Xdrabbles
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: DrabbleDrama with Pairings, fluff, yaoi, yuri, smut, cuddles and whatever else you guys want to see.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Dramas

A\N: Humanized drabbles. Might contain fluff.

Pointless:

It was completely pointless to pretend. Rico knew that Kowalski knew about his feelings.

Dazed:

"Private! Are you okay?" Skipper hurried over to the injured soldier. He took Private in his arms, searching for wounds. "I´m dazed now." Private murmured.

Apron:

It was pretty clear from the start. But now it was even clearer when the team caught Skipper standing in the kitchen wearing Marlene´s pink apron.

Surprise:

Skipper sneaked into the bedroom. Here he saw the figure escape into. "Surprise!" Hans shouted from behind Skipper. "What the- Hans!" "Surprise indeed." Hans said, smirking as he locked the door.

Dreams:

Julian rolled over in his bed. "Hmmm, you smell good, my lover." The king murmured in his sleep. He licked his lips, then kissed the pillow he had stolen from Skipper.

Hopeless:

It was hopeless. Skipper would never love a psycho like him. Rico sadly kissed the picture. Why did he think Skipper would turn gay, lose all respect from the people all around him, get fired and load shame onto his back just for a crazed soldier? Rico turned away, tears in his eyes. He suddenly felt a warm hand wipe away his hot tears. He spun around and instantly felt soft lips meet his own. Rico´s eyes widened, then he moaned quietly, relaxing into his leader´s arms. His lover might just take the risk.

Rush:

Kowalski felt the rush deep in his stomach as Rico tackled him down, saving him from Blowhole´s deadly missile. Their eyes met and for a second everything stopped. Then the maniac pulled him up and told him to be careful next time. Kowalski nodded, drunkenly fighting to retain his concentration.

Touch:

It was a nightmare that gave Private the permission to sleep with Kowalski. He lay awake, listening to his crush´s breathing. Then, all of the sudden, Kowalski rolled over, draping an arm over Private´s body. The young soldier´s face flushed.

Bug:

Mort kept looking at Private. Finally, when Private asked him what the matter is, Mort replied shyly: "There is a bug in your hair." The boy reached over and pretended to loosen the ´bug´ out of the other´s hair, but really was feeling the silky, black top.

Accident:

"Heeeeelllo, Marlene!" Julian stepped into Marlene´s dressing room. He saw Marlene, only in bra and underwear. "Ahh! J-Julian! Wh-what?" The king stepped out. "Oops! Sorry." He turned, hiding his blush and grin.

Massage:

Maurice´s skilled hands ran along his King´s back. Julian had his eyes closed, enjoying the tingly sensation his stomach gave him with every bliss-filled second. He started day-dreaming, how would Maurice´s body feel like?

Favor:

"You´ll never win, Blowhole!" Skipper yelled into his enemy´s smirking face. "But I´ve already won, Peng-u-in." "No! My team will be here any second to kick your sorry ass. Even thought you´ve captured me, it doesn´t-" "Skipper, let me do you a favor and shut you up." Blowhole interrupted bored, than leaned forward, his lips hitting Skipper´s.

Badger:

Private watched in fear as Rico chased the badger away. "There. He´s gone. Happy?" Private nodded and was just about to give Rico his thanks when the other took his hand suddenly. "Just in case something else attacks you." Rico said, winking.

Mouse:

Marlene didn´t know why she jumped into Kowalski´s arms at the sight of a mouse. I t just startled her, that´s all. But after seeing that cute blush on the scientist´s handsome face, she decided that form now on, she has a phobia of mice, spiders, rats, ect. whenever Kowalski is around.

A\N: Next chapter will be updated soon! Also, requests, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: A few of them got kinda long. =}

Danger:

Danger was swallowing bombs. Danger was fighting in the missions. Danger was hanging off a cliff. Danger was fixing a electronic machine with wet hands. Danger was watching Kowalski´s handsome face thinking hard. Danger was nearing him, knowing he wouldn´t be able to control himself. Danger was Love.

Grin:

Kowalski loved Rico´s smile. It made him feel dizzy. It rocked his skies. But when Rico gave his lover a grin, it rings an alarm, signaling that the other had some ´great ideas´ again to help pass time or do when Skipper and Private wasn´t there.

Shower:

"This is all your fault." Skipper hissed, sitting in Denmark´s prison. The guards were watching them. Hans shrugged. "Well, nothing can fix that now, could it?" He sent a smile toward his cellmate. "I´m taking a shower. Care to tag along?" Skipper stared at Hans´ smirking face. He fought the strange urge to say yes. "No." The leader forced out through gritted teeth. Hans turned to the bathroom and stepped in. "I´ll keep the door unlocked, just in case you change your mind." Skipper threw a shoe at him.

Storm:

Rico shot straight up in his bed. A thunderstorm. The weapon expert was deathly afraid of them. He crept out of bed to his friend´s room. "Walski!" Rico said quietly, entering the room. "Rico? What are you doing at 3:45?" BOOM! Rico jumped. Kowalski chuckled. "Yes, you can come in." The other beamed madly as he slipped underneath Kowalski´s covers. "R-Rico! I didn´t mean th-" Rico scooted closer, giving Kowalski big eyes. "Fine." The maniac nuzzled his head into the other body. The scientist stiffened instantly. "G´dnight." "Uh, goodnight….Rico." Rico fell asleep soon, but for Kowalski, it was different. Maybe the warmth, maybe the storm or maybe the way his heart beat faster as he felt Rico lay on top of his chest.

Drunk:

Skipper rolled his eyes as Hans sung "Best Friend" from Toy Box. The song itself was already ridiculous. Hans wasn´t making it sound any better. All of the sudden, there were screams. "Great," Skipper murmed. "Turn your back for a second and he´s out beating others up." Skipper dragged his drunk friend out of the circle and into a isolated room. "Hans!" Hans just laughed and slapped his back. "Gooood tiiimme, eeh Skkiperrr?" Skipper growled irritated. He tried to take off Hans´ shirt to handle the wounds underneath. Hans started giggling. "Stop that!" He demanded. Skipper ignored him, causing the other to laugh even more. The Dane grew desperate and accidently knocked himself onto Skipper. Hans smiled down at his fallen doctor. Skipper had a feeling he should´ve stopped when Hans said so.

Game:

"How bout we play a game to help pass the time?" Skipper looked up from his newspaper. Hans was grinning at him from the place where he was tied up. "No." Skipper went back to reading. After five minutes of silence, he looked up again to see Hans had disappeared. What ever you would do if your enemy just had gotten loose from your ropes, Skipper jumped up. "Hans!" Then the lights went out. Skipper growled. "Hans. Turn the lights back on." Hans laughed somewhere in the dark. "Come and find me." Skipper stumbled into the kitchen, trying to find a flashlight. He suddenly felt someone lasso him. "HANS!" The other laughed and started pulling him in. Skipper struggled against the rope, but without any hope to escape. That damn Dane could really tie knots. Skipper kicked and twisted until Hans finally had him face to face with him. Skipper thought about what to do. But before he could think of a defense, warm, soft lips were stuck to his.

Car:

"RICO!" Kowalski yelled over the noise that the open window was causing. Rico ignored him as he stepped on the gas. Kowalski bit his lip as the sudden lurch made him knock his head into the seat in front of him. Rico laughed and whooped as he leaned out the window. Kowalski tried to smile and relax, but at such a speed, only his boyfriend could enjoy it.

Lobster:

Rico glared at the red figure in front of him. He picked up the knife and began chopping away. Because of that _thing_ Kowalski was sitting on the couch, bandaging his arm. "What´s for dinner, Rico?" Skipper asked. "Lobster fillets." Kowalski replied. Skipper grinned. "It looks more like Lobster dust to me."

Foot:

Hans let out a whimper as he looked up at Skipper. The leader ignored him. Hans whimpered again, only louder this time. Skipper looked up. "What?" "My leg hurts." Hans whined. The other shrugged. "Bandage it." "But I can´t!" Hans complained. Skipper rolled his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he went over to the ´wounded soldier´. "Let me see it." Hans practically stuck his foot into Skipper´s face. "Here."

Grapes:

"Catch!" Kowalski threw a grape into Rico´s mouth. How he managed to giggle and eat at the same time was a mystery to the other. Rico took a purple grape and held it into the air. Kowalski leaned back, his mouth open and ready. The sweet, juicy fruit found it´s way into the scientist´s waiting mouth. "Your turn." ´This is easy.´ Rico thought and was ready to capture the grape, when three bounced off his face. "Pathetic, Rico." Kowalski teased. "Three at once and you didn´t catch a single one." He jumped up, laughing as the weapon expert started chasing him.

Deal:

Rico and Kowalski were just getting ready for bed when they heard strange noises coming from Skipper´s bedroom. They opened the door, and saw Skipper and Hans in the bed. "Ah! B-boys!" The four stared at each other. Finally Hans spoke up. "Look here. We know about your relationship, so let´s just make a deal. You keep quiet about our secret and we´ll keep quiet about yours." "Deal!" Rico agreed. He then pulled his lover out. Skipper sighed. "That was a close one."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry:

Kowalski grabbed Private´s hand and pulled him out, slamming the door shut. Skipper sighed and looked at Rico. Rico smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Lonely:

Skipper rolled over in his bed and caressed the empty place next to him. A lonesome tear tried to roll out, but the tough officer wiped it away quickly. Then the soft smell of fruit and beauty products rose from the pillow and tickled his senses. Skipper closed his eyes in defeat as he hugged the pillow, tears trickling down.

Fashion:

The others always saw Kowalski´s messed hair and random clothes as messy. But when his arctic-blue eyes scanned the slim body, Private never found one color out of place.

Reverse:

Blowhole rolled his eyes as he watched his lover rush around the house, picking up things, cleaning madly and muttering equations to himself. "Kowalski." "45x576 is 25920 divided by 3 is-" "Kowalski!" "Not now. The half of 4 is 1. No, 2!" Kowalski flashed past Blowhole, only to be caught in the other´s strong arms. "Kowalski, take a break. You´ve been like this for the last two weeks." "But-but!" "Relax!" The mad scientist pulled his sputtering boyfriend onto his lap. "You know, most of the time it´s reversed. I always have to tell _you_ that." Blowhole grinned, brushing his lips against the other´s. "So leave the worrying to me. At least you still have some of your sanity."

Flowers:

Mort´s face shone as he gave the exploding beauty to the one he loved the most, who took it gratefully. "You like it?" He asked shyly. Skipper smiled down at his little friend. "Of course I like it. They´re beautiful, just like you."

Glasses:

Kowalski gave the others a worried glance, before trying on his new glasses. Rico bursted out laughing while Private said "They, um, look good…on you, Kowalski….." Skipper just took one look and said "They´re cute." Since then Kowalski never took them off.

Honey:

Julian licked the spoon of honey. Kowalski looked up from his clipboard. "You know you shouldn't eat that much. You´ll get a stomachache." Julian shrugged as he dipped the spoon back into the gold pot. Kowalski went back to work as he said, "When do you ever listen to me?" He suddenly was greeted with a sweet kiss that was full of honey. The king entered his tongue into the other´s mouth, giving Kowalski a good taste of his earlier dessert.

Gravity:

Mort was flying! He was like a bird, high up in the air. He was defying gravity! Taller than Julian who was holding him, laughing with the boy.

Scared:

Skipper rounded the corner, almost bumping into Alice. "Hello, cutie." She said, smiling toothy. "Uh, hi." Skipper backed up as Alice came closer."I just wanted to ask you if there was anything on your agenda, besides being sexy of course." She giggled. Alice had trapped him between the wall and herself. Skipper swallowed hard. "I-I´m free." "Great. Would you like to come over? I have a whole book about 100 different ways to make-out." The leader found himself say: "S-sure. I´ll be there at eight." Alice grinned. "Awesome. See you then, my sweetie-pie." Skipper nodded. It took him a while till his legs started working again. They carried him in a record home. Skipper slammed the door shut and locked it three times. "That woman scares the heck out of me."

Blood:

"Blowhole!" Skipper raced over to the fallen genius. "Are you okay? Speak to me!" "Does ´ow´count?" Skipper sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you." The doctor tried to move. His lover instantly spotted the red liquid running from under Blowhole´s body. "You´re hurt!" Skipper rolled the other over. "No it´s just cherries. Why do you have cherries in your pocket?" "Rico said that the seeds are easy to shoot. So I thought…" Skipper scowled. "You so scared me. I thought you were wounded."

Her´s:

She was quite a sight. She knew that. Her mascara was mixing with her tears. She couldn´t help it. One moment she was singing on stage and everything was alright. Then _he_ walked in, with a brown-haired girl. "Marlene." He said, his voice filled with love. Kitka looked up. "He was supposed to be mine." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot:

Maurice turned around just in time to see Julian walk out into the winter day with some shorts and a cute top. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?" Julian grinned. "Da bossy person was saying that the day he´d find me cute, is the day that someone will walk around in the coldest day of winter in shorts and tops."

Accident:

Both were hearing alarms ringing as they crashed and fell on top of each other. "Sorry, Skippah! I didn´t see you." "No, it´s my fault. I was walking too fas-" Skipper stopped when he saw the position they had gotten themselves into. Not to mention he was on the bottom. Private tried to get up, but slipped suddenly and he came crashing down again, his lips touching the one´s of his commanding officer.

Lost:

King Julian trotted through his Madagascan Kingdom. A quiet sob alerted him. He looked down and saw a small child huddling in the corner, hurt, cold and all alone. The seemingly heart of the selfish king pained at the sight as he hurried over to help him. The boy had black hair and arctic-blue eyes. Julian bent down and picked him up. "Shhhh, everything´s alright now." The child nuzzled his head into the warm chest. "Daddy!"

Goodest:

Julian narrowed his eyes in thought as he tried to comprehend what Kowalski was teaching him. The genius had offering him to teach Julian English grammar. So it was big, bigger, biggest. But why not many, mannier, manniest? Kowalski sighed as he explained the rule for the fifth time. Julian´s eyes lit up as he suddenly understood. "Thanks Kowalski." He said, giving him a hug. "You're the goodest teacher ever."

Safe:

Sometimes, when the sky or his room is dark, Mort would get scared. He then crept silently out of bed and sneak to his favorite officer. Skipper´s bed was not only safe, but cozy too. He snuggled under a big arm and cuddled to the other´s chest.

Needs:

Kowalski thought that without science, he couldn´t live. But just next week after that comment, he was curled up on his bed, wishing for Skipper to be here.

Hope:

Skipper had some days where everything seemed so hopeless. Everytime he did something, it failed. He would get frustrated and nervous. Then at night, when he laid next to Hans, listening to his calm breathing or watching him dream, Skipper would be able to smile again.

Three:

Marlene walked into the lab where her husband sat, working furiously. "Kowalski." She said, jerking from his thoughts. "Marlene! What are you doing this late up?" "I could be asking you the same thing. Aren´t you coming to bed?" "Yeah, sure. I just need to finish this equation." Five minutes later, Marlene and Kowalski lay in bed. His lover kissed him goodnight. "Goodnight you two." Kowalski was just about to return the comment, when he realized what she said. Marlene smiled and ran a hand over her stomach.

Question:

Private had this question bugging a long time. Finally he decided to find out the answer. "Kowalski, what´s making out?" KLIRR! Kowalski dropped his test tube. "W-why are you asking that?" "I heard it once in a song. So what is it?" Kowalski gave Private a weak look. "Should I tell or show you?" The youngster thought before replying: "Show me." Kowalski glanced around the room. He grabbed Private, pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the other. Kowalski leaned down and shyly kissed Private. The boy stiffened, then relaxed and melted against the scientist´s warm body. Kowalski was about to continue when they heard footsteps. They couldn´t part any quicker. Private decided to always ask Kowalski from now on.

Nothing:

Skipper´s scream pierced the air. Everyone looked up. "What was that?" Marlene asked, startled. Hans grinned going back to reading. "Nothing." The Dane assured them.

Tickle:

Skipper giggled wildly, trying to get away from Hans´ evil hands. "S-stop!" the leader demanded, he voice was supposed to be stern but it just fueled the torture. Hans grinned. "Admit defeat." He said. "Then I´ll stop." "Ne-v..er!" "Okay then." The Dane moved to tickle under Skipper´s arms, knowing he´ll get him there. Skipper squealed and tittered even more. Hans raised an eyebrow. "Did you just squeal?" "No!" "I think you did." Skipper shook his head. "I never squealed." His lover resumed the torture. "Did too."


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: If I should change the ratings to M, let me know. S=) Also, why Skipper screamed is a secret. =P

Above:

"Kowalski, have you noticed something strange about Julian and Private lately?" The scientist nodded. "Yes I did. I believe it´s because of the fact that their bodies are starting to link together therefore creating a longing passion to be around each other in a 24 cm radios. Also, when upper and bottom lips connect, it causes an excitement to run down their spine or through the upper region of their bodies traveling downward. That links to their inner-" "Kowalski, all above my head."

Toy:

Hans brushed his lips against Skipper´s, letting the other moan in need. He leaned down, acting like he´s about to kiss his lover, only to caress his way down the neck. Skipper growled and grabbed Hans, trying to force him to kiss him. Hans ran a hand through the messy, black hair before jumping away to avoid the contact of their lips. "Hans…" Skipper begged. The Dane grinned then satisfied the other, tongue running over the gums. How he loved playing with his toy.

Feet:

Mort didn´t even look at the feet anymore, after Private gave him a hug, saying he was his best friend.

Shine:

Skipper would do anything to make Private´s eyes shine like that.

Ghost:

Julian sat straight up in bed. Skipper turned to face him. "What is it?" The king shook slightly. "I think I just heard a ghost moan…" Skipper snorted. "There are no ghosts, Ringtail. Now go back to sleep." Julian looked at him with big eyes. Skipper rolled his dark blue ones. "Fine, if it´ll make you feel better." He left the room. Julian disappeared under the covers. Moments later the door opened. "Nothing." Skipper informed him. Julian nodded, turning red and making the other laugh. "Goodnight, scardey-cat." The leader teased, embracing his lover once more. Two minutes later they both awoke. "Meeeoooooowwww!" Julian screamed and grabbed Skipper, who laughed again. "Here kitty!" The cat jumped into his arms. Skipper gave him to Julian. After a few minutes, they were all asleep again, Skipper hugging his lover who was hugging the cat.

Blanket:

Private knew that sometimes life would just take him to a dead end. Tears would flow when it was all too much. His heart would feel like it would burst in depression. But, there is a place where he would flee to. It was safe and strong. Private curled up in Skipper´s lap, feeling the strong arms fortressing him, his love covering the boy like a blanket.

Immortal:

Blowhole gasped. "That´s i-impossible! You can´t still be alive!" Skipper grinned. "I can and I am." "Wh- how-?" "I´m immortal." Came the simple answer. Blowhole shook his head, trying to figure out how he survived that attack. He was so sure…Skipper moved closer. "If you still don´t believe me, here´s the proof." Dr. Blowhole´s eyes widened as Skipper cupped his cheeks with his hands.

School:

Private sat in class, trying hard to pay attention. But his gaze kept returning to the brown-haired boy sitting next to him, sneaking mango pieces into his mouth.

Girlish:

Julian appeared in the doorway, making Skipper choke on his coffee and drop his mug. ´He must like it.´ Julian thought, twirling around in his mini skirt and running his tongue happily over his red lips, making a slight smear.

Rain:

They said you should sand in the rain when you´re crying. But anything with water reminds Rico of Kowalski.

Ripe:

"Rico, I think you´re ripe for the crazy house." Skipper joked as Rico couldn´t resist giving his lover a kiss. Right in front of Marlene and the team.

Wishes:

"Please make him see me. I also wish that Skipper would not reject me or at least not make it too bad. I wish-oh, never mind. Private should stop talking like that." It is affecting me too. Like wishes exists in a world of science."

A\N: Yeah, that´s all for now. Sorry about this short chapter but with the TD, I´ve been kinda busy. R&R! #(:})


	6. Chapter 6

Trick:

„I have so much to do, Ringtail. So I really can´t come over to your, um, what was it again?" "Party." Julian said in a low voice. He looked like he might cry. Skipper felt guilty and tried his best to ignore the down face of the other. Julian looked up again for the last time, hope shimmering in his eyes. "Would you be please stop by? Only for five minutes." Skipper let out a heavy sigh, unable to destroy that shimmer of hope. "Fine." Julian grinned happily and hugged Skipper. "R-ringtail!" The leader blushed. As he then turned away, he failed to see the evil grin of the other.

Trapped:

"Rico!" Kowalski gasped as the weapon expert clicked the handcuffs around his wrists behind his back. "What are you-let go!" Rico then slipped a blindfold over the genius´ eyes. "Nope." He said simply. He then began pushing the other toward the door. Kowalski would´ve used his training against the other, but what clouded his mind is why Rico is doing this, and how his body brushed against Kowalski´s.

Jealously:

Hans clenched his hands into a fist as he heard Marlene and Skipper talking and laughing together. "Skipper is mine!" He thought angrily, wanted to just storm in there and do….do…SOMETHING! The Dane looked again around the corner. It was silent. They were looking into each other´s eyes, Skipper leaning closer. Unable to bear what happens next, Hans marched to his room, slamming the door so hard, that a bit of the plaster from the ceiling crumbled down. Skipper´s and Marlene´s moment was ruined.

Clock:

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Kowalski tapped his foot impatiently. Where was Rico? _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The clock was driving him crazy. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ "SHUT UP!" Kowalski yelled. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Finally the door opened. "Walski? You´re alright?" "Now I am." Kowalski sighed.

SMS:

Francis grinned as she took a break from her job as a janitor. _Date at five?_ The text read. Francis quickly wrote back. _Sure!_ Then she hit send. _SMS sent to Alice._ The phone told her.

Broken:

People looked strangely at him when he was with his love. They whisper, "Look at that weirdo." But he didn´t care. They had been through so much together, that it was just plain love. How he loved his lover. He kissed the other and smiled happily. Just then something flew right over where the two were cuddling. He jumped behind a bush. BOOM! "My Car!" The guy screamed as he looked at his lover.

Tastes:

"Guess." Rico shoved a piece of fruit into Kowalski´s mouth. "Hmm, mango." Kowalski smiled. Rico grinned and continued with the samples. His boyfriend guessed them all. "Apple." "Banana." "Urgh, lemon." "Pineapple." "Lychee." "Watermelon." Rico leaned closer for the final sample. Kowalski´s handsome face brightened with a smile. "Rico." He murmured, obviously not pleased with a sample.

Hard:

"Skipper? You smell like Alice." Private commented one night. Kowalski looked up from his book as Rico stifled a giggle. "I happen to notice that too. Is there any reason?" Skipper shifted nervously. "That´s, uh, hard to explain."

Actor:

Maurice was grumbling something to himself about being stuck here in the worst hole when suddenly a voice appeared in the doorway. "Maurice! Be getting me my smoothie. Also, how dare you call _my kingdom_ a hole?" Maurice smiled as he turned around. "You need to practice that." He told Skipper. "You think so?" Skipper responded, giving him a smirk of his own. He moved over to kiss his tired boyfriend. "Do I need to practice that too?" "No."

Simple:

Private looked over to Kowalski who was watching the Chipmunks with great interest. Every so often he would jot something down on his notepad. "What are you doing, Kowalski?" Private asked. "I am currently studying the influence of children shows. And how educational it is." Private shook his head with amusement. Kowalski could turn the simplest thing into the hardest. He probably hovers over the calculator after each kiss.

Caught:

"Caught one!" Hans grinned, grabbing the wiggling animal. His frienenemy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don´t talk so loud, you´re scaring all the fish away." Skipper hissed. Hans grinned. "Oh, all you have to do is say: Here fishy, fishy!" Skipper growled as the Dane repeated it over and over again. "Cut that out!" Hans just ignored him. "Here, fishies! Come to uncle Hans! Oh, and aunt Skippy." Skipper jumped on Hans, causing them both to fall into the river. "Caught one!" Hans yelled again. Skipper thought he meant a fish, that is, until he felt the wet hands wrap around the back of his neck, pulling them closer. A fish mother quickly covered the eyes of her kid as the two lips met.

Stray:

Rico wandered around in the freezing cold, trying to get home as soon as possible. All of the sudden a small voice stopped him. "Please…help…I´m…cold!" He looked down and saw a five-year-old boy who had brown hair and huge eyes. Rico immediately picked him up, cuddling the boy to his chest. He now picked up his pace, stroking his hand over the messed-up hair ever so often. Mort closed his eyes, feeling a small blush creeping on his face.

Sick:

Kowalski closed his eyes, feeling the throbbing pain in his head hammer against his skull. Just then Rico opened the door. "Doctor´s here." Kowalski didn´t respond, so Rico´s smile faded. "Walski?" The scientist opened one eye. "I´m fine, only a little headache." It was a mistake to say this. Rico rushed out of the room and came back later, arms loaded with supplies.

His:

Hans glared at Skipper as he backed the leader against the wall. "You were trying to KISS Marlene!" He spat into the other´s face. "So?" Hans trapped Skipper by planting his hands firmly either side of his head. Skipper stared coldly into the brown eyes. "You don´t belong to her." The Dane said, eyes slowly drifting to a different world. "Oh yeah? Then ´who do I belong to?´" Skipper mocked. Hans returned. "Me." He said, voice low and somewhat threatening.

Bored:

Private groaned as his teacher kept talking on about the body and divisions. Physics is soooo boring! So instead of trying to do the impossible by solving the division problem, he thought about where he and Skipper would meet.

A\N: First, it is soooooooooooooooo cold in Austria! Minus 15 Celsius! And getting colder! =( Anyway, Physics is booorrriiinnnngggg! XD R&R! [8o)]


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: I´ll try to have more Skilene and Kovate in here. [:o) WARNING: Contains gay pairings and fluff. XD Just saying….

Zoo:

„Oh, look at the penguins!" Private said, pointing to the small animals waving their flippers. Skipper just nodded, not taking his eyes off the little guy. He followed the boy as he walked around the zoo, amazed by all the new animals and their tricks. Skipper didn´t care, though. A talking parrot, dancing monkey or painting elephant wasn´t even half so interesting than the energetic bundle of love.

Lock:

Skipper scrambled back. He should´ve been faster, but he wasn´t and now was locked up with Blowhole. The criminal was watching his every move. Skipper returned his glance with a glare. Suddenly the scientist moved forward, scooting closer to the leader. Skipper tried not to show his unease as the other came closer. "Wh-what are you doing?" he squeaked as he felt the body now a little too close to him. Blowhole just wrapped an arm around him. Skipper felt the hot breath on his neck.

*Edelweiss:

"There." Hans said, finishing the last touches on Skipper´s crown full of edelweisses. Skipper turned to the mirror. "Now I feel like a girl." Hans chuckled at this. "You still look good, princess." The Dane said, grinning at the other´s look.

Fairytale:

It was like a fairytale. But the love was no story. The excitement, the sparks, the passion wasn´t just pictures in a children´s book. No words could describe it. He was like Romeo, she was like Juliet.

Blind:

"Where are we going?" Mort asked his boyfriend. "Somewhere." Private answered with a smile. "I know, but where?" The other just smiled. "Patience, Mort." The brunette sighed as he blindly walked behind Private.

Disconnected:

_Hi Marlene._ Kowalski typed. _Hey Kowalski. Sup? _Came the reply. _I am not having supper._ He wrote back, confused. _Haha. No. What´s up? Oh, not much. _ Marlene smiled as her heart pounded. She fell in love with the knucklehead and could hardly manage to put together a sentence. _XD. _See? _=P. _ It came back. _=P back 2 u. _´Okay, just ask her.´ _Marlene? Yes? I was wondering… Wondering what? Wouldyouliketogooutwithme? _Marlene´s hands slipped from the keyboard. _YES! _She typed back quickly. Kowalski just asked her out! Kowalski waited impatiently of the answer. ´OtterWoman123 is offline´. The scientist groaned. He just made a complete fool of himself.

Journey:

He´d rise and fall, sway to and forth, and tumble through space. It was a journey that he never took before. It was exciting yet startling. Blowhole was just glad that Hans was there with him to help him through the journey of Love.

Club:

"Come on, slap-happy penguin!" Julian called happily across the dancefloor. Skipper frowned. It was the king who had dragged him to the club. And now he was humiliating the leader by yelling at him across the whole room. He turned, heading through to the door, when suddenly arm slid around his waist and pulled him back. Julian smirked. "I don´t think that you´re going anywhere tonight. Except with me." Skipper struggled against the surprisingly tight grip. It was no use. He was stuck here.

Yesterday:

Marlene hated to let him go. But now that she´s found someone else, someone who really loves her, Skipper is just somebody from yesterday.

Meow:

"Meeep!" Came the noise from the mysterious box. Skipper raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What in the name of Johnson´s lost sock?" He bent over to examine it closer. Suddenly, the lids broke open. Skipper jumped back with a shout. Mort´s head appeared from inside the box. "I´m a kitty-cat! Mooooooooooo!" He had a cat costume on and drawn whiskers. Skipper had to smile despite himself.

Brain:

Rico often felt like reaching out and touching Kowalski´s head to see how much more it´ll lasts till bursting point.

Hit:

Private closed an eye as he held the gun up at target practice. "Darn it! Missed again." Kowalski smiled as he made his way over to the now frustrated boy. "Here let me help you." "Thanks K´walski." The tall genius leaned over, wrapping his arms around the much shorter soldier. Private´s cheeks flushed and his breath fled as he felt long, strong arms pressing against his own. BANG! "Now, you´ve got one." Private grinned nervously. "First hit of the day."

Wild:

Kowalski would often think back of the first time he and Skipper met Rico. When the maniac was throwing his weapons at them, screaming with panic-filled eyes to stay away. Kowalski was the only one who could get to him. He grabbed Rico and just like that, the other calmed down and dropped his things. Rico would only let the scientist touch him or come nearer. It took a while till Skipper won his trust. Now, it was hard to believe that the weapon expert once tried to kill him as he lay in his lover´s arms, purring quietly.

A\N: Yes, purring. I thought it´ll be cute. XD *= Edelweiss is a very rare flower that is home on the Alps. But it is VERY hard to get to one. So, a whole bunch of those flowers is pretty special. If you just have one without having slipped and tumbled off the mountain you have a lot of luck. Also, the "disconnected" drabble just came to mind because I often chat with someone on Fanpop and his computer always disconnected him. XD


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: (^.^)(*) [=kissing] Also, if anything isn´t good in this chapter, sorry!

Betray:

Hans felt a wave of grief and hurt overflow into his heart. One week ago, Clemson was his, now he was flirting with Skipper, who didn´t even want him!

Magnet:

Rico peered over Kowalski´s shoulder as the scientist fiddled around with some magnets. Rico had a big crush on him since quite some time now but couldn´t find the right words to tell him. "So, Rico. You said you wanted to talk to me." The weapon expert looked to the floor, shuffling his feet. "I, uh…" A quick glance to the table gave him an idea. Rico took one of the magnets and gave them to Kowalski. He took the other one and held it close. Kowalski was confused at first, then after looking back and forth between the two red\green rings, he got it.

Rejected:

"Why? Just tell me why! Why are you leaving me!" Hans shouted in Clemson´s face. The red-haired ex smiled, ignoring the tears running down the Dane's face. "Because, I´ve found someone else." Hans felt those words jab his heart. "Why? Am I not good enough?" "Apparently not." The other took a step back. "B-but I´ve done everything I could for you." Clemson smirked. "Well, Hans, my dear, dear _ex-boyfriend_, I have someone else who has more to offer than your pathetic amount of ´love´." The door slammed shut.

Note:

Kowalski smiled across the room at his lover. Private smiled back, then both of the, looked at Skipper. He was deep in thought about how to win this chess game. Private quickly made a paper airplane and threw it. Kowalski caught it and opened the letter. ´Cuddling today? At midnight. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX´ Kowalski looked up at the boy who smiled. The scientist nodded and blew him a kiss.

Lie:

Her life was all a lie. She pretended to not notice him when he walked by, trying to get her attention. When he yelled, "Doris!" from across the street, she´d take out her phone and pretend to call someone. He´d often walk up to her. "Um, Doris….I..uh, you know, I…I….." Doris would look up. "Were you talking to me, Kowalski?" She hated hurting him. But she was so terribly afraid, that she´d switch to lying and play the ´I hate you´ act.

Window:

Hans watched from the window as Clemson and his new lover laughed, walking down the sidewalk. Clemson kissed him deeply and Hans could still feel those lips on his cheek. The Dane felt his eyes well up with tears. He couldn´t take it any longer and slammed his fist into the window.

Water:

Skipper had it coming. He was the one who poured ink into Marlene´s water bucket as she was cleaning the floor. So, when she grabbed the soap water and poured it over his head, it was just revenge. But from the looks of it, that definitely wasn´t the last prank.

New beginning:

Hans bit his lip as he raised the knife to his wrists. One single cut, and everything will be over. No more pain. Nothing! Clemson won´t be able to hurt him anymore. He closed his eyes and clutched the knife tighter. All of the sudden, "HANS!NO!" Skipper tackled the Dane to the floor. "Let me go, Skipper!" Hans growled. The leader shook his head. "I don´t want to lose you!" Hans blinked. "What?" Skipper stared into the deep, brown eyes, before leaning down. "Nngh!" Hans whined, trying to pull away, only to find himself relaxing. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He did and Skipper held him tight. Hans freed himself in the arms of his new lover.

Revenge:

It so sweet to see Clemson stare at him and Skipper when they walked by, hand-in-hand.

Secrets:

Skipper opened the door of Rico´s room, only to find the shock of his life. Rico was sleeping with Kowalski(sleeping, not making love), a leg and arm draped over the scientist. The other had his head buried into the muscular chest of his lover, both having smiles on there faces. He suddenly felt a tug on his hand. Looking down, he saw Private with a small grin. "Come on." He pulled his leader out of the room and closed the door. "Wh-wa-wha..what just happened in there." Private grinned. "Here, I´ll show you." The boy said, leaning closer.

A\N: I got the idea of continuing a drabble from CrazetheWaffleCat´s story: "Progressions". R&R! XD


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: Happy Valentine´s day! ^^

BTW, this chapter is dedicated to Whitney Houston…

Mind:

"Skipper?" Marlene walked in, seeing the leader sitting on the couch reading a book about knots and crafts. Alone. "Skipper, what are you doing here? You´re invited to the ball too, y´know." Skipper turned another page. "I know but first, I don´t have a date and second, I don´t want to celebrate Valentine´s day." "Why not?" "Because it´s a lovey-dovey-mushy-gushy day." Marlene laughed at his description of today. "Well, mind if I take you out to the ball to celebrate this lovey-dovey-mushy-gushy day?" Her face was only inches away from him. Skipper only had to look into her brown, deep eyes and he didn´t have to think twice. "No, I wouldn´t mind at all."

Cross-dress:

Skipper blushed furiously as he saw Julian walking toward him, in a mini-mini skirt, a open top and heavily maked-up. "Wow, who on earth would take you?" Hans asked, scanning the other´s body with a smirk. "I would." Skipper stepped forward, ignoring the stares.

Midnight:

Kowalski´s life was perfect. Right now. He was sitting in an enormous field of flowers at midnight, hearing crickets and wolfs sing, his girlfriend laying right in his arms. Doris was smiling up at him, her face shining with the moon.

Cake:

Private stumbled into the living room. Kowalski jumped up when he saw the other´s burned hands. "Private, what happened?" Private gave Kowalski a painful smile. "I burned them. I wanted to make cake." Kowalski shook his head, going into the kitchen to get the first-aid kit. He was greeted with flowers, cake, ink, red and hearts everywhere. "Just wanted to make cake, Private?"

Enjoy:

"It´s Valentine´s day, Kowalski. So why can´t we just enjoy it? Together." Kowalski dropped the gun at Blowhole's statement.

Night:

Night became Hans´ favorite part of the day. During the day, they had to be careful not to be caught. But then, when everyone´s asleep, Hans would crawl into bed with Skipper for their own special time together.

Comfort:

Rico frowned as he stalked through the house, trying to find his boyfriend. No results. He then finally found him on the roof, looking up at the stars. "Walski!" He grunted, crawling over so he wouldn´t fall off. "Rico?" "Wat ar yu doing?" "Star-gazing. And thinking." Rico could sense sadness in his voice. "Wat´s rong? "Nothing." The weapon expert moved over and embraced the other. Even if he didn´t want to tell Rico what´s wrong with him, Kowalski could always count on his comforting arms.

Coffee:

"Does your coffee taste any different?" Private asked, scooting closer to Skipper. His lover gave him a confused look before taking a sip. Skipper smiled. "It has love in it." He guessed, giving Private a hug. "Yeah, five million pounds." The boy responded. "Happy Valentine´s Day!"

Care:

What´s worse then being depressed on Valentine´s Day and hearing a sad song on the radio? Marlene let another tear cascade down her cheek as she remembered the time together with Antonio. He never loved her. He was just using her like a well. When she couldn´t satisfy him anymore, he left her empty and broken to search for another. Just then Kowalski entered the room. "Hey Marlene, I saw you weren´t with the other and wanted to check on you." Marlene looked up, a smile flowing onto her lips. "You cared?"

Dark:

Kowalski walked into his dark room. He fumbled around for the light switch, only for it to fail. The genius frowned as he went over to his bed lamp. All of the sudden, two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him onto the bed. Kowalski tried to struggle, but then felt hot breath on his neck. "Going somewhere, soldier?" A dark voice chuckled.

*Death:

"I want one moment in time. When I´m all that I thought I could be. When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away and the answers are all up to me. Give me one moment in time. When I´m racing with DESTINY! Then in that one moment of time, I will be, I will be, I will be free! Oh, I will, I will be FREEEE!" Hans couldn´t help but to let tears run down his face. The death of Whitney Houston affected the world and him too. Clemson gave him a hug. "I know how you feel."

A\N: Since my ******* school is always extra long on Mondays and Tuesdays, I couldn´t write more. *= That happened to me. Ö3(radio channel) was playing it. Later I broke down crying as I was listening to her….=´( =´(


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: Kay, we´ve got requests! Actually just one. ^^ But I´ll add Kowhole for karencookies. X)

Worth:

"Forget it Blowhole! You´ll never break me!" Skipper growled at his enemy who had captured him and put him in a small torture cell. The other chuckled creepily. "You really think this is like old times? That I want ´information´?" "What else could you possibly want from me?" Blowhole laughed, but it was no evil laugh. "Oh Skipper, you are far more worth than some lousy piece of information."

Am:

"We are mammals now, aren´t we?" Julian purred, his arms on the either side of Marlene´s head, trapping the brunette. "You are-" "Awesome? Sexy? Charming? Hot?" "I was going to say perverted, but yeah that too." With that Marlene pulled Julian in for a kiss.

Loser:

Blowhole gave the other scientist a look. "What do you mean, I lost the battle? I have dozens of lobsters and your friends are all at my mercy." Kowalski stepped forward, dropping his clipboard and machine gun. "You might´ve won that battle, but this you certainly won´t." He kissed the doctor firmly, locking their lips. Blowhole couldn´t register all of this at once. Kowalski grinned when the mad genius went limp in his arms. "I win."

Party:

"RINGTAIL! WOULD YOU TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC DOWN!" Skipper yelled up to his neighbor. "NO WAY!" Came the answer. "IT IS THE SOUND OF LOVE! I´LL WILL NOT SILENCE LOVE!" "I WILL SILENCE YOU!" After a five minutes Skipper marched up the stairs. "Alright!" He slammed the door open. Only to see Julian surrounded by bikini girls and alcohol bottles. His drunken neighbor laughed. "Howdy theeeeeerreee, Sskkipperrrrrr!" His voice slurred high and low. He pulled one of the girls closer to his chest. "Caaree too jjooiiiinn ussss?" Skipper couldn´t explain why by all names of sanity, he didn´t move from his spot by the doorway.

Talk:

"Sssshhh! You´re going to wake up the others!" Skipper shushed, laying a finger on his lover´s lips. Blowhole rolled his eye and grabbed the hand. "I actually don´t care if someone catches us." Skipper freed his hand and pushed the blue strains away from the other´s face. "I know, but still. If the others see us here, the whole team will fall apart." "But what if we have to fight again?" Skipper´s face fell. "I…don´t know. We´ll probably have to tell them then." The two lovers sat in bed, looking at each other. "Y´know what?" The scientist cuddled back into his boyfriend. "Let´s not waste this night talking." Skipper agreed by wrapping an arm and leg around Dr. Blowhole.

Bees:

"Skipper, what is all this talk about bees?" Private asked innocently one day. Skipper started to choke on his cereal. "Wh-what?" "I heard a mother say to her friend that she regrets giving her child the ´bees talk´." Skipper shoved his cup back and forth. "Um well.. I´ll tell you about that when you´re older?" "Why?" "Because it has some…gross stuff." "I still want to know." "O-okay. Um let´s see…first the woman and man go to sleep in bed and then they have babies the next day!" "_Skippah_!" "Fine. Ahem. Uh….first they undress..a-and then by doing special acts, the man gives the girl a special thing called ´seed´, then that makes babies." Skipper was blushing furiously. His face was hotter than a heated oven. "What kind of acts?" "Uh…um….I can´t tell you!" With that Skipper stood up and rushed out of the room. "I´ll ask Kowalski then." Private said to himself.

Equations:

1+1=2. 2+2=4. 4+4=8. 8+8=16. 16+16= 32. 32+32= 64. Kowalski+Blowhole=LOVE.

Exciting:

Rico threw the magazine about sexy girls away. His boyfriend, fierce, brave, handsome, strong…was MORE exciting than a few spaghetti thin women. Even when Skipper talked, it got Rico´s heart pumping like crazy. The way his eyes lit up or narrowed, or when his voice fell and rose, the slight toss of his head to get rid of the strands of black hair out of his eyes and when his face revealed his thoughts. Staring at almost bare photos was like looking at a blank wall compared to his lover.

Moment:

" You Perv! G-get away from me!" Skipper yelled, trying to sink into the wall. His arch-enemy was moving closer a dangerous twist in his smile. "You really want me too?" Blowhole whispered, trapping the leader in the corner. Skipper shrank back even more. Blowhole slid his fingers underneath his chin, forcing him to look into the blue eye. And at the moment that their eyes met, the clock stopped ticking.

A\N: I´ll try to make the chapters longer if I can.

Random quote: "WOULD YOU GET THAT PUPPET OUT OF MY FACE!" –Hunter in Operation Vacation XD


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: Apologies for „Mistake". I know it´s corny. :-]

Left:

Hans watched as everyone piled out of the room, disgusted and freaked out. He then turned, trying to keep in the hurt of rejection, when he saw a figure standing there. Skipper slowly walked up to him. Hans smiled brightly. Even if no one else is willing to help him, with Skipper still at his side, it doesn´t matter.

Adult:

Private had slept with Skipper for enough times to know that when the leader clenched his eyes shut and hugged him tightly, he was having a nightmare. Private would hug him back, watching from his face how the bad dream would then go away. The boy frowned as he pondered over this. So adults….can have nightmares? Weren´t they brave and never afraid of things like spiders or dark? How come his fearless leader still had bad dreams?

Paint:

Clemson came into the room, completely covered in blood. Hans looked up, then dropped his magazine. "CLEMSON! OH MY WORD, WHAT HAPPENED?" "I´ve been hit. By Skipper and Savio." The other replied. Hans growled angrily. "If I ever catch-" Clemson hid a smirk. "Actually, they´re here right now." Hans gave his lover a confused look. All of the sudden, he felt a cold liquid running down his neck. He turned around and saw Skipper and Rico standing there, paintball guns in their hands.

Mistake:

"I made a mistake, Marlene. Do you think you´ll be able to forgive me?" The brown-haired girl looked into those sincere dark blue eyes. Suddenly, the hurt and everything else that destroyed their love was forgotten. "Yes!" She said, tackling her ex-ex to the floor.

Forgetting:

"Kowalski. Kowalski?...KOWALSKI!" The scientist jumped. He had been sleeping at his desk. "Huh? What? Is it time for training?" Skipper shook his head. "I thought I told you to go to sleep!" Just then did the genius realize that it was around two in the morning. "Sorry?" He said looking up at Skipper. "We've talked about this soldier. A million times!" Kowalski dropped his gaze to the floor. "What´s my punishment, sir?" He asked. Skipper gazed down at the black, tousled hair. "Go to sleep Kowalski. And don´t let this happen again." With that, the leader walked out, feeling the surprised look in his back.

Need:

Hans hesitated before texting on his phone. _When r u coming back? I´m waiting here 4 u! Please come back….i need u! _

Cozy:

Evenings like these were Rico´s favorite. Even though the winter was cold and harsh, the house was cozy and warm. Skipper and Private were curled up together on the couch next to the fire, while Kowalski had his head resting in Rico´s neck. The scientist was working on something while his lover would just cuddle underneath the blanket, enjoying these moments when they were together.

Lips:

Their faces were inches apart from each other. Clemson´s hands were holding Hans´ head, his eyes sparkling. "Cl-Clemson! What are you-" The Dane´s rantings were cut off by the soft, full lips he had been yearning for.

*Fierce:

Skipper wasn´t one for partys. They were either too loud or too dirty or he was disturbed by the fact that they´re the sleep-robbers. That one night, Julian dragged him over to the club. The leader was about to right out again when he saw her. Red flowing hair, fierce eyes and a dangerous look about her. No one dared to get too close. Just then, she turned and their eyes locked. Skipper knew he was playing with fire, but followed through anyway.

Hot:

Never had he felt this way before. Blowhole always had been hard and cold, destroying for the fun of it and showing no mercy. But she was like hot metal, melting his heart softly. And the fact that she was the friend of his enemy didn´t even graze him.

Ballet:

"Then finish off with a spin. Beautiful!" Kitka was watching her new student Marlene finish off with her first lesson. "You learn fast." She complimented the brunette. "Thanks." Marlene smiled. "Now for the next lesson…" Kitka knew this was her favorite. "Partner dance."

Frustrations:

Hans felt anger and love rush up at the same time. As much as Julian was cute, he was so annoying. Or perverted. Sometimes Hans would just sit down to relax but his lover always had to cuddle or touch him. The Dane felt like killing him! And smothering Julian with kisses at the same time.

Found:

"Oh Skipper!" A sweet voice called out, giving the leader a tooth-ache. The leader scrambled up onto the boxes. They were unstable, but right now he´d do anything to get away from _her_! Alice walked into the storage room. "Where are you, sweetie-pie?" She walked around the staple of boxes where Skipper was hiding. Alice just happened to leaned against the boxes, and accidently pushed them over. "Ow." Skipper muttered. Alice raced over to him. "There you are!" "Yeah, I, uh, missed you too…." The leader groaned as the red haired woman pulled him away.


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: This chapter will have some Hetalia (Hetalia-Axis Powers) in it, requested by AlwaysRemainMe. And in ´Room´ Skans bed scene, just so u know. X3

Cruise (Kico):

Cruising down the highway, sun in his eyes, wind in his hair and his sexy boyfriend by his side.

Room:

"Skipper? Hans!" Marlene yelled, getting no response. "Maybe they´re in Skipper´s room." Teng said, standing up. "I´ll go check." She opened the door to Skipper´s room. "Guys, Marlene wants you-" Teng´s voice trailed off as she saw the two…in bed. The two guys immediately turned. "Shit!" Skipper cursed silently as his lover fumbled around for the blanket. "Alright…I think I´ll just go…."

Secret:

Fey´s head was bowed as her pencil scratched against the paper. "What are you doing?"Kowalski suddenly came up from behind her. "Ah! Kowalski! Don´t sneak up on me like that!" Fey snapped angrily as she grabbed her clipboard and held it close to her. "Sorry." The scientist said, rolling his eyes before walking away. Fey stared after him before slowly looking back at her picture. Kowalski hadn´t seen the picture, had he?

Mix:

Hans grabbed Skipper and pressed their lips together. The heat of their kiss and the cold of the rain running down their backs wrapped them in a fog of pleasure.

Father:

Blowhole jerked from his sleep. A strange noise had woken him up. Sighing and murmuring something about Red One´s way too deep sleep, the scientist walked down the hallway, towards the noise. He finally came round a corner, to see a small figure cowering there. Blowhole frowned, stepping closer. The figure immediately chirped in fear. Taking out a match, the genius saw it was a small penguin. Kneeling down, Blowhole came closer, cupping the frightened chick in his hands. "I´m not going to hurt you." The villain said gently, feeling kinda sick. He had never talked softly to anyone like this before. The penguin looked at him before hesitantly nuzzling his hand. Blowhole´s eyes widened a bit but then pressed it to his chest as he returned back to his bed.

Carnival:

Kowalski gave Rico a glance before his lover pulled a dress over his head. "Rico!" "Lihten up, Ko. It´z Carniel!" "Yeah, but…I´m not a girl." Rico grinned. "Culdf fuled me! You´r zo coot!" Kowalski blushed, but smacked Rico anyway.

Watching:

Hans sneaked out of his room, rushing to the large field. Skipper had already started there. Hans watched him train alone, practicing kicks, jumps and blows. The Dane smiled as he just stood there by the tree, watching every move of Skipper.

Funny(GerxSk):

It was actually funny if you thought about it. Both commanding officers, both in love with each other, but Skipper and Germany just couldn´t find the courage to tell the other of their feelings.

Torture:

It was pure torture. But then again, how on earth is Blowhole supposed to know that, acupuncture is the worst thing that can happen to Skipper? All he wanted to do is help. Skipper tried his best to stay still as his lover gently put another needle into his skin.

Notes:

Austria paced the room, jotting notes down on a piece of paper. Then he rushed over to the piano to play what he´s got so far. A knock at the door interrupted him. "Herein!...Which means you can come in." Kowalski opened the door. The tight composer couldn´t help but smile at his lover. "How´s it going?" Austria re-adjusted his glasses. "Quite fine, thank you." The scientist sat down next to him. "I think you should add a C right there." The other followed his advice. "That does sound so much better!" Kowalski wrapped his arms around Austria. "Of course it does."

Know:

Clemson couldn´t understand why Rico didn´t talk to him anymore. The weapon expert passed him without turning his head or giving him a cold look when the red-haired lover tried to talk to him. Maybe…Rico…..had….seen what happened….last Friday…..

Bomb:

Kowalski squirmed in his chair, trying to get out of the ropes. His blue eyes never left the bomb ticking in a corner. Skipper had _really_ overdone this training game. He and Private were probably attacking Rico´s tent. Speaking of Rico, his boyfriend was standing there, screwdriver in hand. Kowalski smiled at his hero, before nodding over to the device.

Cooler:

Skipper just couldn´t help but to look over at Blowhole by the song, "Cooler than me". The genius rolled his eyes before glaring at the leader.

Distracted("All tied up with a boa"):

Mort swung his feet as he watched Kowalski work. The handsome penguin had the sun reflecting of his face as his brows furrowed in concentration. The little mouse lemur was so distracted by watching him, that he failed to see the flipper move toward the "on" switch.

Warm:

"Wow, it´s cold out here." Marlene shivered, glancing at her watch. The bus still isn´t here. Private wrapped his arms around her. "Is that warmer?" He asked. Marlene returned his smile. "Yes, thank you."

Substitute:

"Face it. He doesn´t want you." Blowhole said, taking the picture of Skipper out of Kowalski´s hands and throwing it over his shoulder. "And I know someone who could be the substitute." Kowalski turned away, only to be turned back by Blowhole. "And who is that?" The scientist asked, not caring for an answer. The mad genius leaned close, his hot breath on Kowalski´s lips.

Burning:

Julian sat next to Skipper, only to yelp and jump away. "What?" asked an irritated leader. Julian grinned. "I can´t sit next to you. You´re too hot."

Tight:

Skipper grabbed Private´s hand tightly, as the two lovers lay in the in the soft field of grass, the wind passing over them, the stars twinkling. The boy scooted closer to Skipper, resting his head on the other´s chest. Just then, a shooting star flashed across the sky. Private felt the squeeze again.

A\N: Ideas come and ideas go…^^


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: This Chapter will probably have longer drabbles. They might even be like short one-shots. I made a new pairing. Prison! (Pri sounds like pry just so u know) K;-J

DVD:

„Hey." Hans plopped down next to Clemson and Skipper. "What are you two doing?" "Being bored." Was the answer. Hans held up a DVD. "Want to watch this?" Skipper took it from him. "´The revenge of Sally Grome´?" Clemson grew interested and looked at it too. Hans fidgeted before smiling. "Wanna watch?" "Too be honest, it looks bo-" Clemson caught a name down by the actors. "You starred in there?" "Well…..yes." Skipper grabbed the CD and put it in. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Sleep:

"Five plus seven divided by three minus eight plus six doubled then multiplied by sixty eight subtracted by a hundred and fifty-two divided by ten point forty-one is-" "Is rest time, Ko." Skipper said, walking into the room. "Oh, hello there, Skipper." His leader sat on the bed, grinning at the genius. "One day, we´ll find you, dumb as a stone, because your brain over-worked too much." Kowalski shook his head at that silly theory. "Nonsense, Skipper." He replied, joining his lover on the mattress. Skipper tackled the scientist down, kissing his neck firmly. Kowalski just looked up at the ceiling. Disappointed by the lack of reaction, Skipper kissed his way up to his boyfriend's lips. Only to see him fast asleep.

Meeting:

"Hey!" Marlene turned around to see a man coming toward her. "You forgot this at the store." He held up her wallet. "Oh, thank you so much! Stupid me!" The other smiled, giving her the black leather. "It could´ve happen to anyone." He said. Marlene gave him another thankful smile before he turned. She walked to the bus, having this feeling that she knew him from somewhere. But where? Marlene searched her memory as she sat down next to the window. There he was again. The girl leaned in, trying to see better, til he turned around and their eyes met. Shock coursed through her. It was…Blowhole!

Captured:

Clemson waited in front of the Yorker Blue School. Finally, a boy with black hair and arctic-blue eyes walked out, waving to a few other kids. The villain stepped into the shadows as Private walked past him. He jumped out and wrapped one of his arms around the boy´s waist while the other went around his mouth. Private struggled against him, trying to kick backwards. Clemson dragged him to a car on the other side. He pushed the Brit in before getting into the front seat and activating the seat belt, which was also called bonds. Private thrashed around. "Let me go!" His capturer chuckled darkly. "Sorry. No can do!"

Bored:

Hans cuddled into Skipper´s side who was busy with reading a thriller. The leader pushed him off the couch onto the cold floor. "Go away." He murmured, not taking his eyes of the page. Hans pouted, climbing back on. "But I´m cold! And bored!" "Then go do something." "I was doing something." Hans put his head under Skipper´s arm, leaning once again into his side. The other shot him a glare. "I didn´t mean annoy me!" The Dane felt the floor back under him. "So a book is more important than your favorite person?" "Mhhmm." Was the answer. Hans stood up. Skipper felt the book being ripped out of his grasp. He growled at the other. "Give it back!" "Come and get it." Skipper was also standing now, moving toward the Dane in a threatening manner. Hans held it higher. The leader suddenly had a smirk carved on his face, making his bugger uneasy. "How about I _force_ you to give the book back?" Skipper said, putting his hands on Hans´ sides. His frienemy burst out laughing as Skipper began tickling him, while trying to get the prize. "Stop!" "Only if you´ll stop." Hans tried to move away from his attacker, hold the book away, grab his hands and keep his balance at the same time. He failed miserably, falling into the other body. The air was knocked out of both of them. Hans was the first to open his eyes. They widened for a second before his own grin formed. Skipper groaned, looking at the Dane. It took him a few moments to realize that Hans was on top of him. He blushed, trying to find words. Hans pressed his lips against Skipper´s. After a moment, Skip pushed him off him. "Jerk." He snapped, hiding his smile.

Call:

"Kowalski! It´s for you!" Private called, holding the phone in his hands. The scientist´s head popped out of his room. "Who is it?" Private gave him a sly smile before saying, "I don´t know." Kowalski took the phone, and after Private left, put the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" Silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?" "!" Came a fast-speaking, high, familiar voice. "Julian?" Peep. Peep. Kowalski was talking to a dead line.

Bed:

Kowalski almost lost his balance as Rico jumped on his back, quickly wrapping his legs around the scientist´s waist. "R-Rico!" His mate nuzzled his neck, nipping at him playfully. "Luv." Rico muttered, his hands fumbling with Kowalski´s shirt. "Later Ricy. I have to deliver something for Skipper." Rico´s hands went under Kowalski´s shirt. "Dat con wait." He said, kissing his boyfriend again. "I´m afraid not." "Wat iz id?" "Eight loads of boxes. They need to be all checked through, marked and brought downstairs into the truck." The weapon expert didn´t seem to agree with him. Rico got off Kowalski, only to push him onto the bed roughly. "Yuf woked hod today. Rewad." "That´s nice but-" Rico bared Kowalski´s upper body. The other sighed, looking into those blue-green eyes. "You really want this, don´t you." "Yup!" ~~~~~~~~~ "Kowalski! I´ve been waiting for about three hours for you! Where have you be-" Skipper stopped short at the naked, sleeping bodies on the bed. "Skippah?" Private was about to enter too, when a hard shove rejected him. "Wait in the living room, soldier." Skipper ordered. He then draped the blanket over Kowalski and Rico.

A\N: My mind went blank. ^.^ so, that´s all for now but I´ll update sooner than you can say,….um…the word from Mary Poppins. XD


	14. Chapter 14

A\N: Thank you for the awesome reviews!

Song:

Kowalski´s fingers slowed to a stop as the song ended. He placed the guitar on the chair before looking nervously at Blowhole. The other held no expressions on his face. "So…what do you think?" Kowalski asked nervously. The mad scientist looked at him. "I didn´t like it." "Oh." "I LOVED it!" Kowalski threw a sock at him.

Invite:

"I´m the baddest of them all! I´m so bad in fact, that good girls\guys turn bad!" Maurice rolled his eyes. Julian nudged him suddenly. "Look. Bet I can get that chic bad?" Maurice shrugged and turned away. The young king looked over the floor, before his eyes caught someone. "Oh…..wow! Now that´s what I call a real catch!" He made his way over to Skipper. "Hey, Skipp!" The leader glanced at him, already irritated. "What?" Julian grabbed his arm, pulling him into a room. "I want to talk to you." The other sighed. "Okay, what? But make it quick, I have to go in about five minutes." Skipper looked up, seeing Julian grinning at him. "What? Ringtail…" The king had now moved to his personal space, leaning in to kiss Skipper´s cheek. He then tried to pull the leader into a warm hug. But within seconds, he was on floor. Skipper backed away toward the door. Julian stood up, watching him go. He suddenly felt this huge disappointment, not because he failed as a bad-maker, but because Skipper hadn´t accepted the invitation.

Hostage:

Clemson finished tying his hostage to a chair. Private´s whole body felt too numb to move. The other had forced some drug in his mouth, which the boy spat out instantly. But some of it had managed to get to him. Clemson finally finished, now bending down to look at his work. His eyes traveled up, meeting Private´s. He raised a hand and brushed a hair strain away from Private´s face. Skipper´s soldier shook his head clear, feeling the numbness slowly leaving him. "What are you going to do?" The red-haired villain stood straight. "I´m going to either keep you or black-mail Skipper. Both good choices actually." "And why would you want to keep me?" The Brit asked, before coming face to face with the other. "Guess." Clemson replied, running his tongue over Private´s lips.

Stars:

Kowalski gazed up into the black sea of gas. Okay, stars. But they were gas. Today, the sky decided to be gracious and gave him a full view of the galaxy. Kowalski could even make out nebulas or two planets. The scientist wasn´t enjoying the view, but the rare opportunity to explore space without leaving the earth. People always said this was so romantic. What was romantic about gas? Glowing gas. It was like saying neon lights are handsome. As his eyes swept over the black blanket, he caught something. No it couldn´t be, could it? Right there, if he looks closely, he could see a D. Then down there was an O. To the left an R. Here an I. 87° north an S. Kowalski blinked. It was just his imagination. Was it?

:

Blowhole was in his lab, mixing a chemical know as H²O with one of his own. He froze when a slight tickle at his neck made him shiver. Hans wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hans, how many times did I tell you, don´t sneak up on me like that when I´m working!" The Dane rolled his eyes. He didn´t care at all about his boyfriend´s work. It was always the same. Experimenting, staying awake for hours, then coming out of his lab, scorched and exhausted. Hans continued with teasing his neck, trying to wake up Blowhole and get him to respond to the suggestion of making out. "Not now, I´m in the middle of a world discovery." Hans ignored him, gliding his tongue over the skin. "Hans!" BOOM! The two found themselves in a corner, both scorched now. Blowhole´s lover grinned before trapping him in a hug.

Bad:

Kowalski could barely take his eyes off Marlene. She had him around her finger as she danced on the floor, ignoring Julian who was delighted. The girl looked into his eyes seductively as she came closer, swaying her hips to the music. Skipper and Rico were watching their friend´s ordeal. "Now that´s what they call naughty." Skipper chuckled. The brunette was now sitting on his lap, leaning in closer. Her lips grazed his when Julian suddenly leapt from behind them. "Marlene! What are you doing? You´re mine!" A quick shift and Marlene had managed to kick Julian back while still on top of Kowalski. The scientist gathered his courage before returning the favor.

Signed:

Mort´s art wasn´t really the best. The eyes were too big or far apart, the head way too big or the colors weird. Private held up the picture of what looked like two aliens having their arms entwined in a horrible knot, while they had pain\anger filled looks on their faces. Mort´s crush knew exactly that it was Mort and Private holding hands, smiling happily. Even though it could win an award for the ugliest picture ever, for Private it was the most beautiful one. Because it was signed with love.

*Kidnapped1:

Hans had already prepared the cell for Private. Now his prisoner was huddling fearfully in a corner, watching the other´s every move. The villain dialed a number from a stolen phone so it couldn´t be tracked. "Hello?" "Greetings Skipper." "Hans! What do you want?" "How about a little fun? Black-mailing is my favorite game. Okay, here we go. I have Private. And if you ever want to see him again, you´ll have to meet me at the Central Park pond at 0000 hours. And if you bring anyone, he´ll be dead before you can blink." The Dane hung up. "Skippah will save me!" Private said, even though he was just telling himself that. "Oh sure! He can´t." "Wh-why not?" "Because he´ll be waiting forever at the pond and I´ll be here, having a little fun with you."

Bang:

As a scientist, Kowalski believed in the big bang and knew that it won´t happen again. Wow, was he wrong. That one night, the door opened to his room. Kowalski turned, expecting Skipper to be scolding him for staying up so late, only to see Blowhole right there. He looked at Kowalski, a desperate look on his face. "Blowhole? What are-" The half-sane genius found himself suddenly on the floor, his enemy on top. He wanted to yell for help, only to experience his own big bang as Blowhole kissed his lips eagerly.

Together:

Private cried in front of the grave of his Uncle Nigel. Everyone except his team, had left, the funeral long over. Skipper signaled the others to go ahead home. After they were alone, the leader took Private in his arms. The boy wrapped his arms around his lover´s neck, crying into his shoulder. Skipper held him tight, softly stroking his head. "I miss him so much already!" "We all do Private." The older man whispered. "I won´t make it through! I loved Uncle Nigel!" Of course you did Private and-" Private sobbed harder. Skipper pulled away, wiping the tears away, just for more to come sliding down, mingling with the drizzle. "Listen, you´ll, no, we will make it through this. Together."

Golf:

"Aannnnnnnnd HIT!" Hans yelled as Clemson scored another ball. "You´re getting really good at golf." "Well," Clemson replied, leaning on his stick(I forgot what it´s called!). "I couldn´t have done it without your help, Hans." His boyfriend smiled, squinting in the sun. "Another try?" "Yeah, ready?" "Yes." Clemson swung, making a perfect shot. But before the ball could complete it´s journey, Hans grabbed it. "Hey, what are you doing? I could´ve made it." "And you still can. All you have to do is get the ball. " Hans yelled over his shoulder as he started running. The other stared at him at first, before chasing after him. "Hans! Give it back, you idiot!" The Dane just laughed. Clemson picked up the pace, finally managing to tackle him down. They wrestled around for a few minutes before Hans sprang up again, and ran back to the hole, dropping the golf ball in. "CLEMSON SCORED AT GOAL!" Hans cheered. His lover smacked him. The black-haired villain grinned. "Who says golf isn´t a real sport?" "Yeah."

A\N: *= There will be a part two. Anyway, R&R! /:-D


	15. Chapter 15

A\N: I´m back! =] BTW,I do like writing drabbles that have kidnapping and stuff like that in it. So, there´s ur answer. ^.^ PS, I hope I´m not insulting any Danish reader when Skipper says "Dane" like that in my drabbles. =}

*Fake:

Kowalski didn´t care is Rico was just playing him or not. He knew Rico might be just pretending to love him and actually have someone else, but the scientist just needed love. Even if it was fake.

Hospital:

"Come on!" Skipper pulled Rico away from the crowd. "What is wrong with you , soldier?" Rico just searched the crowd. "Private!" He muttered, pulling against Skipper´s hold. "He´s okay, Rico. The doctors are taking care of him." "NO!" Rico yelled suddenly, breaking out of Skipper´s grasp and running toward the white container that calls itself a hospital. The weapon expert ran into Room 5, seeing his little lover lying in a bed, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Rico raced over the bed, grabbing his hand and holding it close to him. "Private…" He whispered, kissing the cold fingers. The boy looked up to him, his arctic-blue eyes sparkling. "Rico! You came." "Course." Skipper came into the room, panting. "Soldier! You can´t just run away like that." He scolded. "Can Rico stay?" Private asked, begging Skipper to say yes. The leader glanced at the two lovers, then at the medical things sticking in or to Private. "Fine, but only for ten minutes." Private´s other hand reached up to pull Rico down. Skipper smiled, before walking out.

Sleepy:

Kowalski tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably as sleep overtook him. But before he could actually fall asleep, Rico came in. "Walski, sleep." He grunted. The scientist barely nodded. "Yeah, I was just…..getting ready for sleep." He yawned, climbing into his warm bed. Rico shifted before joining him. Kowalski opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, snuggling up next to his friend.

Cupcake:

"Don´t call me that." Skipper complained, giving Blowhole a half-glare. "What, Cupcake?" "Yes. It´s a silly nickname." "I find it cute….Cupcake." Skipper growled again before leaning in to bite the other´s lips.

Later:

"Oh, be come oning!" Julian whined, tugging at Kowalski´s sleeve. "Julian, I don´t think-" "See, you are thinking too much." Kowalski looked at the weapons at his feet, then at the door. "Hold on a sec." He said, whipping out his cell-phone. The phone rang before Skipper answered at the other end. "Kowalski? Is something wrong?" "No, but I wanted to tell you, I´ll be joining you a bit later." Julian grinned before pulling him up into his room.

Wait:

Skipper paced frustrated in front of the pond. Where was Hans? He had been waiting for about two hours now. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hans?" "Having fun, Skipper?" The other mocked at the other side. Skipper realized that waiting here was completely useless. He needed to get Private another way.

Kidnapped2:

Hans laughed as he turned his phone off. Skipper is just too gullible. Private´s eyes never left him. The villain walked over to the boy, running his fingers through the silky, black hair. The soldier kinda leaned away but Hans suddenly wrapped an arm around him while the other went around the back Private´s neck, kissing him roughly. They fell back onto the bad, Hans still crushing his hostage underneath all his kisses. The hands left, searching for more under the blue sweater. Private tensed as he felt the warm fingers move over his skin. Hans forced his tongue through the sweet lips of his new ´lover´.

Atoms:

It was a strange comparison. Rico´s love was like atoms. In the tiniest cracks, but all over the place. Where ever he went or looked. Skipper and Private couldn´t see it. Kowalski could though and it gave him comfort. At least during the day. At night, Mount Everest seemed like a thimble beside Rico.

Gentleness1:

Blood poured out of Skipper´s wounds. The officer tried to get up and stumble toward the door, but his knees wouldn´t hold him. All the leader could do is lay on the ground, as the most important liquid was draining out of his body. Suddenly, there were footsteps and someone kneeled in his blood next to him. A hand slid under him, the other joining soon. Skipper felt the person trying to pick him up. He smelled something familiar. Smoke, chemicals and sea. Blowhole. He was probably going to use him for one of his sick experiments. But something didn´t feel too right. It was how gentle he was being treated.

Morning:

King Julian slowly awoke. He can never get used to those hangovers. He growled lightly. He needed to find another alcohol type. The one that didn´t leave hangovers. Julian was about to stand painfully, when he realized he wasn´t alone in bed. Cuddled into his side was a certain scientist, his black hair covering most of his eyes.

Plan:

"So, what´s the plan for today?" Maurice asked, standing next to his king. Julian had a sudden smirk carve his face. "I would advise to stay away from Skipper." His advisor suggested. "The plan for today is love." Was the answer. Before he could react, Maurice felt himself being pulled into the bed.

Ruined:

"Mort?" Private frowned as he saw the small boy stand on his bed, with shoes, with mud. It is going to be a pain to remove that. "I want hugs!" Mort yelled happily, jumping up and down on Private´s bed. The soldier went over to him, letting Mort convince him to join him into standing on top of the bed. Suddenly there was a strange sound. "Mort, I think we should get off before-" _CRASH!_ The bed collapsed. Mort and Private stared at each other for a second before starting to giggle.

Snake:

"Isn´t this a wonderful surprise?" Savio hissed, curling around Kowalski. ´Curse those long limbs!´ The genius thought, trying to get free from the other´s hug. "Get away from me, you snake!" Savio grinned, leaning closer and flicking his tongue against the shell of Kowalski´s ear.

Battlefield:

Skipper never thought that someone else would try to get his lover. But as it turns out, Clemson had his greedy eyes set on Private. The boy was standing against the wall, looking rather frightened. Skipper stepped onto the battlefield, glaring at Clemson. "May the best man win." The other hissed.

Conclusion:

Something wasn´t right. Kowalski turned in bed, groaning as sleep ran from him. Was this true love? Staying awake in bed, forcing himself to breathe, choking on every bite? Or was Rico just plain torture for him? Deadly and sucking every ounce of life out of the scientist? Kowalski made another conclusion. No.

Rough:

Skipper straddled Hans, giving his neck a bite before licking and sucking on it forcefully. His hands were almost hurting his lover as he ran them hard over the slightly tanned skin, then over his scarred arms. He then moved to the lips, tongue always winning in their French kiss. Skipper roughly grinded into Hans, getting a moan mixed with pain and pleasure.

Lure:

Julian had his jeans hanging low on his hips, bare-chested in the room. The door knocked. "Julian? I´m here just like you said." "Yes, be coming in!" Kowalski walked in, his dictionary open. "I´ve found what you´re-" The book dropped on Kowalski´s feet, but he didn´t even notice. The king locked the door behind him. "Julian! What in the name of Benjamin Franklin´s dog are you DOING?" "O-h Kowalski. You are not here to talk about Fenjamin Brankiln´s dog. You aren´t here to talk actually. Just feel." The scientist found himself lying on the bed, the other hovering over.

Luna:

Skipper often though about leaving this earth and just going to the moon! Blowhole could really hit a raw nerve at the worst time. Worst of all, the leader couldn´t stay angry at his boyfriend, since Blowhole would then gather Skipper in his arms, and kiss him. "I´m leaving for the moon." Skipper growled, trying to free himself out of Blowhole´s lap. "Oh really?" his lover responded, similar to an adult when a little boy says, "I´m going to learn to fly!" "Yes, really." Skipper replied, hating and loving the chuckle of the other.

Gentleness2:

The commanding officer lay on a clean bed, Blowhole bandaging his wounds silently. Normally Skipper would´ve snapped at him or something. But the fact that his enemy had saved him from bleeding to death was quite a silencer. "There." Blowhole´s voice ripped him out of his thoughts. Skipper tried to sit up, but cringed in pain. "Ironic isn't it? I got beaten and cared for in the same place." Skipper said as soon as his voice came back to him. "Yeah." Was the answer. Blowhole suddenly turned, pushing a button that caused some straps to wrap around Skipper´s forehead, chest and knees. "Why did I see this coming?" The leader groaned. "That´s just to keep you under control." The villain grinned, bending over him. His rival tensed, sensing something bad. The doctor stared at him, before leaning even closer. So close, their noses were almost touching. Skipper held his breath, only to feel the other´s on his skin. ´Don´t do it.´ He thought before he was pulled into a full lip-lock.

A\N: *= Inspired by Mario Winans´ song "I don´t want to know". Also ´Conclusions´- True love, Ke$ha ft. Katy Perry.


	16. Chapter 16

A\N: Ooops! Srry, I uploaded the wrong chapter. =] BTW, thx for ur reviews! Makes me want to write and update faster. €§=}

Jungle:

Julian ran from tree to another, kissing each one. He would´ve continued if he hadn´t tripped over a vine and fallen flat on his face. Skipper couldn´t help but laugh at the ridiculous scene. "You are thinking this is funny, yes?" Julian snorted angrily. "Sorry." The king shot the leader on last look before turning back to the jungle. "IT IS BEING GOOD TO BE HOME!" He screamed into the thick tangles. Birds flew overhead. "YES! GREETINGS!" The African yelled back. Then, "Ouch!" two monkeys had enough of this noise. Julian looked at the coconut then at the monkeys, before glaring at Skipper who was giggling on the floor.

Luck:

Clemson circled Kowalski, enjoying the tenseness he caused. "Wh-what do you want?" The soldier tried to sound brave but his voice was shaking like a toothpick house in earthquake. Clemson smiled even wider. "I want my revenge." He said darkly. Seeing the confused look, he added, "The kingdom was right beneath my fingertips!" "Well, your bad. That´s our job. To thwart evil!" The red-haired villain shook his head in quiet laughter. "No, Kowalski." Said genius shivered at his name being spoken by the other. "It is _definitely_ NOT….my bad…." Kowalski felt Clemson put his hands on his waist, while kissing his neck fiercely, leaving one hickey after another.

Hickeys:

"Kowalski?" The scientist had tried to sneak into his room, but Skipper had noticed him anyway. "What, s-sir?" Skipper looked at him for a second before noticing the red marks. "What´s that on your neck?" "Nothing, sir." Skipper came closer. "Let me see." "I´d rather not…" But the leader had already inspected the red skin of his soldier. "Hickeys…"

Betrayal:

Hans and Skipper were in the heat of the battle, the fire that had started and increased by now singeing their hair and skin. "Forget it Skipper!" Hans yelled, ducking a kick directed to his face. "You can´t win this! The bulls are coming!" "Good!" Was the officer´s response, blocking a hit at his chest. "They are not coming for me." "What?" Skipper was distracted and the Dane used that to tackle him down. After securing his rival on the floor, Hans caught his breath before continuing. "They are coming for you." The other´s face was still wrapped in a fog. "It was so easy Skipper. Sneaking into your room, taking pictures, getting fingerprints." The dark blue eyes widened. "You-you just used our friendship! For what?" "Y´know, if wanting something, that science-freak Blowhole can whip up a pretty high price." Skipper stared at him, a mixture of anger, hurt and regret. "So, our friendship means nothing?" "I never said that." "Actions speak louder than words." Hans though about that for a second. "You´re right." With that, he kissed Skipper firmly. The face beneath his own got warm in either the growing fire or a blush. When they parted, Skipper looked back up at him. He was about to speak, when they heard the cops entering the storehouse, yelling something. "Well, I guess this is good-bye, friend." Hans grinned, cupping Skipper´s cheek before turning away to shout to his backup.

Distraction:

Julian plopped down onto Kowalski´s lap while the scientist was busy working on the discovery of black holes. "Julian." Came an annoyed mutter, but that was all the attention he got. "Kowalski!" Julian seemed just as annoyed. "I am being sooo bored! You have to be helping me find an activity." "Then go talk to Marlene." The king´s eyes narrowed before he jumped off and spun the other around. "All of you are thinking that I´m in love with Marlene! I am not! I already have someone, so Marlene is not evah being my girlfriend! Even if she is wanting to!" Julian´s face had gotten red. Kowalski blinked before saying, "Sorry, it just seems like it. I mean you are trying to get her attention." "That is being just for two reasoness. First, because if she´d is liking me, Skipper might be to and not throw me out the entire time. Second, I use it as a distraction so nobody is seeing that I´m actually loving you." "Julian, you always eat everything at your ´visits´ or- wait, what?" Too late had the genius realized just how close the African had gotten to his face. Then suddenly, his thoughts and apprehensions melted away like butter by the heat of their kiss.

Random:

Skipper lay in bed next to his boyfriend, sighing. "I´d never thought I´d be in bed, with a guy. And _liking_ it." Blowhole chuckled. "Should I be insulted?" "No, why?" "Because of the way you said that." Skipper shrugged and rested his head on the other´s chest. His lover pulled the blankets father over them, almost covering the leader. "Cold?" Skipper asked, as Blowhole shivered. "No," was the response. "How can I be cold with a hot guy like you?" "Oh, stop." Silence. "What´s wrong, cupcake?" "Nothi-I told you not to call me that!" Blowhole shrugged. "And when do I ever listen to you?" He teased, kissing his upset boyfriend, not able to resist the smirk. Skipper looked up and frowned. "You think this is funny, don´t you?" "Yes." The leader´s face darkened for a second, that is before an unfair tongue slid across his weak spot at his neck. ´He is such a cheater.´ Skipper thought, leaning into the touch.

Drag:

Private sat on the bed, watching Hans work quietly at his desk. The boy hesitated before slipping off the sheets and walking over to the other. "What are you working on?" Private asked, wrapping his arms around the Dane´s middle. "Not much." "Hmm….Hans?" "What?" "What do you think Skipper is going to do if he finds us?" "Freak out, something like that. He´s probably gonna drag you home and me to prison." "Well, he´s going to either drag both of us home, or both of us to prison." Private hugged Hans, who smiled. Private was cute, but a little dreamy sometimes.

Childish:

Julian nuzzled his face into Rico´s sweater. The maniac was downstairs training with the others. Julian stomped his foot angrily. "Skipper has having no right to be taking him away!" He pouted, like a spoiled child. The king crawled on the bed, sniffling into Rico´s blanket. "Bak!" Rico sang, swinging into the door. "Yay! Come and cuddle with me! I am being so lonely without you." Julian insisted, putting on puppy eyes when he saw his lover hesitating. "Yur zuch a baby!" Rico accused, climbing into bed next to the other. "I waz uly gun vo twe´ty minudez!"

Number:

Kowalski never thought he´ll be the one to freak out in a tight situation. But now, seeing Doris on the couch, in labor, made him panic. "Hold on Doris!" He dialed a number. "Hurry! The baby´s coming!" "….Uh, congratulations, but I think you have the wrong number." "Sorry." "K-Kowal-Kowalski! Th-the, ah, number i-is 911" "Yeah right." He quickly dialed it and after two more wrong numbers, he finally got the right one. "They´re coming!" The scientist smiled at his wife, before fainting.

Game1:

Clemson laughed as he finished painting another broken heart and placed it in his ´jar of hearts´. On the back he wrote Kowalski´s name. "Nr. 14 down, next Nr. 15." This was all just a cruel game for him.

Movie:

Private yelped before cuddling fearfully into Skipper. The leader looked at him. "Relax, he´s not going to die." _CHOP!_ "That guy is." Private nodded, burying his face back into Skipper´s shirt. The officer put his arm around him. "It is just a movie, Pri." "I know, but-but." He hugged Skipper tighter. His lover hugged him back. He covered the blue eyes as a lonely head rolled off.

Jobs:

The boy was smarter than he gave him credit for. Amarillo Kid mused over the British soldier for a second before approaching the other. "There." Private leaned on his ax, letting his head drop forward in exhaustion. "Very well done, Private." Came the dark voice from behind him. The boy jumped around, holding his weapon in the air as defense. "Relax, I´m not going to hurt you." "You said that last time too." Amarillo Kid smiled. "I did, didn´t I?" Private remained unmoved. "I finished everything you asked. Can I go now?" His blue eyes never left the villain as he came even closer, till he was standing in front of him. "Changed my mind. You have one more thing to do, and then I´ll free you." The young face scowled, but there wasn´t much he could do. "And what do you want me to do?" The Kid spun around. Cold hands ran down Private´s neck. The Specialist stood frozen as he felt the other´s fingers caress him through his uniform. Just when they dared to try to go lower than his waist, they removed themselves. "Guess."

Two:

"Rico, Private and I are going outside to see what´s wrong with Marlene´s car. You´re coming?" One look at Kowalski who was listening hard to a seminar about fruit flies, the weapon expert shook his head. "Na-uh." Skipper followed his gaze, then smirked. "I get it. Kay, don´t mess up the house while we´re gone." They disappeared outside. Rico left the room. Kowalski was just about finished with the speech, when suddenly, he smelled something burning. It smelled like someone was cooking plastic with onions. "MY EXPERIMENT!" Kowalski rushed into his lab, seeing a test tube spilled on the floor. He quickly wiped it away, realizing that the other is still intact. Kowalski went into his main room to throw away the paper towels. Suddenly, he heard the door close and lock. Turning around quickly, he noticed Rico coming toward him. "Rico? Explain this at once! What are you doing in here and did-" The other just pushed him backwards onto the bed, hovering over him with a imitating grin.

Payback:

Hans watched with amusement as Skipper struggled against the chains. "You´re never going to break them, Skippy." "I hate that nickname. And don´t be so sure, Hans." The Dane chuckled before walking toward the door. Suddenly, a sound filled the air. The sound of metal snapping out of wall. "No way…" Hans gasped, seeing Skipper hold up his now free wrists, the chains dangling from it. Before he had a chance to think over what he was going to do next, he felt his body hit the floor hard. Images of everything Skipper could do to him now filled his mind. "I was so looking forward for this very special moment." Skipper purred, leaning down. Hans closed his eyes, waiting for his doom. But the only thing he felt was the other´s lips kissing his face and neck. Warm hands slid underneath the Dane´s shirt.

Game2:

Clemson tried to hide his frustrations as he smiled slyly as Hans. He was the only one left in his collection, but playing everything cool. "So, have anything on your agenda?" Clemson asked casually, sipping his drink. Hans shrugged. "Look, Clems, I only came here for the party. Not for an appointment in bed." "Are you sure?" The red-haired villain leaned closer, his lips touching Hans´ jaw, trying to nibble at it. The other just pushed him away. "Yes. By the way, have you tasted the new strawberry liquor?" Clemson scowled as he watched his prize make his way over to Marlene. "Well, that´s just too bad, isn´t it?" Clemson spun around, seeing Skipper, Kowalski, Julian and all his other victims standing there. And from the satisfied looks of them, they had informed Hans. The villain growled dangerously, rushing out of the club. "Hey, thanks guys!" Hans called over from where he and Marlene were.

Same:

Skipper came into Private´s room to remind the private to check himself over. They all just came from a rather dirty mission and the last thing Skipper wanted is having Private suffer from creature bites or other stuff. He stopper at the doorway. Private was curled up in bed, Mort resting on his chest. The ´lemur´ and his soldier looked happier in their same sleep than ever.

A\N: Mort, Maurice or Julian aren´t rlly lemurs since this is humanized, but you get the idea. ^^ If anyone didn´t understand what Rico was saying in "Childish" he said at first: "You´re such a baby." And second: " I was only gone for twenty minutes." Anywho, srry for the holdup with updating. K:]


	17. Chapter 17

A\N: I just had to write these right now. First, cuz I´m mad at my mother who acts like chatting is voted for the most dangerous activity of the century, and second, cuz I´m getting all these wonderful reviews from u guys. ^^ Thx!

Exhaustion:

Skipper dragged himself to bed, exhaustion wrapping around his body like a boa, squeezing everything out of him. He dropped into the warm, soft bed like a stone in water. If Julian _dares_ to turn on his boom box, he´d _kill_ him! The leader was about to fall asleep, when he hears soft breathing next to his ear. Jerking up, Skipper gazed over his covers. His eyes could barely make out the sleeping figure next to his arm. He couldn´t remember who it was, but decided that Blowhole would never sneak in his bed. Resting his head back on the pillow, he felt his mysterious lover roll over to hug him.

Plan:

"We could…set a trap for them!" Clemson suggested. Blowhole rolled his eyes. "Really? No way!" The two had been discussing how to get the guys. "Yeah! And the way we´re gonna trap them is….I got this one, just a sec…how about capturing their neighbor Julian and keeping him as a hostage." "NO!" Blowhole leaped up. "No way! I am NOT going to go through _that_ again!" "Okay, okay…how about some hot chics to-" "No!" Clemson pouted. Blowhole rolled his eyes again, but fondly. "You´re cute, y´know that?" Clemson looked up, a bit dumbfounded at first before smiling.

Slow:

Kowalski pounded frustrated on his laptop. "Come on you slow bug!" He yelled. Skipper held Private away. "I don´t think right now will be a good time to interrupt." Rico came sauntering in. "Sup?" "Kowalski´s in one of his moods again." The weapon expert looked at the other. "Kay." He walked over. "Nee help?" The scientist looked up. "Rico! Yes, I do." A quick movement of the hand and Rico had removed the culprit which had slowed Kowalski´s computer down. Kowalski sighed in relief. "Thanks." "No poblen." He leaned down to kiss his lover, when Skipper voice interrupted them. "Guys…! Private´s present."

Kid1:

Hans stared dumbfounded at Skipper. Well, what used to be Skipper. The leader was now…small. In other words, a kid. Dark blue eyes glared up at him. "Hans! What did you do?" The Dane hid Blowhole´s gun. ´He should learn to label his inventions.´ He thought. Skipper waited for an answer. His black, wild hair now hung in his eyes. He looked to be around the age of eight. Hans could help the dangerous grin that formed at the corners of his mouth. Skipper´s stern expression melted into a worried one. "Um, Hans?" Before he could react, his frienemy had pushed him toward the car. It was the fastest way to Hans´ house\lair.

Kid2:

Skipper was sitting impatiently on his chair, which held him tight with the thick ropes. Just because he was small, didn´t mean that he couldn´t fight back. Or in this case, kick. Just then, footsteps reached Skipper´s hearing. The boy cocked his head to hear better. The door flung open. Hans walked in, smirking. Skipper immediately gave him a death glare. "I see you hadn´t changed a bit." The other chuckled, kneeling down right in front of his face. The leader leaned away, feeling an uneasy feeling creeping up in him. Hans leaned even closer, till their lips touched. A muffled sound of surprise escaped Skipper´s mouth. Hans kissed him even harder, forcing his tongue in. Skipper couldn´t hold back the moan as he licked the boy´s mouth hungrily. After realizing that Skipper was suffocating, Hans let him go. "You perv!" Skipper growled after a while. "You are such a pedophiliac!" "Maybe." The Dane smiled before going for more.

Purr:

Blowhole had never heard that sound before. From a cat, yes. From a human, or semi human, no. Julian _purred_. He purred, waggling his tail. The genius let this sink in for a second before giving the other a glance. "I didn´t know that you do that." Julian shrugged and snuggled back onto his boyfriend´s chest. Blowhole ran his hand over Julian´s back, coaxing the same response again. Julian couldn´t help but smirk at this. Blowhole returned the grin, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Let´s being seeing if you purr." The king teased, getting into a dominant position.

Ice-cream:

Skipper scowled irritated at the bits of vanilla ice-cream stuck to his chin, lips and cheeks. Hans was watching him amused. "I can´t…" The boy tried to lick it off, but his pink tongue couldn´t reach the spots. Except his lips of course. "Use a napkin." The Dane suggested. "No, then my face will be all sticky." Skipper complained. Hans shrugged before getting an idea. "I have something better than a napkin." He said, kneeling down in front of Skipper, who wasn´t so sure if he wanted to find it out. Hans came close to his face and started to lick it off. Skipper yelped in surprise. His lover just continued, his rough appendage running over the sweet, soft skin. Skipper closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and not giving a damn about some people who were staring at them. Hans licked everything, but the lips. Best things last.

Hair:

Marlene was brushing her rich, brown hair. Kowalski was watching her, taking notes every few seconds. "Kowalski, _what_ are you doing?" Marlene laughed, turning toward him. "I´m studying the way girls brush their hair." "And why?" Marlene looked like he had asked her when she had got drunk the last time. Kowalski didn´t answer at first. "Keep brushing." He said. Marlene shrugged and continued. Meanwhile, Kowalski worked hard on finishing his portrait of her. It was a masterpiece. One that he won´t reveal. He finished the last touches on her hair, capturing the flow as the bristles stroked through it.

Naked:

Skipper turned sharply as Clemson walked in. "Hey!" The other turned toward him. "What?" "You can´t just come inside without knocking. I could be naked in here." Clemson stared at the leader before hiding his grin. He´ll never knock on Skipper´s door again.

Bear:

Rico didn´t care about his fired job, the banning of certain places and the disgust in people´s eyes whenever he walked hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. People can say\think WHAT THEY WANT. He didn´t care. Private didn´t seem too. And nobody dared to touch him. Rico was like a bear with threatened cubs when someone even tried to get too close to his lover.

Naughty:

Skipper stared at Hans. The Dane had really tight skinny jeans on, his shirt barely covering enough of his chest to be called a shirt. He could just take it off anyway. His frienemy flashed him a grin. Skipper glared back at him and turned away. He suddenly felt hot breath on his neck. "Doing something, Skipper?" Hans asked. Skipper felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. "Uh...no, I mean yes. Uh…" "Well, that´s nice to hear." Hans leaned in closer, making goose bumps rise up from Skipper´s skin. The Dane dragged a hand down Skipper´s side, to his waist, going lower…..

A\N: Yeah, got inspired by feelings. ^_^ R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

A\N: Myfavreader, Srry for that one request, I wasn´t quite sure what u meant. ^^ BTW, I´m not a big fan of character death. As in, I hate it. But I do take requests. K:D PS, the first drabble is a little bloody. And now enough with the talking….DRABBLE DRAMAS!

Framed:

Kowalski slowly awoke. He heard strange voices talking with Skipper, and something sticky cling to his body. Almost like if he was soaked in blood. He opened his eyes just in time to see a few cops hand-cuffing his wrists. "What?" The scientist murmured. "You´re under arrest for murder." Kowalski sat straight up, immediately having guns pointed at him. To his pure horror, his boyfriend lay next to him. Dead. Rico´s chest was open, some blood still pouring out. "Rico!" Kowalski´s head was spinning, he didn´t hear his rights, he didn´t take notice of Skipper or Private, his eyes were fixed on Rico. Meanwhile, Hans slammed his hand down on Blowhole´s desk. "Mission completed, now pay up."

Blood:

Julian groaned, panting heavily. He lifted a weak fist and pounded at Kowalski´s door. The scientist opened. "Hello?" His smile faded as he saw that no one was there. Julian groaned, making Kowalski jump back. He expected anything, except a bloody, semi-conscious king lie in front of his door map. "Julian! What happened!" "I wasn´t seeing them and then they beat me!" Kowalski gently grabbed him, pulling him onto the couch. "I´ll be right there!" He almost yelled, panic rising in his voice. Julian moaned again, hiding his smirk. How long will it take for the genius to realize the difference from paint and blood? He just hoped the paint won´t dry before Kowalski came back.

Heat:

Blowhole swung his knife at Skipper, who immediately ducked. The leader spun, kicking his foot at the other´s wrist, knocking the weapon out of his grip. Now it was man to man, no help from the metals. Blowhole lunged forward, attacking his enemy before he even had a chance to think. Skipper felt the hard floor beneath him, the other´s body on top, a-a-and lips over his own. His face heated up in a blush, but mostly panic. Blowhole ripped away, eyes wide. The two just stared at each other, trying to bare the heat before it burned them.

Illegal:

If there is one thing that should be illegal for Private, it was tears. Skipper held the boy in his arms, thinking about how sweet, innocent Private shouldn´t deserve any pain. He knew some _other_ people who could cry a little more often, but not his little lover. It just wasn´t fair. Skipper bent down, gently kissing his soldier. His grip tightened around the other´s body.

Girlfriend:

Skipper ripped off his bow that got tangled in his black hair. "I am a boy!" He cheered happily. "How could the doctor think that anyone of us is a girl?" Private asked. Skipper grinned, wrapping an arm around Marlene. "She´s a girl, Private," the leader teased. "And we all know that they are morons." Marlene took the joke the wrong way. "What?" After Private saved him from getting torn up by her, the officer walked toward their neighbor, shuffling his feet as he tried to slow himself down. Sighing, Skipper knocked at the door sharply. Hans opened it. "Yes?" He asked, a silly grin on his face. When Skipper didn´t return the smile, his faded. "Is something wrong?" The Dane asked. Skipper grabbed his arm and pulled him into Hans´ bedroom. "Look, about the kiss…" Skipper looked down, not knowing how to put this into words. He played nervously with his mini skirt. Hans lifted his chin. "What?" He asked firmly. "Did someone find out we kissed?" Skipper shook his head before saying, "I´m a boy after all, so I can´t be your girlfriend." Hans stared at the other for a moment, before grinning. "Well, isn´t that a big problem." Skipper suddenly felt hot breath very close on his neck. Hans grabbed him and kissed the leader roughly. For a second they just stood in the middle of the room, kissing before Hans tackled Skipper on the bed where they continued with making out heavily. Hans´ curious hands traveled under the mini skirt…

Woods:

Kowalski twisted against the bonds that held him against the tree. In a middle of a mission, Rico had suddenly turned and knocked him against a tree. After tying him up, the weapon expert had disappeared. Now he stood in front of his friend, watching amused as the other tried to get free. "Rico, you maniac! What are you doing?" Rico grinned even wider. He gripped the other´s wrist and kissed his neck. Kowalski stopped struggling, eyes wide. "What?" Rico kissed harder, delighted to hear a small moan from his teammate. He then pulled back, looking for any discomfort and finding exactly the opposite. "Why did you stop?" Kowalski whined almost angrily. Rico chuckled evilly and came closer…but then they heard: "Boys? Where are you two?"

Alcohol1:

Blowhole stared at the drunken leader sitting on his bed. He then performed a multi-task, thinking dozens of thoughts at the same time. How did Skipper get in here? Why didn´t the lobsters stop him? Where were they? What in the name of Ke$ha´s tennis racket was Skipper doing in his room, _drunk_? AND WHY ON EARTH WASN´T HE BOTHERED BY IT? Blowhole suddenly shuddered violently. He pictured Skipper on his bed, dead drunk, only in his boxers…The scientist thought about taking a picture to blackmail the leader, but he didn´t have the chance to even reach for his camera when Skipper stumbled over and hugged him. Blowhole stiffened. "!" Skipper gave him a silly smile and the other realized he was clinging to him for support. The mad genius pulled him off him and pushed him direction toward the bed. He found himself a few seconds later next to Skipper on the bed. His enemy smirked. "Thrizdy?" He asked, barely understandable. He didn´t wait for answer as he pressed the bottle into Blowhole´s hand, before grabbing another one. The scientist shuddered again as an image of Skipper floated around. He put the bottle to his lips, lost in thought…

Reality:

"WE WILL BE GETTING OUT OF HERE AND KICKING YOUR ASS!" Julian yelled angrily at Clemson who just laughed. "Good luck on that one, booty-for-brains!" The king growled, banging against the bars again. The red-haired villain walked away, ignoring the seemingly idiot. Julian slumped back, seating himself next to Marlene again. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don´t worry. We will get out of here somehow." Julian nodded. "We won´t be." He said. "Of course we will. Skipper and the guys-"The other threw his hands up and stood. "Look here, pretty lady, I don´t want Skippa to find us and then he´ll be the hero and then I´ll am being da idiot who couldn´t even save his girl!" Marlene was surprised as she took this in for a second, but then a thought dawned on her. "You´re afraid that I will abandon you for Skipper because he´s the hero?" "Yes." Julian answered after a while of hesitation. Marlene laughed, making her fellow cell mate kinda shiver. "Why would I do that? I´m not even in love with him." Julian toed the ground. "Well, in the comic books, dat is always happening." He then felt a hand resting at his tanned shoulder. He turned around to see Marlene standing close to him. "Well, this is reality, isn´t it." She leaned a bit closer. Her king did the same. Their noses were almost touching. "I am guessing this is." He whispered before closing in the distance between their lips.

Alcohol2:

Blowhole awoke several hours later, finding himself under the bed. "What am I doing under the-" He paused in midsentence to stare at the picture stuck in his mind. Skipper was lying on the floor, stripped to his boxers. Just that he was no longer drunk. The leader sat up groggily, holding his aching skull. He groaned as he opened a blue eye to look around. "What?" "Don´t ask me." Blowhole responded. Skipper turned sharply toward the voice. "Blowhole?" The scientist got up, realizing he wasn´t any more covered then the other. "How did you get in?" Skipper stared at him blankly. After hearing the story, he was no longer looking at his arch-rival. His face was burning crimson. Blowhole looked around, realizing how many empty bottles were scattered on the wooden ground. "Oh, wow…."

Warmth:

The drunk incident was snow from last year. Skipper now lay on his couch, watching the door. It opened not too long after. He jumped up to greet his now boyfriend Blowhole. "Hey, you miss me?" The scientist asked with a grin, judging from the hug how much. It seems like the hugs get tighter every day. "Yeah." Skipper muttered into the leather coat. Blowhole freed himself from the embrace long enough to go into his room to undress. Skipper just stood there for a second before starting a fire. It was December after all. "Cold?" Came the almost teasing voice from behind. "Yeah, a bit." Skipper shivered. He then felt some strong arms wrap around his waist. "Perfect. I was so bored today, I thought of some ways to heat you up a little." Skipper felt him kiss the back of his neck as the other pushed him down onto the couch. The leader shivered again, but this time from the touch. Blowhole moved so he could cuddle with his lover, but still remain the dominant position. Since he has some really good things in store for his hot boyfriend. In no time at all, he had Skipper moaning beneath him, his body already sweaty and warm.

Shy:

Hans passed the privates standing attention. His eyes traveled over them all, checking for the right one\ones for his team. Unlike his enemy, he would only take one or more privates to train, not older soldiers. ´_Too weak, too thin, he´s almost a skeleton, too fat, how could this kid climb through the training shafts? Too young! Where´s his mother? He´s way too old, I have to start earlier, too-oh my…´ _Hans stopped in front of a weak, scared boy who seemed to be terribly terrified of the whole thing. As he saw Hans´ gaze, he seemed to melt. Hans leaned down. "What´s your name?" He asked gently. "Pr-Private, sir." "No, I mean you real name." "It´s Private." Hans smiled for the first time that day. He didn´t know why, Private was weak, scared and probably won´t even dig his fist into his pillow. But there was some kind of spark on the inside of the villain as their eyes met. Hans stood there for a second, just gazing into the arctic blue eyes of the Brit. They were drowning him with innocence and shyness.

Own1:

Skipper felt the rifle being knocked out of his hands. "Skippah!" Private gasped. "Stay back soldier!" Skipper yelled. Hans trembled. "He´s not _your_ soldier! He´s mine!" The Dane hissed, pointing his gun at the other. "_Was_." Skipper corrected smartly. "You stole him from me!" "I was saving his life!" Private could only watch with big eyes at the scene in front of him. Hans _owned_ him? No, that couldn´t be. Hans lowered his weapon. "I was protecting him, Skipper! I was struggling with Agent Red, then you came and-" Skipper looked back at Private. "Don´t listen to him!" Hans growled, suddenly pushing the leader over and grabbing Private. The soldier gasped in fear as he felt the cold mouth of the rifle kiss his temple. Skipper stood up. He looked at Private with fear. "Don´t shoot!" He choked out. "Then don´t follow me!" Hans snapped.

Code:

Rico was slowly tapping his foot to the music in his earphones. Kowalski tapping his pencil on the edge of his chin. Private was still watching Prince Self-Respect battle the evil rain master. Finally Skipper looked up. "Rico! Kowalski!" He barked. "I know Morse code and if you even think about that doing that!" The two just grinned.

Own2:

Private never took his eyes off his kidnapper. Hans didn't know he was watching. The villain took out a log and switched "on". "Hans´ log. Monday, the 11th of August, 200 hours. I´ve finally got Private back. That damn American had probably brain-washed him or something. He doesn´t remember a thing about our friendship. Well, I guess it was friendship for him. For me it had gotten more…intense." Private frowned. What was Hans talking about? He inched closer. "I suppose you can call it ´love at first sight´." Love? Hans was in love with him? But he was a boy! And so was Hans! "Anyway, enough of that, I am going to go and try again to get his memory back. Maybe…no, he´s only a boy!" Hans sighed before turning it off. Private quickly returned to his spot. The other walked over to him. After careful observation he kneeled in front of the boy. "Alright, how much did you hear?" "Hear what?...All of it." Private lowered his eyes at Hans´ half-glare to his attempt to lie. The Dane chuckled quietly. He was exactly how he remembered. Private froze when he felt a hand cup his cheek. "If you had heard everything, I guess there´s no more hiding, right?"

Feverish:

Blowhole entered Skipper´s cell, seeing the normally aggressive leader lying weakly on his ´bed´. "What´s wrong?" Blowhole asked, not getting a response. He walked over to his enemy carefully, then just stared at him. Skipper had his eyes closed tightly in pain. He probably had a head-ache. Blowhole almost jerked back as his hand traveled onto the other´s forehead. What was wrong with him? But then, taking a look at Skipper, he saw that he was literally glowing with fever. "Red!"The mad genius shouted. Skipper winced. "Yes, doc?" "Get me some medical supplies. Now!" "Yes, sir!" Blowhole turned back again to catch the surprise look of his arch-rival. They immediately broke off their eye contact. Red arrived a few moments later. "Here." Blowhole ordered the guards to leave as he began opening it. He didn´t want any of his minions getting a stupid idea. Skipper opened his eyes in alarm as he felt warm breath on his cheek. Blowhole was kneeling very close to his face, dripping some liquid on a spoon. The leader yelped, not having expected him so close. The scientist almost spilled the medicine. "Stay still!" He hissed. Skipper at first didn´t want to swallow _anything_, because it might be poisoned or drugged. "Of course it´s drugged! With good stuff!" "I am not-ack!" Blowhole got bored and just dumped in while the other was speaking. "There." He declared with a satisfied grin. Skipper swallowed, waiting for dizziness or something. Nothing. Only that his head was not throbbing painfully anymore. Blowhole stood up. "Your torture is delayed, I suppose." He said walking toward the door. Then a single, almost inaudible word froze him. "Thanks…"

Hug:

Julian angrily slammed the door shut. How _dare_ that stinking penguin tell him what to do! He was the king. And NOBODY calls the king a "selfish, brainless idiot"! Those words were still the nicest! Julian walked over to the radio, only to find its batteries dead. The king was about to throw it into the window, but then calmed himself down. That is until he found out that the smoothie mixer is broken. "Shit!" He cursed furious. "I DEMAND YOU TO WORK! NOW!" He screamed. Nothing happened. Julian felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes. He HATED bad days. And just before his mental breakdown, a warm, loving touch instantly calmed him. He looked down. "Hi King Julian!" Mort chirped happily. "Oh Mort!" Julian hugged him back, much to the surprise of his advisor.

Trees:

Marlene bent down to scoop the last dirt into the hole. She smiled down at the small tree. "It´s beautiful!" Private said, carrying another pot. "Yes it is." The brunette agreed. "Thank you for doing this with me, Marlene. Skippah doesn´t really like doing this with me." Marlene smiled at her favorite Britain. "Well, what a shame. He is missing something." Private grinned. "That he is…" For a moment there was a non-awkward, beautiful silence between the two as they breathed Nature in. "Come on," her voice ripped Private out of his silence. "We still have twenty four trees to plant."

Tease:

Hans looked up from his prison bunk as Skipper stepped out of the shower. The leader noticed five minutes later that he was being watched. "What?" He snapped annoyed at the Dane. Hans smiled lightly. "You are so gorgeous!" Skipper scowled at his words. "Since when did you become gay?" He spat, fumbling with his clothes. Hans smirked. Skipper yelped as warm hands grabbed him from behind. "H-Hans!" One guard looked in, but then he saw hat Hans was doing and turned away. "Do they need help?" Another guard asked. "No, I don´t think they´re going for a three-some!" The first Dane shot back sarcastically. No more questions were asked after that. Skipper flinched as Hans rubbed his fingers over the muscular middle. The leader blushed. He had his back pressed against Hans´ chest, letting his head roll back onto the other´s shoulder. Hans grinned slyly as he took note of the towel being Skipper´s only cover. Skipper squirmed as the hands traveled a bit lower than his stomach. He kicked backwards, causing them to move up again. Hans gently tickled the American´s skin, daring to nuzzle his neck. His cell-mate almost knocked him backwards, not able to temper his reaction. "Guys." The guard with the tray of food shot them a look. Skipper blushed deeply, lowering his eyes. "You can go back to little thing." Came the teasing comment from behind the bars. Hans grinned as Skipper threw his lunch into the Dane´s face. "Bad idea, Skippy." Before the other could respond, he was being dragged toward the shower.

A\N: Tell me if anything was bad. I have this feeling that the chapter sucks. Thnx, BTW, for the reviews. (^.^) And I hope that the next chapter won´t even take half as long for update. C=


	19. Chapter 19

A\N: I´m so glad that you liked it! That´s why I was kinda slow in updating. At first I thought I should´ve probably re-write the chapter, but glad I was proven wrong. ^.^ Myfavreader, I never looked at death like that. I guess I´m just a bit emotional. x) Now 2 the drabblez!

Smut:

Private sat on the couch, reading one of his Lunacorns fan magazines, not noticing that Skipper wasn´t alone is his room. After a while, the door opened, catching the boy´s attention. He turned to give his leader a smile, before just staring in shock. "Blowhole!" He gasped, jumping up into a fighting position. Skipper came up from behind the villain. "At ease, soldier. He was just doing something with me. Nothing bad, of course!" Private glanced at the two, unsure. The scientist hesitated before leaving for the door. He quickly grinned at Skipper before leaving. "What were you doing?" Private asked curiously. Skipper averted his eyes for a second, before saying, "Um, just some smut…Excuse me!" The officer left the room before Private could ask what it was. The Brit just stood there for a second before sitting back down. After some time he whipped out his phone and sent a SMS to Kowalski. _Hey, Kowalski. What´s "smut"? _ He had to wait for ten minutes before the answer came back. _Uh, sex, why? Skipper forbids you to watch channel 045, you know that. _Private´s eyes widened as the phone slipped from his limp hold.

Umbrella:

Skipper squinted as he stared at the figure standing outside in the rainy waterfall. He got an umbrella and walked out. As he was several feet away, he recognized the figure. "Blowhole!" His boyfriend turned, a silly smile on his damp face. "What?" "What are you doing outside here in the rain?" The genius shrugged and turned his face upwards again, letting the warm, summer rain flow down him. He opened his eyes as the rain suddenly stopped. Skipper was holding the umbrella over him. Blowhole slapped it away and grabbed his lover. "Hey, get off me! You´re all wet!" The leader protested. The other just laughed. After kicking the umbrella away, he tightened his grip, forcing Skipper to stay here with him in the rain. The officer struggled for a bit more before finally relaxing. "Fine." Came the only half-minded groan. It didn´t take long for the leader to notice he was the only one with shoes. He quickly took them off. His rain-shield was long forgotten in a puddle as the wet couple stood together in the middle of the water filled street.

New:

Hans came closer to his immobilized enemy. Skipper shrank back into the wall, still pulling on the chains. He knew that the dagger in Hans´ hand was not to torture him. "Say your last words, Skipper." The Dane hissed, kneeling in front of the leader, ready to kill. Skipper glared back, not ready to go down without a fight. Hans raised the knife as he said, "So, I guess this is goodbye for this Skipper." What? This Skipper? Suddenly, there was a sound of the knife hitting its target. Skipper´s eyes widened with either horror or surprise as the chains fell off. But mainly because his worst enemy was making out with him. He then realized what Hans had meant. He wanted to kill the old Skipper, and make a new one.

Imprisoned:

Clemson dodged another hit from Julian. "Get! Out! Of! My! House!" The King held up a broom. The red-haired villain had invaded his room as soon as he found that the king was alone. "Can´t we talk about this?" Clemson asked, getting a hit on the head. "Ow!" "No!" Julian swung it again. Clemson grabbed the broom suddenly and began pulling the king toward him. "St-stop! What are you doing?" Clemson rolled his neon blue eyes. He probably hadn´t thought of the possibility to let go, had he? Apparently not. Clemson reeled Julian in and grabbed his tightly. Then he pushed the other onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Holding his wrist down with one hand, Clemson put the other one over the king´s mouth. Julian still tried to scream, and even though it came out muffled, Clemson was still irritated by it. "Shut it!" He growled, moving to a different position. Julian suddenly moaned from underneath him. His capturer stopped, raising an eyebrow. Clemson realized then that he had grinded their hips together. A sly grin formed on his features. Clemson moved again, enjoying the sounds coming from under him. Julian stopped struggling, suddenly getting this idea…

Tease:

Skipper lay on his bed, head resting in his hands and his feet swinging. But he wasn´t at all in a good mood. Not even when his boyfriend came in. "Hey, Skipper." Blowhole sat down next to him. The other didn´t respond. "Cupcake?" Still nothing. Just an annoyed grunt. Blowhole poked Skipper. The leader reached back and slapped his hand away. "What´s wrong?" Just as expected, he got no answer. At first. "Please, Blowhole, I want to be alone right now." "Why?" "Because!" His aggravated boyfriend snapped. "Because why?" Blowhole teased, running his hand over the leader´s back. "Just go." Skipper growled, trying hard to ignore the fingers that were moving pleasantly over his skin. Blowhole didn´t even answer to that, but leaned down to leave a red hickey on Skipper´s neck. "S-stop!" Skipper rolled over grabbing the other´s wrists. The other´s tongue slithered over Skipper´s lips. "So, why exactly do you want me to go?" "Stop teasing me! I was serious back there!"

Alone1:

"Coming!" Private shouted to the knocking door. Just before he unlocked, the boy stopped. He was alone at home and the others won´t be back for a few hours. Should he really open the door? If this was some kind of trap…The door vibrated as frantic knocks echoed off it. Maybe someone needs help. Private opened the door. "Hello?" Suddenly he got a rough shove from the stranger. Not having, expected it, Private fell backwards onto the ground. The someone grabbed his arms and pinned behind on is back, dragging him to his room. The whole time Private was blindly kicking and struggling. He then found himself on his bed, hearing the lock click. The soldier quickly sat up, his hands up and ready to strike. "Finally, we´re back together." The voice sound familiar, but Private couldn´t remember. He felt a hand put something on his torso. His own hand shot up to feel the thing. A tux glided through his fingers. "Amarillo Kid!"

Kiss:

His back was against the counter and Hans´ arms were on either side of him, trapping Skipper against the kitchen counter. The Dane was a little too close to his face for Skipper´s liking. "What do you want, Hans?" Skipper hissed, glancing at the boiling pot. "You." The Dane answered simply. "What?" "I want you, Skipper." The leader stared at him for a couple seconds before his hand moved to feel Hans´ forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" Hans grinned, moving nearer to the other´s features. Skipper immediately put his hand down. "Hans? What are you doing?" The officer tried to push Hans away, but the Dane´s arms wrapped around his waist. Skipper yelped, then blushed. He looked away. Hans cupped his cheek, turning him towards him again. Their lips met and locked firmly. Skipper stiffened at first, then slowly relaxed and kissed back hard. Hans took the challenge and soon they were both on the floor. Skipper lost, obviously, he ran out of breath. For a second nobody said a word. Just as Hans opened his mouth to speak, Skipper interrupted him. "The food is burning up!"

Alone2:

Private sat on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes never leaving his enemy. "What are you doing here, Kid?" He demanded to know. "Business." "What business?" Amarillo Kid grinned at him. "Miniature Golf." Private thought about this for a second before commenting, "I don´t believe you." "Then don´t." The boy tried his bounds that were tie to the bedposts. His wrists were firmly trapped, so he could forget them. "My team is coming for me." He tried again. "Good luck with waiting, Mr. Tux. They´re not coming back for another three hours. And that´s all the time I need." "For what?" The Kid turned, then strode over to the other. Private shrank back as he knelt in front of him. Amarillo Kid took out a knife. The Brit closed his eyes. Of course. He probably wanted revenge. But instead of feeling the sharp, cold pain, he felt his shirt being cut away. Private watched the Texan villain remove his shirt, leaving his upper body completely bare. He took a deep breath. "Wh-what are you doing!" He got no answer. Cold fingers traveled over his chest before the Kid sat down next to the boy and pulled him onto his lap. "My business. That´s what I´m doing." He whispered darkly and seductively into Private´s ear, making him shiver.

Silk:

Julian strolled through New York, Mort and Maurice far behind him. He passed a fashion shop, only to return to it. "Omgness! Look at this, Maurice!" His tired advisor hurried to catch up. "Julian, that´s for girls." However, the king wasn´t listening. "I´ve got to get one of these dress! For Skipper." "I doubt Skipper would want a dress." Maurice said, following the other. "No, not for him, silly billy! For me! I come in his home, wearing a impressive dress, and then he just has to like me!" His right hand was dumfounded at first, but knew he couldn´t stop Julian anyway, who was already twirling through the store. "I´ll take this! No, wait this! Or that!" Then he found it. A silky red dress, that was shorter on one end than the other was. It had wavy lines that sparkled with fake jewels. It looked like a ball or prom dress. "I am having to get this!" Julian gasped, draping it over his shoulder. "It fits!" He marched over to the counter and pushed some teenager away. "I am taking this dress for me." The woman behind the counter stared at him, while the girls giggled then moved away, calling him crazy. Julian ignored them for now, his eyes on the beautiful silk. "Um, I can´t. If you want some clothes, the men´s department is on the second floor-" "No! I want this right now!" Julian stomped his foot. "Okay, okay. That makes eighteen dollars, fifty." Julian slammed a twenty down and waited impatiently for her to hurry up. "Perfect!" He smiled as she handed him the sack and the money. "Come now, my loyal subjects." Julian strolled out of the door, carrying the dress. "This should be interesting." Maurice told Mort.

Kinky:

Hans circled his target hungrily. Skipper had his hands up in a fighting position, ready to strike. But it was Hans who attacked first. He tackled Skipper to the ground and dazed him with a quick hit. He dragged Skipper to the bed and yanked off his shirt. Then, with some rope, he tied the leader´s wrists to the bedposts. Skipper regained his full consciousness in time to see him starting to undo his pants. He kicked at the other wildly. Hans ducked the hits. "Behave, Skipper!" He growled, grabbing his legs and managed to somehow pull down Skipper´s jeans. He then tied his feet down too. The American didn´t even slow down. He continued with struggling. Hans slapped him hard. Skipper stopped, still having that murderous look. The Dane climbed on top of him then kissed him passionately. Skipper´s eyes widened. Hans was kissing him? Suddenly he became a little nervous with this whole bondage thing. Hans sat up again. He began playing with Skipper. The leader knew that he couldn´t hold up his defense for much longer. When he gets free, he´s going to _kill_ that Dane! "Hans..!" He groaned, his arms hurting from pulling at his bounds. Skipper suddenly jerked, glaring at Hans who was smirking. His frienemy brushed his lips against Skipper, grinning again when Skipper caught them. The leader kissed Hans, then bit down hard on his bottom lip. According to the Dane´s sly face, it was all just a kinky game for him. An enjoyable one. Skipper hated to admit it, but it´s true.

Akin:

Kowalski´s face was in dead sincerity as he hovered over his experiment. He had gotten a blood sample from both Private and Skipper. Why Skipper let him poke him with a needle was a mystery, one he didn´t care to pursue. The scientist´s goal was to create a special bond between the lover´s DNA, so they won´t be so different. Skipper and Private had been fighting the whole time recently. About Lunacorns, violence, Private´s too girlish, Skipper can´t accept that he´s wrong, things like that. Rico often would storm out of the room when the arguments appear. Kowalski hated them too. It didn´t just affect the guys, but also their neighbors. The two had been very moody lately. If they would like, think and even act similar, maybe they would drop the fights. The slightly mad scientist mixed up some chemicals, and noticed too late that they were the wrong ones. "Wait, no don´t!" BOOM! "Of course." Kowalski groaned. "Why does it always have to happen to me?" Rico put a hand on his shoulder, then pointed to the table where Skipper and Private were sitting at The leader was just explaining some chess moves to his soldier. "Oh, you mean like this?" Private picked up one of his players and it leaped over the white and black board. "Checkmate." He said with a grin, knocking Skipper´s king off the table. "Yeah, I meant exactly like that." Skipper grinned and then leaned over the table to kiss his boyfriend. Kowalski stood up. "I guess I can forget the experiment then."

Crush:

Hans sat in Skipper´s car, his eyes glued to the floor. A blizzard was raging outside and thankfully, Skipper had recognized him and picked him up. Now the two enemies sat in the same car, not knowing what to say. The radio babbled without anyone listening. Hans looked up, examining the handsome face in the mirror. The ocean blue eyes left the road for a second to meet the brown ones. Hans blushed slightly as he looked away. Skipper smiled a bit at the pink on the other´s face. Hans looked up again and their eyes met again. This time Hans couldn´t pull himself away. He didn´t even noticed as the car parked on the edge of the road. Finally Skipper broke the silence. "H-Hans, I think I might-" The leader´s face heated up again. "Have a crush on you." Hans finished, unbuckling his seatbelt to get closer.

Trick:

Private walked over to a red-haired man kneeling in front of a golf hole. "Kid?" Amarillo Kid looked up. "Howdy there, Private. What´s up?" "I just wanted to ask, if you could teach me that trick you were doing earlier." The other stood up. "With pleasure." They walked over to a starting point, Private grabbing a bat as they went. He readied it, waiting for Amarillo Kid. The older guy just stood there, trying to figure out how to approach this, then gave himself a shove as he bent over the boy. Private stiffened as the warm body was pressed against him. He tried to focus on the field. The Kid slid his hands over Private´s. "Alright, first you hold the bat like this, then move it over your head at that angle, then swing. There! You got it." Private nodded wide-eyed, chocking on the lump in his throat due to hot breath reflecting off his skin.

*Synesthesia:

Sometimes it was hard having synesthesia. Like yesterday. He heard a rifle crack and saw black. That´s why he´s here in his room, lying on the bed. His arm is tightly bandaged. Rico found it easy to just lie there on the sheets, except that he was only half-conscious, in his own little world, not able to respond or comfort Kowalski when his lover worriedly stoked his limp hand. Skipper kept telling him it will be alright. At his firm, stern voice, Rico could taste, strangely, the smoke of one of the bombs Blowhole had launched. Private also comforted the distressed scientist. "Rico will be alright. I mean, he´s not fatally injured or something." A soothing fuzzy feeling brushed against Rico´s skin. It was almost creepy. "I hope." Kowalski moaned, kissing his boyfriend. Shudders of pleasure raced through the maniac.

Confession:

"Skipper! Let me through!" Hans pushed the nurses and doctors away roughly, trying to get to Skipper. He was being delivered to the special room where they operated people without much hope. If this was the last day of Skipper´s life, then Hans had to do it. A bunch of security guards blocked his path, but Hans violently fought himself through. He was losing the leader! "Skipper! Wait! Let me talk to him." The heavy doors closed, but the Dane just kicked them open. "Skipper!" Everyone in the room turned, except Skipper who was lying on the stretcher. "Hans?" He whispered quietly. Hans knelt beside him. "Skipper, I want to tell you something." All of the sudden, all his courage was blown away. "I, uh." Then Hans bent down and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Skipper."

Whimper:

Blowhole didn´t want to hurt his lover, but he had to for the beginning. Stroking the other´s face, he saw trust but also nervousness. He continued slowly, earning a small whimper from Skipper.

A\N: I'm srry bout how the last drabble ended, but that was seriously the hardest. ^-^ *: = I hope I got that right. I had to do research on that one. xD R§R!


	20. Chapter 20

A\N: Twentieth chapter! Also, there will be more PenguinxPenguin drabbles, Julian\Marlene, ect pairings. ^^

Jealous:

"Alright, I see you there. Bye." Kowalski hung up and turned around to see his boyfriend standing there. "Who were you talking to, Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Doris, why?" Skipper shrugged and walked over to his lover. "What are you doing?" "We´re meeting for a discussion." Suddenly Kowalski thought of something. "Are you jealous, Skipper?" The leader obviously didn't like that accusing. "What? No!" Kowalski just nodded, still smiling.

Flow:

"I think I love you, Ringtail." Skipper confessed, grabbing the other and pushing his lips to the king´s. Julian let out a surprised, muffled sound, but returned the embrace. After a while, Skipper broke the kiss off, not seeing the disappointment in Julian´s eyes. "Oh sweet mercy, I can´t believe I just did that! What was I thinking, I´m sorry Ringtail, I didn´t mean it like that!" Skipper´s ranting was interrupted by the amused chuckle his neighbor gave him. "Stop the thinking already and shut be going with the flow!" Julian half-snapped, hauling the leader back in for another passionate, heated kiss.

Different:

Skipper forced his palms against Marlene´s wrists, keeping her in place. His lust-filled blue eyes stared into her brown ones. "S-Skipper!" Marlene gasped, due to the pain in her arms. As strange as they sometimes get, Skipper had never done something like that, and to be honest, Marlene was kind of scared of what will happen next. Especially because the leader was just gazing at her. Then he leaned forward and Marlene forgot the apprehension.

Party:

The red-haired villain sat at the bar, sipping rather bored at his alcoholic drink. Clemson let figures of chics and their men pass past him as he focused on nothing in particular. Clubs weren´t always that fun. True, he had entered this place a few minutes but still, it´s not like you go in there and have a blast as soon as you enter. After ´round thirty minutes, Clemson got up and left. "Hey." Hans greeted him as his lover came in. "Wow, you look like you just returned from the party of the century." The Dane teased, seeing Clemson´s rather dull expression. "Yeah, it was great." The other responded. Hans laughed quietly before crawling across the couch to his boyfriend. "Well, if that didn´t turn you on, how about I try?" He said with a smirk. Clemson cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I´d like to see you try." Hans climbed into the other´s lap. He had asked for it anyway.

Treat:

Private opened the door for another Halloween group. "Trick or Treat!" They sang and Private gave them the candy. Skipper and Kowalski was out chasing a ghoul Skipper believed to be plotting a murder and Rico was doing something, he wouldn´t know. Private wasn´t too big on the idea to run around in the dark to strange houses with all kinds of figures moving about, maybe even disguised criminals. He closed the door, going to the kitchen to get some more supplies, when the door suddenly knocked. "Coming!" Private shouted, grabbing the candy. He opened the door. "Happy Hallowe-" A hand went over his mouth and pulled him close to the other body. "Trick or Treat." Blowhole smirked.

Alone3:

"We´re home, Private!" Skipper called, stepping into the dark house. "Were iz he?" Rico asked, coming up from behind his leader. Skipper shrugged. The three went over to Private´s room. "Maybe he fell asleep." Kowalski suggested. Skipper entered first, then reared back in shock. "Yeah, he fell asleep." The officer said, shock and disbelief reflecting in his voice.

Flower:

Mort ran across the field, his yellow eyes shining like the sun. Private rushed after him. The guys were taking a hike, with the lemurs. Julian was trotting behind, his face wrapped in a scowl while Maurice was ignoring his complaints and enjoying the fresh air that signaled spring. Mort all of the sudden bent down and picked a beautiful flower. He ran back with excitement, towards Skipper. "Look!"

Footprints:

She walked down the beach, her brown hair and face wet with the waves that pounded on the beach. Marlene´s feet were walking in the footsteps of another human, one she loved dearly but lost.

Enough:

Kowalski was sitting on his bed, listening to the rain prattle against the roof. His attention, however, was focused on a beautiful girl with sky blue eyes and her pink hair flowing out like the ocean behind her. Her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way. And the white made her pink cheeks and red lips stand out even more. "Doris," Kowalski sighed, stroking the picture. "I guess I wasn´t good enough for you." He sighed again, a sad look coming over his features. "N´sence!" A hand grabbed the photo and threw it over his shoulder. Rico sat down next to Kowalski and lifted his head, forcing him to look into his friend´s eyes. "Doriz not go´d enuf for yu!" He hissed, kissing the scientist gently.

Lunacorns:

Skipper hovered over a cup of coffee, his eyelids barely open. "Good morning, Skipper." Kowalski greeted. "Morning." Was the sleepy answer. "You don´t look like you slept much last night." "I wasn´t. I spend my precious sleep thinking." "About what?" Skipper frowned at that question. "Classified, soldier." Suddenly, a sweet, innocent, but fake voice said, "Rainbows are my favorites! How did you know, Sparkly-wings?" The two glanced over to the TV, where Rico and Private sat. Kowalski rolled his eyes and looked over to Skipper. His leader´s expression shocked him. Skipper´s face was desperate and longing. Kowalski followed his gaze to the youngest of the team. So that´s what kept him awake all night. "Sorry, I just can´t control it." Skipper muttered quietly, knowing his lieutenant knows now. "You know, Magic-Clouds, one should never be afraid to admit love. It´s a wonderful that shouldn´t be hidden." While the other Lunacorn answered, Skipper felt his face heat up.

Newling1:

"Pay attention, soldier!" Buck Rockgut snapped, waving his hand in front of Skipper´s face. "What was that?" The soldier shot up from his daydream. Buck shot him a glare before continuing with his lecture about camouflage. Skipper tried so hard to pay attention, put his eyes swept over to the newling sitting behind everyone else. His sky-blue eyes shone with interest and intelligence, and his raven-black hair swayed in the wind. Skipper got lost in dreaming again, watching the other´s expression as he jotted some facts down onto his clipboard. Finally after the lecture was finished, he made his way over to the new soldier. "Hey." He greeted him casually. The other looked up. "Good morning." Skipper shifted a bit, before reaching his hand out. "I´m Skipper." A smile spread over the man opposite of him. "I´m Kowalski. Nice to meet you, Skipper." He gave Skipper a firm handshake. Skipper smiled again, not able to form words. Just then, "Skipper! Get over here." "Um, I gotta go. See you at lunch?" "Yes, that would be quite nice."

Airport:

Hans waited impatiently at the gate. Any moment now, his frienemy would step out. The Dane suddenly saw him, strolling out with his luggage. "Skipper!" Hans yelled. He saw surprise on the other´s face, he probably didn´t expect anyone to be here. Then his gaze swept over to where Hans was, and he scowled. Hans grinned. He wouldn´t be able to get away that easy. He pushed through the crowd, jumping over suitcases and ducking beneath hugs, finally getting to his target. "Skipper!" He hugged the leader tightly. Skipper immediately tensed, but couldn´t really perform a double-punch-kick on the Dane. Besides, he was practically being smothered by the hug. "Hans! Get off me!" The Dane didn´t respond but dragged his suitcases over to the car. Skipper had to follow now, since in them were top secret files. Hans opened the door. "Ladies first." He teased earning a slap from the leader. "So….where are we going exactly?" Skipper dared to ask after Hans started the car. "Where do you think? My place of course!" Hans said with an evil smirk.

Why:

Kowalski was happily married with five kids. Everyone was happy for him and Kowalski´s life was just great. Except, one thing was bothering him. Rico never came for a visit and never showed up at his wedding.

Firefly:

Private jumped up in the air, cupping his hands around a firefly. "Got one, Mort!" He yelled happily. "Really? Can I see?" Mort came racing over to him. "Here, but be careful." Private slowly opened his palms to show the glowing bug resting on his skin. "Wow!" Mort said, staring at it. Suddenly it started flying again. "Oh no! It´s getting away!" "Come on, we´ll catch it!" The two boys ran around in the field, trying to catch their friend. Mort then ran into Private, causing them both to fall. Private sat up, Mort in his lap. His eyes became wide for a second. Mort didn´t seem to notice. "There it is!" Then he jumped up and ran to the dim blue light. Private shakily stood up, joining Mort once more.

Honeymoon:

Skipper blocked a punch and quickly returned it. Blowhole was fighting behind him. The scientist had blood running down his jaw. Skipper ducked then grabbed the robots legs, picking it up before smashing it onto the floor. "You know what?" He called to Blowhole. "What?" "I imagined our honeymoon a bit different!" "You got to admit though, this isn´t bad at all." Blowhole punched his fist into the last ugly robot´s face, ´killing´ it instantly. Skipper panted as he made his way over to his lover. "Yeah, it may be not normal, but it´s not unenjoyable." Blowhole laughed, then kissed the other.

A\N: Newling2 will be in the next chapter. BTW, srry bout the hold-up with the TD, I´m working on it. It will probably be the longest chapter ever! ^.^ PS, there will be a new episode! Plot and air-date is unknown, but it has to do something with Lunacorns. No, not Private, someone we won´t expect. =]


	21. Chapter 21

A\N: I got that info bout the new episode from Fanpop\Penguins of Madagascar. It came from an image. ^^ BTW, XDRABBLES, I love your requests and also the pairing Blowski. I´ll never get bored by any requests! PS, HansxClemson is Clans, at least that´s what I call it, there´s no other name. Q=]

Hunger:

Dr. Blowhole sat in the outside food place, his face buried in the menu card. Hans sat across from him, grinning. He had just managed to hit the raw nerve of the doctor. Skipper. After some ´research´ (cough) the Dane identified the changes of mood by the doctor, his so called, sickness. Love. "So what are you going to take?" The waiter asked. Hans immediately shot out his answer. "And you sir?" "One kiss please." Hans mocked, getting a pretty nasty kick from under the table. Blowhole mumbled something and the waiter left. "O-ow!" The other gasped, clutching his injured leg. "The stop it." Blowhole growled. Suddenly Hans grinned like a maniac. He walked over to the other, yanked the scientist out of his seat and pushed him onto the sidewalk, where Skipper was just passing. The two crashed into each other. "Skipper!" Blowhole gasped, running a hand through his tousled hair frantically. "Blowhole!" The leader held his hands up as if blocking a hit. "What are you doing here?" The doctor swallowed hard. "I-uh, I wanted to talk to you." He grabbed Skipper´s arm and pulled him away, the lump so big that it hurt his throat.

Back:

She never told anyone, but she´d often wish she could go back to being Arelene…..

Never-again:

Just one week ago, Private had been sitting on the roof, staring out at the scenery where he and his lover had been spending their time till they broke up. At that time he had sworn never again will he fall in love with someone. But now, the butterflies had returned once again in his stomach.

Dance:

Julian put his hands on Skipper´s waist. "Ri-ringtail!" The leader gasped. Julian just gave him a small smile and began swaying, trying to get Skipper to copy his actions. Skipper didn´t seem to share the same idea and tired to pull away. "No, silly penguin." The king stopped and yanked him forward quickly, so they face-to-face. "Now we´re going to dance!" With that, Julian moving again, his face close to Skipper´s blushing one, their bodies pressed against each other. "Okay, Julian, maybe for a few minutes." Skipper said, rolling his eyes and trying to look annoyed, but looking at Julian´s knowing features, it was obviously not working.

Pool:

Private sat on the edge of the pool, swinging his legs into the cool pool water. He watched amused as Skipper managed to push his girlfriend in, then dove in after her. Kowalski was eyeing Doris on the other edge of the pool who noticed her watcher and strained hard to impress him, not failing. Only Private wasn´t having any fun here. He was afraid of swimming, since he couldn´t do it. Everyone told him to try and overcome his fear, but surprisingly, the obedient boy never went anywhere near the ladder. "Hey." Rico sat down next him. "Hi, Rico. What are you doing here?" "Cheking yu." "I´m fine, thanks." His friend suddenly stood up and offered his hand. Private looked up at him and realized what he wanting to say. The "no-thanks" was all of the sudden caught in his throat at the calm look of his fellow-teammate. Private hesitated, before accepting Rico´s hand. In his arctic-blue eyes was trust.

Wait:

Hans felt some cold hands snake from behind him and fumbled impatiently with his pants. "Come on, Hans." Clemson whined as the Dane shoved him away. Hans crossed his arms and turned. "No. I told you, only when I say so." Clemson glared at his boyfriend. "Who says you get to decide?" He growled. "Well, it takes two in bed, right?" Hans smirked. Clemson rolled his eyes annoyed, and began to walk out, when he suddenly whipped back around. "Hans!" "No."

Spy:

Savio and Clemson ran into Hans, who was just standing at a corner. "Hey Ha-" The Dane instantly slapped a hand over his red-haired buddy. "Shhh!" He nodded his head toward the corner. The three peeked over the rim. Blowhole was there, hovering over the hostage. Skipper was tied up tightly in the chair, with no hope of escape. "Well, looks like you´re at my entire mercy." Blowhole smirked. Hans frowned. The other two didn´t get it. "What´s wrong with that?" Hans turned. "He meant it an entire other way." "How?" Savio asked, confusion dusting his face too. Hans pushed them back to the corner. Skipper was, surprisingly, smiling back. "I wouldn´t have it any other way." He responded. "What?" Clemson and Savio asked. Hans shushed them again. "Look, they´re doing it again!" The Dane pointed to the two. Blowhole had knelt down in front of Skipper, his hand under the other´s chin. He leaned in closer and their lips touched. "!" Once again, Hans almost slapped the two of being too loud. Blowhole then pulled away suddenly, earning a complaining moan from his lover. "Sorry, Cupcake, but you know for what you´re here for." "Yes, torture." Skipper responded, trying to drag Blowhole over to him by hooking his feet around one of the legs of the genius. He laughed and un-tangled their feet before walking away. The three spies just stared in horror at the scene that had unfolded before their very undoubting eyes.

Newling2:

Skipper´s eyes swept over the seats, till he saw the newling sitting by himself. He grabbed his tray and made his way over to the black-haired soldier. "Kowalski!" The other looked up. "Hey Steven." "Uh, Skipper." "Right, right, Skipper." Kowalski smiled at him then went back to the sheet of paper laid out in front of him. "Whatcha working on?" "Oh, some work." Skipper leaned over him, only to have a shock. "What in the-?" Kowalski looked up from his sheet. He also gazed back down at his paper of complicated equations, scribbles and numbers. "You see, I´m this…" "You´re one of these rare geniuses, right?" Kowalski blushed a bit as he began playing with his pencil. "I´m not really a genius." He finally said, self-doubt reflecting in his voice. "Nonsense!" Skipper replied firmly, getting a smile from the other. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Let´s go!" Skipper grabbed Kowalski´s arm and pulled him out of his seat. Just before they were about to separate, Kowalski stopped Skipper. "Thanks." He said shyly. Skipper grinned back. "You´re welcome, soldier."

Lesson1:

"Grossartig!" Hans groaned. Clemson looked at his new Danish friend. They had met in Denmark and after getting kicked out, Hans wouldn´t say why but it had something to do with his enemy, and now he was trying to start a new life in New Jersey. The thing is, he knew limited English. _Very_ _limited_ English. "Don´t worry, we´ll make it." Clemson grinned, then seeing the blank stare of Hans, he translated it into Danish. "Danke!" Hans beamed as he thanked the other. Clemson chuckled and took his arm. "First, we´ll see about dressing, talking\learning the language and some handy tips a guy should know."

Trance:

"She´s a mammal, Private." Skipper said, wrapping an arm around Marlene´s waist. They smiled at each other and Skipper suddenly felt his chest tighten when Marlene laid her hand on his chest. In his trance, his brain shut down and he said something, he couldn´t remember. The next thing he knew was Marlene glaring at him while Private struggled to keep them apart.

Lesson2:

"That was fun." Clemson sighed as the two guys came home from a busy day at the mall. "Yeah." Hans said, obviously still trying to out the word. Clemson laughed. "Well, we better get dressed for bed, right?" "Yeah." The other laughed again and then they went over to the bed-room. Hans was the first one to undress himself. He turned to get his night clothes, but stopped when he saw Clemson´s bare back. He let the red and white shirt drop and walked quietly over to where his friend was standing. Clemson didn´t seem to notice, but after sliding down his jeans, he did. Hans wrapped his arms around the body of the other, feeling him get warm underneath. "H-Hans!" The red-haired villain squeaked, face burning. Hans grinned. It was time for _his_ lesson. He purred something into Clemson´s ear, feeling the American relax slowly.

Cookies:

"What are you going to do with the cookies?" Hans asked, looking up when Blowhole passed him. "Never mind." The villain answered. He locked the door to his bed room. Skipper who was sitting shirtless on his bed, looked up. "Food? Really? You´re still hungry?" Skipper grinned. Blowhole shrugged and kissed him gently. He took a cookie between his teeth and leaned in closer again. Skipper raised an eye-brow, but complied with Blowhole. The scientist shoved the cake suddenly far into the leader´s mouth, almost choking on his laughter at his fellow boyfriend´s face. Skipper was also laughing, choking at the same time. He at last managed to swallow without death paying him a visit and took a second one in his mouth. ´Let´s see if you still think it´s funny if the same thing happen to you!´ To his surprise, Blowhole had it down in a second, kissing the other fiercely. "You taste like cookies." Skipper sated without knowing why. "Well, DUH!" Blowhole laughed, taking another cookies in his mouth. This game continued till one of the cookies had had enough and broke into two pieces.

There:

She couldn´t believe she hadn´t seen it earlier! He had always been there for her. The time when the police suspected her, Skipper drove over to them and spent the whole night at the department, returning the next to tell her she wasn´t one of their suspects anymore. Or when she was sick, even when it was just a flu, Skipper had made sure she was totally comfortable, he even made an operation out of it (then again, when does he not). When her dad died, he practically moved in, comforting her till she was alright. Now Skipper sat there, in the garden. He seemed fine, just a little lonely. Marlene swallowed hard, feeling this sudden nervousness. ´It´s just Skipper.´ She thought as she pushed the rusty, but oiled door open. "Skipper?" He looked up and smiled. "Marlene. Hey." She sat down next to him. "Can I keep you company?" She grinned. "I´d…love that." He responded.

Document1:

"Who did this?" Skipper came in, holding up a document that was all wet and dirty. Kowalski, Private and Rico looked up. "This is a very important document! I want to know who dirtied it." The leader continued calmly, but his gaze was almost crushing. The scientist noticed Rico lowering his eyes. He then remembered seeing him accidently dirty something. "I did, Skipper. I´m sorry." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at him and it was obvious he was doubting his words. "You did?" He looked back at Rico and Private. "Yes, uh, I was experimenting a bit at the table." Skipper sighed as he turned his back. "Next time, go to your lab, kay?" He sounded tired. Then the leader walked away. Rico went over to Kowalski. "Thanks!" He whispered into the scientist´s ear. Kowalski smiled, but couldn´t understand the shiver that ran down his spine as Rico´s hot breath rested on his neck.

Ball:

Kowalski fidgeted nervously with his tie as he waited for Doris to show up. He had managed to gather up the nerves to ask her to the ball. Private was already talking with Cupid, both delighted to see each other again. Skipper had asked Marlene for a dance not too long ago and Maurice was also dancing with a girl. Julian didn´t want to be at a party where you can´t be loud or ´shake your booty´ or get drunk, so he declined their offer. Rico was probably trying out all the different wine flavors. Suddenly his phone buzzed. Kowalski put it to his ear. "Hello?" "Kowalski?" Doris laughed from the other end. "Are you really at that lame ball?" "Uh, yes. Aren´t you coming?" "No! I´d rather freak out here then twirl in a pretty dress." Kowalski realized that she had to shout from the loud music thumping in the background. And that his girl was drunk. Which means she wasn´t alone at the party. The beeping from the phone signaled she had hung up on him. Not the first time. Kowalski dazedly made his way over to a chair and just sat there.

He had been played with. Again. Skipper and Marlene passed him. The genius watched his leader. Never had he seen him so happy and relaxed. Also he was dancing. It´s great they had a good time. Maybe he´ll just go and scold Rico. But Kowalski didn´t move. His feet didn´t comply with his brain. He felt a lump slowly growing in his throat, but pushed it down. No, he can´t cry now. Someone walked to him, then stopped right in front. Kowalski looked up. It was Rico. The maniac had cocked his head to the side. "Wher´z Doriz?" "She can´t come." Kowalski answered. Looking at his teammate´s depressed face, Rico knew what happened. It made him furious. "She does´t dese´v yu." Rico said, offering his hand. At first Kowalski just looked at him. Then he slowly took the hand and got pulled out of his chair. Rico slid an arm around his waist and pulled him into the middle. Some started to stare at them, and Kowalski picked up the word ´gay´ in some whispers. He looked at Rico, he didn´t seem to mind.

"Rico, I don´t know how to dance." Kowalski responded when Rico got them into the right position. "I do." Then the weapon expert began moving to the music. Kowalski suddenly panicked, tripping over his own feet. It took a little encouragement from his partner and then the genius managed to copy steps and soon they were dancing. Kowalski didn´t even noticed when the music stopped. He was lost in their world. And Rico´s passionate green-blue eyes. Rico bent over and crashed Kowalski´s thoughts. Their lips met and then Rico was pulled in a lip-lock, complying with everything. The air supply ran from their lungs and they pulled away. "You taste like wine." Kowalski commented. Rico laughed and winked. "The green bottle is the best."

Sundae:

It was another one of these days when some weirdo wanted to predict the future, play match-maker or something. It was one of these fancy, but casual restaurants where Skipper and his team were eating\planning. Not too far from them, Blowhole sat, his back turned away from the team. He was with Red One and Red Five(don´t know if he exists or not^^) also scheming. A man with purple and green dreadlocks stepped up to a microphone, shouting, "Hey!" to get everyone´s attention. Skipper suddenly straightened. "Is something wrong, Skippah?" "I want to slap him." The leader said simply. "Wanna know your perfect match?" The hippie grinned, then frowned as everyone but a few turned back to their food. He cleared his throat, then went on babbling about Cassiopeia deciding to pair up some normal people or something. "Cassiopeia is a star constellation." Kowalski told the others. "You´re listening?" "It´s hard not to." The man cleared his throat. "She had told me, Jupiter, that the two who´ll find gold coins in their sundae are meant to be together!" No everyone lost their interest. Jupiter frowned, then walked back to his table. He had asked a kitchen staff member to put two coins in two sundaes. He just hoped that it won´t hit two girls or guys. "He´s even crazier than Rico!" Skipper hissed. Rico frowned, kinda hurt. "No, Rico´s crazier." Kowalski said, taking the other´s hand. "I guess so." Skipper took a sip from his sundae. He always lets a bit melt a little. "Hippie freak." Blowhole muttered. He twirled his spoon around in his dessert. Red One shrugged. "Ow!" Everyone looked up, eager to see the first person. Skipper was holding a gold coin and his tooth. Blowhole frowned as he spotted his rivals. Private gave his leader some napkins to stop the bleeding. But the other wasn´t interested in his wound, but who was his partner. He thought about leaving right on the spot there. Blowhole turned and lost in thought how he could might use Skipper´s mate for his advantage. He took a spoonful of his sundae, then bit on something hard. And cold. And gold. His eyes widened. "Hey doc. You have the other gold coin." Red Five commented too loud. Everyone heard. Skipper too. He froze, then turned around. Blowhole had slapped his lobster, then spun around to find Skipper staring at him. ´It couldn´t be! No, there was no way!´ Blowhole thought, his heart threatening to stop. And while Jupiter ran out, the two just stared at each other. The lobsters and penguins watched in fear and interest to see how this will turn out.

Lost:

"Excuse me! Can you show me the way to-" Hans was cut off by people shoving him away to get through. "My apologies sir, but I´m lost and-" "Get out of my way!" "Ma´m?" "…" Hans sighed, turning away and trying to get to a tourist information place, but that meant heading _up_, while _everyone_ was heading _down_. Some got mad and pushed him down, others got irritated, then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled out of the way of the ´mob´. Hans turned around. "Clemson!" "You can get yourself killed there, y´knew that?" "Don´t be silly." Hans scolded his boyfriend, but hugged him nevertheless. Clemson grinned and kissed him. "Let´s go everyone´s waiting for us." Hans nodded and followed the other to the car.

Zombie:

Private walked up to a house. It was Halloween and Rico and Kowalski were out doing something together while Skipper walked with Marlene to ´protect her´. Everyone knew he just wanted to be with her, she knew that too. The Brit didn´t like this at all. Being all alone at _Halloween_, and standing in a grave-yard. The front porch of the neighbor´s house had been decorated. Private trotted forward, suddenly tripping over an arm. It was from a (fake) corpse that had been forgotten. Private screamed when he saw the carcass´ head staring blankly at him. ´Calm down, Private. It´s just plastic.´ The boy thought in a scolding way, forcing himself to poke it. It was plastic. He gave a nervous chuckle, then continued. But when he came to the thirteenth grave-stone, he suddenly tripped again. At first he thought he had his foot tangled again, but then saw in pure horror that a _hand_ had grabbed it. It was all decayed and brown. At first Private had an heart attack, then a shock, then he screamed loudly when the hand began pulling him into the grave. No one heard him as the zombie pulled him in and placed a foul-smelling hand on his mouth. Private melted against it in fear. He quivered, awaiting his doom. The zombie watched him shake, then grinned suddenly as he nipped at the other´s ear. Private´s eyes shot open. The zombie grew more confident as it kissed the other´s jaw, moving up to his mouth. The soldier just sat there, not knowing what he should do or react. All he knew was that he was not going to be eaten or something. Just as a rough tongue slid against his neck in a pleasant way, Maurice had to interrupt everything. "Your Majesty, the guest are here and want your assistance." Julian groaned and released Private.

Confession:

Skipper sat in the plane, all tired out from the ten hour flight. One thing that was irritating him was AT. She was really quiet and kept looking at him. "You´re tired?" She asked. "No, I feel just fine." Skipper shot back, annoyed. AT rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. Suddenly, the plane lurched and before their very eyes, an engine caught on fire and broke off. A similar sound indicated the same thing happening to the other engine. "We´re crashing!" The pilot suddenly yelled, all is coolness and causal self gone. AT jumped up and rushed to the cock pit. The pilot was yelling at Mayday, yanking hard at the throttle while desperately trying to get the plane to work. "Where are the parachutes?" AT asked him frantically, ignoring her fear of heights. She had actually done it two times already. "At the airport!" The pilot committed, jumping up from his chair. "Just-" He ran a hand through his hair, while looking at the girl in front of him. "Do your last things." He muttered before walking, or at least trying to, out. AT stared at him in disbelief, then went back to the controls. It was hopeless. She yanked at the drawer where the parachutes are supposed to be, but only came up with empty hands. These were their lat minutes. Skipper was already writing to his team, hoping that whoever finds their bodies will give it to them. He was writing the address on the back when AT came over. He gave her a silent look, not knowing what to say. They´re probably gonna die as enemies. "Last minute." The pilot informed. The ground was rushing to them fast. "Skipper!" AT suddenly grabbed him. "Before we die, I just wanted to say…I love you." Skipper stared at her, but never had a chance to say anything as the heavy machine crashed and darkness surrounded them. When he opened his eyes, he wasn´t on clouds, but on hot sand. They survived. AT also sat up. After a few minutes, the two had recovered enough to look around. They weren´t dead, or majorly injured, the pilot was also alive. Then Skipper caught AT´s look and they just sat there awkwardly. "So, you love me?" Skipper began slowly. "I didn´t know we were going to survive this!" The other groaned.

A\N: This is just a drabble for fun. It holds NO meanings! Got that idea while talking with my little sister. I always get ideas like that. ^y^


	22. Chapter 22

A\N: XDRABBLES, Two weeks? It didn´t feel that long. Thnx for caring, anyway. EmirttheSprit, don´t know what you mean. What pairing?

Convincing:

„Forget it! Private´s not leaving and that´s final!" Skipper placed his hands on his hips, trying to look stern. Clemson and Hans looked at each other. Private sat on the couch behind Skipper, looking longingly at Clemson. An idea suddenly popped up into Hans´ mind. He made his way over to the leader, who was looking kinda unsure as the Dane placed his hands on his shoulder. "How about this, Skippy?" Hans whispered into the other´s ear, his hot breath burning on Skipper´s neck. "How about you let Private go with Clemson while we two have our fun?" Skipper chewed on his lip. He really wanted to say yes, but still was unsure, let Private leave with Clemson? Alone? "You´d really like that, won´t you?" The other continued to tease. "Just us, alone, in the house, no one there…" Still no response, even though the leader was sure his heart was skipping a record. His lover grew tired of the silence and knew what he had to do to break Skipper. His soft lips and sharp teeth lightly touched the sensitive skin on the American´s neck. Private and Clemson watched as Skipper shivered violently underneath the soft, taunting touch. "So, what´s your answer?" Hans pulled back. Skipper closed his eyes in defeat. "Be back around ten, soldier." He sighed. Private sprang up, giving Skipper a quick thanks and goodbye, then left with his boyfriend. Hans smirked down at Skipper, till he opened his eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?" The leader demanded. The Dane chuckled and pushed his vulnerable partner down into the couch.

Thoughts:

´One of the advantages of being lesbish is that you never have to worry about your partner when entering a mall.´ Marlene thought, watching Kitka stroll before her. She remembered the time Skipper….Marlene quickly shook _that_ memory off. She was here for enjoyment, wasn´t she? No time for thoughts like that.

Bedtime:

Rico hovered over Private, his mouth curled into a dark grin. Private giggled as he squirmed in the darkness of Rico´s bedroom. "Rico!" He gasped as the other sucked on his neck. Both soldiers were only in their boxers, not more, not less. "If Skipper will hear us-" Private started but got cut off by smooth full lips. He knew it was Rico´s way of telling him not to worry about that. "You´re right." He mumbled, running his own small hands down Rico´s side. Rico chuckled, causing Private to blush. He didn´t know how to please Rico and his attempts amused his lover. "I´m fin!" The weapon expert explained while Private insisted that he was the only one enjoying this bed time. "Nope." Rico protested. "I enj´y yur company and tezing yu." Private blushed and giggled again as Rico kissed him.

Sorry:

"Skipper!" Kowalski caught up with his leader, all dressed up and ready for the wedding. "What?" The other snapped, clearly nervous. "Before you go out there and promise Marlene everything she´ll ask from you, I want to ask you one last question." Skipper raised an eyebrow in confusement. "What´s that?" Kowalski tightened his grip on Skipper´s suit. "Why didn´t you want me?" Skipper gazed into his lieutenant´s pain-filled eyes. "Kowalski!..." Skipper groaned. "Why?" The officer looked away. "She´s a girl, Kowalski! People will accept us, but not you and me." Kowalski let Skipper go. "I´m sorry." He whispered. Kowalski stared onto the ground before looking up again, his eyes hard. "No, Skipper. I´m sorry." Kowalski replied before walking away.

Tongue:

Skipper watched the tongue slowly sweep over the creamed lips. The others didn´t seem to notice as they ate their cone. Skipper tried to pull himself away, but the way Kitka twirled it around on the soft cream fascinated him. Kitka slyly gave the white a harsh lick, watching as Skipper flinched. The corners of her mouth twitched, but she forced herself not to give her away. It was too late. Skipper looked up anyway, seeing that she had meant to tease him. Kitka gave him an apologetic smile, knowing he wouldn´t take it. She leaned in and mouthed, "Tonight."

Help:

"Skiiiiiiippppyyy!" Skipper jumped, dropping the knife that he had been holding to Blowhole´s throat. "Kiss me!" Skipper gasped. "What?" "Kiss me! Now! Alice´s coming!" Blowhole just stared at him. "Skiiipppeeer! Where´s my cutie guy?" Skipper grabbed the scientist and kissed him fiercely. The last thing he expected was for the genius to kiss back. Blowhole wrapped his arms around the other, and kissed harder. The good thing was Alice left him alone after that and set her eyes on Mason. The bad thing was, Blowhole didn´t let him go even after the woman left.

Stop:

"Manhattan please." Private told the taxi driver as he got in. The driver nodded and began driving. Private clutched his bag close and leaned his head back. He was really tired. The boy had to take a top secret message to Special Agent Buck Rockgut. He was the only one the enemies didn´t know yet and no one suspected a young, innocent boy with the urge to visit his sick uncle to be actually carrying something that powerful. It didn´t go all right, but he is going home all in one piece and the bullet wound will probably heal in a few weeks. "We´re here." A voice interrupted his dreamless sleep. Private sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. But after looking out the window, he was wide awake. "This isn´t Manhattan." The driver turned around and grinned. "But this is _our_ stop." Hans replied.

Rush:

"You know what will happen if Skipper catches us." Johnson gave Manfredi a sharp look. "You mean IF he catches us." The other replied. He suddenly held a package out to his teammate. Johnson shook his head. "We´ll be in trouble enough if he finds us skipping training. But smoking?" Manfredi lit it then grinned. "We aren´t smoking." He tossed the package to his friend. "Drugs?" Johnson looked up. The other shrugged. "Try it." "No, I don´t think-" Manfredi suddenly crawled over to the soldier, making him very uneasy. "Take." The other commanded, shoving his cigarette into Johnson´s mouth. He yelped and tried to spit it out, but Manfredi wouldn´t let him. After a while, Johnson began feeling dizzy as the drug set in. The last thing he saw was Manfredi lighting another cigarette and joining him in the rush.

After:

Rico was sitting on the couch, holding his little lover in his safe arms. Skipper and Kowalski were arguing about having Private go deliver the message to Buck. The boy had come home, traumatized, explaining in a few words that Hans had found him. Whatever he did to Private, the kid couldn´t shake the shock off. There were no signs of violence, but abuse. Could be sexually. Private fell asleep in Rico´s arms after that. Now the other two were talking about what happened. Finally Kowalski left to his room, kinda mad at their leader for sending Private. Skipper sighed heavily, then turned and looked at the pair. Rico hugged the boy closer then said, "He´z goin to be alrit." Skipper nodded. "Take care of him, Rico. Please."

On:

Kowalski jumped up when suddenly his whole lab table fell apart. He glared down, only to see Mort with a saw and an innocent\frightened look on his features. "Mort! What are you-?" Then a thought popped up. Julian. Last night, the fight…Julian glaring at him…Kowalski shook his head angrily. "Oh, it´s _on_, King Julian." Kowalski growled, taking the saw out of Mort´s limp hold.

Cellmate:

Hans rubbed desperately on the bars to his room. Skipper thought of EVERYTHING! He even had a ´guest room´. With locks on doors, bars on windows, ect. The Dane now was scratching remains of what used to be a kitchen knife against the bars. Yes, kitchen knife. That was all he had, it was not like Skipper would lock him up in a room where escape tools lay, ready to be used. Suddenly, the lock of the door slid back. Hans jumped back and hid the knife. The door opened slowly. A small figure-which just could not be Skipper- stumbled in and headed toward Hans´ bed. Hans frowned as he carefully walked over. Judging from the small body and peaceful features, it was Private. Hans stared for a second. A second too long, Skipper had woken up from the noise and headed over to Hans. It didn´t take long for him to discover the knife and unarm Hans. The other was about to tell him about Private, when Skipper locked the door firmly again. His enemy thought for a minute, then climbed in next to Private. Hans thought about taking him hostage, then decided that can wait till tomorrow. Just as he was falling asleep, Private stirred in his sleep and turned over to hug the startled Dane. He muttered something in his sleep, then buried his face in Hans´ chest. The other gasped quietly, all sleep drained from his body.

Chances:

He had chances to prevent it. He could´ve invited her for lunch when she stopped by. Or he could offer to give her a ride. Or go with her. He could´ve invite Kitka to go with them. Hell, he could´ve prevented it by not breaking up with her in the first place! Skipper had all these chances to avoid the accident happening, he just didn´t see them. Now it was too late, no amount of love or sorrow is going to get her back.

Envious:

"How was your day, Private?" Skipper asked. Private shrugged as he joined the others at diner. "Weird. At school, this girl, Lilly, kept acting weird around me." Rico put his fork down. "What do you mean ´acting weird´?" Skipper asked. Private shrugged again as he began eating. "She wanted to sit next to me at lunch and asked me all these weird questions, like if I ever had a girlfriend or if I ever kissed a girl. I told her no." "A girl was flirting with you?" Skipper chuckled. "A little too early." Kowalski grinned. Rico wasn´t amused at all. After dinner as Private was doing the dishes, Rico came up to him with a scowl. "Privat." Private turned. "Yes?" "Stai awy from Lilly."

Fingertips:

In the middle of a massage, Julian suddenly stopped Maurice and stood up. "My turn." The king said. Maurice blinked confused. "What?" "It is being my turn, Maurice." Julian grinned, pointing to the bed. Maurice still stared at him. "I don´t think-" "Did I tell you to think?" Julian grabbed Maurice´s shirt and ripped it off. "Lay down." With a rough shove, the other had his tired advisor down onto the bed, lying on his stomach. "Julian, what are you-" Maurice was cut off once again by the gentle fingers running over his skin, like he used to do with Julian. The right hand quickly shut up after that. The royalty smirked a bit, especially after hearing a soft moan coming from the right lips. "Do you like this?" Julian asked. "Y-yes.." The other grinned even more, gently kissing the back of the brown neck, feeling the muscles tense underneath. "Don't tense." The king immediately corrected, feeling his advisor melt underneath his fingertips.

Danger:

"So, who are you going to choose? Me or her?" Kitka asked, glaring intensely at Skipper. The leader shifted nervously, not answering. Marlene crossed her arms on her chest, waiting. Kitka took a step closer, Marlene too, not wanting her to be closer to Skipper than her. Skipper looked at both girls, chewing on his lips. He didn´t want to hurt either of them, but taking them both is impossible. "How about I turn gay?" He asked hopefully. Marlene huffed. "No." Kitka said firmly. Skipper shifted his stare back to the brown tiles. "Can´t decide?" Marlene asked, a little offense in her voice. Kitka inched closer and the leader knew it was becoming dangerous for him.

Rituals:

Skipper never thought he´d be into such stuff. Sweet messages. Secret kisses and touches. Stolen glances across the room. Hidden meetings. Now his heart beats faster everytime he sees his lieutenant come into the room and smile at him.

Search:

Hans´ eyes scanned the site. Private….Private…where is he? The Dane continued looking under P. Peter….Pete…ect…..no Private…Hans groaned, just about to exit the website when he found him. Private. 009 785 4410.

Model:

Julian pranced into Kowalski´s room, only in his underwear. The scientist almost dropped the supplies in his hands when he saw the display. "_Julian_!" He gasped. The other grinned, flexing his ´muscles´. "Like it, yes?" The king asked. Kowalski blushed heavily. "Julian, if Skipper sees you-" "He´ll be amazed." Was the response. Kowalski shook his head, unable to hide his own grin. Julian saw this and nudged the genius. As he looked up, the model nodded to the bed. "Julian!" Kowalski gasped again, an even deeper blush settling on his features.

A\N: So, that´s done. Anything I should add or keep away? Even if no requests, R&R! ^,^

Random quote: I´m not talking to myself, I´m talking to you, but nobody´s listening!


	23. Chapter 23

A\N: Layra, I hope I understood the question. Somebody requested Skipper and Hans.^^ EmirttheSpirit, okay, I hope I don´t kill anyone with my drabbles. ^_^ More of: Skico, Skans, Pripper, Kipper, Blowski, ect! Q:]

New pairing[s]: KowalskixJuliette, BlowholexMort

Call:

„This is Kowalski´s answering machine. I am not available at the moment, please leave a message after the tone…beep!" Skipper slowly let the phone drop as he hung up, cursing himself for his cowardness.

Over: (sequel to "sorry")

Kowalski looked at the ring. He knew it would be weird if he had asked Skipper to marry him, but his whole heart had just been beating for the head-strong, attractive leader. The scientist looked at the water, seeing the now married couple on one of their many dates, laughing as they sailed across the water in a slow, steady way. Kowalski watched them, a small smile at the corners of his lips. He looked back at the shiny diamond ring and grinned wider. The soldier slowly stood up, taking the ring out of its box. "I still love you, Skipper." Kowalski whispered into the moonlight, throwing the ring into the water. A barely audible splash was heard. Kowalski turned, digging his hands in his pocket, walking back home. He felt no more pain, but the wings of a new chance.

Gone1:

"Let ´em go!" Rico snarled, holding up his dynamite stick, ready to fire it at the evil genius walking toward him. Slowly, casually, knowing he had won. Still, Blowhole wasn´t satisfied. "Stand strong, soldier!" Skipper called from where he was tied. Kowalski and Private were right next to him, watching with fear for their comrade. "Don´t worry, Skipper. I´m not going to hurt your precious boyfriend." Skipper´s face quickly stained red. "B-boyfriend?" He didn´t want to deny Rico, but at the same time didn´t want to blow their cover. "Yes, boyfriend. The man of your dreams! Did you really think you could keep hidden forever?" The villain walked over to where the team was tied. "Did you know, Private, your leader was a sick pervert?" Blowhole taunted, leaning down so he was in face level with the boy. "He´s not sick, you are!" The Brit replied. "Oh really? That may be so, but at least I don´t sleep with my minions." "He´s not my minion!" Skipper snapped. Blowhole turned to him. "How did you know about Rico and I anyway?" "Simple. My _girlfriend_ has bugs." The team stared back at him. Kitka! "I´ve finally won!" "So?" Private´s question surprised everyone. "What are you going to do now? Let us go then catch us again? Kill us all then sit around bored to death?" "No, young Private, something better. Remember a few moments ago I told you I wouldn´t hurt Rico?" Skipper tensed. "Well, I changed my mind." Rico stared at the genius before looking at his team. "No! Not Rico! Take me instead!" Kowalski begged. "That would ruin the whole purpose, my friend." Blowhole snapped his fingers and some men grabbed Rico. "LET HIM GO!" Skipper kicked and squirmed against his bounds. "Skippa!" Rico yelled desperately before being pulled out. The last thing the weapon expert saw of his lover was the pained expression..."No!"

*Paint:

Kowalski´s brows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the white sheet, daring him to mess it up. He tried make the first stroke, but pulled the brush back. The scientist cocked his head, glaring at his canvass. Suddenly, someone chuckled right next to his ear. Kowalski jumped and spun around. "Rico! What´s the big idea of scaring me like that?" "Cant paind?" Rico asked, grinning widely. "Well, I am having trouble…" Rico turned the other around, placing his hand over Kowalski´s, and together they made a simple stroke. The other frowned while the maniac knew exactly what it was going to be. They continued, stroke after stroke, it still looked like a random squiggly line. After a few more minutes of drawing, Rico stepped back, making Kowalski feel the loss of body heat. "It still looks-" He started, but then stopped. If he stopped looking at it closely and just stared, he could see two lovers kissing passionately. "Rico, why did you-we draw this?" Rico put his hands on Kowalski´s shoulders and spun him around, pressing his lips against the other´s. Kowalski tensed, not having expected anything like this. After a few heated moments, they pulled away. "Rico, I-" "Shh! Don't tak." Rico shushed him. "But I really wanted to-" "Quiet." "You dont understand-" Rico raised his arm, the one with the brush and painted a black line over the other´s lips. Kowalski yelped in surprise. Rico smirked, running the bristles over his face. Soon he had Kowalski´s face covered in bright designs and natural colors. Kowalski was laughing like his friend, retaliating quickly. In the middle of their paint war, a sly grin spread over the weapon expert´s face. Kowalski stopped, not knowing what that means, but figuring nothing good. In split seconds, his shirt was on the floor and the cold, wet kiss of the brush against his warm skin made him shudder in pleasure. "Ri-Rico!" Rico smiled, sweeping the scientist off his feet and laying him on the bed. He continued to paint before Kowalski grabbed his shirt suddenly and pulled him down, dirtying the other´s shirt. His new found lover went with the flow, every so often cheating in their making out session with his soft weapon in hand.

Unexpected:

"Kill him." Blowhole instructed unemotionally, his enemy tightly secured in the metal bonds. Hans looked up from his gun. "What? Kill Skipper?" "Yes!" Came the annoyed answer. The Dane scowled at his boss. "That wasn´t part of the plan!" "What else did you think we lured him in here for? Tea party?" Hans lowered his weapon. "The only reason I agreed to help you was because you said no will get hurt." Blowhole glared at the other from where he was standing. "I won´t shoot him!" Hans spat, throwing the gun down and making his way over to the soldier, who was startled from what just happened. The Dane fumbled with the lock. All of the sudden, Skipper made frantic noises from behind his gag. "What?" Hans asked then spun around. He came face-to-muzzle with the gun. "That was a big mistake." The evil genius said lowly, releasing the safety. He pushed Hans out of the way and pointed the weapon straight at the leader-and shot. Skipper closed his eyes, preparing himself from the searing pain that would fill his boy any moment. It never came. He opened his eyes at the sound of shuffling. Hans was fighting with Blowhole over the gun. A shot rang out and Hans clutched his chest. But before the other could end his life, the Dane gathered his strength to strike once again, and succeeded. Blowhole fell back, out. Skipper felt the shaking hands return to his bonds and then they grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit.

Vegas1:

Kowalski and Skipper sat bored or tired in a bar in Las Vegas. "This is boring." Skipper sighed, ignoring a couple screaming their heart out into the microphone. "I´m tired." Kowalski muttered, resting his head on his now empty plate. "Want another drink?" A waitress asked them, getting a positive response from the two. The song ended (thankfully) and a blond-haired guy in a ridiculously tight suit offered someone to come up and sing. The waitress had brought the soldiers their drink and now Kowalski was sipping on it, feeling the boost of energy rise up in him. He didn´t see the evil smirk Skipper had on his face. The leader stood up. "Would you?" Blondie immediately saw him. "No, but my friend would." Kowalski realized what had been just said, and looked up. "What?" "Then come up here!" The visible nervous blond chuckled in this high, obnoxious voice. Kowalski glared at Skipper, who pushed him out of his seat and onto the stage. The genius straightened his clothes and looked at the big crowd with an uneasy smile. The lyrics appeared on a small screen the hung from the ceiling. Kowalski cleared his throat and began singing unsteadily. "_For the way you changed my plans. For being the_ _perfect distraction._" He continued singing, getting more confident. Skipper was still smirking, liking the prank. At the refrain though, Kowalski heard something else in the song. "_You´re the best thing I never knew I needed!_" He could hear another voice, singing, beautiful and clear, but fitting perfectly to his own. "_So when you were near, I had no idea._" Kowalski paused, but the voice didn´t. "_You´ll be the best thing I never knew I needed!"_ Kowalski joined in again. "_So now it´s so clear, I need you here, oh._" Finally, at verse two, Kowalski saw his mystery person. And once he set eyes on her, he never wanted to take them off.

Gone2:

Private sat anxiously on his stool, glancing at Kowalski. The scientist had stopped reading the newspaper and was watching Skipper, who was still down. Long, dark shadows were on his face, bags under his eyes. The leader hadn´t slept for days in his bed, but lay in Rico´s, wide awake. Heavy steps sounded outside in the hallway, but no one noticed or cared. They cared even less when knocks echoed on their door. After a few minutes of letting the person knock, Private stood up. "I´ll get it." No one responded. The boy opened the door and gasped. "RICO!" He hugged his friend tightly. Skipper shot up from his chair. "R-Rico?" The maniac smiled weakly. He was pulled inside in seconds and the other two cleared the way for Skipper. The leader wasted no time. He hugged his long lost, thought-to-be-dead lover, kissing him fiercely and passionately. Rico returned the gestures. After minutes of making out, Skipper pulled back. His smile faded from his face as he saw the scar that ran from his cheekbone to his neck. The officer frowned, tracing it lightly. "Blohole." Rico explained. The wound was fresh and deep. Telling from the fire in his eyes though, the fight was over. Blowhole was gone. Skipper´s fight was over too. He broke down right there in front of his men.

Meant:

"It doesn´t work that way! Bad guys never win!" Julian insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But some guys were meant to triumph." Hans replied, scooting noticeably closer.

Vegas2:

A pale skinned girl with short black hair stepped onto the stage, smiling at the scientist. The whole song flew by, Kowalski barely noticing, he was too busy looking at his song partner. Suddenly, he realized that the song had ended and Skipper was dragging him off the stage, laughing. "Found your true love, Ko?" The other teased. Kowalski forced himself to climb back into reality. "Y-yes, I think so. Kipper did you see her?" "No, I´m basically blind and can´t see a girl a few feet away from me." Skipper rolled his eyes. Kowalski sat for a few seconds at his table, sipping on his drink before standing up and walking away. "I´ve got to get her number!" Skipper shook his head, grinning. ´Bet when he does call her up, he won´t be able to mutter a word!´ Kowalski found her sitting at a table, arguing with another boy, who was African and clearly showed that and his anger by yelling back in his thick-accented voice. "Fine! I am going!" The guy stood up and pranced over to a table with four girls. "Oh hey." The girl smiled at Kowalski. "H-hey." Kowalski managed a small smile. "Are you alright?" "Yeah...I mean, yes I´m fine. Thank you." She stood up, walking over to where he was standing. "I´m Juliette by the way." Kowalski shook her hand, staring in her blue eyes. "Kowalski. Nice to-" Suddenly a guy appeared next to her, big and muscular, a mess-with-me-and-i´ll-bash-your-head-into-the-wall kind of type. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Juliette´s face noticeably darkened. "Girlfrie-" He cut her off by pushing her aside and grabbing Kowalski by his shirt, who immediately had him on the floor with a judo move. "No, I was just talking with her. Got a problem?" "Yeah, punk!" The other delivered a nasty punch into the scientist´s face, grabbing Juliette´s wrists and starting to pull her away. "Let-me-go!" Juliette tried to wrench her wrists away, but had no avail. Kowalski glared at the guy´s back. He stood up, brushing himself off. "Oh, hey Juliette!" Julian greeted his sister cheekily. The next second he jumped back as somebody tackled the punk off his feet. Kowalski wrestled with him, finally winning and pinning the other down. "Touch her again and you´ll wish you never set a foot in Vegas!" After making sure he understood, Kowalski released him and looked over to Juliette. "Are you okay?" "Yeah...thanks Kowalski." The girl said, eyes still wide. Skipper appeared next to his friend. "So, did you get her number?" Kowalski glared at his friend. He obviously like embarrassing him in front of everyone. After a minute of silence, Juliette began writing on a piece of paper. "Here." She gave him the pad. Kowalski managed out a thank you before Julian dragged Juliette away, ruining their moment. "Hey," Skipper elbowed him. Kowalski shot him an annoyed look. "What?" "That guy is hot!" Skipper replied, looking at Julian´s swaying stride, seeming to show himself off in his walk.

Hosatage1:

"We´re under attack!" Came the shout from the guys on night. Blowhole and his lobsters were attacking the place. Skipper threw weapons to his team and, full armed, they headed out to defend the neighborhood. Soon the park turned into a battlefield, fire arms shooting at each other. While that was going, the master mind sneaked into a house. It didn´t take long to figure out to who it belonged, there were signs of parties and tropical smells everywhere. "Julian!" Blowhole sang out, raising his gun. Finally, he was going to have his revenge on that damn king for ruining his plans and tricking him like that. One thing you shouldn´t do is play with Blowhole´s trust. The lemurs were at the back of the living room, cowering behind the couch. Maurice had an old rifle in his trembling hands, Julian was hugging Mort in fright. Suddenly the couch moved. "There you are!" Blowhole taunted, grinning. Julian screamed as Maurice randomly fired. Suddenly, the king next to him screamed again and his advisor stopped shooting. "He-he…he took M-Mort!" Blowhole used the commotion of the raging war to grab the little boy and stuff him into the car. He took out a walkie-talkie and signaled Red One to get the troops back together and into the HQ. Mort was frightened to death about this big, scary man with a robot eye. He barely felt the tight ropes cutting into his wrists and ankles. After a while of driving, he became curious to where they were going. "Are we going fishing?" The car jerked a little as Blowhole jumped. He had totally forgotten about his hostage in the back seat. "No." "Oh. Why not?" Blowhole told him to be quiet and continued driving. Soon they arrived at his lair, with the tired men waiting for their boss. Blowhole parked the car in his secret garage and began dragging Mort out and into a small cell where the boy would have to stay.

Treaty:

Kowalski stood up sleepily from his lab desk and went outside to get a drink of water. In the kitchen he glanced at the clock, and almost dropped his cup. 3:45 am. He really needed to get to bed now. As he passed Skipper´s room though, he saw some small tufts of light storming out. Skipper was still awake? He shrugged it off and was just about to pass, when he heard someone crying inside. Now the scientist couldn´t contain his curiosity and opened the door quietly, forgetting to knock. He saw a girl sitting on Skipper´s bed, sobbing almost silently. Kowalski stepped in and as soon as his step rang out, the girl whipped around. "Kowalski!" "Uh, hey. What are you doing here in Skipper´s ro-" He stopped. Something seemed awful familiar about this girl. The soldier walked closer and realized she had the same deep blue eyes like his leader did. Also, his clothes were laying on the covers next to her. "Skipper?" The leader sprang up and covered the other´s mouth. He\she glared at the scientist before letting him go and going over to the door to lock it. "What are you doing in my room without permission?" Kowalski totally ignored the question. "Yo-…you´re a girl!" Skipper´s expression slowly melted a bit. "What happened? Did Blowhole-?" "No, Kowalski…" The officer sat down on the bed, picking up her clothes and stroking them thoughtfully. "I…" Her voice trailed off, not having the courage to continue. Finally, she looked up again. "Remember when the doctor had said something about one of our test results showed one of us female?" "Yeah?" "Turned out he wasn´t so wrong. I didn´t want to tell you because I thought that everyone will look at me different and the general might not allow me to train you anymore. So I did a few adjustments…not just with my ´hair´ and clothes…also body changes and hid this." Skipper looked back up, almost afraid of what Kowalski had to say. He let that sink in for a second before asking, "Why were you crying?" "Oh that." Skipper ran the back of her hand over her eyes. "Nothing important." Silence filled the room before Kowalski spoke again. "Alright, we´ll make a deal. I´ll keep your secret, but in return-" "What?" Kowalski smirked as he scooted closer to his friend. "In return…you be my girlfriend." Skipper grinned back. "Deal!" She said, leaning closer too, sealing her promise with a kiss.

Trapped:

What´s worse than being in a heated battle with your arch enemy-and then the power goes out. Not just in the house, but in New York. Skipper lowered his weapon, glancing up at the lamp, whose light bulb still glowed dimly. Blowhole dropped his weapon and tackled the leader to the ground, straddling him and pinning his hands on either side of his head. Skipper immediately started struggling, trying to wrench the other off him. Blowhole was too strong in this dominant position. "Get…of...me!" Skipper knew he didn´t have a choice, but that didn´t stop him from fighting back. He stopped suddenly when he felt warm breath on his face. The leader ripped his eyes wide open to see his enemy´s face not too far away from his own. "Bl-Blowho-hole!" Skipper gasped. Even though it was dark, Skipper could make out a smirk on the other´s face. The villain leaned closer, not able to follow through with his plan as the other wriggled around wildly, already seeing where the lips were going. Blowhole got off him, but yanked him to his feet. Skipper could fight much easier standing. He never got so far as to lift an arm, the next moment he was lying on his stomach, pinned down on the couch, feeling Blowhole already attacking his vulnerable neck.

Vocabulary:

Private stepped out of the shower, already dressed for bed. A towel was draped around his neck. He entered his room to see Skipper lying on his bed, flipping through his math book. "Skippah!" The Brit laughed, closing the door behind him. Skipper looked up. "Did you do your homework yet?" "It´s not due till-" "Did you, soldier?" Private shook his head. Skipper tossed him his notebook and a pencil. "It´s not due till Friday, Skippah." Skipper raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the math book while starting to read the Grammar exercise. Private stared at him. "You can´t be serious!" His leader stuffed the math supplies back into the boy´s school bag. "You´re right." Private sighed with relief as he climbed into the bed. He cuddled underneath the covers with his eyes closed, waiting for his lover to join him there. "We´ll practice spelling." The blue eyes shot wide open. "What?" Skipper remained serious. "Ready? Spell…´arithmetic´." "A-R-I-T-H-M-E-T-I-C." Private sighed, closing his eyes again. Skipper had him spell the hard ones, for practice. About halfway down, "spell aficionada." "That´s not part of my vocabulary. I don´t even know what that is!" Skipper smiled at the cute face falling asleep in his bed. Private jumped at the sudden voice next to his ear. "Synonyms: lover, fan, adorer, devotee, supporter, enthusiast." Private opened his eyes once more to glare at his boyfriend. "I really thought we were going to study!" "We are!" Private gave him a look. Skipper wrapped his arms around Private´s waist, kissing him again. "I have a few things I´d like to teach you."

Hostage2:

Mort sat on his chair, innocently swinging his legs, playing with his bonds. Blowhole felt this dirty feeling creep up in him. He was minutes away from torturing an innocent kid! He was going to use him for exactly what he wanted. If he showed the government what he was doing with this child, they just might be willing to give him exactly what he needed. For Mort´s safety. He had the camera on and ready to podcast it to the TV satellites. In a few seconds, New York will be filled with terror. "What are you doing back there?" Mort asked innocently. Blowhole didn´t give an answer. All of the sudden, a hand tapped his back. "Mister?" Blowhole jumped, dropping his ´tool box´. "HOW DID YOU GET OUT?" The genius yelled, partly from being startled to death. Mort jumped back, eyes watering. "Don´t yell, mister scary-guy!" Blowhole sighed, reaching down to grab his box. "Sorry." He mumbled. _Did I just apologize for yelling?_ The scientist checked everything, not wanting to make a mistake on air. Suddenly, a hand slid into his. "I like you!" Mort beamed. "Even though you´re scary." The other blinked in surprise. "What?" His hostage just told him he like the doctor! What the two didn´t notice was the red light blinking on the camera, signaling they´re being transmitted live. ~ "Look, Skippah!" Private pointed to the screen. Everyone gathered around in surprise and shock. Marlene and the lemurs just happen to be there too, wanting to help the penguins with their search for Mort. "Blowhole?" ~ Mort was still grinning up at the other. Blowhole felt his face get hot as the small hand lay in his. "Uh, okay…sit back down will ya?" "Okay!" Mort happily skipped back to his chair. Blowhole closed his eyes and got his blush under control. _Why the heck am I blushing? _The evil genius opened his tool box and took out a dagger. He glanced over his shoulder where Mort was sitting, a broad smile on his face. His conscience wouldn´t leave him alone. It screamed longer every second the dagger stayed wrapped around his fingers. Mort jumped when the dagger fell to the floor. "I can´t do it!" Blowhole buried his face in his hands. Whole New York sighed in relief. Mort went over and put his hand on the other´s shoulder. "Do you want a hug?" ~ Skipper smirked at the weakness of his enemy. Kowalski stared at the screen, covering Private´s eyes as something different happened. Not a simple hug. ~ Blowhole released the dazed boy, realizing that the camera was on. "Oh shit!"*

Moment:

Kowalski sat with together with Juliette, both watching the sun slowly drowning in the sea of sky, sending out beautiful red sparks in its last attempts to stay alive. "It´s beautiful." Juliette commented. "Just like you." Kowalski said back flirty. The other blushed and grinned, punching his arm lightly. "Stop, Kowalski." Kowalski smiled back. "Can´t help it."

*Sin: (rated M)

Skipper´s thoughts were washed away with the warm water flowing out of the shower. Denmark. Prison. Hans. Cellmate. All of these thoughts buzzed around in his head like flies in a tight, cramped jar. He couldn´t think right. The hot drizzle fell on his back, wrapping his tired body in a pleasant fog and unabling him to hear as the door opened to the shower. Hans watched his frienemy, before stepping closer and running his fingers up the other´s back. Skipper jumped, thinking that there´s absolutely no way Hans actually stepped into the shower with him. He turned around to see that the Dane had thrown off his clothes too. "H-Hans!" The leader blushed, barely noticeable from the hot water painting red on his cheeks. Hans smirked, tangling his hand in Skipper´s black, wet hair, and letting it run down the side of his face, over his neck to his shoulders onto his chest. Skipper sprang back, slapping the offensive hand away. "Get out, pervert!" He snapped, face beet-red now. Hans shook his head, grinning as he back Skipper against the wall. The ´rain´ flowed down their bodies, bringing in a kind of mist that disabled most of their thoughts. Hans was a perfect example as he enveloped his arm around the leader´s waist, pulling him back into the middle of the water flow. "Hans…" Skipper groaned as the Dane started running his hand over his sensitive skin. It was supposed to be a protest, but sounded more like a moan. Hans shivered and kissed Skipper´s neck firmly, leaving a dark hickey. The villain brushed his hand up Skipper´s thigh slowly. Skipper gasped and grabbed onto Hans, digging his nails into the brown shoulder. Soon the two joined the water on the floor, Skipper melting like butter on the stove underneath Hans´ teasing fingers.

Sick:

"Your fever rose." Private affirmed as he felt his leader´s forehead. Skipper smiled lightly. The boy walked out, coolly wetting a towel and grabbing a spoon and medicine on his way out of the kitchen. He walked back to Skipper´s room and placed the towel on his lover´s hurting head, wincing a bit as Skipper´s face changed into a grimace. The leader watched with much exhaustion but a faint smile as the Brit stared at the spoon intensely, filling the small ditch with a brown, thick liquid. "Get better soon." Private smiled, giving the medicine to his sick boy friend. "I will." Skipper grinned too, trying to hide the fact that the medicine tasted like rum-drowned flies with carrots. "Soon you´ll see me training you into top shape like before." "Yeah, that too, but I want to make out with you again." Private teased, kissing the other´s cheek.

Spider:

Skipper tried not to fidget as the hours grew longer and longer. "This is the longest, most suckish stake-out ever!" He groaned. Rico chuckled beside him. "Yeah." He couldn´t think of something more exciting, spending hours in the bushes with his secret crush. The thing is, Skipper didn´t know the house was deserted, it was all a set-up. Now he didn´t know what to do or say, everything he had gathered was blown out by the sight of Skipper crouching in front of him, body tensed and eyes focused. He suddenly had a crazy, but maybe helpful idea. "Skippa, don mov." "Huh? Why?" Skipper asked, but he didn´t stir a muscle. He suddenly felt something crawl up his neck, then down and into his shirt. "Rico?" He asked nervously. "Spider, culd be poisenus." Skipper tensed, feeling Rico slowly and carefully lift his shirt and shine his light on the bare skin. Rico knew the spider had crawled off several seconds ago, not interested at all in Skipper´s back. Rico was, especially in the other´s tanned, muscular body. The weapon expert sighted some ugly scars run along the leader´s back, telling stories of earlier battles. Skipper tried not to shiver when the spider crawled along one of his scars. It felt kinda nice, but then again, it was a spider doing it. That´s what he thought. Rico lightly traced his finger up the soft skin, feeling the body tremble underneath. "Is it gone, Rico?" "No." The maniac shot back, enjoying every moment. Skipper thought about the stake-out. Why did the spider have to mess this operation up? Finally, Rico stopped. "Itz gone." Skipper sighed with relief and lowered his shirt. "Thanks soldier." "My plesur." Rico grinned. Skipper turned after another ten minutes of careful consideration of what happened a few moments ago and waiting for the supposed criminal to come out of his hide-out. "Rico!" Rico smirked playfully at his speechless commanding officer. "Sowry?" Skipper slapped him gently. "If you really want it that badly, could we at least do it at home?" They quickly stood up and walked back towards their apartment, not noticing the shadow coming out of the broken hut, carrying his loot.

Tattoo:

Rico bent over Skipper´s arm, lightly drawing the needle on his skin. Skipper flinched by the pain, trying to stay still. "Yur sure bout tis?" "Yes." Skipper smiled watching the needle burn over his skin, drawing the tattoo. Rico smiled back, removing the needle for a kiss, Skipper lifted his arm to wrap it around the other´s neck, but yelped when his skin came in contact with it sharp device. "Carful!" Rico quickly drew back.

Forbidden:

Blowhole lay in his bed, barely enjoying his victory of that factory today or the warmth and comfortable security of his bed. Images kept flashing through his mind, keeping him wide awake. The most of them made him blush deeply, driving him nuts. He rolled over once again, knowing that Skipper was right below him in the cell Blowhole had locked him in. The genius stood up after five more minutes of dirty metaphors flashing through his head. He stood up, quietly walking down the hall and to the cellar. His feet shot shivers up to his body as he stepped on the cold tiles. Skipper was sitting on his bunk bed, trying desperately to get a signal from his cell phone, but Blowhole´s cellar was build exactly to hinder such things. The victim looked up, a bit surprised at the sudden burst in. Blowhole yanked the door open and locked it, glaring at Skipper. The leader had long shadows on his handsome face as he glared back. "This is the last night that you´re gonna hinder me from sleeping!" Blowhole growled, grabbing the other. Skipper got himself ready for any kinds of pain, but just felt warm, soft lips press desperately and forcefully against his own. His little yelp was muffled instantly. Blowhole kissed like he wanted to hurt the leader through the gesture. His hands fumbled sloppily with the other´s and his clothes. Skipper found himself victim to a forbidden night in his enemy´s cellar. As he looked back the next days, he couldn´t decide if it was a bad thing or good, but he´d give anything to let it happen to him again. And according to Blowhole´s behavior, he didn´t have to wait for long.

Guide:

"No, I´m not buying anything!" A dark haired Dane insisted, declining the offer of the market sellers. "Why not? It´s good stuff! Homemade!" Hans shook his head and was about to answer, when his eyes caught sight of three men making their way down the street, in military clothes. He was about to turn away again when he looked at the youngest soldier. Hans stopped cold, not hearing the seller as he ranted on about his fresh pastries. "I´ve gotta go." Hans muttered, making his way over to the three. The oldest soldier immediately addressed him. "Excuse me, we´re looking for…" The rest flew passed the Dane. He shook himself out of his daze quickly. "Yeah, I can help you." He looked at the address. He knew that hotel. It wasn´t so far away from his own house. "Thank you. I´m Manfredi by the way and these are my friends, Johnson and Skipper." Johnson shook Hans´ hand. "Skipper!" The other´s head shot up from his astonishment of the town. "Huh?" Manfredi sigh, but Hans just stretched out his hand. "I´m Hans." Skipper smiled sweetly. "Skipper." He grabbed the hand, not feeling the way the grip tightened immediately. Cause he couldn´t take his eyes off their new guide.

Forgotten:

"Hey, Kowalski. Remember Doris?" Private asked his friend one day. Kowalski looked up from his wedding ring, which he had been polishing. "Who´s Doris?" The scientist asked, giving his friend a blank stare. Private opened his mouth, about to remind him when Kowalski stood up. "Okay, I gotta go now. Juliette´s waiting for me." He walked away. Private smiled. "He can´t remember who Doris is."

Fireworks:

Kowalski kneeled in front of the grave, watering the small garden of flowers, lost in his own world. He could feel it again, the debris against his skin, he could hear the fire, the screams, his hoarse voice as he whispered his last goodbye to the scientist. He could smell the blood and smoke again. The weak hand gripping his for the last time, he wanted to join him in death. But he couldn´t just take his life, the others didn´t need another death. Kowalski stood up after a minute of silence, which he was going to break now. He took out a lighter and lit some fireworks. They exploded with an ear deafening boom, making crisp sounds as they seemed to rain down on the earth. They were Rico´s favorite.

License:

"Hey Marlene." Skipper greeted the girl with a smile. "Hi." "So, what are you doing in Italy anyway?" "My sister is getting married." Marlene responded, releasing her seat belt. "Congratulations!" "Thanks. By the way, may I talk to the pilot?" "Uh, Rico´s kinda busy right now." "Wait, _Rico_ is flying?" "Yes." The girl frowned. "I didn´t know he had a license." Skipper grinned nervously, rubbing his neck. "He doesn´t. This is his first try." The plane jerked violently.

Beginning:

"Don´t let him get away!" Buck shouted, scattering his soldiers. Skipper grabbed his gun, deciding to search that mine shaft which was built into the side of the mountain. He picked correctly, seeing a shadow flee into it. "Stop!" Skipper ran after the enemy, shooting couple of times. He followed him through the maze of tunnels, staying glued on his heel. Suddenly, the tunnel came to a stop. The young soldier searched for the fugitive, only to find him cowering in the corner, trying to keep out of sight. Skipper walked over, raising his gun. For a second, there was only the men´s heavy panting heard. Finally, Skipper broke the quiet. "Who are you?" He demanded to know. No answer, even though the other watched his every move, ready to attack and escape. Skipper left his guard up as he took out his flashlight and shined it into the man´s face. A mechanical eye greeted him, along with a young scientist, dressed normally with the exception of his lab coat. He slowly stood up, ready to dodge any bullet Skipper would fire at him. For a second there was silence again, before the escapee spoke. "You´re new, obviously." "Yes, so?" The genius scanned his new foe, a small smile playing slightly at his lips. "Well, then, allow me to introduce you to your arch-enemy, Dr. Blowhole." Skipper didn´t respond, holding the gun up as if he expected an attack anytime. "And now let me introduce you to how I feel about wanna-be heroes from Rockgut´s camp." Blowhole tackled the soldier before the gun had a chance to release its safety. They both ended up on the floor, Skipper pinned down under Blowhole. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. The scientist quickly drew back, face getting redder by the second. "So, this is how you feel about me?" Skipper asked slyly. "Shut up, idiot." Blowhole muttered, grabbing both of Skipper´s wrists and pinning them down so he could get the gun comfortably. When he turned back, he was greeted with the other´s smirking face. "What?" Blowhole was already irritated. ~ "That was our first ´date´." Skipper grinned, leaning back into Blowhole on the couch. "You were acting like idiot back then. Being all pervy and sly and…cute." The other responded. "Admit it. You were just too weak to resist me!" Skipper teased.

Dreamy:

"Then you attach the wing on this side of the plane, making sure the two connect." Kowalski explained, holding up the model. "Uh huh." Rico murmured. "Are you even listening?" Kowalski shot back, annoyed with the lack of responses. "Uh huh." "Rico!" The slightly mad genius snapped his fingers in front of his friend. Rico blinked. "What?" "Concentrate!" The weapon expert nodded, slipping the tip of his hanging tongue back in. "So, as I was saying…" The rest faded away as Rico got lost back into his own world, staring at the scientist. He finally couldn´t stand it anymore. "Do you understand?" Kowalski turned toward the maniac, seeing him standing way too close. "Rico!" Rico slung his arms around Kowalski´s neck, nuzzling his head up to his chest. Kowalski felt his face and neck grow hot as shudders cruised through his body, as response to the motions.

Time:

Skipper felt bad for not having enough time for his little lover, but someone always messes it up. Kowalski, Rico or one of the neighbors were always there in the room, or left only for a few seconds. One time Skipper tried to get Private alone in the middle of the room, only to have Julian come in and ruin everything. Of course, they shut him up, nothing that a few whiffs of amnesia can´t fix. One day the leader got an idea by listening to Marlene and Kowalski chat about his inventions. He sneaked into the other´s room, grabbing the device and rushing out. ´Perfect.´ He thought as he saw Private stroll down the hallway. The boy yelped in surprise as Skipper seized him and placed his hand on something cold and metal. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming wave wash over him. "There." Skipper said, placing the stop-watch on the ground. "Finally some time for us." He dragged Private into his room, then. The leader took the longest time for his little lover. After all, they had all the time in the world.

A\N: *= The "paint" drabble´s idea was taken from a Kico story from evvie: "Beneath the brushstrokes"; In "Hostage2" Blowhole just kissed Mort, just so u know; some drabbles like "Sin" take place with Skipper found in Denmark and arrested, Hans too and they´re both in prison now; The song in "Vegas1" was "Best thing I never knew I needed" from Ne-Yo feat Cassandra Steen. Thnx for AlwaysRemainMe for helping me with the last two drabbles. Juliette is not my OC, but MeganAgent13´s. Also, I´m going to change the ratings to M and btw, they don´t appear in the general page, you´ll have to change the ratings to continue reading. And finally, R&R! §;-)


	24. Chapter 24

A\N: This is the first story where I´ve got over 100 reviews! Special thanks to Layra, Donakiko, Skipper, CrazeTheWaffleCat, Skipper19, fallenshadow962, BlackPearl151, MyfavReviewer, EmritTheSpirit, MeganAgent13 and all the other loyal readers for reviewing, reading and faving! You guys totally rock! PS, even though the drabbles are M rated, doesn´t mean I´ll go too far with them. Hints and indications of smut will be present, but not smut itself. XP

New Pairing[s]: AntonioxMarlene

Welcome:

A new neighbor had moved in. And what´s his first greeting? The introduction of the guys and then before they left: "And if you´re here for any funny business…we´re watching you 24\7!" Skipper had told him, before throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor and disappearing in it. Marlene was pretty angry at them for doing that. "You did WHAT?" Skipper shrugged. "Don´t you remember your greeting? It wasn´t much different than-" A slap interrupted him. "You guys are terrible neighbors!" She snapped, before walking out. "I´m going over there right now to apologize for your childish behavior!" The door shut loudly. Marlene knocked on the wooden door couple of minutes later. A handsome, muscular Spaniard opened up the door with a broad beamed. "Ahh, the neighbor!" Marlene smiled dazedly, suddenly forgetting why she came here in the first place.

Together:

Private stared at the empty place beside him. In front of him was the rare flower that he and Skipper wanted to grow. It was just a small bud, the plant didn´t even have time to bloom…just like the car didn´t have time to pull the brake before the train…Private wiped the fresh tears away again. It has certainly become a hobby for him ever since Skipper left them behind. The funeral was right now, but the boy didn´t have the courage to attend it. He looked at the flower before grabbing the pot and walking out of the door to the cemetery. Everyone was just leaving. Kowalski and Rico still stood there, not moving. Private ignored them and everyone who tried to say their apologies to him. It´s not like he needed them. He began digging a hole into the fresh mounted earth. After the ditch was deep enough, Private placed the flower in it. They´re still are going to grow it together.

War:

"Here we go again!" Private sighed, while his leader groaned. Rico and Kowalski were getting into each other´s hair for something again. They were fighting since last week, the slightest thing would tick them off. "I can´t understand, they´re such good friends!" Private sighed. Skipper shrugged. "They´ll work it out, they always do." "I AM WHAT?" Kowalski shouted. Skipper sighed and took Private´s hand, not seeing the blush that crept onto his soldier´s face and led him out. The two got closer and closer to each other until they were inches away from each other. Rico suddenly cut Kowalski off by grabbing him and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him tight. "I love you." He growled lowly into the scientist´s ear, nibbling lightly on the other´s ear. Kowalski´s looks of anger, then shock melted into a calmed one. "Love you too." He mumbled underneath his breath, ending the war with a sweet kiss.

Not again:

Skipper stepped into his room, seeing something was wrong. His bed…there was something strange about it. The leader carefully stepped closer, almost expecting an attack any second. Nothing happened. Skipper threw the covers back, then reared away. "Not again!" He groaned, glaring at the sheets. It seemed like the two lovebirds did _it_ again. In _his_ bed.

Idea:

Antonio watched from behind the curtains as Marlene, lovely Marlene sat in her garden, laughing with that African. The Spaniard scowled. How could she like him? He was stuck up, annoying and disgusting! The muscular boy turned, his deep gaze resting on the poster of the masked ball appearing this Friday. He smiled. Maybe Marlene would like to go with him, sometime…

Sleeping Beauty:

"Hans is dead!" The news rang around and soon the funeral was prepared. Hans lay in the living room, his chest aching from a) not breathing when they checked him and b) his restrained laughter at their stupidness. In all of his dreams, he never thought that his pranks would get this far. True, the rubber snake in Rhonda´s bed did shock her so much that she lay traumatized in the hospital for a few days…anyway, even Skipper was falling for it! Just before they were about to get him into the coffin and he would scare them all to death by coming back to life, Skipper walked in. "Hans…" He moaned quietly. Hans´ cheeks hurt once more from hiding a smirk. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Skipper knelt down next to him. "What am I doing, talking to a carcass?" He rubbed his temples. "I must be crazy..." He looked back at the Dane. "Well, before you go, I wanted to say…I love you Hans!" He leaned down and hesitated for a split second, before kissing Hans. The brown orbits shot wide open, gasping. Skipper eared back. "YOU´RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He yelled. Hans smirked slightly. The leader growled, before kissing him again. Hans grinned into the gesture, draping an arm around the other´s neck as they continue to kiss greedily. French kissing included, Skipper bit and sucked on the Dane´s mouth like he was starving. Just then door opened. "Hey, Skippah, Maurice said you should take him…" The boy´s voice trailed off in shock as he saw the scene in front of him. Skipper shot up, his face redder than over-ripe tomatoes. "Um...cancel the funeral, Private."

Fun:

"Rico!" Kowalski gasped, waving his arms around frantically as the weapon expert jumped on his back. They stumbled around the room for a few minutes before falling back onto the bed, both collapsing into giggles. Rico was the first one to calm down, rolling over so he could watch the scientist. Kowalski tried to contain his chuckles, blushing when his friend just lay there, watching him with an amused smile. "Stop that, Rico!" He demanded. Rico shook his head, before pouncing again. The two shuffled about like kids, until Skipper came in, demanding to know who´s making that racket. "Sorry, Skipper." Kowalski apologized, shoving the head away that tried to rest on his chest. Skipper shook his head and closed the door again. "R-Rico! Would you stop that?" Kowalski tried to sound annoyed, but the other knew better as he straddled the genius. "Stop? Why?" He grinned, knowing what the reddening marks on Kowalski´s neck and face meant.

Yes:

Antonio bumped into one of the passengers, getting an angry, "Hey, watch it!" from the other. He didn´t mind. She said yes! Yes! Y-E-S! He couldn´t believe it.

Sticky:

Skipper and Blowhole came out of the villain's lab. They were blushing, not looking at each other as they headed into the bathroom to clean up. "Well…that was unexpected…" Blowhole muttered, thinking about their original plans, to wring each other´s necks, but that not what happened. "Yeah…" Skipper replied shyly, washing off the stickiness that was covering his hands and other parts of his body.

Confrontment:

"Skipper…" Marlene felt the red-hot blush shooting up like a rocket. "Yes? What is it?" The girl hesitated, scared of the respond the leader will give her when he found out. "It-it´s about Private…" "What about him?" "I´m..." Skipper stepped closer, curious now. "Is something wrong with him?" "No…I´m...head over heels." She finally blurted out, looking up. Skipper stared at her, his face darkening slightly.

Pick:

Marlene twirled in front of the mirror, holding a dress to her body. "Knock knock!" Skipper said cheerily. "Come in!" The leader did and the brunette turned around. "Hi Skipper. I need your help! Which dress fits better to me?" She draped the first dress over. It was a rich purple with fabric roses pinned at the shoulders. "Hmmm, let´s see the other one." Skipper replied after some observation. Marlene took out a navy blue dress that was straight and tight, then a green, shiny one that was a little higher at one side, then went down. Skipper studied her carefully, before picking up the purple one. "This one. Why?" "Antonio, the ´spy next door´ asked me to the ball! "Congratulations!" Skipper said, beaming brightly. But as soon as the girl left, his face fell. What will Julian say\do? Either he will be heartbroken, then either a) make life to a earthly hell or b) become depressed. Then there´s the choice that he´ll become jealous and mad…hopefully he´ll go with depressed…

Book:

"Whatcha reading, Kowalski?" Private asked innocently. Rico looked up for a second, before dropping his glass. The scientist didn´t wince like Private did, instead, grinned behind the pages. "Reproduction, Private."

Scan:

Skipper glared at his arch-enemy as the security unlocked his hand cuffs and began emptying his pockets. The Dane just smiled smugly, letting the guard search him. Skipper´s arm was grabbed and he was dragged into another room with a scanner. After scanning his jacket and bags, the security guard began patting Skipper down. Really, from top till bottom. The leader felt him touch his neck and shoulders, then moving down his sides to his waist, where the other pressed a little, still searching. Skipper flinched at the sensation it made. He began to feel nervous when the hands explored his thighs and legs, finally ending at his feet. Then his fingers returned once more to his hips, the tips lightly massaging in. Skipper shuddered, then looked down at the guard, only to meet Clemson´s smirk.

Wait:

The ball was close to the start, and Marlene was nowhere to be seen. Antonio twirled the rose in his hands, biting his lip. He really hoped that she would show up and didn´t dump him for a party or another guy. The more the clock ticked, the more nervous the Spaniard grew. Then, he saw her, walking shyly over, her royal purple dress shimmering with a flower in her brown, stuck-up hair. *

Miracle:

"Give up, Kowalski!" Blowhole shouted over the noise of the guns. "We´ve got you surrounded!" The genius reloaded his own weapon and began firing again, hoping for a miracle. Clemson, Red. Blowhole and Rhonda had him cornered. The villains continued shooting like crazy. All of the sudden, a loud, deafening noise filled the air. ´Oh great! I needed more people shooting at me!´ Kowalski thought. The whole world was suddenly drowned out by the siren screaming and the tires roaring while rolling over the gravel. Kowalski opened his eyes as the loudness almost made his ears fall off. The machine stopped right in front of him, his camouflaged-suit lover waving at him from the front seat. Kowalski grabbed his gun and sprinted toward him, jumping into the seat next to him. As soon as they got out of the battle-field, Kowalski slumped back, breathing heavily. "Th-thanks, Rico."

Lips:

Skipper blocked the hit with his sword, making both of them wince as the metals protested in a high, loud crash. Blowhole gathered himself again and tried to strike Skipper, making the leader jump to the side and thwart his attack with his own weapon. Blowhole didn´t expect him to push out, causing the evil scientist to stumble back and lose his balance, falling backwards on the ground. The officer watched his rival fall, before lunging forward, ready to strike him and end this fight. Blowhole thought quickly, before hitting his feet against Skipper´s. The leader yelped in surprise as his body crashed into Blowhole´s. Blowhole kicked the weapon away and was just about to kill his enemy, when the other lost his balance and his lips collided with the villain´s.

Ballroom:

Antonio led Marlene over to the huge ball room, where the other guests were waiting, everyone with a handsome or beautiful partner by his\her side. "You look beautiful." Antonio whispered as he took Marlene´s hand. Marlene blushed, then answered back, "Not as handsome as you look." Antonio chuckled, but before he could answer to that, the music began playing.

Katherine:

Kowalski dropped his jacket onto the couch and went into the direction of the kitchen, where his wife Juliette was coming forward to meet him. "How was your day?" Kowalski asked, kissing her. "Well, busy. Inside and outside." She grinned, running a hand over her stomach, where their nine-month old child was. "Glad to hear that." Kowalski responded, wrapping her into a hug. "I do hope Katherine is coming out soon. She is getting heavier by each day." Juliette sighed. Kowalski nodded and pulled her onto the couch, where they continued to make out, when suddenly Juliette gasped. "Oh, sorry, am I hurting you?" Kowalski asked concerned, removing himself from her. Juliette shook her head, still gasping. "K-Kowal..." She gripped his arm tightly. The usually calm scientist started to panic at the sight of his wife. "Juliette, what´s wrong?" He asked her frantically. "Ka-kat…" She tried to manage out, then finally was able to say the word. "K-Katherine!"

9\11:

"Good morning, sunshine!" Skipper greeted Hans with a smile. Hans returned the greeting with a kiss. "I didn´t see you leave." He stated as he sat next to the other. "I wanted to get to work early." Skipper replied, returning to his typing for a few seconds. Hans kisses him again before sitting down next to his boyfriend. Then he remembered something. "Hey, Skippy, I forgot my report in the car, I´ll be right back." Skipper nodded, then groaned as Hans pulled him out of his chair and kissed him for the third time in ten minutes. "Hans!" Hans smirked. "It´s your fault!" He argued. "You shouldn´t be so adorable! Besides, who knows maybe it´ll be our last kiss." Skipper smacked him. "Don´t say that." "But if-" The Dane stepped back to the leader. After he left, Skipper sat back down, muttering, "And I thought I was the paranoid one." Hans walked over to the car, unlocking it. He bent over, grabbing a stack of sheets from his bag. A roar of an incoming plane was heard. Hans straightened, watching it fly over him, thinking about all the happy people in there, probably excited to see they loved ones. He stopped. It was heading straight for-"WHERE THE F**K IS IT GOING?" Hans screamed, dropping everything and running to the towers. He was too late. The Dane watched with horror as the plane crashed straight into the building, the same one he had left couple of minutes ago. "SKIPPER!" He screamed, his voice drowning out under the noise of the people screaming, the plane and the sound of the building falling apart, burying everything underneath and dragging people into their death. Hans fell to his knees, tears falling out of his eyes as the tower fell into ruins. Suddenly, the clock stopped ticking, people were standing there mortified, no one could prepare themselves for the shock of the second plane.

:

The door knocked. "Come in!" Juliette whispered, trying not to wake up the baby. Skipper and Private entered. "Hi Juliette!" Private said cheerfully, trying not to hug her. Instead, he bent over the bed to have a good look at the child. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping soundly. "Congratulations!" Skipper smiled. "Thanks Skipper, hey where´s Kowalski?" "Rico wanted to stay outside, the smells of hospitals made him kinda queasy, and Kowalski is pacing in front of the door, worrying himself to death. He didn´t notice that we were called in, so we left him behind." Juliette sighed. But then, the door opened and Kowalski rushed in. "Juliette! Are you alright? Did the birth go well? Were there problems? How are you feeling?" He was immediately by her side. "Kowalski, look!" Private leaned away for him to see the baby girl. He stopped ranting, eyes wide at the little miracle in his wife´s arms.

Stunning:

Blowhole was flung backwards into the wall as his experiment on Skipper exploded. The smoke censor loosened the alarm, making the whole HQ ring with the high-pitched noise. Blowhole came to, slapping it off. He coughed as the smoke unwillingly flied his lungs. Suddenly, a high scream filled the air. "BLOWHOLE!" The scientist raced toward the voice, determined to grab his nemesis before he could escape. A yelp followed their fall. Blowhole looked down, and gasped when his eye met the face of a woman. "Oh…sorry…" He stood up, stepping back as the female rose too, looking really silly in the oversized uniform, a dark green military cap hanging from her head… "Skipper?" Skipper coughed a few times before glaring. "I AM GIRL!" He yelled, raising her hand to slap him. Blowhole grinned. "You hit like one too." He grinned. Skipper crosses her arms, huffing angrily. The genius suddenly grabbed her arm, catching her by surprise. "I´ve really got to say, even though you´re my arch, you look really stunning as a woman." Skipper´s eyes widened. "How dare you!" She spat, ripping her arm away from his grip. Blowhole didn´t back off, but suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Get off you pervert!" Skipper protested, angry at the touch and the lack of self-control she had…Blowhole saw the smile…

Forever:

The music swayed them softly as the sparkling lights blinded them from everything else. Marlene, in the arms of her man, the perfect one. No one noticed as the other couples piled out of the room, one by one, since it was getting late and most couldn´t wait for the bed-time. ´But,´ Antonio thought, ´we have something much more and precious than going to bed for the night.´ He gripped her tighter, feeling her return the gesture. They didn´t want to let go, but swept over the ball room forever, never stopping. Never wanting to part from their eternal love.

Victory:

Rico dialed, his jaw set firmly, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Hello? Who the fish calls people at three in the morning?" "Stai aw´y from Walski." "Excuse me?" Doris croaked. "Yu herd me." "Just who do you think you are?" ~ "Good morning, soldier!" Skipper greeted Kowalski with a smile. "You don´t look so good." Private commented. Rico looked up from his toast. "I´m not feeling too well, Private." Kowalski whispered, rubbing his aching head. "You look like a carcass." Skipper said, biting into his bread. "Doris broke up with me." Kowalski replied. Everyone gasped. Rico put his hand over his mouth, hiding the victorious smile. All he needed was getting Kowalski to see who is really there for him.

Funeral:

Skipper´s teeth were clenched tightly as he shoveled the grave. He had shoveled Johnson´s grave, now was digging Manfredi´s, and he´s going to dig his own soon. The unexplained sickness had hit so many people, that no one took notice of the whole nonsense of the strongest ones surviving. Manfredi wasn´t only the strongest, but he traveled all over town, to help the ones who were dying. Skipper felt his jaw hurt, but this was the only method for him to keep his cool while digging. Finally the hole was wide and long enough for the body. Skipper lifted the fallen soldier into the ditch. He stood there for a second, then saluted sharply. He felt like he needed to say a few words. He hesitated, not the kind to hold a speech. "Rest in peace, Manfredi." Skipper finally said, swearing he´ll do anything to honor his officer till death.

Creaks:

Private pulled the blanket closer over his head, trying to ignore that his best friend´s rival was sleeping right under him. Buck wouldn´t let him trade rooms with anyone, why Hans is even in this camp, the boy had no idea. Hans had imitated him greatly by acting real nice, even offering to do a favor for him, which was carry his pack on the long hike. Private had shook his head and caught up with the others. Now the room was bathed in awkward silence, except for Hans, who was enjoying every minute. "So." Private almost yelped as the Dane´s voice shot out of the darkness. "How did you like training today?" Hans asked sweetly. Private gulped, hoping this won´t turn into a conversation. "It was okay." He answered. "Hm." Hans replied, then there was silence once again. Until, _**creak**_. Private shot straight up. "What was that?" He asked, eyes wide. Hans shrugged, then added, "Don´t know." Private lay back carefully, all the sleepiness gone. After sometime, _**creak**_! "There it is again!" The Brit pulled the blanket over his head. "I´ll che-_**CREAK-CRACK**_. "What the fish?" Then Private´s bunk bed´s holster broke and he came crashing down into the bed underneath him. Hans stared at the boy in his arms. The soldier stared back before flushing, and stammering. "S-sorry, H-Hans." He made the attempt to get out of bed, but the strong arms pulled him back. "Actually, this is quite comfortable, don´t you think?" Hans smirked at the squirming, red boy in his arms.

Hair:

Skipper carefully loaded some soap onto his head, not hearing how the bathroom door opened. Blowhole stood in the middle of the room, at first asking why the door was locked, then looked at his enemy and thanking it for not being closed. He stepped over to Skipper, who tensed immediately at the sound. "Who´s there?" He was about to turn around, when suddenly two hands rested on his head. "Wh-what?" He squeaked, not having expected that touch. Blowhole grinned as he massaged his fingers over the scalp of the other. Skipper´s eyes searched for a hint of this mystery person from the tiles, but they just reflected back at him dully, not helping a bit. After a few minutes of the silent progress, Blowhole wiped his hands off and picked up the shower. "Ready for the rinsing?" He grinned. The leader felt himself going light-headed as he recognized the voice.

Toys:

Kowalski watched with a satisfied grin as his daughter Katherine played with the science mobile he created on his own. There was some empty test tubes, a mini calculator, a pencil, and something glowing pink, Kowalski knew it was safe, but what it was, he hadn´t the slightest clue. "KOWALSKI!" He turned and saw Juliette standing in the doorway, holding up the chewing toy he made for Katherine. It was glowing brightly, changing colors every ten seconds, plus vibrating hard. "What is this?" She demanded to know. Kowalski shrugged. Juliette´s eyes widened. "You mean…you DON´T know what this is?" She almost yelled. Katherine clanked the test tube against her mouth, drooling a bit. "No, no, no! I do…it´s just kinda hard to explain…" Kowalski smiled sheepishly, making his wife sigh. "Alright, but next time, stick to buying the toys, instead of making them!"

Moan:

Nothing turned Dr. Blowhole more on then to see his lover moaning and squirming underneath him. That was one of the only times when he lost all of his control and reacted without thinking.

Controlled:

Kowalski stiffened as the long, slender arms slid around his waist, bringing him closer to the other's body. The slick skin rubbed against his, making his neck hair stand on end. The scientist tried weakly to push him away, but the indie just tightened his grip. The way his hot breath fell on Kowalski´s skin, how he whispered in his ear, sending goosebumps attacking the genius´ skin it easily brushed away the thoughts of fleeing and slowly, Kowalski fell into Savio´s manipulation.

Rather:

"WHAT?" Hans sprang up from the computer, making all the other villains look at him. "NO! No, no, no nononono! NO!" Hans yelled out in disgust. "What´s the matter?" Rhonda asked him, not really caring. "No! No way! No never! NEVER! I´d rather die!" "What the heck is wrong, man?" Clemson asked annoyed and curious. Hans turned toward them, his face red. "THIS!" He yelled, pointing to a Skans fic on Fan Fiction.

Vulnerable:

Blowhole was flung onto the floor as his lover jumped him from behind. "SKIPPER!" He yelled before hitting the ground. Skipper just giggled at the ridiculous scene. Blowhole rolled his eye, but forgetting his work at his boyfriend´s laugh. "Come on, I´m bored." Skipper said, not bothering to get off him. Blowhole tried to get up, only to end up back on the floor. Skipper laughed at him again before getting off him and then hugging him, refusing to let go. Blowhole rolled his eye once again before picking him up and carrying him over to the couch. Skipper quickly wrapped his legs skillfully around the other´s waist, slamming him onto himself. Blowhole groaned as they did, half of the air that went out of his lungs. Skipper grinned, not removing his legs. Instead, he added his arms to the display. Blowhole smirked evilly suddenly, making the leader nervous of the sudden change of mood. The genius flipped them, grinding his hips with his lover. Skipper gasped in pleasure, declaring war as he grabbed Blowhole´s shoulders and tried to get back his lost dominance. The other growled irritated at the assault. Luckily for him, he knew his boyfriend inside and out, knowing exactly what to do to get him under control. Skipper bit his lip, deciding to use a different strategy next time. "You asked for it." The villain hissed lowly. He teased the other without mercy, leaving him vulnerable on the couch. Blowhole proudly glanced at his gasping victim, using the moments he was disabled to tie him down.

:

"Hi Kowalski!" The two boys greeted the scientist. Kowalski nodded, drinking thoughtfully. He then jotted down a few notes about the newest planet discovery. Private grinned at the Mort, signaling that his friend was distracted. Mort got the message and immediately, they started to make out passionately. After about ten minutes of love coming from the mouth, they got interrupted by-"SMASHED ATOMS! PRIVATE! MORT!"

Pleasure:

Skipper and Blowhole fell back, panting heavily. For a few moments, they didn´t say anything, just tried to catch up with their breaths. Skipper moved his hand to grab Blowhole´s. "Th-thanks." He breathed, shivering violently from the pleasure from before. "My pleasure." Blowhole responded with a chuckle. Skipper nodded, closing his eyes and wiping some sweat drops away. "I have never-" He started, but the other cut him off with a nod. "I know. Me too." Blowhole inched closer. Skipper leaned forward, letting him siege his lips.

A\N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating! Also for the TD! We had so many test and reports in school and that made it kinda hard to finish! But we´re going to have a lot of free days cuz of teacher conferences and such, so I should be able to update sooner with my stories. Also….NEW EPISODES ON FANPOP! Fanpop\Penguins of Madagascar\Videos. ;) *= I basically have no idea about fashion, so I hope I was lucky and didn´t make Marlene look weird. XP Song u should check out= "_Anna Nalick-__**Break me open**__."_


	25. Chapter 25

A\N: Xdrabbles, none of the requests trouble me, only school. XD But now I´m free. ^^ MyfavReviewer, There isn´t actually a name for that ship so, how bout Prans, Havate, Hrians, Privans…I think Prans or Privans is the best name. xP Btw…just asking if you know by any chance the Hetalia character "America"? Skipper, well, since there are two of you, you can take turns in kissing Hans or Blowhole. XP RandomPerson223, if you like that pairing, check out the stories of MeganAgent13, the author of the pairing. ^:^

New Pairing(s): BurtxSavio, KowalskixBuck, BlowholexRico, ClemsonxTeng, SkxSkipper

Nap:

Blowhole threw his jacket onto a chair, sighing heavily. Inventing and experimenting was great, but so tiring, including with planning the later attacks and so on. He walked into his room. He was taking of his shirt while doing so, so he couldn´t see the surprise at first. Blowhole turned, his back to the bed as he undressed from his work clothes. Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. Blowhole stiffened, whirling around and finding a certain person lying on his bed, his camouflaged clothes lying in a heap on the floor, dozing peacefully. The villain swallowed hard as his eyes forced him to scan over Skipper´s body, lieing there almost as if offering…It took all the self-control Blowhole had not to join him.

Camping:

"Alright, troops! This is where we´ll camp!" Buck ordered loudly to the tired recruits. The trainer scanned the area with his red eyes, until they rested on a black head. "Hey! New kid!" The said soldier looked up, before running over. "Yes sir?" He asked, standing stiff as he awaited his next orders. "You´ll be camping next to me." Buck ordered, before getting a gleam in his eyes. "Actually, forget what I said, you´ll be sharing a tent with me." He slapped Kowalski´s back as he said, "Don´t want anything happen to you in the first week of school." He then lit a cigarette and walked over to where the others were setting their tents up. The genius was surprised, but did as he was told. After dark and training, the new recruit shyly made his way up to the tent. "Sir?" Buck immediately appeared. "Come in." He pushed the tent fabric away. After the other settled in his place with burning red cheeks, the light was put out and the trained combatant climbed into his sleeping bag. He lay there, listening to Kowalski´s heavy breaths before turning over and pressing his body to the other. "S-sir?" Kowalski yelped, trying not to let his voice quiver as it did. "Relax, soldier." Buck ordered, lowering his mouth to the genius´ neck.

Eternal:

Blowhole cowered in the bushes, biting his lower lip as he waited. _´Where are you?´_ He thought, searching the area with his eye. Suddenly a voice toned from behind him. "Blowhul!" The addressed lover jumped and spun around, grabbing the attacker and dragging him down. Rico sat up on top of the other, his face showing his amused grin. Blowhole rolled his eye, but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. "You scared me!" He panted a few minutes later after the make-out. The maniac shrugged. "Sowry." He allowed Blowhole to sit up and pulled him into a hug. "Missd yu." He muttered into the other´s lab-coat. "I missed you too." Came the response. Blowhole grabbed his lover´s hand and pulled him up, wrapping his arm around the other´s waist immediately. The two started walking through the park, filling each other in what happened since the last time they saw each other and exchanged kisses and touches. The villain suddenly tugged on the hand he was holding and pulled Rico through some bushes. "I want to show you something I found earlier." Rico complied with the pull. Blowhole led him through branches and leaves till they got to a clearing. The pale moon shone brightly, bathing the sea and ancient stone palace with a ghostly radiance. Some flowers from the fruit trees still bloomed, adding to the romantic scene. Just perfect for two lovers. Rico gasped at the sight, before sitting down on the marble bench with his boyfriend. "Itz buetiful." He sighed, allowing the other kiss him for the umpteenth time. "Like you." Blowhole flirted. Rico laughed quietly, punching his shoulder. "Stop." The other joined him, before the two turned towards the sea sparkling under the moon´s glow. Blowhole knew he´s gonna be Rico´s for eternity.

Catch1:

"Savio escaped out of Hoboken!" The news rang out, alarming everyone in the Central Park neighborhood. Skipper and his men soon set up security devices all over and around the houses, also making sure everyone knew the drill to take cover when the cannibal hit their area. For weeks nothing happened until the sirens (and Julian) began screaming and everyone disappeared into their houses. Burt was the last one outside, he saw Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski rushing past him. He was just about to head in too, when he saw a slick body gliding into the shadows. Not thinking twice, the heavy man ran after him. Savio soon noticed his follower. He stared at Burt running behind him, so he didn´t see the tree standing in the way. With a nasty smack, he bumped into them. Burt quickly caught up and hovered over the villain. Savio felt him grab his hands to force him to stay on the ground. Since there were no ropes anywhere near, Burt decided to use his body to hold the snake down. He sat on Savio. The other groaned under the weight. "Burt, get off me!" Burt suddenly smirked, shaking his head. "No! You're too dangerous... and cute."

Victimize:

Blowhole was pretty disturbed about having the leader in his bed. He shuffled around his room a bit, cleaning a few things off his desk, repeatingly looking back at the bed. Finally he began getting stuffy and wanted to change into some casual, loose clothes. Still, with Skipper in here…_´He´s asleep.´ _Blowhole reminded himself. He quickly undressed, but just as he was about to pull the shirt over his head, a warm hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the bed. Blowhole blushed, mainly from the high-pitched yelp he made, due to his surprise. He found himself face-to-face with the smirking leader. "Good morning." He growled, trying to twist himself out of the other´s grip. "What? Morning already?" Skipper asked, tightening his hold. The villain pulled against his hold. "I had _such_ a good sleep!" The officer told him, almost mocking…then he stretched more than necessary. Blowhole gulped as he did, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach. "And it would be even better if…" Skipper trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the doctor. "G-get out you perv!" Blowhole jumped up. His roommate shrugged, before lieing back onto the covers, in an almost vulnerable position. The other had tried so hard, but ended up right where Skipper wanted him. He hated him for playing with him like that, especially since he knew that Blowhole wasn´t very strong.

Difficult:

Being in a relationship with Buck wasn´t easy at all. No, nothing about him, he was really sweet, a side that didn´t show in public. But it was just that their…dates…didn´t _really_ go as planned. _**!CRASH! **_"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WAS A TRAP!" Buck´s voice shouted from the shower, where the curtains probably had came crashing down _again_, wrapping themselves around his wet body. Kowalski sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up from the table and headed toward his trapped, cursing lover.

Introduction:

Marlene sighed, pushing her loose strains out of her face as she sat down at the counter of a small ice-cream shop. "May I take your orders?" A red-hair woman approached her. "Yes, um, I´ll take some apple juice." She said. The other nodded, wrote something down on a pad and left for the kitchen. Meanwhile, Marlene re-made her make-up. She hoped no male would come anywhere near her in a one-mile radius, or else she´ll most likely lose it. Probably because Jason broke up with her. _´He´s just a slimy creep!´_ She thought. The waitress placed her glass in front of her. "Looks like somebody had a bad day." She commented. "Yeah." Marlene replied, sipping at the cool drink. "Boy problems?" The other asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter behind her. The brunette nodded. "I hear you." For a few moments, no one said anything. Then the woman went over to Marlene and held out her hand. "Kitka." The other smiled. "Marlene." "Hey, Marlene, wanna hang out over at my place sometime?"

Swings:

Kowalski walked past the doors of the rooms, heading toward the bathroom. He stopped as he heard muffled crying. It sounded like… "Juliette?" Kowalski opened the door to their room. His wife was sitting on the double bed, sobbing. A look of trouble crossed over Kowalski´s features as he quickly joined her on the bed, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Juliette, what´s the matter?" he asked gently. "N-nothing, it´s n-nothing." Juliette dried her face with her sleeve. "No, something is wrong. Tell me what it is." Then Kowalski got a suspicion. "Mood-swings, am I right?" A slow nod confirmed his thoughts. "But don´t worry about me, I´m fi-" Juliette was cut short by soft lips. Kowalski pulled them closer in a tight hug, still kissing and making out with his wife. The girl immediately responded to his touch and returned his gestures fiercely. After a few minutes of heavy making out, Kowalski pulled away. "F-feel better n-now?" He panted. "Y-yeah…" Juliette gasped, before tackling him back into the ocean of kisses.

Coffee:

"Hey Blowhole? Can we play a game?" Skipper shot up from his pillow. His face fell with disappointment as he saw that his lover didn´t respond. "Bloooowhoooole!" He sang annoyingly, taping the shoulder of the other. "Go to sleep, I´m tired." The growl came from underneath the blanket. "No! Night isn´t for sleeping, but for fun!" Skipper replied enthusiastically. No answer. "Come on! I´m soo bored!" He whined. Nothing. Blowhole suddenly realized that the other had crawled next to him under the blanket. "Are you sleeping?" The leader´s voice toned right in the villain´s ear. "Am not now." Blowhole sighed, knowing he´ll never get some shut eye if he didn´t do something with the officer. "Fine! What do you want to do?" He mumbled. Skipper shrieked with joy for being addressed to, before ´falling deep in thought´. "Let´s play duck, duck goose!" "Skipper. You do know there´s only two of us, right?" "We could ask if Hans-ie wants to play with us!" _´Hans-what?´_ Blowhole stared at him before moving in close to study his face. "Stop doing that it´s creepy!" Skipper protested. "Just how much sugar did you put into your coffee?" Blowhole asked, but didn´t wait for an answer. He raced to the kitchen, only to see the whole sugar jar empty.

*Confessing:

"Okay, here we go." Clemson looked nervously at Teng, before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" "It´s your favorite sister!" Teng sang as they entered. "Oh no!" Hans rolled his eyes. "So what do you want?" The Dane asked impatiently. "Well, sorry for interrupting your porn!" Teng teased. Hans blushed, then glared at her. "I´m not watching porn!" He snapped. "Oh really?" Hans quickly turned the screen off before his sister could see what he was doing. "What do you two want?" Now the room fell in silence. "Uhm, Hans. We need to tell you something, cause we just thought you needed to know." Clemson began. _´Why am I so nervous? It´s my BFF, he´ll understand!´ _"What is it?" The other propped his feet up onto the table. "Teng and I are together." Dead silence once again. After a while of taking that in, Hans raised a brow. "What?" "Are you deaf? He said-" "I heard you! I just wanted to say that." Hans took his legs off his table. "So? I don´t have anything against that. Just one thing I need to warn you about though, Clemson." The red-hair frowned. "What´s that?" "I wouldn´t date my sister if I were you. She smokes, knows how to use guns, snores-" "WHAT? I don´t snore!" "Yeah you do! Like a lumber jack!" "You- I never snored in my life! You should hear yourself, mister-" "Okay! Thanks for the advice, Hans!" Clemson grabbed Teng and dragged her out of the room. Hans chuckled. "Good luck with that, Clemy." He said to himself, before going back to his computer. He wasn´t watching porn directly, but just searching up a little info about his secret crush. Finally he found some videos. From Skipper´s teenage years. _´Wow!´_ Hans thought as he watched a vid. Skipper was participating in a how-much-can-you-drink contest. He won and his friends were kind enough to film him stumble around drunk, doing pretty embarrassing stuff, hitting on girls, ect. Doing all that while only in his underwear.

Guts:

"A failure! That´s what you´re going to be for the rest of your life! If you don´t get better in school, there´s no hope for you, Skipper!" The teacher almost seemed to be having fun, bringing the student in front of the whole class down. Skipper glared at her, before going back to his phone. "You´re a fail!" The elder slammed her fist down on Skipper´s table. "You were born one and will die as one." Skipper jumped up, looking pretty imitating with his muscular body. He was also taller than her (for once in his life) "You´re the fail here!" He shot back. "You might have brains, but you definitely don´t have any guts! That´s why you´re still single!" Ms. Herbert´s eyes narrowed while some gasped. "I do." Skipper growled as he grabbed his bag and walked right up to Marlene and kissed her in front of everyone. After a few moments, he gave everyone another glare before leaving the room.

*Easy:

It was just too easy. Kitka knew what to do to make Marlene got nuts. Sometimes it as easy as a smirk, sometimes Kitka would grab her from behind, mutter a few words, and she´d have her.

Action:

"Did you hear that?" Buck shot up in bed. His lover sat up too and together they listened into the night. "No, I-" "SHH!" Buck slapped a hand over Kowalski´s mouth. Then the genius heard it too. A light scratching sound. "Waf´z dad?" Kowalski asked from underneath the other´s hand. "Don´t know, candy corn, could be anything." Buck whispered, reaching for his gun from under the pillow. He jumped up, whipping his gun at the ground, then groaned. He bent over and grabbed something. "Seriously? A mouse?" Kowalski laughed at his lover´s disappointed face. "If you want some action, why don´t you join me, in here?" The scientist suggested with a sly smirk.

Grey:

"Rico? RICO!" Kowalski passed from door to door, trying to find his best friend. Just as he opened another door, a hand grabbed his wrists and pulled him in. "Hello, Kowalski." Blowhole greeted him with a smirk. The genius´ eyes widened, before he struggled against the hold. "It´z okay." Rico´s voice toned from behind him. Kowalski stopped struggling. "R-Rico?" "Yup." The maniac appeared from behind him, an identical grin on his face, like Blowhole´s. "Wh-what´s going on?" "Oh nothing…" The villain replied, slowly un-buttoning the other´s shirt. "We were bored and came up with something fun to do." "W-we?" The scientist´s face showed shock and a hint of betrayal. "Do´t worvie." Rico smiled slyly as he helped Blowhole in undressing the startled soldier. "Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kowalski yelled. "Three-way."

Names:

"Hey, Hans?" Skipper´s lover looked up from his magazine. "What?" "Haven´t you ever wondered what your name means?" Hans thought for a minute. "No. Why?" Skipper shrugged then sat next to the Dane with his phone and search in, ´meanings of names´. Hans put his magazine away and looked over the other´s shoulder. Skipper typed his name in first. "Leader, captain of a ship." The officer read out loud. "Didn´t expect anything else." Was the response. Hans´ name was next. "A God-given gift." Skipper grinned at the other. "I´m glad your parents picked that out. Couldn´t have done better." Hans smiled back and kissed his boyfriend. "Your name is wrong though." He commented after the couple broke apart for air. "What do you mean?" "In our relationship, I´m definitely the leader." Skipper threw a pillow at Hans´ head. "Not true." "Oh sure!" The Dane replied before tackling him into a making out session, rolling his tongue about in the others mouth and managing to get some passionate moans out.

Vulnerable:

Hans finishes with the chains on Private´s wrists, looking quite satisfied at his work. Private wasn´t so happy about the get up, though. He began pulling on them, giving the smirking Dane a questioning look. "What´s up with the setup, Hans?" The villain walked nearer, shadows making his grin look more evil, due to the dim glow overhead. "I like leaving my prey vulnerable before I attack." He growled lowly, leaning in to kiss Private´s throat. Private gladly tilted his head back, wondering just how far they´ll be going tonight as the kisses got harsher. He gasped, his eyes quickly shooting back to his lover. "Sorry, was that too quick?" The other mocked, wrapping his hands around the Brit´s waist. Private shook his head. "Good, I guess I can continue then?" A quick nod and the foreplay passed sooner than they had thought. Now…it was time for round one.

Underworld:

Marlene looked up as the door opened and Skipper stumbled in, drenched in unidentified liquids and something that looked like salvia. "Whoa, what happened to you?" The girl asked in astonishment. The leader held up a hand as he gathered himself in a kitchen chair. "I…was in th-the underworld." He panted. _´Riiiight!´_ His _wife _thought. "So, what´s the codename stand for this time?" Skipper looked at her and saw she didn´t get it. "No, seriously, Marlene! I was in the underworld! Why do you think I´m covered in dog salvia?" The girl rolled her eyes. "And I suppose the mythological creature Cerberus had licked you." "I wish! He used me as a chewing toy and-" Marlene walked out, already losing interest in his silly fairytales. Skipper frowned, then scowled profusely as he walked to the upstairs rooms. "I have to shower…and get..._this_ off of me!"

Virgin:

"Hey, Skippy?" Skipper scowled at the dreaded nickname. "What?" "Are you a virgin?" A sharp breath, followed by a coughing attack. "WH-WHAT THE FISH?" The leader finally yelled out. Hans smiled calmly. "Are you?" "OF COURSE YOU PERV!" The smile slid into a smirk. "Do you still want to be one?" _**SLAP!**_

Sleepless:

It was the first night Skipper and Blowhole were sleeping together. The two lay in bed, Skipper fast asleep with a cute smile on his face. The genius really wanted to kiss his adorable features, but somehow hesitated to do so. Almost as if he was afraid. Afraid of what? They were lovers now, they had kissed and hugged, now they were sleeping in the same bed! Still…suddenly the other stirred and rolled over, resting his head on Blowhole´s chest and letting out a content sigh. Blowhole froze, eye wide as he felt his boyfriend go back to sleep on his chest. He didn´t close his eyes once that night.

Sleeping Beauty and Juliet:

"Alright, Hans, let´s practice the last scene again." Alice called out. Hans nodded and lay down on his bed. Just then, Skipper playing Juliet walked by. He saw ´Sleeping Beauty´ all dressed up and waiting for the kiss, lieing in his bed. ´Juliet´ couldn´t resist, but walked over and bent down next to Hans. Clemson nudged Julian and Alice and pointed. "Hey there Sleepy head." Skipper said, ruffling the Dane´s messy hair. Hans cracked an eye open to smirk at him. A _smack_ was heard as Alice face-palmed. Julian and Clemson were laughing their butts off, on the other hand.

S&M:

"Whoa! What the deuce happened to you?" Kowalski gasped. Rico looked up and had the same reaction. (Private wasn´t there at the time, thankfully) Their leader was covered in whipping marks, cuts, bruises, strains from cuffs and ropes, bites, and other injuries. "What happened?" Kowalski asked again. Skipper smiled as he headed towards his room. "S and M, boys."

Morning:

Julian stepped into the penguin´s living room, wanting to raid the fridge once again, when he made out so figures asleep on the couch, both half-naked. Julian frowned as he made out one person to be Skipper but who was the other. One step even closer and he saw that there were two of them. Sk was hugging his clone tightly in his sleep, it looked like they had a good night.

Positive:

"You know what, clone?" Sk said one evening. "What?" Skipper responded, not really caring. "I know something that´ll make the TD so much better." "What could possibly make the Truth and Dare better?" Sk leaned in. "A kissing dare." He said, sliding his fingers underneath Skipper´s chin and bringing him closer for a heated kiss.

Boy:

Skipper noticed his clone sitting at the far end of another neighborhood meeting one evening. Worried and curious, the officer walked over to the leader. "What´s wrong clone?" He asked. Sk didn´t look up. "N-nothing." "Oh come on, how can you tell me nothing´s wrong when you look like you just came back from a trip Denmark." "I-it´s-it´s a boy." Sk whispered. "Huh?" The other put a hand on his stomach.

A\N: The last three drabbles were for some very good friends of mine, hope you enjoyed! XP Anyway, about the lesbish drabbles, I am SO bad at those, they are so hard to write! *= Teng´s not mine, but belongs to CrazetheWaffleCat.


	26. Chapter 26

A\N: First news: NEW EPISODES! (Fanpop\Penguins of Madagascar\Videos) "Smotherly Love" "Littlefoot" "Showdown at Fairway 18" and others are coming up. BlackPearl151, I´m so sorry, I didn´t see the requests there! I´ll add them in this chapter. xP CrazetheWaffleCat, the MPreg is based on that one truth where Skipper said he was pregnant in the TD. xD Donakiko, XP told you I´d write them! You two don´t have to be ashamed of your love, you´re so cute together! ^^ Myfavreader, okay. I just wanted to know xP Alva-the-Human, how can you hate horrorcentralPoM, Mrs. Perky? -.-_**Also, a few OCs will be present, but this is still about the PoM characters, so please keep that in mind. =)**_

New Pairing(s): RicoxClemson, SkipperxSkylar, JulianxRico, BlowholexSara, KowalskixMort

White:

It was pouring cats and dogs outside, quickly canceling the picnic the group wanted to go to. Clemson, Hans and Blowhole sat in the living room, where strangely Skipper was sleeping. "Why is Skipper in your house?" Clemson asked Hans. The Dane shrugged. "He said he couldn´t go back to his own because he lost a bet or something. That´s why I bunked him here." Clemson nodded and noticed Blowhole fixing his stare at the peaceful leader. "You like that don´t you?" He teased, making the genius´ head snap up. "What?" Clemson smirked. "Nothing." "Let´s play something." Hans suggested. He walked over to the bookshelf and opened a drawer. He took out a small plastic bag with some chess pieces. "Hey Clems, do you know where the board is?" Clemson joined his BFF. "No, didn´t you put it right here last night?" "I know…" the search for the board was a waste of time. They of course couldn´t know Julian was using it as a…he was using it. As Clemson passed Skipper on his search, an idea popped up. "Guys. I know something we can use instead of the board." He said, looking at Skipper. "The idea may be a little pervy though." "What?" Hans asked, not quite catching on. Clemson grabbed the leader and pulled him onto the other couch. "Here." He removed the other´s shirt and reached for some markers sitting in a cup on the table. Blowhole stared at the red-hair. "You can´t be serious." Clemson just grinned and began drawing the pattern onto the penguin´s back. Hans sat down beside him, taking out the pieces. "We have to hurry, we only have time till he wakes up." Clemson told the others, placing the chess pieces on the back. Blowhole felt his heart pump faster as he approached the game board. "A-are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "Stop being such a wimp!" Hans pulled a chair up. "Are you playing or not?" The red-haired villain asked, getting a bit impatient. Blowhole looked at him, then at the perfect body on the couch, before sitting down. "I´ll take the white pieces."

Different:

It wasn´t like Kowalski to be so teasing and suggesting. He did it in a clever way too, Skipper and Private didn´t notice a thing. Still, Rico couldn´t help but to feel turned on by this whole action so he decided a Kowalski out of character wasn´t so bad.

Afraid:

Savio raised a thin eyebrow, cocking his head in a confused way. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking at the genius in front of him. "I…can´t. I mean, this just isn´t right, Savio. Nature meant to it be femalexmale, not malexmale." Kowalski stammered. "I´m…sorry. But I just can´t." Kowalski hung his head and turned away. But before he could leave, the think accented voice he´d come to love reached his hearing. "Are you afraid, Koko?" Savio asked, his low voice and the cute nickname drilling into the other´s head. "A-afrai-what?" "Are you afraid?" "Of who\what?" "I don´t know. Of your leader, your image in the team, your job or maybe just plain afraid to learn to take risks, or blindly follow your heart?" Savio frowned a bit about how cheesy the last part sounded, but Kowalski understood and that´s what´s most important right now. His lover walked away, but Savio knew he planted a seed. All he had to do know is sit back with his feet up and wait till Kowalski saw just how hard he fell for the southern American.

Pains:

"Hey, clone." Skipper walked by the living room, only to slowly back up. His ´clone´ was cramped up on the couch, holding his stomach. "Clone? What´s wrong?" The leader quickly rushed over to him. "I-I don´t know…my stomach…" The other groaned. Skipper knew it was only some stupid rumors, but maybe there _was_ something to it. "Are they labor pains?" Sk looked up and glared at him. "Shut up, idiot!"

Movie:

It was pretty rare that the ´Hobokeners´, like the people in the CPZ community called them, interacted much with anyone in the CPZ neighborhood. Hans did, because he was Skipper´s boyfriend, and Savio, because he wanted a snack every now and then. When the penguins got an invitation to Clemson´s house, it was just as strange. Kowalski couldn´t go, he had an important meeting, Private had caught a flu and Skipper was already going out with Hans. Rico had the evening free, so he decided to go. Since Clemson was Hans´ best friend, Skipper trusted him. Around seven pm Rico appeared in the front door of the other´s house. Clemson was in some casual clothes, a bit surprised someone _actually_ came. "Uh, hi Rico." The red-hair greeted the weapon expert a bit nervously. "Where are the others? Or did you come alone?" "Alone." Came the short reply. Clemson nodded and led him in. While Rico was getting used to the new house on the couch, the other stepped into the kitchen for some snacks. ´Get it together, Clemson! What´s wrong with you?´ He thought, mentally slapping himself to get his focus back. Maybe it was because he was in a house alone with someone he barely knew, or maybe it was because the way his chest tightened when he opened the door that he was so nervous. Well, there wasn´t much to do with only one guest, so he decided to go with a movie. Also, that way, they wouldn´t have to interact directly. "What are we gonna do?" Rico asked as Clemson stepped in. "Um, I was thinking maybe a movie?" The dark soldier nodded as he flipped through some DVDs. His host sat next to him, placing some plates on the table. He got lost in watching the other move that he didn´t realize when the screen came to life. A gunshot ripped him out of his thoughts, and Clemson let out a tiny yelp as he jumped down. It took a minute to realize it was just the movie and he sat back on the couch with a red face, while Rico chuckled amused. The other grinned back, settling down again. Soon he noticed that the space between them was quickly closing, probably due to his frightful faces or sounds. Then, as a zombie lunged out at a defenseless victim, a warm something wrapped itself around the other. Clemson winced and the thing pulled him closer to Rico. Under heated blushes, he recognized it as Rico´s arm.

Bath:

Training takes you everywhere. From high mountains, to rain forests or narrow bridges over a rushing river. Skipper was practicing some of his fight moves on a tight rope that was fastened over smooth, peaceful water. It was quiet except for his calm breathing and the sounds of the forest. The leader continued fighting the invisible foe with his kicks and punches, all the while keeping his balance. He ducked an attack then was just about to fire one of his own, when suddenly the stiff rope went limp and the cold water hit his skin. The sudden water shocked him for a moment and it took Skipper a while before he surfaced and regained his posture. He looked around and saw Blowhole standing next to one of the trees where the one end of the rope had been tightened, holding a knife.

Locks:

For some reason, Rico didn´t trust the new locks Kowalski made on the bathroom. The old ones were rusty and came open a lot, but still. Rico circled the door, studying the locks, but couldn´t find anything unusual. He decided it was just his paranoia and stepped in, locking the door, before getting in the shower. Rico was right, there was something different to the locks. Kowalski grinned as he stepped in front of the door and murmured something. The locks sprang open the sound of his voice, giving the genius access to his friend. Kowalski pushed the door open, and entered, not giving Rico time to adjust before sweetening his bath.

Bedtime: ***SPOILER FOR "SMOTHERLY LOVE"***

Blue eyes met brown as the two inched closer. Skipper felt Hans´ hot breath resting on his face, setting his face on fire. He moved to lay his hand on the Dane´s. Hans ran his fingers through Skipper´s hair as the other pulled him closer. The distance between them became smaller. The heat was almost too unbearable to handle. Their lips were just about to touch when- "HANS~! BEDTIME!" Hans groaned. "_MA_!"

Graffiti:

It was another one of these days where the day and the mood was just right, where Marlene would grab her friends and hit the mall. They were just passing a few shops, when suddenly Stacy elbowed her and pointed to a wall where there was usually graffiti. "Whoa…look at that, Marley!" Marlene turned and her mouth dropped open. There, in huge, red letters it read "I LOVE YOU MARLENE". Her memory skipped to seeing Skipper leaving the house after dark, and a smile found its way onto her lips.

Hide:

"SAVIO!" The cannibal turned to see Kowalski running over to him. "Hide me please!" "What?" The genius hid behind the other´s back. "Th-they´re coming!" Savio grabbed Kowalski´s arm and tried to pull him out from behind him. But the soldier held on in death grip, and ducked his head down as soon as the other let him go. "Who´s coming?" "Th-they are!" Came the shaky answer. "WHO?" "Oh Kowaaaalskiiii!" The scientist yelped and clutched Savio again. The cannibal looked around, until he saw _them_. The rabid fangirls.

Found:

The loud noises and heavy excitement never got to Hans. The Dane stood like paralyzed, staring at the mess that once was a building. Skipper was somewhere under there. Dead. Or maybe just hurt. Maybe he could still be rescued! Hans suddenly came to life, running towards the messes of the Twin Towers. He jumped over bodies and pushed through crowds, fighting his way through the police officers and the paramedics. "SKIPPER!" He screamed, his voice cracking. A few people tried to grab him and pull him back, but Hans just kicked them away and stumbled over the broken glass and the cement. He started lifting heavy blocks away, finding a few bodies, dead. None of them were his lover though. "SKIPPER!" He called again, hoping that someone would answer. He thought he heard a slight muffled sound. The Dane sprinted into that direction. "Skipper?" He lifted another block, throwing them to the side with a power that only adrenaline could give. Hans barely felt the pain as his hands bruised and bled from the cement and broken windows. Finally, he came to a huge slab that was too big to be removed with bare hands. "Skipper!" He called again, hoping. "Hans?" A weak voice, barely audible. Hans knelt down, trying to lift the mass, despite its weight. The block didn´t move even a half a centimeter. He found a tiny crack though and pushed his hand through it, his heart almost stopping when he felt another one grab his, holding it in a weak clutch. The Dane´s vision became a bit blurry, but he pushed that off and turned, yelling, "OVER HERE!" Soon a few men had joined him and they managed to lift the slab away. Skipper was unrecognizable, only red and grey from the dust. Hans was unsure for a second, but as Skipper opened his eyes, he knew it was him. A bunch of paramedics pushed him off to the side as they lifted the leader out of the hole and carried him to a stretcher, where he was brought to the van. Hans followed, suddenly he didn´t mind the huge mess behind him anymore, as long as Skipper was alive.

Medicine:

Mood swings were defined as unwanted, dreadful things, which quickly changed as Kowalski became Juliette´s ´medicine´. It had all started when Kowalski had caught Juliette digging through the medicine supply. "What are you doing, Juliette?" Her husband asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Nothing…just feeling not too good." She responded. "I just can´t find the right pills!" She added, frustrated. "I know the right ones." She heard close to her ear. "Where?" Kowalski motioned her to follow him and led her into the bedroom. There he pulled his wife down onto the bed and began making out with her. After about five minutes of fiery passion, they broke away in need of air. "Wow, powerful." Juliette grinned and tackled her lover back into kisses. "I told you I knew the right kind!" He responded, complying with her.

Greeting:

"Hello neighbor!" Without a further warning, Julian crouched down before leaping on top of Skipper´s shoulders. The leader stumbled around, flapping his arms, trying to keep his balance. "Ringtail!" "What?" Julian asked, wrapping his tail around Skipper´s waist. Why he had a lemur tail and ears, even Kowalski didn´t know. It did come in handy sometimes though. "Get off me!" The other replied through clenched teeth. "I don´t wanna!" The half-lemur laughed. Skipper grabbed a hold of his arms and tried to pry him off. "Alright!" Julian cried. Skipper let him go, and he climbed down, but half way down, he tackled the leader onto the ground. "RINGTAIL!" The officer yelled as he hit the ground. Julian sat on top of Skipper´s chest, grinning like an idiot down on him. The other groaned, then glared at him. "Get off of me!" He tried pushing his neighbor off, but the other simply leaned down, wrapping his arms around the leader and getting face-to-face with him. They were so close, that their noses were almost touching. "J-Julian?" The African didn´t know why, but when the officer said his name like that, shivers chased down his spine. He leaned further down and touched Skipper´s lips with his. Said guy gasped, stiffening. That was basically the last thing he expected. Julian grinned, then ruffled the black hair, before jumping off him and running away, calling over his shoulder, "You can´t be catching me!" Skipper slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support. He shook his head clear after a few minutes, before chasing after the lemur, no longer angry though. Just a little mischievous…

Lust:

Savio may not have studied nor did he have a PhD in ANYTHING, but if he were to move around Kowalski´s lab, he would be able to tell one element from another. Well, one night he got home, _another_ attempt to get the genius to notice him failed. He was beginning to think that Kowalski did know what was going on, but ignoring him on purpose. He was afraid to love, especially one that would make him fall into a bad shadow. Savio didn´t need Skipper´s approval, nor did he care. The leader was gay himself, it surprising nobody had seen the spark between him and Blowhole yet. The former cannibal let himself drop onto the couch, before getting an idea. Couple of days later, around twelve pm, Kowalski found himself visiting Savio. He had just made himself comfortable with the ropes that tied him to the chair, when the other came in. "Hello, Kowalski." The southern American hissed, making him sound more like a snake than human. "What do you want, Savio?" The scientist snapped back as he wriggled around, trying to loosen the ropes. "What do you think? I would´ve thought you noticed by now." Savio couldn´t hide _all_ the hurt in his voice. Kowalski stilled, a bit afraid what the other might do to him. He _was_ a former cannibal, but still…He was surprised when the other took out a small spray can. "It took me about three nights of secretly working in your lab to get this." Savio explained before spraying a load of a sweet-smelling liquid into his captive´s face. Kowalski blinked as his eyes stung a bit, but that was all. "What does it do?" The fear increased. Especially if it was made from the chemicals in his lab. "You´ll see." Came the response, then after counting to five, the cannibal snapped his fingers. Dizziness set in and the scientist´s vision became blurred. Savio smirked and leaned over the other, who´s eyes were glazed. "I call it, the lust spray!"

Surprise:

At first it was plain weird for everyone around them when they found out Skipper and Private were going to (or already) dating. But slowly it became normal, even seeing them kiss wasn´t abnormal anymore. One warm, summer evening, on a walk around the park, Skipper decided to end this normal relationship. Private and Skipper were sitting on a bench, talking and enjoying the summer smells and sounds, when suddenly the leader stood up, his heart pounding in his chest. "Pr-Private? I want to talk to you, about our relationship." The Brit stopped talking and smiled. "What is it, Skippah?" Skipper gulped, then continued. "I´ve been thinking really hard about this, but decided it´s for the best." The boy´s smile faded a little as a thought popped up. He had heard that kind of talk before…BUT it couldn´t be, could it? "I don´t…want this relationship anymore." The whole world stopped and so did Private´s heart. Skipper looked at the ground, and dug his foot into the ground. Then he got on one knee and took out a box. "I want something more than the relationship we had in the past. Private, will you marry me?" The soldier stared at Skipper for a few moments, before tackling him into a hug. "YES! Yes, of course I will!" Skipper laughed and hugged him back. Both inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

Babysitting:

"Thanks once again!" Juliette called over her shoulder before disappearing out of the door with Kowalski. Blowhole nodded. He was left to babysit their baby daughter, Katherine. The genius decided that taking care of a child couldn´t be so hard if girls could do it, so he offered his help when they asked. Soon he heard crying and rushed into a dark room. Blowhole tripped over some toys and fell right in front of the girl´s crib. Katherine immediately stopped crying and giggled. "Owww…" the genius got up, rubbing his head. He then carefully picked up the child out of its crib and carried her into the living room. Katherine stared fascinated at him before noticing the small cut on his face, due to the earlier scene. She reached out to touch it, but then changed her mind and instead hit him. Blowhole winced and almost dropped her. "Hey!" She hit him again, laughing a bit. Her babysitter held her away from his face. "What was that for?" He asked. Katherine just laughed. The scientist brought her into the living room where he began to _try_ babysitting her. Katherine threw her food at him, (and unfortunately her toys too) refused to eat or one time even crawled away, into her parents' bedroom. She hid under the bed while Blowhole searched for him like mad, until he found her asleep underneath Kowalski´s side of the bed. When the couple came home, they found a carrot covered Blowhole, totally exhausted while Katherine was sleeping in her crib, smiling softly.

*Radio:

Skipper grimaced. He obviously wasn´t such a big fan of Roxette and their naked girl who had only the radio on. Kowalski however, sent a suggestive look towards Rico, who turned a bit red. He shook his head, but Kowalski gave him a look that said, _it´ll be fun! _Rico sighed, looked towards Skipper, then replied, _maybe later. _"It´s okay guys. I have nothing against radio porn." Skipper mocked, setting Rico´s face on fire and getting a small smile from his lieutenant.

Don´t:

"Are you sure you want to do this? There might be someone still in the house." Clemson told his BFF. "No, only the kid´s there. The others are out or something." Hans replied, taking the ropes and gag from Savio. "Then what are you waiting for?" The cannibal asked. "I would be careful if I were you. That boy´s trained." Rhonda commented, but the Dane just rolled his eyes and said, "It´s _Private_!" then he walked up to the house. Private was happily doing the dishes, humming a small tune to himself, when he noticed that someone was with him. "Oh, hi Skippah-" He turned, and his face fell. Instead of seeing his fearless, smirking leader, he saw his smirking, rope-twirling _enemy_! "Hans!" The boy dropped the dish into the sink and held up his hands in a fighting position. "Ahh, Private." The other smiled broadly. "What do you want from me?" Private asked, sounding a little too familiar with Skipper… "Guess." Came the answer and Hans lunged at him. Private jumped onto the couch and pushed a glass jar of pickles onto the Dane´s head quickly. Hans groaned and sunk to the ground. Private carefully stepped off the counter and grabbed some rope from the closet. He tied the other´s hands behind his back and dragged him into his room, where he locked the door and then tied\hand-cuffed Hans to the bed. He had just finished locking the locks on the cuffs and pocketing the key, as the Dane stirred. "Alright, Private." He started, slight pain still in his voice. "You´ve got me good, now let me go." "Sorry, but no." Private said, grinning slightly. Hans tried to keep a convincing smile. "Come on, Private. You can´t keep me here." The soldier shook his head, amused at how Hans tried to convince him into releasing him by talking as if he was a little child. "You intruded my home, and now you´re gonna pay." Came the cold reply. Hans´ smile slowly faded. "What?" Private smirked. "And I had planned the perfect punishment for this situation." He said as he crawled on top of the Dane…some have to learn it the hard way, **DON´T** underestimate Private…

Kiss:

This was the most frustrating Christmas ever! Blowhole had been trying since hours to catch Skipper under a mistletoe, but never got to it. Either someone got in the way, or Skipper wouldn´t go with him everywhere! Blowhole groaned and looked at the mistletoe. Mort stood there, jumping up and down as the feet came towards him, but then they changed course. The boy ran after them and hugged them, not caring that he wasn´t under a mistletoe or any kind of toes as he kissed Julian´s toes. "Mort! No kissing the feet!" Julian kicked him away, like always. The genius was just about to turn away, when suddenly he got an idea. The doctor smiled and put his glass down, striding over to his crush. Skipper was talking to Clemson, but his voice trailed off as Blowhole pushed the others aside and grabbed him. "Bl-Blowhole-! What?" "I don´t need a mistletoe to kiss you." The other said before firmly kissing the surprised leader on the lips.

Cake:

"Surprise!" The whole room sang, popping out of their hiding places to surprise the unknowing Julian. He stared at them, obviously not knowing what´s going on. "It´s your birthday, your majesty!" Maurice reminded him. "O-oh really?" The King shook his confusion out and grinned as he spread his arms wide and shouted, "Alright people, let´s party then!" Cheers were his answer and the party got started. Even the penguins were there, since Julian was still a friend, no matter how annoying he was, Maurice handed out cake, while Mort ate leftover frosting, until the other gave him a plate and told him to bring it to King Julian. "Okay!" Mort grabbed the plate and clumsily made his way over to where Julian was dancing. He held the plate up and shouted over the music, "KING JULIAN! YOUR CAKE!" Julian didn´t hear him and continued dancing, that is until someone danced by, and accidently tripped Mort, who was running after the King. The boy fell and the cake flew out of his hands…right into (not onto) Julian´s face. Not too many seemed to notice, but Julian sure did. He shrieked and stumbled around blindly for a napkin. Suddenly, someone grabbed him. But before the birthday king could say anything, something wet and warm slid over his face, and the cake, wiping it away. Julian shivered at the unexpected touch. But he couldn´t bring himself to pull away, it felt too good. Instead, he leaned in and let the other do his\her\its job. After a while, Julian realized it has gotten quite and opened his eyes (another thing he realized, they were closed). But before the disgusted or amused faces got to him, he saw sparkling blue-green eyes and a scar.

Scared:

A sudden sound startled Kowalski out of his work. Mort was standing in his room, eyes wide with fear. "Kowalski!" He shrieked, slamming the door shut and throwing himself onto the other´s lap. "Please, help me!" The boy sobbed. Kowalski was surprised, but awkwardly put an arm around the other. "What´s wrong…Mort?" "Mon-monsters!" Came the shaky reply. One look to the calendar and the other knew why Mort was only a lump of fear. It was Halloween. Kowalski sighed. "Mort…those are dressed up people! Monsters and ghosts don´t exist" Skipper had said something similar to Private. The lemur looked at him with big eyes. "But, I´m afraid of people!" He whispered frightened. Another sigh. "Can I stay with you?" "What?" "Please? I´m very, very scared!" "Fine…I guess it´s alright, **but don´t touch anything!**" Mort nodded and leapt out of the other´s lap onto the bed. The genius went back to work, while Mort made himself comfortable under the covers that smelled of Kowalski, a smell Mort found himself coming to love in future times. The boy curled up on the soft mattress and fell asleep, while Kowalski found himself working more with ease, now that Mort´s here in his room…?

Sugar:

Blowhol walked back into the bedroom, where Skipper sat. Still hyper, still annoying. "Hey Blowy! What are we gonna do now?" The leader asked, his sugar rush making him hard to understand. "Huh?" "What are we gonna play? I´m sooooooo booored!" "Oh, I guess umm…" While the genius stood there in the middle of the room, thinking for three seconds, Skipper already got tired of waiting and jumped off the bed, looking around the room for something to do. "We could bungee jump!" He suggested, holding a rope and nodding toward the window. "What? No!" Blowhole immediately responded. Skipper bent down and began tying the rope around his feet. His lover was just about to say something, then shut his mouth. "I´m done!" The other cheered, then realized a problem. He couldn´t move now. Blowhole sighed, and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. "Hey!" The soldier protested. The genius ignored him and picked up the other piece of rope and tied Skipper´s wrists to the poles of the bed so he couldn´t get away. "Hey! Let me go!" Skipper complained, pulling on his bonds. Then something occurred to him and he smirked. "Ooo! I get this game!" Blowhole gave him a somewhat confused looked, then walked out. He returned later with the medicine box, looking for some knock-out pills. "So when does the game start?" "What?" Blowhole looked up and almost had a heart attack. Skipper was leaning back into the bonds, giving him sexyish smile, obviously waiting…

Birthdays:

After learning that Rico loved dynamite and explosion, Clemson, as some would say, overreacted. For example, at Rico´s birthday party, there were fireworks, exploding candles, they played "Hot Potato" (Skipper was the only one to enjoy the game, Clemson vowed to never play it again) even the cake had a special kind of candy, that sparked in people´s mouths. Rico had the time of his life, and soon made himself smart with Clemson´s favorite things…

Karaoke:

Kowalski loved Karaoke nights. Why? Because Juliette loved singing in them.

Friend:

Love? Pfft, no! Not for Skipper! Please! And Skylar was just a good friend…(a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really good friend! ;)

Break:

"Where. Are. They?" Kowalski growled at the tied up cannibal. Savio gave him an innocent smile. "I do not know." The snake replied. Kowalski glared at him and left a painful reminder on Savio´s body. "Where?" He repeated, switching to punching. Savio´s smile turned a little twisted, but he kept it up, pressing his lips together. The genius grabbed him by his neck and looked like he was about to kill the other, then suddenly had an idea. "I guess I need another way to break you." The cannibal grew nervous by that statement. He really didn´t want to know what´s worse than the physical pain Kowalski had given to him over the last hour. The scientist walked closer to him, taking his time to play with Savio´s nerves. Finally they were only inches apart. The hostage gulped nervously as Kowalski closed in on his personal space. The soldier climbed on top of the other, both legs on either side of him. He gripped the cannibal´s head firmly and kissed him. Savio was surprised alright, but he knew that wasn´t and couldn´t be all. A sharp pain in his neck jerked him out of his thoughts. Kowalski lifted his head after creating a black hickey on the other´s skin and smiled wolfishly. He dove down soon after, for more. Savio fidgeted under him, trying whether to tell him or let Kowalski abuse him for maybe a bit longer…

Show:

"Private?" The boy looked up from his game. "Yes, Skippah?" The leader stood against the doorframe, a red blush on his face. "Y-you know when you asked me…how babies were made?" "Oh yeah! Then you left the room and I wanted to ask Kowalski the same question, but he didn´t want to tell me and-" Skipper held up a hand, stopping the other. "Yeah, and I´ve decided I´ll…_show_ you how it´s done…" The officer had never been a darker shade of red, and now was avoiding eye contact. "Really? That´s great! But, we´re both guys." Skipper took a deep breath then grabbed the Brit´s hand and smiled reassuringly. "You´ll be the girl then." Laughing at Private´s face, they both went into the bedroom, where they stayed for a long time.

Limit:

Rico growled lowly in his throat as Julian stretched on the couch, showing off his body. Skipper cleared his throat, obviously disturbed. "_Ringtail_!" "What?" The king feigned innocence as he coked an eyebrow at the leader. The weapon expert swallowed hard then growled a bit louder. Everyone looked at him. "Are you okay, Rico?" Private asked sweetly. "Stop it!" Rico snapped at Julian, who grinned. "I agree with him, Julian. Stop acting so…so…" Skipper searched for the right word. "Suggestive?" The other purred and was tackled onto the ground. "Oh boy." Kowalski shook his head, hoping that Rico wouldn´t lose it too much, Private was present. Rico glared at the smirking king below him. He almost lost it right there, but then forced him up roughly and dragged him into the other room. "He deserves it, that pervert." Skipper muttered. The others nodded, not knowing what punishment Julian really was getting.

Girl:

"Forget it, bottle-nose! You´ll never be able to follow through with your plan!" Skipper yelled angrily through the bars of their cage. Blowhole just smirked. "Oh really? Explain to me exactly who will stop me from succeeding." He gripped a long, black handle and was just about to push it to their doom, when suddenly a chair flew across the room and hit him. Everyone was shocked, of course, it´s not every day you experience a flying chair save your life. Well, no, not a flying chair, but a half shark half human girl. She glared at the fallen genius then gave the captured agents a quick glance before walking over to the controls. "No…!" Blowhole gasped, throwing the chair off him. She was right in front of his invention, the mind controlling one. The girl ignored him and lifted her hands up to where a large, long ditch of water lay in the lair (the one where Blowhole was introduced in his first episode). As she lifted her hands up, a huge column of water separated itself from the rest and she threw it onto the unfortunately not water-proof weapon. It hissed before smoke started to pile out, filling the lair with it. The girl quickly unlocked the door of the cage. The penguins jumped out and brought themselves to safety while the girl ran towards the water and jumped in. Blowhole had enough time to get to safety before the whole invention exploded. It had so much force; it flung him across the room, right beneath the cage. When the genius recovered, he opened his eyes, and saw a single light brown piece of hair.

Tracked:

Blowhole gently picked up some tweezers and put the piece of brown hair into a scanner. After that he turned to the computer and typed in a few things, then waited for the results to load. After a minute or so of impatient waiting, the doctor got results. He bent over the screen to read better: _Sharkira is a teenage girl with light brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. She was kidnapped as a young girl and mutated into a half shark, half human mutant. She can control water, move objects with her mind, breathe under water, bite through steel, and shoot water from her hands. She can also control minds with her singing. She has a dorsal fin on her back and gill slits on her neck. She wears a blue superhero outfit with an S on the front. She is super smart, and has a utility belt. She can also growl. _"Is that so?" Blowhole smirked. "I guess that´s it with the peng-u-ins then. I have better things in store." The genius ended this speech with his world-wide famous laugh.

Learned:

For being so ´dim-witted´, Mort sure was a fast learner. After a night with Kowalski, he had learned that pi wasn´t the same as pie, how to prevent a lab explosion and even a few fighting moves. Like for example, the roundhouse kick, winning in a making out session or winning the top position.

Join:

"Where are you going off to?" Skipper asked Skylar, who was putting on her jacket and carrying a duffel bag. "The theatre for the tryouts." She replied, then grinned. "Wanna come along?" Skylar joked. Skipper thought for a moment, then stood up. "Okay."

Homophobic:

"Skipper? Skipper where are you?" The soldier´s father opened and closed doors, trying to find his son. He then opened the door to the other´s room, only to have the shock of his life. Skipper and Hans were on the bed…_kissing_! "SKIPPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The father yelled, after a moment or two of pure shock. Skipper and Hans broke apart, staring at the doorway. "Dad! W-when-what are you doing h-here?" The leader stammered. "I should ask you the same question!" The other snapped. He marched over toward the young couple. Skipper stood up, pulling Hans with him, almost as if he wanted to protect his lover from the anger of his father. "What´s so wrong about lovers kissing?" He asked, glaring at the elder. His dad returned the look. "You two are not lovers!" "Happens we are!" His father slapped him. "Then you aren´t my son!" Hans bit his lip. He hated being between Skipper and his father´s relationship. "Skipper-" He started, the older man stopped him. "Shut up, perv! You have done enough damage-" Skipper held out an arm to separate his father with the Dane. "You have no right to talk like that in this tone with my boyfriend!" He hissed back. His dad glared at Hans, then Skipper before walking out. "Get out of here right now. You are no longer welcomed here." He told Skipper, before slamming the door shut. Skipper glowered at the closed door then turned to Hans. "Let´s go."

Do:

Private didn´t want to do it. He was tired and didn´t want to drag 35 boxes over to the trainings center. Then the Brit had an idea. "Kid~!" He sang, strolling into his bedroom where the Armadillo Kid sat, reading through something. "What´s up, Tux?" The other grinned. "Oh not much." Private said, sitting down on top of the other´s lap. Kid was a bit surprised but let it pass him and continued reading. The boy smirked slightly as he wrapped his thin arms around the other and kissed his neck. "Private, what are you doing?" The other muttered, not really caring. His lover kissed his way up to Kid´s lips, then leaned back against his chest. "Hey, Kid…?" "What?" "Do you want to do something for me?" Private asked then looked up, giving the other his beautiful blue eyes. Armadillo Kid nodded slowly, enchanted by his small boyfriend.

Order:

"Kowalski?" Skipper shouted through the house. The door of the lab opened. "What?" "A package came for you!" Kowalski was out in seconds and grabbed the lumpy package. "Thanks, sir!" He then disappeared into his room again. Skipper looked at Private, who shrugged. "Wat´s that?" Rico asked, who was lying on Kowalski´s bed, watching him unwrap the package. Said genius smirked. "Our new toy." He said, holding up a whip.

Apology:

"Hey Rico." Julian strolled in, smiling at the weapon expert. "Go ´way." The other replied. He had been mad at the king ever since he tricked him into being with the lemur [Kaboom and Kabust]. Rico had heard what happened, that he almost destroyed the whole neighborhood. He´s been mad at himself and Julian ever since. "Look, silly penguin. I am…" The king choked. "Huh?" "I am s-so-sorry of what I did." Rico gave him a cocked eyebrow, then decided if Julian actually came here to apologize without Skipper forcing him to, was a big step forward. "It´z kay." He answered. The other beamed. "Thank you!" He ran forward and hugged him. Rico hugged back, unaware of the fact that Julian was already moving his lips towards his neck.

Sleepless:

It was terrible! Ever since the tree crashed into Sara´s bedroom, Blowhole had sleepless nights. Well, part of it was the constant reminder that if the trunk had fallen a few centimeters to the left, it would´ve killed her, but the main problem is that they now slept together in the same room.

Misunderstanding:

Rico tackled Clemson into a hug. "Glad yu´r bak!" He told his best friend. Clemson had been gone for three weeks and had just returned now. The red hair chuckled, then realized that he was on the ground, Rico on top with him, both legs on either side of him. He blushed deeply. Hans just happened to walk by. He passed the doorway, then came back, sticking his head into the room. "Oh porn!" He grinned.

Short:

Skipper frowned as he tried on some new shoes. They didn´t fit. He put them back into the box then tried on another pair. They were very tall, but after a few steps, he fell over. Right into Skylar. "Hey, Skipper! What are you doing?" She asked, looking over his shoulder to see a huge pile of extremely tall shoes. "I´m trying on some news shoes." "What´s wrong with you boots?" "Because they aren´t the right kind!" Skylar gave him a confused look. "I still don´t get it." "I need one of these pairs of tall shoes to make me taller." The other began to laugh. "It´s not funny, Skylar!" Skipper protested a bit offended by her laughing. "_You´re_ taller than me! A _girl_!"

*Closet:

It was dark, Blowhole noted. Black and dark. And awkward. "Uhm, Blowhole? What do we do now?" Sara´s voice came from the other side of the closet wall. "Well, normally now we should kiss or something…" The genius´ voice trailed off in embarrassment. "Oh." Came the other´s voice. "Well, you don´t have to kiss me if you don´t want to." Sara added after a few minutes. Blowhole thought for a minute, then put his hand over his hot face. He was blushing, because he was locked in a closet with the girl of his dreams for seven minutes. He had about four left. No, he couldn´t miss out on this chance, he had to do it. "I think I do want to…" The scientist told his closet mate shyly. "R-really?" Was it just his imagination, or did Sara sound relieved and excited? It wouldn´t matter anymore, as Blowhole took her in his arms and whispered. "Of course, I do." Then he kissed her.

Hide and Seek:

"Oh Mort~!" Kowalski sang playfully, smiling when he heard a giggle coming out of his closet. He sneaked into the room, surprising Mort as he ripped the closet opened. Just as he was about to yell ´surprise!´, he heard it coming out of his lover´s mouth as the kid pounced on him. "Mort!" Kowalski laughed, falling back onto the bed. "Surprise!" The lemur shouted again, kissing Kowalski´s cheek. The other kept chuckling, and pulled him off. Then he put him down and stood up. "You didn´t tag me yet!" He yelled, grinning wildly before running out of the room, Mort hot on his heels.

Dare:

"Truth or Dare?" Skipper asked Sk. Sk thought for a moment before choosing. "Dare." "Alright." The other smirked. He scooted closer. "I dare you to…" The rest he whispered in his clone´s ear. Sk´s eyes widened. "CLONE!"

Won:

"I won!" Private cheered. "Good for you! Now onto your prize." Skipper told him. Private thought for a moment, then had it. "I want to be on top tonight." He said. The other blinked. "Huh?" The boy blushed a little as he smiled. "You know what I mean, in bed." "Oh…" Skipper shifted a little uneasily. "That´s what you want?" "Yup!" Private grinned at his lover. "Unless you´re too scared to try it out." "Nonsense!" The leader immediately replied. "Okay, fine. But you better be good!" His soldier laughed as he got up and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Don´t worry, I learned from the best!" Private assured him with a kiss.

Door:

"I hate this door, it´s so ugly!" Skipper complained as he looked at the old brown door that had its paint peeling off. Sk shrugged, then got an idea and left. He returned later with some paint, brushes and a photo album. His clone raised his eyebrows interested and joined him. When they were done, the door had a completely new look. It had the military camouflage pattern painted over it with the words: "Sk and Skipper´s room". But the best thing, and that was Sk´s idea, it had the photos of them posted all over the door.

Miracle:

"Oh wow…" That´s not even possible!" "How can that happen?" Marlene and the team stood around Sk´s hospital´s bed, staring at his arms. Skipper pushed through the crowd. "Clone! How are you-they?" "Fine." Sk smiled at his boyfriend and gave him one of the babies. "What are their names?" Marlene asked after recovering from her shock. "Cadet and Camille." The officers answered.

A\N: It´s true! Sk and Skipper are fathers now! "D Yay! And when they´re old enough, they´ll appear on the Truth and Dare! XP Btw, Sharkira will be making another appearance the next chapter too. ^^ *-"Radio" The song was "She´s got nothing on (but the radio) from Roxette. *-The drabble where Sara and Blowhole were in the closet is based off the game they were playing: "Seven minutes in Heaven". R&R! And tell me if this chapter was okay, it was probably the worst chapter I´ve made so far…it _**is**_ the worst chapter… anyway, Juliette belongs to MeganAgent13, Sara to PerryRocks-WolfWarrior and Sharkira also to MeganAgent13. Skylar is an OC on the Nick boards. Cya guys! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

A\N: I´m back! Sorry for the delay, but I had a huge writer´s block. :]

New Pairing[s]: FrancisxPrivate, FredxRed, HansxKaty-Perry

Choke:

Kowalski and Rico´s date rarely went like this. When they would just go out and eat something. No suiciding attempts with the car or the climbing gear. Kowalski did suspect that Rico could be suicidal, I mean, at that speed…anyway, tonight it was a calm and peaceful dinner. The two were just in the middle of their conversation when suddenly Rico´s smile faded and he began coughing. "Very funny, Rico. But I won´t fall into that prank." Kowalski said calmly. "No…" Rico gasped then fell to the floor, chocking. His lover was with him in seconds, getting behind him and performing the Heimlich Maneuver on him. Rico finally managed to spit out the bite he had stuck in his throat. Kowalski helped him back into his chair and said a bit irritated, "No matter where we are, you always manage to get yourself into some kind of danger!" Rico just grinned.

Need:

Clemson angrily slammed his hand into the wall. He hated him…no, he hated how he _couldn´t_ hate Hans! No matter how many times the Dane breaks his heart, Clemson always has to come back for more. Worse is, Hans knew he wan-_needed_ him.

Lure:

Skipper pressed himself further into the wall as a few lobsters passed. They didn´t notice him, just walked right on. The leader slipped silently through the hall and slammed the side of his hand down on a guard´s neck. He stepped over the body, grabbed the keys and un-locked the door. He sighed with relief. The hostage inside was just tied up, it looked like she was unconscious, but not injured in any way. The penguin untied the ropes and the body slumped forward. Skipper jumped back as the lifeless doll fell to the ground. "What the.…?" He asked himself quietly in disbelief as he picked the doll up. Just then door suddenly slammed shut, trapping the penguin in the lair of his arch. "Damn it!" Skipper angrily threw the doll down, hating that he was so easy to be lured into a trap. Also, too stupid this was another one of his ´solo mission´(the last he decided). He sat down, waiting for Blowhole to come down to join him here, a progress that probably wouldn´t take long.

Kiss:

Whole New York was grey and stormy. The loose branches from trees and leaves swirled up and beat against the windows. There were no more cars on the road and people were long gone. Hans glanced worriedly outside, then closed the window tight. "It´s just a small storm." Skipper told him. "Small?" Hans asked just as a branch hit against the glass with a loud bang. "Ignore that." The leader said, then pulled his lover down with him onto the couch. "You think Clemson and the others are okay?" "There is probably a cellar near that golf place. They do need a place where they keep all that sport equipment." "I hope they´re alright." "Don´t worry, they are." Skipper comforted the other. The Dane nodded and leaned his head against his boyfriend. They sat there for a few minutes, before Skipper gently pulled his BF into a kiss. Hans complied, re-adjusting his position so they could kiss better. The leader´s hand wandered around the other´s waist while his second one draped itself around Hans´ neck, pulling them closer. The Dane pressed their lips harder against each other. Slowly tongues got involved and the kiss grew harder and hotter. Before they knew it, Hans was being pinned down into the couch with Skipper on top of him, their hands wandering, never giving their make-out session a break.

Comfort:

Marlene winced at the loud noise the storm made. Rico, Kowalski and Private and the lemurs were with her, all in her apartment. Clemson was with Savio and Blowhole at a golf place, Skipper was with Hans alone in the penguin´s place. It was too wild to go outside, and the telephone lines were probably not working. A deafening sound was heard and Mort yelped, hugging Maurice, who was already being choked by Julian. The girl flinched again as the whole room got lit up by the lightening and the expected boom followed. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Marlene looked behind her and saw Rico smiling reassuringly at her. "You okay?" He asked. The other nodded. "Just a little startled." She admitted. "Don´ worry." The weapon expert offered her a seat and sat next to her on the couch. "Tha sto´m will pas soon." He told her. Marlene nodded, resting against Rico. She thought it was a bit cute how he was caring for her. Or how he awkwardly took her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze.

Stomach:

Even though Savio was Burt´s boyfriend, it was still very hard not to notice the bump in Savio´s stomach every time he went out for a meal.

Domination (continuation of Lure):

"Well…hello there Skipper!" Blowhole grinned as he opened the door where he had lured the leader into it. "What do you want Blowhole?" Skipper hissed, kicking the doll he had been fooled with. "Guess." Blowhole smirked, walking over to him. The penguin got up and approached his arch. The two stood only inches apart from each other, Skipper glaring into his enemy´s smirking face. "Revenge?" "Close, but no." This caught Skipper off-guard. Wasn´t this the bottle nose´s purpose? "Let´s just say that a mad scientist gets lonely every once in a while. The minions are just too stupid and I need someone who´s on my level of thinking." The penguin smelled something dangerous here, but couldn´t quite place the tone of his arch´s voice, or that glint in his eye. "What do you mean?" He asked carefully. Blowhole grabbed his arm and pulled him out. As he led (dragged) Skipper through the hallway passed some doors, he continued talking. "Don´t you ever feel a pang of loneliness when you´re all alone, surrounded by a bunch of idiots who can´t even read?" "You have feelings? Since when?" Skipper spat back, pulling away. The other pushed him into a room and locked it from the inside. Then he turned and grinned at his prisoner. The room wasn´t very big, but big enough for a desk, a bed and a closet. "I have very strong feelings." The genius slowly backed the leader toward the bed. "For you." "Huh?" Skipper was even more taken aback by this. Suddenly, Blowhole was being all confusing and the penguin hated it when he couldn´t understand things. Blowhole didn´t bother to answer anymore, but just shoved him down onto the covers and followed quickly, pinning the other underneath him. "B-Blowhole! What the deuce?" The officer´s eyes shot open as he felt something on his neck. Something soft and warm…he tried to push the other off, before he could seduce the penguin. But the scientist stuck to him, and continued, finally Skipper relented. The moment the fight went out of Skipper´s body, Blowhole grabbed the upper hand and took the domination, giving the leader a new taste of adventure, something he had probably never experienced before.

Cookies:

Rico always threw up about five times on Valentine´s day. Private had decided that the heart-shaped cookies weren´t the best thing to bake. He wanted to make different cookies, but how should he form them? Round ones are boring. After a few moments of pondering, he started to steer away from the traditional cookies and toward the things Rico loved. "Let´s see, he loves dynamite, explosions, cars, danger…" Private began kneading the dough, then shaped them into the things that he had written down. Rico came in, just as Private was taking them out. "Happy Valentine´s day, Rico!" Private sang and ran over to give him a hug. Rico laughed and picked him up, hugging him back. "Look what I made! Cookies shaped in the things that you love!" The boy could hardly contain his excitement for his BF´s reaction. The maniac walked over, then his smile dropped a little. "Yu forgot tha bessed part." He said. Private frowned and looked over the tray again. Everything was there. "Yu forgot yu!" Rico explained and took out a picture of Private from his wallet. "Her." He said, beaming as he put the picture in between the cookies. The Brit laughed. "I guess that was a rather big mistake wasn´t it?" "Nah, id´z kay." Rico pulled his lover on his lap and kissed his head. Private grinned, then insisted he had to try a cookie now. Rico complied.

Mistake:

"Savio!" Burt slammed the door open, glaring at the cannibal, who was in the middle of dinner. The other wiped the blood off his mouth. "What?" He said calmly and a bit annoyed. "Where. Are. The. Neighbors?!" The heavier man asked, his eyes piercing daggers. "I don´t know." Savio shrugged. Burt raced forward, yanked him out of his chair and pinned him against the wall. "You have five seconds to answer me, before I punch that bloody face of yours!" He growled. The southern American shook. "I really don´t know!" He insisted. "Five." "I´m serious!" "Me too. Four…three…two…" Burt raised his fist for more power, when his look fell onto the calendar. "What? It´s June the 25th already?" Savio dropped to the ground, rubbing his shoulders as the other stared at the calendar. "So they´re at that party Julian wanted to throw." Burt stated, a bit surprised. "Yeah." Savio stood up and gave the intruder a slight scowl. "Well, sorry bout that, maybe next time." The cannibal´s look softened and morphed into a grin. "Why next time? Why don´t you make yourself at home, when you´re already here…"

Treasure:

"We´re almost through!" Private said excitedly. Rico held up a dynamite stick. "Ka-boom?" "No, not now, Rico." Kowalski told him, shoveling at the big rock wall that blocked their wall. Skipper just stood off to the side. He was oblivious to what was going on just a few feet away from him. "Aaaand, we´re through!" The wall crumbled, revealing the secret, stowed away treasures they´ve been hunting for. Kowalski walked over and examined the pieces. "How old is this?" Private asked. The scientist rubbed away some dirt and rust, then took out a few of his instruments. Rico didn´t care how old they were or how much they were worth, he was fascinated by the display and most of all, the swords piled in the back. Private searched through the chest a bit. After a while he looked up. "Skippah? What do you think?" The leader answered immediately. "Beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing." He looked up from his picture of Marlene he was staring at the whole time. "I´m so lucky. Okay, let´s get packed up and head home." The others rolled their eyes. Skipper was too busy looking at his girlfriend, he didn´t even notice the treasures.

Dissolve:

"Kowalski…" Rico murmured mournfully, turning over in his bed to touch his dead lover. But instead of feeling the ice cold dust that had settled over the sheets, he felt the smooth, warm skin of his teammate and boyfriend. "Kowalski?!" The weapon expert shot up and stared at the body next to him. Kowalski took a deep breath. "What…Rico?" He muttered, a bit of irritation from being woken up so late. Rico looked startled. _´But he died!´_ He shook off his confusion and hugged Kowalski. "I luv yu. I had a ba´ dreem." Kowalski smiled and stroked Rico´s hair. "Don´t worry, love. I´m right here." The weapon expert kissed him. But in the middle of the kiss, something started to feel wrong. Rico opened his eyes and saw the shape of his lover slowly dissolving into nothing. "No…´Walski!" Rico moaned, trying to grab what was left of the other. Soon he was left empty handed back in bed, the illusion gone, the pain returning.

Awkward:

No matter how much training they had gotten, none of it prepared them for this ´hike´. But the Danish army wasn´t one to easily crash, so the men had never complained. But, like very night, they crashed tiredly into their sleeping bags and were sound asleep in a few seconds. Even Hans, who counted to one of the toughest, could barely keep his eyes open. He made sure everyone was with them and that the security was up and ready to go, then crawled into his own tent. He shared it with a newcomer, Skipper, who was younger than him and not so strong yet. Even though he was doing great in process, Hans still felt like he needed to back him up. Those were also his orders. Skipper sighed, rolling onto his side in his sleep and muttered something about evil doctors. His dream must´ve not been too pleasant, since he suddenly grabbed a hold of Hans and trapped him in an iron grip. The Dane was caught-off guard at this. He tried to pry Skipper´s arms away from him, but the other had a pretty tight grip, even in his sleep. The more Hans tried, the redder his face got. Finally, he concluded it was useless and lay down. Skipper seemed to relax and loosened his hold a bit, making it more comfortable for sleeping. Hans chuckled, but it came out a bit nervous. He pulled the sleeping bag over them, hoping that no one would burst into his tent the next morning or that Skipper wouldn´t awake before him. _´He rarely does._´ Hans thought as he drifted uneasily into an awkward sleep.

Mud:

Private had seen many strange things but seeing Francis chasing after a school bus, in the rain, in the _**mud**_, that killed all the other memories. "COME BACK!" Francis screamed, then threw a handful of mud at a car that honked at her. "Don´t you DARE to honk at me that rudely! I just lost my sweethea-" The she turned and looked straight at Private. For a second nothing happened. Then she screamed and ran straight at him. Private´s reflexes kicked in and he turned into the other direction and ran for his life.

Beautiful:

Nothing looked more beautiful to Blowhole than his arch right now. Skipper had a long gash across his cheek, blood staining his shirt, his hair wet and muddy. His blue eyes glared down at the fallen doctor. The scientist, though, didn´t pay attention to him, much less to the muzzle of the gun resting on his chest. Skipper stopped when he saw the other staring up at him, but not with fear or anger. The leader grew irritated and curious. "What?" he demanded to know. "You´re beautiful." Blowhole blurted before being able to stop himself.

Greetings:

Hans took his glass and went over to the loner in the corner of the nightclub. "Hey…" The other looked up. He had red brownish curls and startling neon blue eyes. "Uhm, hello, I guess…" "Mind if I join you?" The guy looked even more surprised, but he nodded and pulled a chair from under the table. The Dane sat down and offered his hand. "Hans." "Clemson…" The other retorted. He must´ve been pretty shy, cause he kept looking down in his glass or at the ceiling, everywhere except Hans. The said Dane grinned wolfishly, thinking how easy it would be to throw this guy off. He was so wrong, as soon as Clemson got used to Hans´ presence, he became more confident and soon it was Hans who was feeling pretty squirmish.

Locked:

"I can´t believe we´re locked in here! On our honeymoon!" Juliette muttered angrily, yanking at the door handle. Her husband seemed to take it calmer. "Relax, Juliette. They´ll probably notice it in the morning." Kowalski said. He untied his bathrobe and climbed back in bed. "Well, what if there is a fire or earthquake and the hotel had to evacuate? And no one notices we´re missing? It is a big hotel after all." Kowalski rolled his eyes and showed her the emergency phones. "That why they have this." Juliette looked at it worriedly. "And if they can´t hear us?" She asked, letting Kowalski pull her back into the bed. "Then I´ll spend my last few moments with the person I love the most." The genius said seriously. "That´s very helping…" Juliette muttered and her lover laughed. "Look at the bright side. With the door locked, no one can interrupt anything…" Kowalski whispered. His wife gave him a half-shocked, half-amused look. "Kowalski!"

Marriage:

"Hans," Skipper started, looking his lover firmly in the eyes. He didn´t seem to care that his family and friends were all around him. It was no or never and he wouldn´t let anyone around him interrupt him or imitate him. All that mattered now was his boyfriend. "I´ve been thinking a lot about our relationship. And I know I told you a lot of times that marriage scares the hell out of me." Hans chuckled. "Yeah, a _lot_ of times." "Anyway," Skipper continued, "And all my married friends always told me, it was better that I felt that way. So I always swept it to the back of my mind. But then I realized, no one makes me happier than you do." The whole room was silent. "No one in my past relationship made me feel so loved like you do. I often told myself, it´s impossible! But there´s no other person I would want to spend the rest of my life then with you. I want to stay with you till the end, maybe even raise a family together. So," Skipper got on one knee, which made everyone gasp. "Hans Samuel _Søpapegøjer*_, will you marry me?" Skipper pulled a ring case from his pocket and opened it. He looked up to the Dane. Hans had a hand over his mouth and he was crying. "Yes! Yes…" He tackled Skipper into a hug. The leader kissed him and they would´ve stayed there on the floor the entire day if Clemson hadn´t charged forward and pulled them to their feet while the others congratulated him. Skipper saw out of the corner of his eye his father shaking his head in disproval and disgust, but he didn´t care. He pulled Hans closer and kissed him again. Private stopped clapping suddenly and began pushing the others away. "Come on! We have a wedding to prepare!"

Disappear:

"Don´t come closer!" Burt threatened, trying to sound brave. Savio ignored him and seemed to slider closer as he moved towards the cornered man. Burt didn´t understand why holding one of the penguins´ creepy inventions didn´t give him more courage. He didn´t want to fire and accidently kill the southern American. Savio flashed him a grin. "You wouldn´t dare." "Just try me!" Burt tried to say confident, but his hands were still shaking a bit. Savio took another step closer, then the other fired. He heard a yelp, then nothing. Burt slowly opened his closed eyes and saw…nothing. Savio was gone. He looked at the label. **Replacement-Location Ray. **He looked at the location a tiny screen showed. **The chosen obstacle re-appeared in the Eiffel Tower, Paris. **Burt raised his brow. The city of Love? He suddenly grinned and zapped himself.

Rescue1:

Kowalski was pressed against the wall, trying desperately to stay away from the woman trying to kiss him. "Come on, honey pie! You know you want to!" Henrietta Bluehen cooed, trapping him between the wall and herself. Kowalski closed his eyes and sank into the wall. "Henrietta…" he tried to plead. "Yes! Say my name!" The woman sighed, grabbing Kowalski and trying to kiss him. Her big, lip-glossy lips were about to stick to his cheek, when suddenly her presence disappeared. The overwhelming smell of stable and perfume left the genius and so did the oppression. He opened his eyes to see Fey stepping in front of him, glaring daggers at the other. "Don´t touch my boyfriend!" She growled. Henrietta glared back then blew Kowalski a kiss before stalking off. "I´ll get you later, Walski-poo!" As soon as she disappeared out of sight, the scientist dropped to the floor. "Thanks Fey!" He gasped.

Unbelievable:

"Isn´t this just beautiful?" Red sighed, leaning back. Fred shrugged and looked down. "It´s dangerous." He commented, pointing down. The two lovers were sitting on top of the Empire State Building, enjoying their date. "It´s gorgeous! Like you…" Red grinned, smiling flirty at his boyfriend. "Is there something in your eye?" Fred asked then opened a bottle of juice and took a sip. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight, mi amor." "Who´s mi amor?" His BF asked confused, looking around. Red scooted closer, closing his eyes and leaning closer. Fred gave him a strange look. Red leaned forward and kissed…the air. Fred had stood up to walk to the other side. "Look, Red! There are more lights here than back there!" Red sighed before standing up and joining his lover. "It´s unbelievable!" Fred muttered. Then he shyly looked over to the Red Squirrel. "You´re unbelievable." Red looked up in pleased surprise, but before he could say anything, Fred leaned over…and gave him a hug.

Suggestive:

"Hans…" Skipper growled, slamming the Dane down onto the bed. Hans quickly responded in wrapping his arms around the other´s neck. Skipper glared down at him and bit his neck. A sharp sting of pain coursed through Hans. He felt Skipper licking the area. Somehow, it stung more than a normal hickey. Then there was a strange iron smell. It was blood. "What are you, a vampire?" The Dane groaned and tried to push his blood-thirsty leader away. Skipper growled and grabbed his wrists, pinning them down hard to the matress. He watched Hans wiggle around in discomfort. The officer smirked, feeling rather hard from the whole scene. Hans´ bleeding neck and weak attempt to escape was really turning him on.

Demi-god:

"Kowalski!" Skipper´s shout echoed throughout the whole apartment. His team came running. "What´s wrong Skip-…per?" Their leader was standing in the middle of their living room, with a strange sign floating over his head. He kept swatting at it frantically, trying to dodge it, but the symbol followed him around everywhere. "Kowalski!" Skipper said, panic in his voice. "Explain why I have a miniature glowing rainbow over my head!" Kowalski carefully approached his leader, as if he was afraid that the rainbow was going to attack him next. "I have…no idea sir." "Well what is it?!" The genius shrugged. "I´ve never seen anything like this before!" All of the sudden, the leader shrieked again and jumped behind his lieutenant. "WHAT IS THAT?" Private picked it up. "That´s a package of…" He frowned as he read the label. "A package of _gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulations. All natural!_" He added. "Oh and with a note!" He gave a tiny index card to Skipper. He took it hesitantly and read it. Then he frowned. "That doesn´t make any sense!" _´Sorry for the late claiming, had been busy. Enjoy the cupcakes, and watch out for monsters! Love, Iris.´_ "M-monsters?!"

Rain:

"Oh great. First we were locked in our hotel room, now we´re locked out of it! In the rain!" Juliette sighed. "I like it." Kowalski grinned, looking at her. "As long as I have you next to me, I don´t mind even if I were in a crashing airplane." His lover smiled slightly at this. "Don´t be so silly." She told him. Kowalski looked back at the rain. Suddenly, the scene changed as the wind grew stronger and blew some clouds away from the sun. The rain was mixed with the sun´s warm rays, making a gorgeous scene. Kowalski got an idea and he walked over to Juliette. He bowed in front of her. "May I have this dance?" He asked formerly. The other curtsied. "Of course you may." She took his hand and, laughing, the two stepped out in the rain and began to waltz. It changed from waltz to all different kinds of dances. Finally, after an hour or so, the two stopped for a breath. "It stopped raining." Juliette observed. "Yeah…" Kowalski replied, never taking his eyes of his wife. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile, then embraced her with a kiss.

Monster:

The last thing Burt would EVER expect, was to fall in love with a MONSTER. A cute, very handsome, seductive, sly, romantic monster, of course.

Game: (sequel to Sugar)

Blowhole´s face got red as he realized what Skipper thought he had tied him up for. "Uhm…no, Skipper, we´re not playing _that_ game!" He quickly said. Skipper looked disappointed for a second, then another smirk crossed his face. His lover swallowed hard. There´s going to be trouble, he could smell that already. He carefully put down the pills. "Let´s just go to sleep, okay, Skipper?" He asked, hoping the sugar rush would wear off soon. Skipper never broke eye contact. He skillfully got loose from the ropes and grabbed them, standing up. "You want to go to bed so soon?" He asked with fake disappointment. "Yes, it´s a long day tomorrow." Skipper leapt forward and pushed Blowhole against the wall. "Too bad! We won´t go to bed till we finished playing the game and till _I_ won!" He tried to tie the rope around Blowhole´s wrists, but his fingers had gone numb and his rush was making him hard to concentrate what he was doing. His boyfriend knew he wasn´t going to leave him alone till they had played the game. He ripped his wrists free and grabbed Skipper´s, forcing his arms behind his back. "Alright then, pretty boy, you asked for it!" He growled and pushed him onto the bed. Skipper liked his attitude better, but there was still one problem. "Blowy? _I´m_ the dominant one!" The leader said as the scientist was tying the rope. "No, you´re not. You´ve got to _earn_ the upper position." Skipper tried to wriggle out of the other´s tight grip, but unfortunately for him, Blowhole had a firm hold and kept him in place. He secured his lover to the bed before smirking evilly down at him. He was prepared for one rough game.

Eager:

Skipper and Blowhole fell back, exhausted. "Can we go to sleep now?" The genius asked, pulling a blanket over the two. "Sure, goodnight, Blowhole." Skipper said, closing his eyes. "Wait a minute!" His lover sat up and glared at him. "Since when did you come down from the rush?" Skipper turned and gave him a sly smile. "About that time where you came in with the knock out pills." Blowhole´s glare intensend as his boyfriend laughed. "Oh, you´re going to be in SO much trouble the next round." He growled lowly. Skipper stopped laughing and smirked. "That almost sounds like an invitation…" He observed eagerly.

Unknown:

Something made Marlene so angry is how fast people judge Rico. They immediately label him as unstable, psychotic, aggressive, someone that shouldn´t be trusted, violent, ect. He was psychotic and violent, but only around enemies. He wouldn´t hurt someone if he didn´t have too. Marlene admitted, she was a bit afraid and freaked out by him, but that changed when they became a couple. Rico was sweet and gentle. He just was unknown by everyone else.

Frozen:

"A little bit of this…a pinch of salt…, no I think that was too much megufimium…" Kowalski murmured. He didn´t notice the door swinging open silently and someone stepping in. As always, the scientist was too engulfed in his own little world then to notice some things like psycho maniacs in his lab. Rico quietly stepped forward, trying to see what he was working on. Of course, Kowalski´s scrabbled notes were too complicated to understand. Rico cleared his throat loudly. His friend jumped about a mile up into the air, then landed hard on the cold floor. "Rico! What´s the big idea of sneaking up on me like that?" The genius demanded to know. The other shrugged and offered his hand. "You know, you could just knock." Kowalski said as he took Rico´s hand and pulled himself up. He was a bit surprised when the grip tightened. "Uhm, Rico…can you let go now…" All he got as response was a hard tug that caused him to lurch forward and tumble into Rico. "Rico! Wha-" He was cut off when the weapon expert wrapped his arms around the scientist and hugged him tightly. Kowalski tried weakly to escape, but his teammate was stronger than him. The genius finally gave up and just waited till Rico let go. He didn´t let go, but un-wrapped one arm from Kowalski and used it to grip his jaw gently, raising his head. "R-Rico?" Before he could demand what the other was doing, he was shut in a firm kiss. Kowalski froze. Even when the weapon expert pulled away, gave him a goodnight peck on the cheek and swept out, he still didn´t move.

News:

"Skipper, I don´t know…" Marlene whispered, nervously. "Relax, I´m here. What´s the worst thing that could happen?" Her lover asked, putting his arms comforting around her. "A lot! They could reject me. They could hate me and want nothing to do with me-" "Now that kind of thinking is enough to bring anyone down." The leader chided. "Come on. I´m right next to you." Marlene took a deep breath, then went into the room, Skipper right behind her. Her whole family was gathered in the room. They stopped talking when they saw her. The girl gave them a small smile. "Hi, mom, dad. Guys." She greeted her family. "Marlene, what´s this all about?" Her father asked. He gave her a stern look. Marlene had forgotten what a stern father he is. "And who´s this?" her mother, an older lady who had well-deserved worry marks on her face. "This is my boyfriend, Skipper." Skipper didn´t come out from behind her, just acknowledged them with a nod. "I-we want to tell you something." The others looked at each other. "Well, I had been feeling quite sick and nausea lately. So Skipper urged me to go to the doctor…and well, he said that we were…expecting a child." Silence. That is until Marlene´s siblings jumped up and congratulated her. Skipper glanced at her parents. Her mom had a faint smile on her lips, her hand over her heart. Her dad was glaring at Skipper.

Alone:

"Bye, Skippah! Have a nice trip! You too, Kowalski!" Private called after them. Skipper shouted last warnings and Kowalski told them for the six hundredth time not to touch anything his lab or room. "I won´t, Kowalski! I will, Skippah! Bye!" As soon as the car was out of sight, Private turned to Rico and gave him an excited smile.

Guess:

"Hey, neighbor!" Burt looked up annoyed, thinking it was Julian again who wanted his peanuts for bullets to shoot at Mort or the ´silly penguins´. Instead he was Mason and Phil there. "Hey." He called out to them, peeling another nut. "Hello. Say, does this love-letter with the peanut smell belong to you? It was lieing on our front porch." Burt dropped his snack. "L-love le-letter?" He stammered. Phil signed something. "Yes and Phil says it´s delivered from somewhere in Central America." Burt growled and snatched the letter. "Thank you." He said, then walked back into the house. Phil looked at his friend, who shrugged. Inside the house, Burt opened the letter. He didn´t have to guess who sent it to him, no one relates to food, is so romantic and snaps photos of people he thought would taste delicious as much as Savio.

Kisses:

"Hey Hans. Want a kiss?" Skipper asked. Hans looked at his lover. "Do you even have to ask?" He grinned, standing up. But before the Dane could start one of his famous seductive make-outs, The leader handed him a piece of candy. "Here you go." Skipper smirked, then walked out of the room. Hans looked at the chocolate kiss in confusement for a second, before going after his prize.

Orders:

"Oh, hey Kowalski." Skipper said, looking up. He was currently sitting on his bed, flipping through some weapon catalogue. Kowalski quietly shut the door and locked it, pocketing the key. "Hello, Skipper." He returned the greeting as he sat down next to his leader. "I´ve been thinking that the team needs more workout," Skipper told him, showing him a few pages of the catalogue. "What do you think about this display here?" "It´s nice." Kowalski said, his sky-blue eyes never leaving the muscular form of the other. Skipper nodded. "I thought so too, but here, on page 432, there´s a better deal." "Mhm-mm." "Are you even listening?" "Yeah…" Skipper couldn´t stand being ignored. "Kowalski! I order you to-" All of the sudden, a hand found its way onto Skipper´s mouth. "No, Skipper…you´re done ordering me around." _´Mutiny!´ _Was the paranoid officer´s first thought. Kowalski wrestled him down and dazed him with a swift, but gentle blow to the neck. While Skipper lay semi-conscious on the bed, Kowalski tied him to it and gagged him. _´Yep, defiantly mutiny. Except I didn´t expect it from such a loyal soldier like Kowalski. Maybe I shouldn´t have talked about his science stuff like that…´ _The leader thought, carefully watching his soldier´s moves. Kowalski didn´t seem to plan to draw a knife and kill his commanding officer or torture him with it. Instead, he seemed to enjoy Skipper´s uneasiness. Finally he turned around, smirking slightly. "After all those years I´ve had with you, I know you well enough to know what´s going inside that paranoid head of yours, Skippy." _´Okay, he might´ve broken a few rules, but calling me ´Skippy´-that goes too far!´ _Glaring, Skipper struggled against his bonds. He didn´t accomplish much, other than amusing his lieutenant. "Weak," He muttered. "I like this." The other made some angry noise from behind the gag. Kowalski leaned over him, an almost crazy grin on his face. Was it just Skipper, or did the scientist seem a little nervous? "I´m done taking orders from you, Skipper." The genius said. "So I decided to turn the tables. This time, you´re taking orders from me. And obeying them!" Kowalski threatened him with a whip. He pulled the gag off Skipper and got ready to lash out if he tried to scream. "You wouldn´t dare!" The leader growled. "I would. Now, are you going to behave or do we have to do this the hard way?" In the split of a second, Skipper kicked out, knocking Kowalski off balance and off the bed. To his surprise, the other just laughed. "Hard way it is! Just a minute." He dropped the whip and grabbed some rags from his pocket before leaving the room. _´He´s finally cracked.´ _Skipper thought. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. What will he do to Private and Rico? There´s no predicting a madman´s plan! Speaking of madmen, here he comes. "What did you do to them?" The officer snarled. "Nothing, except used atheistic and these rags to knock them out. Anyway, forget about that…" He walked toward Skipper. The leader got ready to kick out again. He could knock Kowalski off balance, jump to his feet maybe grab that knife over there, cut the ropes through and- He suddenly realized Kowalski was on top of him and his neck was bleeding. "Wh-what are you doing?" Skipper demanded to know. The other just gave him a sly smile. "Bad boys get harsh punishments…right?"

Thwarted:

"Okay…just a little more on that side…aaaaaannnnnnndddd DONE!" Blowhole stepped back to admire his handiwork. A brand new invention. This time it´ll do something than his last inventions. "What is it doc?" Red Six asked. "My newest invention! I call it the Ocean-dehydrator! I´ll dehydrate the entire ocean! Humanity can´t live without two things, water and the sun! So I´ll dry up all the water and boom! They´ll be on their knees, begging for mercy! A flawless plan! Nyhahahahahahahaha!" The evil doctor finished with his trademark laugh. _**CRASH! **_"What was that?" Blowhole asked, a bit irritated of being interrupted of his special villain moment. "I´ll go check it out." A lobster offered, but he never got to it. Something small and dark hit the floor with a metallic clang. Before anyone could react, smoke billowed out of the smoke bomb and filled the lair. "No need to. I´ll just come to you." A female voice echoed from out of the smoke. Blowhole coughed several times, trying to see through the smoke. The black cloud finally parted, revealing his fallen minions. And right between them was a…girl? She had a blue superhero suit on, her light brown hair falling behind her. "Sharkira?" Blowhole stood up dumbfounded, then started laughing. "Seriously? You really think you can stop me? A teenage female mutant?" He obviously found this hilarious. "Count on it!" Sharkira shot back and bit through the steel of his new invention. The doctor didn´t think _that_ was funny anymore. He glared at the girl. "I worked for five months on that!" Sharkira got out another smoke bomb. "Listen, Blowhole! I may not be a penguin, but when you mess with the ocean, that's when I get mad!" She threw the grenade down and before the smoke could engulf her completely, she turned back to the villain with a sarcastic smile. "Why don´t you go invent something else? Like an automatic pancake formulator?" Then she disappeared, another villain thwarted.

Change:

"She´s so sweet…she´s so beautiful…her voice is amazing…it belongs to the one of an angel!" Hans sighed, looking through magazines. "Hans?" Clemson stood by the door, surprised to see his normal gay-acting friend flipping through magazines, gushing about some girl. "Isn´t she just so cute?" Hans asked, not looking up. "Who?" The red-haired asked, feeling a strange pang in his insides. _´Hans shouldn´t be talking about another girl like that.´ _He thought subconsciously. Clemson looked over his shoulder and almost burst out laughing. "H-Hans…you´re not l-looking at p-pictures of Katy Perry again, are you?" "Of course I am." The Dane said, shooting his BFF a glare as the other snickered. "Hans, she´s a CELEBRITY! Even if she wanted to, she couldn´t date you!" "Well, thanks for the encouraging words, Clemson. I really appreciate them!" Hans snapped and put the magazines on his bed drawer. "Hans…look I´m sorry…" Clemson started, now feeling a little guilty. The Dane looked at him, then sighed. "Fine, you know I can´t stay angry at you if you do that cute little pout of yours." He said and gave his friend a hug. Clemson didn´t know that, but it was good info. Also, he was feeling squirmish now, Hans was so warm and smelled like cinnamon rolls. The Dane didn´t seem to notice and gave Clemson´s arm a squeeze. The lump in the American´s throat was getting bigger, making it near impossible to swallow. He leaned his head down, his hot breath resting on the other´s neck. He didn´t know whether to move forward or stop. It could cost him their friendship or not. Maybe Hans didn´t even want to be his BF (minus the extra F). "What are you waiting for?" A raspy whisper suddenly drifted into his ear. Clemson didn´t even think about checking if he was just hallucinating. He dove right in. Hans cried out when he felt the sharp teeth in his skin. "OW!" "Sorry…" His seducer murmured. "Seriously! What´s up with everyone? First Skipper bites my neck like a vampire and now you! I knew my sister was right when she said _Twilight_ is too much of an influn-" "What do you mean Skipper?" Clemson demanded to know. The Dane couldn´t help but smirk at the jealousy. "He was drunk." "Oh." "But seriously, he bites like a dog!" Clemson shrugged and tenderly kissed the area. Then he pinned Hans down and continued his way down the Dane´s neck…

Correction:

He shouldn´t be dating him! Rico knew that. Private shouldn´t be dating the Amarillo Kid. The Texan was just playing with the boy. But the innocent British soldier couldn´t see that. It pained the weapon expert to stand by and watch the boy fall of Kid´s lies…then again…who said he has to stand by and watch? Private hated it when people are dishonest or too cowardly to admit crimes to the law. What if…Rico quickly raced to his room. He dialed a few numbers and waited… "Hello? I would like to report someone as a suspect to have illegal drugs in his possession."

Jam:

The last person he expected to see on their date was Chey aka Blowhole´s sister. Blowhole was taking a call from Red One right now. Something about psychotic robots with whipped cream. Anyway, she was marching right towards Skipper. "Hey…Chey was it right?" The girl ignored the question. "So, I heard you´re dating Blowy now." "Yes?" "Listen up!" Chey slammed her hand down on the table, making Skipper flinch. "The last moron to date Blowhole broke his heart in the cruelest way!" Skipper felt a pang of anger, but he still didn´t know why Chey hiked across town just to tell him that. "So…why are you telling me that?" "Because," Chey forced him up then came nearer, causing Skipper to back up in discomfort. "Because, you can´t imagine the trauma Blowhole went through with his last lover." Skipper felt the back of his head hit the wall. Chey trapped him. "So," She smiled sweetly. "I´m here to break the next person´s _neck_, who breaks his heart." Skipper swallowed hard. Then suddenly some footsteps interrupted their little conversation. "Hey sis…what are you doing to Skipper?" Chey let Skipper go and hugged Blowhole. "Hi, Blowy. Skipper and I were just talking, right?" The leader straightened up, but managed a weak smile and nodded.

Attention:

_**BOOM! **_A storm of flowers rained down on them. Kitka and Doris looked around to find the cause, but Marlene just grabbed their arms and walked on. "Come on, girls. It´s nothing." "_Nothing?"_ Doris echoed. "Marlene, it´s been raining flowers, I-Luv-U cards, paper hearts and all kinds of stuff today! The weather channels are getting angry calls from people who want to know why nobody warned them of this love blizzard!" The brunette ignored her at first, but when Kitka started to protest too, she sighed and pulled them off to the sides. "Look, I know who´s behind this." "Who?!" The other two girls said at once. "Rico." "Rico? As in Kowalski Rico?" Doris asked. "Or as in Skipper Rico?" Kitka piped up. "Yes, that Rico." "Well, what does he want from you?" "He wants my attention. But I told him, if he really wants to become friends _friends_ with me, he´ll have to come over and talk to me."

Embarrassment:

"Good morning Marlene!" Private greeted the brunette with a smile. "Good morning, Pri. Uh, can I talk to Skipper?" She asked. "Sure! He´s in Kowalski´s room." The two walked over to the genius´ room. Private was about to knock, when suddenly, they noticed strange sound coming from the locked door. "Skipper…ughh…" Kowalski groaned. "Solider…" Skipper responded sounding a bit on the tired side. More groans and then- "SKIPPER!" Kowalski shouted and there was a small thump. Marlene bit on her lip to keep from laughing as she saw Private´s red face. "Uhmm, I think they´re busy Marlene." The boy muttered, awkwardly shifting his weight. Just then the door opened and Skipper walked out, in a bathrobe. "Marlene? Private? What are you-" "It´s okay, Skipper. We didn´t want to interrupt your ´special time´ with Kowalski." The girl blushed and tried not to look at him or behind him. "Huh? Kowalski´s on the bed." "Yeah, we got that much. Anyway have fun and bye!" Before Marlene could leave though, Skipper groaned. "MARLENE! We were NOT…doing _that_!" The other two turned to him confused. "You didn´t? But we heard-" Private started, but his leader interrupted him. "No! Kowalski broke his ankle and I was helping him bandage him. But he just wouldn´t stay still and kept fidgeting around!" "Cause it hurts!" Kowalski said from inside. "And the bathrobe?" "I was still sleeping when he woke up." Marlene nodded then smirked. "I didn´t know you sleep naked, Skipper." The officer looked at her startled for a moment then face-palmed as the others laughed.

Request:

He didn´t care that the stage was crowded with paparazzi and screaming fangirls\boys. They were just a bunch of amateurs. And all the other grown men, they didn´t deserve her! They just wanted to sleep with her so they can brag to their friends. The others either wanted an interview or autographs and pictures taken with them. Hans? He offered more than that. He offered his heart and love, and that´s exactly what he had planned to tell Katy Perry. After trying to push photographers away and throw kids back with no avail, Hans gave up and stayed at the end of the crowd till it finally disappeared. The singer sighed in exhaustion when Hans dared to come closer. "Hey." A very casual greeting he thought. Katy looked at him warily. "Alright, give me a pen and-" "Hold up! Wait, I don´t want an autograph!" "Picture?" "No. I just wanted to tell you that…" His voice trailed off as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "That you´re my biggest fan?" She laughed. "I hear that sentence 50 times a day!" "No, that…" _´Come on, Hans! Get it together!´ _The Dane thought, then took a deep breath. "That I love you. You´re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Even though I will never get tired of looking at you pictures and watching you videos, listening to your music, I…want to have the real thing. I- I MEANT, real girl, not thing…" Hans blushed over the mistake. He looked up, waiting for an answer.

_Rrrrrrring! _Clemson groaned and picked up his cell phone. "Hoboken neighborhood, here´s Clemson." "Clemy?" "Hans, why are you calling me at TWO O´CLOCK IN THE MORNING?" "Clemson…She agreed!"

Marks:

"Marlene. Marlene! Marlene!" A voice whispered urgently. The girl groggily opened her eyes and sat up in bed. The clock read _00: 45_. She looked around. "Marlene!" The voice was right next to her. The brunette jumped and would´ve screamed if Skipper hadn´t turned on the light. "Skipper! What are you doing here?" "I need your make up!" Marlene stared at him. Why on earth would Skipper wake her up in the middle of the night for make up? "Are you feeling okay?" "Yes! Just give me the make-up stuff!" The girl reached over for the kit, but held it close to her. "First, explain to me why you need it. Then I will give it to you if the reason isn´t something ridicules." The leader studied her for a moment then sighed. "Swear you won´t tell anybody?" Marlene thought for a moment, then agreed. Skipper sighed and was it just her or was he…blushing? Then he undid a scarf and showed her his neck. "I need it to cover up the marks." The brunette gave her his kit. "May I ask from whom?" "No way sister, you´ll freak out."

*Gone:

They told Rico he was gone. He hadn´t survived the car crash. They told him they were sorry. Then they left. But Rico knew better. Kowalski wasn´t gone. He was just confused. Between this world and his. Rico sat in Kowalski´s lab. His lover would figure it out, then he´ll return home. Everyone would say it´s a miracle, but really, it´s just homecoming.

One pillow:

"Goodnight, Juliette." Kowalski said sweetly as he turned off the light. His wife barely returned it, she was already asleep. Kowalski made himself comfortable next to her and closed his eyes. For a few minutes there was silence. Then Juliette pushed him a little. "Kowalski stop that." She murmured into her pillow. "Stop what?" "Stop tickling me." Kowalski sat up. "I´m not doing anything." Juliette sat up too. She reached over and turned on the light. She shrieked and then jumped away from her pillow. "What?" Her husband looked over and saw a huge fat spider crawling around on her pillow. He quickly grabbed his shoe and squished it. A squishing sound was heard then its legs stopped moving around. "I am _NOT_ sleeping on that pillow!" Juliette gasped. Kowalski nodded, looking a little green too as he plucked the cushion off the bed and threw it into the other side of the room. The only problem was that there was only one pillow left which didn´t have spider guts on it. Kowalski looked at it then his lover and grinned. "Well, I guess we just have to sleep really close together." His wife had no problem at all with that.

Aphrodisiac:

Blowhole had it all planned out. He´d slip some *aphrodisiac into Skipper´s food and if he´d just be a little suggestive, he´d get the leader. He had checked into Skipper´s files. It turned out the leader had been kicked out of a school once because of homosexual actions. On top of that, with the drugged food, getting the penguin in bed was a piece of cake. He forced himself to a straight face as he walked towards Skipper´s cell. The officer´s head shot up as the evil genius walked in. Despite his days of no food, little water and not much sleep, he still managed a death glare. "Here´s your dinner!" Blowhole smirked. "You won´t be grinning…for long when my team gets me out of here…" The other growled weakly. "You mean when they _try_ to get out of here." Skipper didn´t respond. He also didn´t touch the plate. "Aren´t you hungry?" "Very." "So…" "But I won´t eat any of YOUR stuff. The last thing my team needs is a dead leader." "Why would I try to poison you? It isn´t much fun torturing and using a dead leader." Blowhole said casually. It seemed like Skipper was ready to give up. ´_Besides, I need my strength._´ He finally gave in and carefully tested the food. It didn´t seem poisonous at all. Eyeing the other suspiciously, he accepted the plate and began eating. After he was done, he began to notice something. "Was that supposed to taste so funny?" Blowhole just smirked. "No, you were right, I did drug it." Skipper´s eyes widened, then he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. "But don´t worry, it´s just a little treat for your homosexual urges." "Huh?" The officer looked at him confused, until it dawned on him what Blowhole was saying. His expression shifted between shocked and glaring. The other laughed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him behind him. And Skipper didn´t even struggle.

Control:

"RICO!" Kowalski shouted, but it was no use. The weapon expert was going totally crazy. Private ducked a chair that was flown at him. "Everyone, retreat!" Skipper yelled over the noise of Rico yelling and the sound of things falling to the floor. Kowalski had to be dragged behind the couch. "We have to stop him before he hurts himself!" The genius said, on the edge of panic. "Roger that. Okay, Private I want you to-" He never got further as some vases crashed over making deafening noise. Skipper growled and poked his head from behind the couch. "Silent, soldier! I´m trying to plan here!" Rico threw a shoe at him. It hurled toward him in such force that it knocked the officer cold out. Private screamed and grabbed Skipper´s hand. "Skipper! Talk to me!" No response. While the private was taking care of their injured leader, Kowalski had already made a plan of his own. "Okay, Rico…" He whispered, then jumped up. He ducked some objects flying toward him then ran toward his lover. He occasionally had to drop to avoid chairs, the radio, the TV, even the refrigerator. Just as Rico picked up the table, Kowalski tackled him. "Rico!" He yelled, but the maniac showed no recognition. Instead, he tried to get free with kicking and biting. "Rico! Rico…listen to me! It´s Kowalski." Rico stopped kicking and thankfully biting too. He looked at his lover. "Walski?" But his face still showed doubt. Before he could go back to his attack, Kowalski leaned down and kissed him.

Hot:

"Yeah, then she got really mad at me for nothing! So I told her to leave and cool down a bit, then she got even madder!" Hans was telling Clemson about Teng´s moods when all of the sudden, Skipper came in. he had some blood dripping from his mouth and bruises all over his body. Grime and blood were mixed with some grass strains on his clothes signaling that he had just came from a rough fight. "Cl-Clemson! I need…fi-first aid k-kit!" Clemson jumped up and ran to the kitchen for the medical supply. Skipper must´ve noticed Hans observing him with a grin, because he turned and glared at the Dane. "What?" He demanded to know. "Never seen someone beaten up before?" Hans shook his head. "Yeah, but I´ve never seen someone looking so defeated and hot at the same time." Just the red-haired American came back in, holding the kit. "Here you go, Skipper!" Skipper nodded gratefully then turned to Hans. "Just so you know, Dane, I won the fight!" Then he was gone. Clemson gave Hans a confused look, but the other just shook it off. Skipper jogged back to the scene-of-the-crime, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Honeymoon:

Kowalski could never wish for a more perfect honeymoon. He remembered every date, every Swift song they sang, every radio channel they danced to, every sight they drove to. He could never ask for a more beautiful wife, or a more beautiful honeymoon.

Chocolate-bar:

He almost got caught sneaking into the penguin´s kitchen. But thankfully, Private passed him, without noticing the Dane. Hans made sure the syringe was still full. Skipper will be coming home any moment, so he needed to work fast. The villain stuck the syringe into one of the chocolate bars, filling it with a medical liquid, strong enough to knock out an elephant. He had tested it out on Burt and that guy is still asleep. Hans quickly finished with his job, then put the bar in reaching distance. He ran to the opposite building and got out his telescope. He could see into the window and watch everything at a safe distance. Skipper came in, exhausted. "Kowalski?" "Yes?" "Clear the showers, I need a little cooling off." He slumped into a chair, right next to the chocolate bars. "And I need a little refreshment too." But instead of grabbing for the candy, he jumped up and headed into the kitchen for a cool glass of water.

Seductive:

It was late night. Blowhole was working like crazy on his inventions, no one dared to go in. No one, except Skipper. He held a match in one hand and a bomb in the other. The evil genius was so busy, he didn´t notice the dim glow of the match and the sneaking silhouette behind him. Until, it was too late. Skipper lit the bomb and threw it at Blowhole´s feet just before it went off. Immediately, ropes sprang from the bomb´s shell and wrapped themselves tightly around the villain. "What the-?" The other yelped in surprise. Skipper came out of the shadows, his face twisted in an evil grin. "Well, looks like the seducer is all ready to be seduced." He taunted. "This is finally my chance to get revenge for all the times you seduced me, used my weakness and left me all vulnerable and hungry. Hungry for more. Hungry for revenge!" Blowhole just listened to Skipper´s rantings with an arched eyebrow, before chuckling. "Well then, show me what you´ve learned." "Gladly!" The officer responded as he dragged the other away.

A\N: So, I´m finally done with this chapter! And almost done with the drabbles. Chapter 28 will be the last one, so everyone, cast you last requests and pairings. New pairings and different drabble genres are accepted! *-_ Søpapegøjer= Puffin in Danish, _*-in "Gone", Kowalski wasn´t human. He came from somewhere different, so that´s what Rico meant when he said, Kowalski had to decide where he was going to live. *-_Aphrodisiac_ is either a drug or potion that arouses sexual desires. /Juliette is meganAgent13´s OC and Fey is also known as AlwaysRemainMe. Teng, mentioned in "Hot", is CrazetheWaffleCat´s OC.\ R&R and don´t forget requests! ")


	28. Finale

A\N: Here we are, in the last chapter of the xDrabbles! ^^

Donakiko, not funny. Well, at least I can have my revenge for you revenge in the same chapter! xP

Guest, thanks! Those words are interesting, I´m not going to throw them back. I especially like "X" xD

EmritTheSpirit, sorry, but all stories must come to an end sooner or later, but that doesn´t mean I won´t be on FF anymore. &)

fallenshadow962, thank u, but I don´t rlly think my drabbles are that good. ")

Perry-Rocks Wolf Warrior, I´m going do most of them…if I can remember them all xD ;}

MeganAgent13, Kay, and of course, not forgetting the dance and Sharkira drabbles! ^.~

vivan.1200, new pairings are always cool. xD Skipper and Johnson…interesting x}

CrazetheWaffleCat, nothing lasts forever. Thanks for reading these drabbles and sending request. &)

Alright, onto the drabbles. =}

New Pairing[s]: DonakikoxAnacleus, NicoxAT, SkipperxJohnson, ClemsonxSavio, TengxHans, TerraxTeng, Fem! ClemsonxMale Teng,

Hidden:

In all of Skipper´s paranoid training, getting grabbed by a hand in the middle of a hallway leading to the cafeteria was not one of them. Rico almost lost his balance as the pale hand dragged him behind a vending machine. "What the-" Before he could continue, a hand was put over his mouth. "Shhh! They might hear us!" The weapon experts recognized that voice. "Kughmfki?" "What?" Rico tore the hand away. "I said Kowalski?" The genius shushed him again then peered out from behind the machine. "Who are you looking for?" "Shhh! _Them_!" "Yeah, I got that much! Who´s ´them´?" Kowalski turned to him, his face about as pale as his lab coat. "The fangirls!"

Jail:

One thing that sucked about the Hoboken Jail was that it was way too short on cells. Clemson had stayed temporarily in the Central Park Jail (he didn´t get why they named a jail after a park) it was much better, smelled better, looked better, and was bigger. Here he felt like everyone was picking on him…mostly because they were. Hans got some hot fugitive from Norway staying with him and what does he get? A Southern Cannibal who didn´t know the meaning of ´personal space´. Zavio was his name or something like that. Except when he said it, it sounded more like "Ssssssavio."

Well, the Red haired villain tried to forget his lousy life in a magazine. Something he had read a hundred times, but it still managed to entertain him. But this time it was different, because he could _feel_ the other's eyes staring at him intensely. He thought he would get used to staring, becuz he had to admit, he was good-looking, but he´d never been stared at by a creepy cannibal who was probably thinking how delicious he´d look with an apple in his mouth. Finally Clemson snapped. "WHAT?!" He demanded, throwing his magazine down. Savio gave him a slow, wicked grin. "Oh nothing…" He said. "Then why are you staring at me like that?!" The other insisted on knowing. Savio stood ignoring the question. "You know, back at my previous prison cell, a lot of the prisoners were gay." "And why are you telling me that?" The other huffed impatiently, feeling a bit nervous. Especially when Savio walked closer. "I kinda miss my old cell…I thought maybe you could help me get over the jail sickness?" Clemson realized what he wanted to say. "Eww! No way! I´m not gay!" "You aren´t?" A familiar voice laughed from the other cell. "Shut up, Dane!" Clemson yelled angrily at his BFF. "Anyway, I´m not going to do anything nasty with you!" Savio sighed. "Fine, then _don´t do anything_." "Thank you!" He spoke too soon as the Southern criminal threw him on the bed. "Let me do all the work." He whispered seductively.

Crazy:

Marlene absolutely LOVED Saturdays. She´d work five days a week, ten hours a day, party all Saturday, sleep all Sunday. She worked alone, went totally crazy, out of control, drunk with Kitka, then dozed around with her. As soon as Friday night kicked in, they would put on their hottest outfits and hit the club hard. Skipper told her she was crazy, Kowalski warned her this would lead to a severe burn out, Rico didn´t care, Private didn´t know. Of course, Julian was mad that she wasn´t dating him, but whatever. They both didn´t give a damn what the others thought.

Scary:

He had faced Blowhole and his freaky inventions. He had watched his teammates getting eaten by flying piranhas. He saw Red Squirrel terrorize people. His former BFF Hans betrayed him in Denmark. Whole armies came after him, the FBI hunted him down, he even lives with three psychopaths. One who loved fish and dynamite, the other locked himself in his lab till he invented a world threatening device and one who lived above him dancing all night, blasting his ears off with music. But nothing, nothing was scarier than what was happening now. It made Skipper want to crawl back into his bunk bed and hide. He was tied to a chair, in a dimly lit apartment room, with _**Alice**_ standing in front of him, putting on an extra fat layer of red lipstick.

Capture1:

"Ha! This time you won´t escape me, Donakikiko!" Anacleus laughed evilly, holding his sword up to her throat. The other just rolled her eyes. "First, it´s DonaKIko, you moron. Second, who´s that behind you?" The cannibal frowned and turned falling for the probably oldest trick in the books. Immediately, his sword clattered out of his hand when she struck it with hers. "And third, get some brains." Anacleus glared at her, then lunged. Kiko tried to step aside, but he managed to grab her and disarm her. He stood up, pulling her with him. "You´re coming with me!" He demanded and began dragging her away, ignoring the insults and nasty kicks he got.

Tent:

"I think our tent is falling apart." Private said seriously. Hans looked at the fabric spread above of them and laughed. "Nah, I don´t think so." The Brit stared intensely at it. "Are you sure?" Hans shrugged. "I´m sure." Then he smirked. "But we came here for something much funner didn´t we?" The other gave him innocent arctic blue eyes. "Marshmallows?" Hans´s smile drooped at little. "Marsh- no!" Private grinned and made himself comfortable on top of his lover. He kissed the Dane´s cheek. Said lover wrapped his arms around the boy and tried to get him to lie on top of him. "No, Hans," Private chided. "We can´t do _that_!" "Oh yeah?" Hans whispered lowly in his ear. "And who´s gonna stop me?" As if on cue, the tent fell apart, burying the two in a mess of leaves and fabric. The soldier started laughing. Hans rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He said, then used the distraction to pull Private closer and seduce him.

Scare:

"Marlene," Skipper said, his face full of pain and sincere. "Yes, love?" The brunette asked, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Her smile faded when she saw his face. "What´s wrong Skippy?" "First, don´t call me Skippy…second, I have something to tell you." He lowered his head. "What is it?" Marlene asked, worry tinting her voice. This couldn´t be the end of their wonderful relationship could it? "Marlene, sweetheart…I´m gay." For a few seconds, there was shocking silence. Until Skipper hugged her and said, "April Fools!" The girl grabbed a cooking pan from the shelf. "Now…to my April fools surprise." She glared, raising the pan. Skipper scooted backwards and closed his eyes, waiting for the hit. Instead he felt her kissing him. "Do something like that again and I´ll really hit you." She threatened.

Overnight:

"Look, I know my team thinks you´ve gotten all good and stuff…but that doesn´t mean that _I_ trust you!" Skipper told the genius. Blowhole had ´proven´ his non-villainess a few weeks ago. No one knows why he suddenly had a change of heart, but after he fought off those villains and cured Private from the dying sickness, without anyone asking aka forcing him to, almost everyone was pretty much convinced he had turned good. As I said, almost everyone. Skipper of course was as paranoid as ever. Julian said that he looks evil with that robotic eye. "He is probably being here and acting all nice so he can find out my top secret hair productness! Isn´t that right, Blowfish? Ha! I knew it!" The former villain was pretty patient with all that paranoia. He calmly explained to Skipper that he knew the leader didn´t trust him and that was alright with him. The other responded with glares. Anyway, one fateful night, a raging thunderstorm fumed in Manhattan. "The Sky Spirits are angry!" Julian cried and ran back to his apartment room. Probably to hide under the covers with Mort again. Blowhole had been visiting that day, and since the storm, he had to spend the night by the penguins. "No way! There´s _no way_ I´m letting that bottle-nose crook stay in our HQ. Have you all completely lost your minds?" "It´s called hospitality!" Private argued. "He doesn´t have to sleep in your room, he can just sleep on the couch!" Their leader was dumbfounded for a moment at the thought of his team siding his former arch, but then he just glared and marched back to his room. Soon everyone was settled in for the night.

Skipper lay in his bed, still awake. If Blowhole thinks he could use their unawareness as a cover for his ghastly crimes, he could think again! Suddenly, soft tapping reached the leader's hearing. He fought the urge to jump up and pretended to go to sleep. The door opened. _´Bingo!´_ The officer thought. His fingers closed around the dagger under his pillow. The footsteps came closer. The intruder almost reached the bed. Just before Blowhole could do whatever he had in mind, Skipper jumped up. He grabbed a flashlight and shone it into the genius´ face. "Ha! Caught you red-handed!" The leader said triumphantly. Then he frowned. Blowhole stood there, just laughing. "What?!" The other demanded to know. "You." His arch replied. Skipper scowled even deeper. "What kind of answer is that?!" Dr Blowhole suddenly stopped laughing and lunged forward. He struck Skipper´s wrist against the wall, causing the leader´s grip around his weapon to loosen. The knife clattered loudly to the floor before Blowhole pushed the leader back onto the bed and straddled him. For a second, there was only silence, nothing but their breathing. "You can´t get away with this! My team will be here any second!" The commanding officer threatened. "Oh they will?" The other on top of him mocked. "Yes…TEA-" Skipper started to shout, but before he could finish the call, warm lips firmly pressed to his own. A strangled squeak escaped out of the leader´s mouth, due to his surprise. Blowhole pulled back slowly, then smirked at the other´s pleasantly dazed face. "Wh-what was t-that?" "Something to shut you up." The evil doctor replied. Then he leaned closer, his hot breath making Skipper shiver. "Why do you think I gave up my hard-earned profile of evil? Hadn´t the thought of a more, deeper reason than my sudden ´change of heart´ crossed your mind?" "I—I did suspect." The pair of lips gently nipped at his ear. "Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I was more than thrilled when I heard that I couldn´t go home due to the, uh, unfortunate clash with the storm. I´ve already planned the whole sleepover. And now, _my love_," Skipper shuddered again when he heard the other say those affectionate words with such a harsh tone. "Prepare for one rough ride!"

Warmth:

One thing Marlene wouldn´t recommend was visiting an old log cabin in the middle of an ice-cold winter. Okay, she had more things she wouldn´t recommend, many of them including a sleeping Skipper and a bottle of mustard, but this is the most recent idea. She was overnighting with her GF Kitka, but even their heated kisses had little chance against the freezing cold. "It´s…s-so c-cold in h-here!" The brunette moaned, wrapping the fabric of her blanket around her. Kitka looked over. "You okay?" "Yeah, just cold." A suddenly sly smile spread itself across the red-hair´s face. "I have an idea how to stay warm…" She offered. Marlene blushed. "Don´t be so perverted." She chided with a headshake. "It´s a much funner idea than sitting here with huge snow jackets like abominable snow-women. So…do you want to do it?" Her lover scooted closer, leaning her head against the girl´s slender shoulder. "I´ll think about it." Marlene promised.

Capture2:

"Let me go, you moronic son of Tartarus!" Donakiko shouted angrily as her capturer chained her to an iron chair standing in the middle of a blood-stained, cold cave. Carcasses lay around from the cannibal´s last meal, bones were piled in big heaps, bugs and spiders crawled around, but other than that, it was home, sweet home. Or cave…Anyway, Anacleus was now smirking down at his captive. "Now you´re my hostage and I can get revenge for all the times you humiliated me, kicked me, made me look dumb-" "You honestly don´t need _my_ help for that last one." Donakiko told him matter-of-factly. The other glared down at her. "If you weren´t that pretty, I would´ve eaten you long ago." He hissed. "Yeah, you would´ve-wait, what?" The scowl faded off his scarred face and a look of lust passed over. He kneeled down in front of her and gently held the sides of her head in a tenderly fashion. Before she could protest or jerk back, he pulled her into a warm lip-lock.

Persuade:

Arctic blue eyes met deep blue as Private waited patiently for an answer. His arms were spread in a welcoming gesture. Skipper ran his hand through his already messed up hair and studied the younger soldier´s face. "I don´t know…Private." He finally said. "Come on, Skippah. What are you afraid of? Kowalski and Rico are gay, so-" "What makes you think I´m afraid?" The other interrupted. "Because if you weren´t, you´d be willing to go in this relationship with me, no matter what! You´re afraid of what the others might think of you, or if you´ll be able to keep your job." Skipper sighed. "Look, Private, I do love you but-" "There are no buts in love, Skippah!" The Brit cried in frustration, then turned away, hanging his head. "Look, I can´t force you to do this." He started to walk away. The leader stared after him, in a mix of shock and confusion. _Go after him! _A voice urged. The leader stared at his young rookie walking down the hall, when desperation took over. He bounded after Private, picked him up from behind and kissed him.

Sing:

"Good morning, sir." Kowalski greeted his leader. "Mornin." Skipper returned, not looking up from the sheet of paper. Out of curiosity, the scientist walked over to see what the other was working at. At first he thought it was just some kind of paper work, but then he caught one word that didn´t fit into the normal paperwork. _Sing_. "Skipper, may I ask why you´re joining a singing group?" The officer jumped from the sudden voice in his back. "It´s nothing!" he insisted, turning the sheet over. "You don´t have to be embarrassed about having singing as your hobby." Kowalski told him gently. His leader searched his face for any signs of humor or sarcasm. "I tried to keep it a secret, even though it´s not such a big deal. It just makes me feel…less manly." The other couldn´t help but laugh. "Less manly? Music? Sk-Skipper, there´s not non-manly about music!" "Still! Can you imagine me, the fearless, overly-paranoid, feared commanding officer, standing in a tuxedo, singing sweet tunes?" "Alright, I´ll make you a deal. I won´t say anything about this, but you have to let me join." "Deal!" Skipper agreed, a little more enthusiastic as he should´ve.

Denial:

Love? In love? Fey? Haha. Never. Fey wasn´t in love at all. Come on, should be obvious, shouldn´t it? Ignore the butterflies. Forget Kowalski and his handsome, idiot self. Friends. That´s what they were. Skipper and his knowing looks. Well, he fell in love with a store puppet, who was he to say she had fallen in love with anyone? Oh great. The door is opening. Kowalski steps in, his glasses steamed, his raven-black hair dripping from the summer rain. His breaths came out in short, heavy puffs. The genius´ heavenly blue eyes scanned around the room, till it rested on Fey. Immediately, his face was lit up with a rather idiotic smile. "Hi Fey!" He greeted her as he walked over and sat down beside her. Damn.

Vampire:

Skipper was sure of it. Last night, he´d met this guy who called himself Dr. Blowhole. It had been a Halloween party, and he was dressed up as a mad scientist, so that was probably his cover name or something. Anyway, they hung out for the most of the time. Skipper couldn´t say he didn´t feel anything budging whenever the dressed-up genius looked at him or touched his arm. They ended up drunk on the couch, kissing and groping. Finally, the leader had fallen asleep on the other´s shoulder. When he woke up, he was still on the couch, but alone. A phone number was written on his arm in red marker and Blowhole´s lab coat was folded in his lap. Skipper had dragged himself home and crashed in his bed again where he slept off the hangover. When he woke up, he went to take a shower. That´s when it happened. Just when he was about to comb his wet hair, he realized that a) there were two bite marks on his collarbone and second, he had no reflection.

Teeth:

"OW! Savio, watch your teeth!" Clemson complained from underneath the villain. "Sorry…" Savio muttered into the other´s neck, where he hid a smirk. "I can feel your grin, you know that?" His red-haired lover told him. "You´re just too sensitive." Savio hissed into Clemson´s ear. "And you just have too sharp teeth!" The other retorted. Savio laughed. "Then let´s move to something that won´t involve my teeth, shall we?" He asks as he tugged on Clemson´s arm urgently. "Where are we going?" "The shower."

Generous:

"Star big star brown. From the haze of this stinkin town," Julian recited with closed eyes. "I wish you may, if you know how, gimme, gimme, now, now, now!" The king carefully opened his eyes. He wasn´t sure what exactly he wanted. Except he had been rather lonely lately- But it´s not like the Sky Spirits are going to drop some chic from the sky. That would´ve been freaky and embarrassing if he wouldn´t catch her. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Ringtail? What are you doing so late out here on the roof?!" Skipper´s voice reflected concern and curiosity. Julian turned and grinned. The leader might be annoying and he isn´t a sparkly neckoration that the king could wear, but honestly, the Sky Spirits couldn´t have been more generous.

Moments:

If anyone would ask Johnson what he loved best about Skipper´s training, he probably would´ve said: "His bravery that dares us to cross the line" or "His paranoia. Especially that one time when we waited behind the pet shop for eight hours…why? That´s classified." But something the soldier always failed to tell them was the way Skipper would come into his tent, a teasing smirk on his face as he tackled Johnson unannounced to the floor. How they would sit on the roof, holding hands and the other would threaten him with death if he ever breathed a word to anybody. The way Skipper would be so harsh in war, but just so sensitive with his lover at night.

Defeat:

´Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriinnngg!´ The bell sounded through the hallway. Students groaned and slammed their lockers shut as they headed toward their next classrooms. Break was over. Everyone was pushing into one direction, trying to get past each other to class. One girl pushed the other way, fighting her way towards the gym. "Sara!" A guy called out. "Math class is this way!" He pointed forward. "I know, I just forgot my books!" The light-brown haired girl shouted back. Her peer shrugged and tucked his books under his arm while heading toward his classroom. Finally the hallway cleared and Sara ran freely to the gym. She looked around the dim room. No one was there. The girl took off her outer layer of clothes, revealing a blue super heroine outfit. Sara was just her cover, a young woman in school. In real life, she was Sharkira, the shark mutant and conqueror. It seems like her old foes, Electric Eel and Dr. Blowhole had joined forces to rule the world. Sharkira thought it was kinda ironic, the two greatest idiots teaming up to become even more idiotic. The heroine ran out of the building and straight towards a river rushing at the edge of the city. It had a small fork that led to Eel´s HQ. The teenage mutant dived in and started swimming. Thanks to her shark side, she was able to get there quickly. Not too long after she swam into the secret entrance, a snapping sound was heard and the lights flickered as she cut off the security alarms. "Hmm, the security obviously hadn´t changed." Sharkira noted and took a couple of swift steps, before suddenly something exploded underneath her. Before she could react, the girl was hanging above the ground in a wired net. A dolphin-like laugh made her look down. "Blowhole." She growled. "And don´t forget me, my pretty little shark." A guy with black and yellow hair cooed, coming up from behind the first villain. Everytime Sharkira saw him, she had to think about how ´Eel´ fits perfectly to him. He was as slick and slimy as one.  
>"Here comes moron number two." The mutant said. "Now we´ve got you, there´s no escape!" Blowhole clicked happily. "Why don´t you go pick on the penguins for once and stop wasting my time!" "Because, the peng-u-ins are annoying and not as pretty." Electric Eel´s smile faded a bit. "Hey, Blow-guy? She´s still my hostage. So don´t call her pretty! Only I´m allowed to call her that!" "Um, no! She´s my hostage too! And I am allowed to call her whatever I want to!" "No! She´s mine!" "No, mine!" Sharkira rolled her eyes as the two began fighting. Then she got an idea. "Hey!" Both looked at her. "You´re both cute, but I would pick the guy who would win a laser fight." She raised her eyebrows at them. Immediately, both villains whipped out laser guns. "The game is on!" Blowhole growled and began firing. Eel fought back with his own gun. The trapped teenager just calmly began picking the locks. The bars were made out of cables that could trigger electric jolts if cut\bitten through. Soon she had the cage unlocked and the world-destroying machines destroyed by unscrewing the most vital parts and biting through them. Then she jumped. Both bad guys looked over as they heard a splash of water. "Sorry, but I don´t date bad boys." Sharkira told them before swimming away.<p>

Chains:

"Uggghhhh!" A rather exhausted, almost creepy groan came from the basement of the old office. Burt eyed the door. That groan sounded closely familiar, but who would want to go down a moaning basement when they´ve got a lot of work to do? Burt would. And he did. The heavier man opened the door. His blue eyes scanned the darkness. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and walked down the steps, using its light to guide him. "Hello?" "Burt!" Came the immediate answer. It was Savio. The rustle of chains followed. "Are you a ghost?" Burt asked, then felt stupid. "Ha, no, I´m not. Now get me out of these chains!" Burt turned on the lights and saw the snake tied up in chains. "Hans´ idea of a joke." The Hobokener grumbled. Burt smirked. "He does have an excellent sense of humor." The grey-haired man came closer to the lean body. Savio paled. "B-Burt?" The other kneeled down in front of the captive and grinned down at the chains. Savio tried to pull himself away. "Burt, just untie me, okay?" "No…I think I like you better manacled like this…it certainly gives me the dominant role, doesn´t it?" His bound lover blushed furiously. "Burt…not here!" He whispered. Burt didn´t listen to him and gripped Savio´s sweater with a seductive smile.

Quench:

He saw it. Everything. Every look the other sneaked over to him. Every gently touch Skipper gave him when they walked past. Every conversation with hidden indications. Skipper was begging him for release. The villain, being evil as he is, totally ignored him. He knew Skipper had urges, and so did he, but Blowhole never played it the easy way. Finally though, his own body started to protest. Blowhole caught another desperate look from his tortured devotee and made the move. In less than a few moments, he had thrown Skipper back onto the couch and ripped the clothes off his body. The leader was first startled by this sudden step forward, but now he locked eyes with the other, a filthy, maybe even relived smirk on his face as Blowhole quenched his thirst.

Pulse:

Rico patted his lover's back sensitively, holding his hand as the scientist got rid of his dinner on the other side of the bed. The weapon experts had a worried expression on. The genius had been feeling really sick lately and his condition concerned everyone. Skipper even _refused _to let him participate in any team activities, like missions or training. Rico was thankfully allowed to stay with him at all times. Kowalski leaned back, his face white as chalk. The hand in his squeezed it a little. The scientist could only manage a soft smile as he made himself comfortable again against his pillow. As they fell asleep, Rico remembered thinking, ´_I´ll offer you my pulse, if I thought it would be useful. And I´ll give you my breath…_" **[Song: Pulse by Ani di France]**

Bruises:

Bruises. Skipper winced as he touched the burning one on his cheek. His stern military father had found out about his and Hans´ relationship. Normally, he wasn´t the beating type…The leader sighed as he fished out the keys out of his pocket. How in the world was he supposed to explain this to his lover? His footsteps echoed heavily up as he climbed up the stairs. Hans was waiting for him with his usual silly grin on his face. "Hey, Skippy! I´ve been waiting for…" His voice trailed off as the Dane noticed the blue and purple stains. "What the deuce happened to you?" "Father." Skipper simply filled him in. The two men walked into their apartment room. Even though no one said a thing, they both met on the couch. Skipper tried to avert Hans´ eyes. He wished the Dane wouldn´t always make such a big deal out of the whole situation. Blowhole had beaten him up much more. The officer suffered a five month coma once because of that bottle-nose. After a longer period of silence, Skipper looked up. Hans was studying his face with a small smile playing at his lips. "Hold still, Skippy, I´m going to check for more bruises." He said. "Don´t call me Skippy!" The Hobokener ignored him and took off his shirt, running a hand over the warm skin. Skipper slowly caught on what his BF was thinking and he tried hard to suppress his own smirk as he said sternly, "Hans!" Said Dane gently pushed him back and unbuttoned his jeans. "I hope this part isn´t too damaged…" He grinned, then traced his finger around imaginary lines on Skipper´s legs. "Stop that!" the other protested, pushing his hand away. Hans reached up and gripped Skipper´s upper arms. He pinned them down against the couch and began trailing kisses down the other´s neck.

Purr:

Private watched amused as Skipper constantly glared at the purring kitten on Kowalski. Leave it to him to get jealous over a cat sitting on the genius´ knee.

Serious:

Something Private hated to do was disappoint people. But when his lover tried to get him in bed, Private would immediately refuse. "I´m sorry, Hans…but I´m just not ready yet!" It was the same every night. Private was getting tired, but Hans didn´t seem to. "Come on, Pri. Just a little foreplay… nothing serious." "But foreplay usually ends in love, doesn´t it?" "…" One night, Hans told him that it´s just a way to fun up the evening a little. "It won´t get too serious." The Dane said. Private finally agreed to. But the moment he said that little three-lettered word, he found himself pinned down onto the matress. "Hans!" The Brit complained. "You said nothing serious!" His lover smiled mischievously. "Who´s serious?" He then began kissing the other´s pale face and neck. Private struggled for quite a bit. But he stopped quickly when Hans bit his neck. "Stop arguing." The Dane commanded him, his voice muffled by Private´s skin. He allowed his hands free passage of his lover´s body. The soldier shuddered pleasantly as his hands searched his body. They finally rested on his thighs. Private looked up at Hans, who was staring down at him with lust filled eyes, but waiting for a signal. The Brit nodded. "G-go ahead." He whispered and felt his pants getting removed. Hans soon found himself playing with the only piece of clothing that stood between them, a dirty smirk on his face.

Joyride:

"How do you like it?" Blowhole shouted in question over the noise of the waves and winds. Skipper hung onto the dolphin tightly, blinking away the spray of the ocean. He tried to speak, but instead got a mouthful of sea water down his throat. The leader choked it up with great difficulty. Instead of trying to answer again, he squeezed the fin which he was holding on too. Blowhole made a few sounds which Skipper understood as, "Hold your breath!" _´Oh no…´ _He gripped the fin tighter and closed his eyes. A rushing sensation swept over him as they dived. The leader didn´t open his eyes, due to the salt water, but he felt the cooler currents brush against his skin, even the sun warming through the ocean. Then they surfaced again. Skipper blinked away the water droplets and looked up, seeing the deep blue sky and pitiless sun above them. Finally, the dolphin swam up to a deserted beach. He carefully set his lover down and then swam back to deeper water. Skipper sat up and panted heavily, before walking into the water. Blowhole´s expression shifted slightly, but the other could tell he was grinning. "Shut up. Penguins aren´t used to tropical ocean rides with dolphins!" He excused himself before kneeling down and kissing the dolphin on the lips. Blowhole swam closer, increasing the pressure of their mouths.

Forget:

Sitting on the beach, staring at the stars, singing silly love songs around a small campfire…Alice soon forgot the trash can whenever Francis was around.

Zero:

"Come on, Skip! Lighten up. It was just one murder!" Blowhole argued as Skipper strapped him with chains in the electrical chair. "One family murder!" He snapped. "One family with twelve heads!" The evil genius smiled guilty. "Alright, but you don´t have to electrocute me!" "I do. It´s my job to catch criminals and punish them." The leader finished with the locks. Blowhole kept on a serious face as he said, "Yes, because you got kicked out of the military after been found guilty of having romantic interest with the enemy…who turned out to be a guy." By now, the villain was smirking again. "And who also turned out to be me…" Skipper froze in his actions. "Now you´re working in a prison," The other continued. "And all alone with the prisoner of your dreams…no one is watching and I´m all tied up." Blowhole watched as Skipper visibly struggled with himself. "N-no! I can´t do that! We´re supposed to have zero tolerance with our enemies!" "Why not have zero tolerance with me…in bed?" The ex-soldier growled lowly, then undid the chains and pulled Blowhole away, not before writing on a piece of paper, _Prisoner got away, chasing him now._

Apology:

"KOWALSKI!" The scientist cringed. "Yes Juliette?" he asked. His lover stormed in, not looking happy. "Would you explain this?!" She tugged at his arm and pulled him out of the lab, showing him the TV, where he was singing and dancing to a blue-dressed woman. Kowalski rubbed his neck awkwardly. "It was a distraction." He told Juliette, then flinched when in the recording the blue hen grabbed him and kissed him. "A distraction? Kowalski-" His lover began, but stopped when suddenly he got an idea and a wide grin spread on his face. "Look, I´ll show you why I specifically used dance to distract her." He started dancing and singing the same song he had sung before. "K-Kowalski!" Juliette tried to say firmly, but her husband just smirked slyly and danced around her. She tried to stay serious, but couldn´t help but smile at his performance. Kowalski took that as an encouragement. He constantly made up new lyrics and dance moves, just to keep the song going. Finally, he ran out of ideas and words, so he ended the song by dragging Juliette onto the nearby couch. "Accept my apology?" He asked her panting. Juliette giggled and nodded. "Of course…just wish all of your apologies would look like this." She replied.

Caught:

"I knew it!" Nico whispered to the girl next to him. AT nodded and bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she filmed Donakiko and Anacleus in one of their…making-out sessions. The two didn´t notice them until Anacleus happen to look over. He instantly pulled away and glared at them. Kiko looked over just in time to see AT quickly turn off the camera. "AT! Nico! _What_ are you doing?!" Nico shrugged. "We came into the living room and saw you kissing, so we decided to take advantage." The other two started to get up. "Nice to know you value privacy so much." Kiko said sarcastically. "We don´t interrupt your ´special times´, do we?" "What special times?!" AT demanded, but Anacleus and Kiko already walked out of the room with knowing smiles. Nico removed his hand from AT´s. "Alright, let´s post that on YouTube." He said, ducking a shoe being flung form the other room. "Nico! Don´t you dare!" While he was trying not to get killed by his sister, AT uploaded the video on YT. "I got it!" She declared, then grabbed Nico and dragged him into her room, locking it quickly. "We´re safe." He panted. "Yeah, and alone." "AT!"

Dates:

Savio had dragged Clemson to his house. Not his small on in NYC, but the one in South America. They fished, swam in the warm ocean, strode through the jungle and would spent the night gazing at the countless stars and chase fireflies. Clemson took Savio back to his own birthplace in Madagascar where they lived in a small grass hut, fed lemurs, make love in the warm jungle rain and play games in the dark with only the moon and stars to light up their way.

Switched:

"Ugghhh…" Clemson groaned. His head buzzed from the wild party last night and his body was uncomfortably warm. He rubbed his eyes, then looked over to his side, where a dark shape slept. For a moment Clemson thought it was Teng. He did remember seeing her. Then he realized it was a guy. The red-haired villain froze. He slept with a guy? His eyes widened, then realized, to his even bigger shock, that that guy looked like Hans. Then his shock quickly melted off. If it was Hans, then it´s fine. The Dane isn´t really the type tell anyone if they had slept together. "Hans…" He muttered, shaking his shoulder. Clemson brushed some unusually long, red strands out of his face. He shook Hans again. The guy stirred, then turned around to face the other. He yelped. Clemson too, because that wasn´t Hans. It was his sister. _Was. _"Cl-Clemson?" Teng gasped. "What happened to _you_?" She chocked out, scanning her eyes over him. "What do you mean, ´what happened to me?´" Then he realized that his legs were strapped into a tight jeans and he wore only a bra to cover his…Clemson didn´t know whenever to blush or scream. They had been gender swapped and fortunately, their clothes had been swapped with them. The two looked at each other in shock before Teng started to grin and so did Clemson. They scooted closer and Teng grabbed her shoulders. He forced the other down onto the bed. "We need new names." Teng interrupted, "I´ll be Tenk." "Then I´ll be Clemra." Clemra whispered and they got into each other´s personal space, starting to kiss and do things they ´forgot´ to do last night.

Smile:

"_Cupcake, I hate that nickname!" Skipper argued. "You don´t have much of a decision of what I call you, cupcake." Blowhole teased. "Just don´t call me that." "Why not, Skippy?" "Because I hate the nicknames Cupcake and Skippy!" "They´re cute." Blowhole laughed at his lover´s irritation._

Skipper spent the days doing nothing more but crying and losing himself in thoughts and memories. Blowhole had died heroically, saving them all from the fire, even diving in to save little Mort. Skipper had jumped back into the burning house after the boy came out alone.

"_Blowhole!" Skipper shouted desperately, looking around. The smoke stung his eyes and burned his lungs, but the leader couldn´t give up. Finally he heard a voice from the distance. "Skipper!" He turned and saw his boyfriend stuck in the bedroom. "Hold on!" Skipper fought through the fire and smoke, jumping and climbing or crawling. Finally he managed to find a way into the bedroom. Blowhole´s clothes were burning and his skin was singed. The leader rushed over to him. "Hold on, Blowhole. We´re going to get you out of here." Skipper promised, holding his hand while taking out his cell phone which miraculously hadn´t been damaged all too much. "No…listen cupcake…I´m not going to make it. I want-" "Don´t talk like that! Of course you´ll make it out!" "Skipper, I´m a scientist. I know when the body is close to death. Look, I-I love you." "No!" The officer stood up angrily. "You won´t die on me! I forbid it!" He furiously wiped away a few tears. Blowhole smiled weakly and reached up for his hand. Skipper took it. The genius squeezed it gently. Then he looked up at the ceiling as if he´s seeing something Skipper couldn´t. His hand went limp shortly after. "Blowhole…" His left-behind lover stared at the soft expression on the other´s face. Skipper almost considered jumping into the flames if, his team hadn´t arrived. Private took his hand and led him out while Rico and Kowalski carried Blowhole´s body._

Fresh tears sprang to his eyes before the old ones could even dry. Skipper refused to eat or sleep. He looked quite terrible with his blood-sunken eyes and ghostly pale skin. His team was worried sick about him and constantly made sure he wasn´t cutting his wrists or taking some deadly pills. One day, Skipper got a letter in the mail. It was some ridiculous pink paper heart with a white bow on it. On the cover it said something cheesy like all the dumb valentine day cards: _Someone loves you. _On the inside, on sentence was written in a familiar cursive. _Smile, cupcake._

Almost:

_Ohh…damn…_ His head ached and so did his arms. Hans slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dim room, chained to a wall. Immediately, the Dane straightened up. The last thing he remembered was meeting Teng in the library. Oh wait. "TENG!" He yelled. A movement caught his eye. He turned his head and saw his sister coming toward him, a sinister smirk on her face. "Hello Hans." She said. Hans narrowed his eyes at her. "Teng, you little-… get me out of these chains**.** **Right. Now!**" The other didn´t respond. She just casually walked over. The Dane shifted a little and realized how cold he suddenly felt. He looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. "Teng!" He yelled again. His sister smirked and put her hands on his shoulders. "Well, brother dear, I did tell you yesterday that I was bored." "No…you told me yesterday that your boyfriend is lame and you wanted to fuck someone else." "Exactly…turns out that _someone else _is you." Hans´ eyes widened as he realized what she was trying to say. "You mean you´re going to-" "Take advantage of the powerless you? Yeah, sure. Why not?" "I can tell you why not! Because it´s wrong!" Hans said, trying to pull away. "Look, I know mom and dad drilled that into your head for decades, but it happens to most people sooner or later." "But I don´t want to be most people!" Hans complained. Teng´s smile slowly faded. Her brother was looking really scared. She didn´t want to hurt him or anything, he was still her brother. She sighed and undid the chains. "Fine, because you´re such a coward and weakling." Hans stepped out quickly and grabbed his shirt. "Thanks sis. I´ll go get Clemson." "Huh?" Teng asked confused. Hans just winked at her then took out his cell phone. "Clemson? Yeah, can you come over to my house? Okay sure, see you later!" It slowly dawned on Teng. She grinned. "I like the way you think, brother." "Me too." Hans said then put on his pants and disappeared upstairs.

Busy:

Kowalski barely looked up when Skipper knocked on the door. "Not right now, Skipper. I´m busy." He said. Skipper placed two coffee cups on the desk and took Kowalski´s pencil out of his hand. "Kowalski, you´re always busy. Learn to take breaks once in a while." His commanding officer said firmly. The other sighed and pushed the papers away. "Alright, but only if you stay here with me." Skipper smiled. "It´s my pleasure."

Lollipop:

Kowalski smiled evilly as he held up his newest invention. An aphrodisiac lollipop. Now all he had to do is offer Skipper the candy…

Speed:

"RICO! SLOW DOWN!" Clemson shouted, his arms wrapped tightly around the maniac. Rico just laughed and sped up on the motorcycle. They sped by a police car, but they didn´t try to stop them. "This speed is legal?" Clemson asked himself, barely hearing his own voice from over the noise of the wind and motor. "Enjoy!" Rico said, speeding up even more. "HOW CAN I ENJOY SUICIDE?" His BF yelled back. After some time, though, he started to relax. His knuckles were still white from clutching Rico´s jacket, but it didn´t seem that bad. Soon, Clemson found himself laughing and shouting alongside the weapon expert.

Acorns:

No one knew this, but Red wasn´t human. The mad villain had turned himself into a human. It made his plan to rule over the world easier, and pesky kids won´t stop to feed him acorns. On a sunny autumn day, the villain was walking down the walkway of the Central Park. He was forming the perfect plan for revenge on that military troop that had defeated him with a pink lunacorn when suddenly something caught his eyes. Acorns. But not any acorns. Big, brown ones. Red looked around. No one had noticed him or them yet. He quickly gathered them up and thought about a place to hide them. A guy in a red suit carrying big acorns will be too suspicious. He had to think of something else. Unfortunately, he still thought like a squirrel. He quickly stuffed the acorns into his mouth. No one would suspect a guy with acorns in his cheeks! Red kept on walking. People around him gave him strange looks, but no one really said anything. The villain continued through a set of lonely trees, when suddenly something started to feel wrong. His cheeks began to hurt. Then he realized why. The acorns were growing! He tried to spit them out, but he couldn´t. Just when he thought he couldn´t breathe, they stopped. Red collapsed on the ground, sighing in relief, then he tried free his mouth from the killer acorns. No success. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. The humanized squirrel looked up and saw a very familiar face. Nigel smirked and held up a tazer. "What do people always say? Don´t bite off more than you can chew?" He touched his enemy with the tip of his weapon and Red fell over, unconscious. The British agent slung the other over his shoulder like a heavy sack, then carried him to his car. Stage number one is complete. Now for stage number two. Nigel couldn´t help but grin as he thought about everything he had in store for his new hostage.

Foiled1 (written by MeganAgent13):

Sharkira quietly and quickly crept through the dark, damp corridors. Usually she hated entering from the back door (Grand entrances were her specialty) and growled at herself for having to be so sneaky. She was a mutant for fin's sake! She shouldn't have to put up with this. But with all the guards with electric batons surrounding all of her main entrance choices, she was forced to choose the back entrance. She also knew if she got caught, she'd have to put up with...she shuddered...him. That made her want to gag right there and then. Quickly she entered the main part of the lair, where the giant supercomputer was. Bingo, she thought. But before she could reach it, she was trapped in a giant glass tube. She tried to get out, but heard a voice from behind her.

"Well well, lookie who we have here? My pretty little sharkie has come for a visit." The voice said. Sharkira growled with irritation, so much that her eyes glowed blue. She turned around to see the Electric Eel, her nemesis, standing outside the tube, grinning evilly. 

Fun:

Skipper got up from his work. He had been working since sunrise and he _needed a break._ The officer stretched and walked out into the garden. His smile faded off his face when he saw the body lieing the in middle of the garden. "PRIVATE!" He shouted, rushing forward. Private barely reacted. There was a huge red spot from underneath his shirt. Skipper knelt down next to him. "Private, can you hear me?" He asked, taking the other´s cold hand. Said Brit weakly looked up at him. "Skippah?" "Don´t worry, soldier. I´ve got you, you´ll make it!" "Make what?" Private tried to sit up but hissed in pain immediately. "Don´t move! I have to remove your shirt to see how deep the wound is." His recruit nodded and focused on his weakened breathing. Skipper bent over and start to lift his shirt, when all of the sudden, he saw red. As in, red paint was dripping from his face. He stared in shock at Private, who was laughing while holding a paintball gun. The Brit jumped up and readied his gun, shooting a purple ball into the other´s chest. Skipper finally recovered and lunged forward. Private tried to step aside, but got tackled to the ground anyway. "Now you´re gonna get it!" Skipper hissed playfully while his soldier still snickered underneath him. ~~ Rico and Kowalski came home, seeing the garden a mess, stray clothes strewn all around and paint ball blobs messing up the lawn. The garden hose was still turned on. Rico took a look at the closed curtains and windows from the neighbors. "Did they?" Kowalski asked, not knowing whether to be amused or horrified. "Yes they did." Rico answered. "I bet the house is even dirtier." Kowalski said before they walked into the house.

Girlfriend:

"Wait, what? Okay, let me get this straight. You want to date my sister." Hans paced in front of a nineteen-year old girl with a black dress and dark hair. Terra´s brown eyes followed him as he walked to and forth in front of him and Teng. "We´re not asking you for permission or anything." The girl said, leaning back against the wall and subconsciously starting to play with the black fabric of her outfit. "Teng just wanted to tell you." Hans shook his head. "Is there a problem?" His sister asked him sharply. "No, it´s just…" The Dane quickly shot a glance at the older girl next to Teng. She kinda scared him. Aside from being bossy, she had this dark aura around her, one that radiated power and authority. Plus, she used to have a creepy, stalkerish crush on him once. Then Clemson got jealous and she stopped. "What? You´re homophobic?" Terra asked, looking down at Hans, like she was deciding if he was even worth her attention. "No…ugh, fine. Go ahead. Date, marry, have kids! Do whatever!" The guy put his hands in his pocket and walked away. The two girls watched him walk away with raised eyebrows before Terra rolled her eyes and pulled Teng out of the Dane´s room. "Well, that went great…let´s go feed puffins now, shall we?" Without waiting for a response, the older girl bounded off, fishing a feed bag out of her purse.

Instrument:

"I did it!" Kowalski rushed out of his lab, holding up a strange instrument that looked like a variation between a flute and a tuba. "What is it, Kowalski?" Private asked, his mouth full of breakfast. "It´s my new invention!" "Yeah, we got that much." Skipper said, rolling his eyes. When he saw the hurt look on his lieutenant´s face, he sighed. "Go ahead, tell us what it does this time and how it´ll destroy us." Kowalski brightened up a bit. "Well, if you blow right here…" He put the mouthpiece to his lips and blew in strong. A strange tweeting tone came out. No one seemed impressed, except Skipper. His stern look melted off and became dreamily. "Wow…Kowalski." He said, standing up. Kowalski looked at it puzzled. "Hmm, something´s not right. It was supposed to play all the instruments in the orchestra." He looked up as he felt a hand on his arm. Skipper stood very close to him, a silly smile on his face. "To me, it sounded like angels singing their best." He said. "Uh…wha?" Rico asked Private. The other shrugged. Then he giggled. "I think Skippah´s in love with Kowalski! Look he´s even-" The weapon experts grabbed the younger soldier arm and pulled him away. Kowalski tried to pull away. "Skipper, what´s wrong with you?" "A lot. But when I look into your eyes, I forget all my flaws." He said. "Come on," He pulled his second-in-command towards the couch. "I wanna hear more of that beautiful invention of yours." Kowalski blushed when the leader wrapped his arm around him, then paled as he realized his invention is basically a mating instrument.

Trouble:

"You fell for him hard." Manfredi noted. He and Johnson sat in their office, filling out some paper works. "Yeah…" Johnson sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I´m surprised no one else did, though." The young rookie sighed dreamily while his friend tried hard not to laugh. Johnson noticed this eventually. "What?" he asked irritated. "I just have trouble imagining what Skipper has to go through dating a dreamer like you." "Oh shut up!"

Foiled2: (written by MeganAgent13)

"I am not your pretty little sharkie, Eel!" Sharkira said with anger. "You are my enemy! And whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it!"  
>The Eel laughed maniacally, reaching a hand up to straighten his yellowblack hair. "Well, as you already know, I won't be as easy to defeat as Blowhole."  
>"Oh really?" Sharkira inquired.<br>"Really. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to blast you with an evil ray now." The Electric Eel said with a chuckle.  
>"Oh no you're not!" Sharkira growled. She then let out a humongous roar, which broke the glass tube. Before the Eel could do anything, Sharkira lifted her hand and sent out a huge wave of water, which destroyed the evil ray and the supercomputer.<br>"No! My machines!" The Eel hollered.  
>"And now for my grand exit!" Sharkira said as she did three flips in the air and dove into the ocean tunnel below.<p>

X:

"Sometimes I just want to hurt myself in frustration." Skipper sighed. He and Blowhole sat on their couch, staring into the fireplace, which was dancing with flames. "Why?" The genius asked startled, looking at his lover. The leader shrugged. "And most of the times, I just want to wipe my existence off the face of this planet, so everyone can have a break of me and don´t have to bothered. You know, Blowhole? I´d never thought it was possible that I would find a person who would love me that much…nor did I think I deserved it." "You deserve the world!" Dr. Blowhole kissed the top of the officer´s head. "Nonsense." "No, it´s not." Skipper looked at his boyfriend. The only emotion he could see was love. A small smile found itself onto his lips and he cuddled deeper into the other´s side. Sighing with contentment, he thought back about his darkest moments in life. He had never thought he´d get this far, that he really survived the storm and saw the rainbow…Blowhole held Skipper tightly in his arms, letting him fall into a peaceful sleep.

Game:

"So…where exactly is the setting for this game?" Skipper asked his BF, clutching his hand tighter. Hans plus night time plus crazy grin equals trouble. The other laughed. "Oh come on! Don´t such a coward!" The leader scowled. "I´m not! It´s just that…this smells like trouble." The Dane sniffed the air. "Nope, it smells like pine trees!" he said happily, dragging his eye-rolling lover behind him. Finally, they came towards a clearing. Moss gently rested on the ground, the moonlight shone onto the soft blanket of leaves…and yet it was a terrifying sight. A huge abandoned building sat in the middle of the calm scene, like a bloody dagger on a silk pillow. Rust colored it brownish-red, decayed boards hung from windows and old graffiti painted the outside walls. "I told you the game would be cool!" Hans said and walked straight in. "Umm, Hans? I don´t think this legal." Skipper said as he watched his boyfriend pry the door open. "That´s why it´s so fun!" The other replied. "Now, are you playing or not?" The officer sighed. "Fine." The two walked in. Skipper clung to Hans, almost expecting to step on a disconnected arm or rotting corpse. No such thing. But it reeked worse than a cemetery. Old beds stood off to the side and the carts that hospitals have to wheel in food and medicine to the sick. Skipper opened his mouth to ask what the deuce this place is, when he realized the answer. An abandoned hospital. He also noticed the grip on his hand tightened. "Hans?" The leader asked with a hint of worry in his voice. The other didn´t respond, just smirked as he continued to drag his boyfriend along. "Hans!" "We´re here." They were standing in a small room with two double beds sitting against the wall. The paranoid officer looked around. The perfect scene for a murder. "So, what are we playing Ha-whoa! What?" Where his once handsome boyfriend was, now stood a doctor in a white, blood-stained coat, holding a shot in his hand. He twisted it around, letting Skipper see the drips of blood on the edge. "You are no longer calling me Hans. My name is…" The Dane paused for dramatic effect. "The nameless assassin!" Even with his fear, Skipper couldn´t help but scoff. "The nameless assassin? Where did you get that name; ?" "You won´t be laughing long, my dear friend…" Then he lunged. If it weren´t for the other´s fast military reflexes, Skipper would now have a piercing in his stomach. He crouched, letting the attacker trip over him and then jumped up and fled. Real manly, but he needed time to think of a plan. Hans´ crazy laugh echoed behind him. "I´ll find you~!" He called tauntingly. ~~~(three hours later)~~~ Skipper lay sprawled on the soft moss, panting hard. He had changed from looking human to somewhat animal. Blood and dirt caked his skin and clothes, his hair had twigs and leaves in it. Muddy water soaked him through and his eyes were wild. His right hand was clutching a branch that he´d ripped off from a nearby tree. Footsteps sounded behind him. Hans ducked as Skipper almost broke his neck with a swing-full thrust of his club. "Whoa! Skipper! It´s just me!" Hans had taken off his costume, but from the chase he didn´t look any better. The two men stood opposite from each other till finally, a sharp sound disturbed the peacefulness of the woods. The Dane fell back, his face burning as Skipper regained his posture. "Well, that was rather fun." The leader said coldly as he started walking home. "If it was fun, why the hell did you slap me then?!" Hans complained. His lover shot an arctic look at him. "It was fun in a gruesome, horrifying, breath-taking way." Hans realized that the other might not have found it funny or thrilling at all. He looked down in embarrassment as he joined the messed up leader. Skipper wrapped an arm around his BF and gingerly kissed the top of his head. "I´ll think about forgiving you…if you beg for it hard enough." Hans´ eyes met Skipper´s with a dirty smirk.

Spread:

Awkward silence lay in the room. Blowhole and Skipper sat opposite of each other. Both were bare, aroused and clueless. "So…Skipper finally began. "What now?" The doctor shrugged. "I dunno, you´re the one who started the foreplay. I just went along. He grinned. "What?" Skipper said, "I just wanted a simple kiss. It was you who tackled me down!" The two lovers looked at each other for minutes till at last Blowhole leaned over. He pushed Skipper onto his back, causing the officer to yelp. "Wh-what are you doing?" "Spread your legs." "What?" "We can´t make love just sitting here. You wanna do it, then spread your legs." At first the other still didn´t move. Then he sighed and obeyed. Another yelp found its way out of his mouth when his lover dove right in.

Lubricant:

Red Twenty-six hummed merrily as he dusted Blowhole´s room. "Lalalalala…it´s always a good time…hmm, hmmm…mhmmmm…it´s always a good time…" Something sounded wrong about that song, but the lobster didn't stop to find out what. He opened a drawer of the nightstand next to the bed to dust and tidy in there. He picked up an empty box of aspirins and tossed it into the recycle bin. An empty pen flew after it. Red 26 was just about to toss a few bottles after the first two items, when he realized something. First, those ´bottles´ were lube and second, they were half empty. The lobster stood there dumbfounded for a second, trying to search his memory of any girlfriends, then he remembered something. Blowhole dragging their prisoner Skipper out of the cell into his room to ´teach him a lesson´, as he put it.

Night:

"Come on!" Skipper´s eyes shone with excitement. "Are you sure we´re allowed to do this?" Kowalski asked, hurrying to catch up with his lover. "I don´t care." The leader said. He tugged on the other´s arm. "It´s just the carnival!" Yeah, but it´s closed." Skipper pushed the back door open. "Not anymore!" He grinned. Kowalski sighed but smiled back. "Alright then…but why couldn´t we just have gone at daytime, like the others?" "For exactly that reason. Cuz there are _others_ there." Skipper grabbed the genius´ hand. "Can you imagine a better night, alone at a carnival…with my handsome and way-too-smart-for-his-own-good boyfriend…" Kowalski blushed. "Well, I-" He started. He gathered up enough guts to say something romantic, when suddenly Skipper let go of his hand. "Hey look! The food carts are still there!" he raced off. The scientist chuckled with amusement before running after him.

Zoetic:

Without Skipper, the spark in Blowhole´s life was gone. His lover was always full of excitement and energy, daring him to do this and betting him on that. Giving him mini heart-attacks when he jumps off buildings, cars and other stuff that his missions required or that just seemed fun. It was similar like walking out of a club. One moment everything seemed perfect and wild, full of flashing lights and loud music, then you´d step into the cold night, total silence and no idea where to go. Blowhole really missed him. He decided he´d stop at nothing to get his little zoetic boyfriend back.

Kiss:

"Happy Valentine´s Day!" AT sang as she walked into the room with a bunch of flowers in her arms. Nico looked up from polishing his dagger. Other than him, there was no one in the room. "Happy Valentine´s Day…" He returned before going back to cleaning his weapon. The other dropped the flowers on the table and went over to him. "Not quite in the mood yet?" "Never have been." "Well," AT began, leaning closer. "I could help you, you know…" Nico looked up. "If you´re suggesting those mushy valentine movies, no thank you." He shuddered. "No, I meant this." The girl leaned even closer and kissed him. It surprised both of them, but neither pulled back. When they did, AT was blushing and Nico was staring at the cloth in his hand. Then he smirked. "Still not in the mood…yet." AT rolled her eyes, then leaned close again and gave him another kiss.

Zingy:

Blowhole was sure to either have a heart-attack or chock on his sandwich…whichever came first. He was boring himself to death at a rather stupid ball, where the songs put him to sleep and the food grossed him out. The genius was just about to put this time-waster behind him and go home, when all of the sudden, this beautiful woman stepped in. And with beautiful he did not mean hot, sexy or pretty, he meant downright, dazzling, breath-taking beautiful model. Black hair, deep blue eyes and a cold look. Blowhole walked shyly over the other. The woman straightened her green dress. She locked eyes with the genius immediately. "Where´s the manager of this party?" She asked. The villain mentally slapped himself for staring at her for a few seconds before answering, "I-I´ll take you to him, my lady." She studied his face for a few seconds. Blowhole hoped his mechanical eye and grey hair. Then the woman smiled. "You´re alright…now show me the manager." She hooked her arm through his and they walked off. "I´m Skipper and you?" "Blo- Dr. Blowhole." "Well, Blowhole, I have free tomorrow evening…care to accompany me?" "S-sure!"

Ention-vay:

Ne-oay Ay-day Owalski-kay urst-bay ut-oay f-oay is-hay ab-lay. "I id-day t-iay!" E-hay houted-say xictedly-eay. "Alm-cay own-day, oldier-say!" Kipper-say old-tay im-hay. "Hat-w id-day ou-yay ake-may Owalski-kay?" Rivate-pay sked-aay. "I ade-may he-tay, rum-day oll-ray lease-pay…" Ico-ray egan-bay rumming-day n-oay he-tay able-tay. "He-tay erfectionizer-pay!" Obody-nay ot-gay t-iay. He-tay cientist-say ighed-say. "T-iay akes-may our-yay over-lay ove-lay ou-yay ore-may." Owalski-kay ouldn´t-c elp-hay ut-bay o-tay ook-lay t-aay Kipper-say. He-tay Eader-lay ooked-lay own-day uiltily-gay. "Owalski-kay, ove-lay." E-hay tarted-say. Kipper-say tood-say p-uay. "Ou-yay re-aay erfect-pay! O-nay nvention-iay an-cay dd-aay o-tay our-yay erfectness-p." E-hay ent-way ver-oay o-tay is-hay over-lay nd-aay issed-kay im-hay.

A\N: I´M DONE! :D Though it is sad that I have to say goodbye to this story, it was really fun writing everything! **BIG THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Without all the wonderful fans who reviewed everytime and left great requests, I wouldn´t have ever been able to write that much! I love you all! 8) Also big thanks to the people who let me use their OCs. Sharkira, Electric Eel and Juliette belong to MeganAgent13, Nico di Angelo officially belongs to Rick Riordan, though you can find him in the Percy Jackson site and Donakiko´s PoM Truth-and-Dare-a-thon. Skylar belongs to the Nick Boards (at least an author there), Fey aka AlwaysRemainMe is my sister, so she belongs to our parents…obviously xP. Terra and Teng are CrazeTheWaffleCat´s Sara is Perry-Rocks Wolf-Warrior´s OC and if I forgot anyone else they all belong to someone else. None of my OCs are in here, except AT, which is basically me. ;) **

Btw the last drabble is pig-latin. It may look weird, but it´s very easy to learn, actually too easy. Basically, you take the first letter of a word and put it at the end together with an "ay". Like this:

_**He-tay Nd-eay (The End) :-) **_


	29. Author s Note

Hello everyone, it´s me again. xD

So.

I´m opening the XDRABBLES up again.

(I hope they´ll be better becuz I´ve had more experienced and learned a very hand writing tip called "editing". XPP)

You can request any PoM pairings and give me a scenario for it.

Or you can give me a pairing and a word that I´ll use for writing the prompt.

One request though, please make sure your suggestions are fit for drabbles, not stories or one shot.

Thanks! ^.^


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello dear readers. XD Thanks for the all the support for this new chapter, I honestly didn´t expect so many people. Anyway, let´s get started. (oh my goodness I feel so much nostalgia for this old story.)**

**Also, don´t worry about choosing words for drabbles. Some words might already have been used, but honestly, it doesn´t matter. :)**

**A/N2: I´m sorry it took so long to update, this whole back-to-school thing was keeping me busy and the stress gave me a minor writer´s block. **

**New Pairings: BuckxNigelxRed, NigelxRed, RogerxDoris, BlueHenxRandy, BlowholexRed One, SweetPripperxKowalski**

Help:

Kowalski had been acting off recently, Rico had noticed. The scientist was never really a giddy penguin like Private was, but he usually had a cheerful demeanor.

But lately, he was more solemn, indulging in his work more than anything. He even declined playing volleyball with the rest of the team, forcing them to call over Marlene instead to make up for the missing man.

Rico couldn´t help but worry about his friend. Kowalski was a rather proud penguin, so he wouldn´t ask for help, especially when he needed to most.

So when Skipper took Private topside for some extra practice in his target shooting, Rico decided to confront Kowalski alone.

The scientist had retreated into his lab as expected, but when the weapons expert opened the door, Kowalski wasn´t working and instead sat by his desk, staring at the gray, scorched surface.

"Walski?" Rico asked softly, stepping in hesitantly.

"Hello Rico," Kowalski sighed. He didn´t look up.. "Is there something you want?"

Rico shut the door and waddled over to his friend. "Are yu alrite?"

"Yes I´m fine. Just-" The tall penguin stopped talking and shook his head. "Oh never mind."

Rico waited.

"It´s just…" Another sigh. "Do I even matter to this team? I mean, I _know_ I´m the smartest penguin around here and you guys need me for science and analysis and such, but suppose you already have a penguin who does that. What would _I_, me, Kowalski mean to this team? Nothing really, I guess. I know it´s silly, but it´s something that has been bothering my thoughts lately…I suppose it´s just a silly thought that popped up in my mind. I should go back to work."

The analyst got up to gather his science supplies on the table, but Rico stopped him.

"Hey, yu matter to me. Even if yu weren´t the science guy. I wuld choose yu ova anyone else."

Even if he had trouble getting out the words, Rico kept tight hold of Kowalski, trying to prove how sincere he was about his words.

Kowalski seemed speechless for a moment, a light blush dusting his feathers before he smiled and hugged Rico tightly.

"Thank you."

**(Now for the humanized drabbles)**

Property:

"Just let them go, Clemson." Skipper demanded.

The red headed villain grinned smugly, keeping his pistol pointed at the cowering king and his royal adviser.

"No way, penguins! This is my chance! The chance I´ve been waiting for for like _forever_! I´m going to kick this pathetic buffoon off his throne and take it up for myself! You´ll finally see a king worthy of the title."

Julian whimpered and clutched his crown tightly to his chest.

The leader of the penguins rolled his eyes. "Look, it´s not like I want Ringtail back." He was nudged angrily by Private.

"It´s more like I _have_ to bring him back. Besides, I would rather have Julian on the throne than a villain like you!"

"Haha, not like you have a choice, Skipper! So either you all put your weapons away and leave or this guy gets it!" Clemson said. He aimed the gun directly at Maurice´s head.

There came a gasp from Julian´s direction, but no one paid him mind. Until, he jumped to his feet.

"HOW DARING OF YOU THREATEN MY ROYAL SUBJECT!"

"Sit back down, Julian!" Clemson said.

But the king just glared at him. "Maurice, hold my crown!" He demanded, throwing the leafed object at his right hand man.

"Sit back down!" Clemson turned the gun on him, but the yellow eyed man didn´t seem to care as he rapidly approached the villain.

"I demand that you will be leaving Maurice alone!"

"Ringtail!"

"I´m going to shoot you if you don´t sit back do- argh!"

Before Clemson could finish his sentence, Julian tackled the shorter guy, taking the element of surprise to wrestle him down and rip the gun out of his hand.

"Haha! Who´s having the gun now, Clemy-son?" The gray haired king taunted, pressing the barrel to the villain´s forehead.

Clemson glared at him and was just about to push him off, when four pairs of hands hoisted him up and put him in cuffs.

"Er, good job Ringtail." Skipper said, clasping Julian on the back. His eyes turned to Maurice who was still in the exact same position as before, but now staring at his king in wonder and confusion.

"We´ll be in the car when you´re done."

"Sure thing, Skipper!" Julian said, watching the penguins haul the bad guy off to their pink-but-ultra-manly car.

Silence dominated for a few seconds before Maurice stepped forward and put a hand on the other´s shoulder.

"My king…why?" He asked.

Julian turned. He tried to look solemn, serious, but his eyes sparked. "No one touches royal property. That´s rule number three. You know that, Maurice."

"B-but you were going to get killed! For me!"

"Royal property!" Julian repeated, grabbing Maurice´s arm and walking after the penguins. "You are belonging to the king. Now let´s hurry before those silly bird men drive off without me!"

Rescue:

"Don´t worry, Nigel. We´ve made other agents talk before. We´ll make you talk as well!" The sound of slamming cell doors echoed throughout the dark underground dungeon.

"Good luck with that." Nigel wiped some blood off his cheek as he scanned his current cell for any ways of escaping. The bars on the small window were rusted, but firm. He would probably be able to pick the lock if he _had_ anything to pick the lock with.

Other than the doors and the windows, he saw absolutely nothing that could get him out of this mess. His best bet was overpowering the guards when they came back for him.

Though it was his best bet, it wasn´t a very good one. Nigel was physically exhausted from getting dragged from places to places, interrogated and beaten.

He was tired, dirty, bloody and hurting all over. The only strong thing left about him was his will. Although he worried how long he could last.

With a long, heavy sigh, the British agent sat down in the corner of the cell and waited. He thought about his little nephew Private and a sad smile crept onto his face. He missed that cheery, naïve boy.

A sudden noise jerked him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a hooded guard unlocking the cell door.

"What, already? I just got here!" Nigel complained, standing up.

"Stop talking and get over here!" The guard hissed, glancing around him. "I´m here to bust you out!"

The agent squinted at the figure. There was something disturbingly familiar about him.

Nigel didn´t dilly-dally though, this was a rescue mission. Maybe the boys had come for him after all.

"This way!" The other grabbed his arm forcefully and shoved him into the direction of the stairs.

In no time at all they had left the dungeons behind them and were running out towards the shore, where a small boat sat waiting for them.

"Get in, quick!" His rescuer shouted, as the alarms began wailing.

Nigel jumped in and grabbed the oars as the other man pushed the boat onto the water. Once it floated, he jumped in as well and they rowed out into the open ocean, leaving the shoreline and Nigel´s captors behind.

"Th-thank you for that!" Nigel said, raising his voice to be heard over the waves.

"No problem, Nigel."

The agent froze. Yes, he recognized that voice.

With a grin, the other shoved his hood back, revealing sunglasses and a scarred face.

"Red!" Nigel stopped rowing, but gripped tight to his oar, as if he was getting ready to smack the Russian foe with it.

"Calm your nonexistent feathers, Nigel. This is a rescue mission, not a hostage one. I´ll get you back to England and then I´ll leave, don´t you worry."

"Why should I believe you? You´ve never done anything good before!"

"Trust me on this one, old friend. If anyone gets to kill you, it´ll be done by yours truly. Now help me row this boat, will ya?"

Eggs:

"This is ridiculous." Skipper said, holding up his blue fingertips for Marlene to see.

"Painting Easter eggs is a tradition! It´s not ridiculous. You´re just afraid of getting your hands dirty." Marlene protested.

"They are dirty."

"Oh shush. You promised you´ll help me." Marlene placed her finished egg in an egg bowl and wiped her hands on a stained rag.

"Pass me another one, will you?" She told her boyfriend, while grabbing a bowl filled with white food coloring.

Skipper handed her an egg and went back to his, dipping his paintbrush in black before continuing drawing his design.

Curious, Marlene leaned over to see what he was doing but he quickly moved his hand away.

"No way! It´s not done yet!" He insisted childishly.

"Aha." The girl smiled. "So you _are_ having fun."

It was more of a question than a statement, but regardless, she got no answer.

"Skipper!" The brunette poked him with the end of her paintbrush. "Admit you´re having fun!"

"Alright, alright! This isn´t as girly as it looked to be at first."

"How´s painting eggs girly?"

"Painting in general isn´t exactly manly, is it?"

"Ahem! Picasso, da Vinci, Van Gogh, Klimt? Don´t be so sexist, Skippy."

"Only if you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname."

Marlene smiled. "Alright."

They worked in silence for another five minutes until Skipper finally held up his egg, proudly announcing, "Done!"

"Here, let me see- whoa."

Skipper´s egg was covered with drawings of a little white bunny holding sniper guns and wearing a grenade belt, running from an explosion that was painted on the bottom of the egg.

"Skipper it´s…well…"

"Pretty epic, right? I know."

He placed it on the plate with the others.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Marlene said, chuckling.

"Hey, I´m awesome." Skipper said, but he was grinning.

"Yes you are." The brunette leaned over and gave him a kiss, smearing some yellow paint onto his cheek in the process.

"Now let´s finish these eggs before the others come back."

Family:

"Kowalski? Kowalski, come on! We´re going to be late!"

"I´m coming, Juliette! I just can´t find my- gah! I can´t find my shoes!"

Juliette walked to the cloakroom to find her husband kneeling on the floor, searching through the chest where they kept their shoes.

"Have you looked out by the front door?" She asked, grabbing her coat.

"Ah…the front door. Thanks, honey!" Kowalski jumped up and rushed out of the small room.

"Found them!"

"Great!" Juliette smiled. Their daughter Katherine was performing "The Wizard Of Oz" with her class for a school play and of course her parents _had_ to be there. Even if all she played was a little dancing dwarf that sang about the Yellow Brick Road and the good witch.

"Have you got the camera?" Kowalski asked, slipping into his jacket. He reached for his wife´s hand.

"Yes, in my purse. Let´s go." She took his hand and they locked up their house, hurrying over to their car.

They arrived just in time for the beginning of the play. Katherine was great, she even had a solo part which she nailed without too much stumbling over her words. She was beaming the entire time.

Afterwards, they decided to head out for some ice cream before heading back home to finish off a perfect afternoon.

Chemistry:

It began when Skipper picked Private up from his home. The British boy, all wrapped up in scarves, smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend standing at the door and hugged him. He called a goodbye to his uncle Nigel and grabbed Skipper´s hand as the two made their way to the Central Park.

Private sat on the bench, talking away a mile a minute as he told Skipper everything, unaware of how Skipper was looking at him with an expression of pure adoration.

The boy smiled at his American lover and shyly told him how happy Skipper makes him.

Skipper, nervous with what he was going to do, took the smaller male´s hands in his. They kept eye contact for a couple of seconds before they took the chance and leaned in for their first kiss.

Warm:

_This is ridiculous_, Dolores Bluhen thought, wrapping her arms around herself. It was an extremely cold winter in New York and her heater had failed a few weeks ago, leaving the blue haired woman cold and miserable in her tiny apartment.

She drank tea cup after tea cup but still couldn´t get any warmer. And the thought of cowering underneath dozens of blankets was very much welcomed, but not possible due to her pile of work sitting stubbornly on her desk.

So the only option was to borrow a pullover. It wasn´t just that Dolores was a proud woman, that thought going to neighbors and asking for articles of clothing sounded ridiculous to her. No it was more than that.

The entire neighborhood seemed to hate her – four residents in particular. They must´ve been the ones who spread the word about her ´shenanigans´, causing everyone else to distrust her.

The only person who still greeted her in a friendly manner was this guy called Randy. On top of that, he loved knitting. Knitting sweaters.

Seemed like the perfect guy to ask.

Dolores knocked hesitantly, hoping Randy would be friendly enough to fulfill her request. If not, she would look pretty stupid.

In those thirty seconds, the most humiliating scenarios rushed through her mind, ways of how Randy would reject her, sneer and slam the door until the door did open and she was left stammering.

"Yes?"

"U-uh hello it´s uh-," She stopped and clear her throat. "I´m Dolores Bluhen from the lower floor and my heater was broken so I was wondering if I could borrow a sweater?"

Randy studied her for a minute and Dolores felt discouraged.

_Here it goes. He´s going to slam the door in my face._ She thought.

But then he smiled and opened the door wider. "Come in, Dolores!" He said.

Randy´s house was rustic, giving off a cozy vibe. There were herbs in pots by the window, self made cushions and table cloths and paintings of fields and farm animals hanging on the wall.

"Maybe the decoration is weird, but it feels like back home in here." Randy said when he noticed his guest looking around with interest. He walked over to a cabinet and rummaged through one of the drawers.

"It´s nice. I come from the country as well." Dolores said.

"Really? That´s great! Okay, is this one alright?" Randy held up a blue and white striped pullover.

"Yes, thank you!"

"No problem." He handed it over to her. The faint scent of lavender filled her nose and she hugged it tighter to herself.

"You should really stop by again. I would love to have a conversation partner, especially one who comes from the same area as I."

"Sure, sure. I´ll do that…uh…goodbye Randy. See you soon and thanks for the sweater!" Dolores said. She gave a small wave before scurrying out the door and back to her apartment.

She shut the door behind her and only then noticed she was grinning like an idiot. Slipping the sweater over her head, she was engulfed with instant warmth and the smell of Randy´s lavender washing powder.

Dolores went back to work, feeling much better about herself and her new habitat. Maybe this place wasn´t so bad; she had already made a great new friend.

Questions:

Blood flowed from the wound on his forehead, trickling down into his mouth and dripping onto the dirt covered ground below.

His head throbbed so badly that his vision blurred and all of his muscles ached from the previous fight.

Faintly he could hear someone talking to him, footsteps approaching him.

"…fight…gone…isn´t…enough?" The words were barely comprehendible.

Skipper could sense someone close now, kneeling down beside him. The talking continued. He blinked away the fuzzy dots swimming before his eyes and looked up.

Hans was smiling down at him. He looked just as beaten up as the officer at his feet, but it didn´t seem to affect him much.

"No hard feelings, you understand. Don´t you, Skipper?"

Skipper started to reply, but he was cut off by his own coughing, spitting blood over the floor.

"Oh no, we better get you to a hospital." Hans said, a hint of mockery in his tone as he grabbed the other´s arm and tried to haul him up.

The American found the strength to jerk away, glaring up at Hans.

"What d-do you wa-want?" he demanded.

"I told you already, remember? I asked you to stand down for a couple of weeks as to not interrupt the little project I was working on. You said no, quite rudely if I might add, and then I beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Don´t…over-exaggerate, Ha-Hans…you´re n-not that str-strong." The commanding officer shakily got to his feet.

Hans stayed silent, watching him with a satisfied smile.

"Y-you´re not going to get away with this, Dane."

"Nice try, Skippy. But this time, _I will_. You see, you´re in no condition to run." The smile turned into an evil smirk.

Skipper raised his eyebrows, waiting for the Dane to explain further.

"I had the feeling you would be too unwilling to fulfill the request I had for you."

"You know me too well, Hans."

"So I came up with Plan B." Hans stopped for a dramatic pause, before he took out a little rectangular object out of his pocket. "B for bomb, Skipper…you´re not going to make it out of this alive."

The villain held up the remote, but the hero showed no signs of panic.

"You bad guys always mess up one way or another, none of your plans are foolproof."

"This one is, Skipper. So I´m afraid this is goodbye. And since we´ll never see each other again, I have one thing left to do before I put you behind me, in my past and move on with my life." Hans said.

He walked closer to Skipper, the American´s hands immediately shooting up in defense. The Dane wrestled them down with ease, as the previous battle had weakened Skipper.

"I´m going to be honest here, old friend. I´ll miss you. You were a worthy opponent for Hans the Puffin and I´m sad I have to say goodbye now. But you have to know, I´ve been keeping a secret from you ever since I saw you that day in Copenhagen."

"G-get away from me you mad man!"

"A big secret. I´ve been afraid of it, that revealing it to you will haunt me forever. But there´s nothing a dead man can do, so I decided I might as well take this chance."

Hans leaned closer and pressed their lips together. He could feel Skipper tensing up, then fighting back as best as he could. Blood mixed with salvia but the Dane hardly even noticed. The fingers curled around the remote loosened and he placed his finger on the circular button.

Hans pulled back, inflicting weight on the button. "I´ll see you Skipper." He said, stepping back from the officer.

The Dane threw the remote to his feet and bolted out of abandoned warehouse, never looking back. Shock gave away to adrenaline and Skipper scanned the large, empty room.

He ignored the moist feeling on his lips or the fogginess in his mind, all he had to focus on was getting out of here before the bomb went off.

Options raced through his mind and he took the best one. Skipper took off, half crawling half running towards the nearest exit, a broken window.

Every muscle protested and pain flared up in his legs and sides immediately. Dots danced in front of his vision but he pushed forward, the only thought of getting out of here, getting back to his team, not dying.

Hans might´ve been done with him, but he wasn´t even close to finished with the Dane.

The window was right in front of him. Skipper gritted his teeth and with every ounce of strength he had left in his body, he launched himself at the shattered glass.

He landed hard in sharp shards and hard ground but the pain didn´t even register as the warehouse exploded.

Heat waves and pieces of burning wood flew over him. Skipper covered his head as debris rained down onto the ground. He waited for a few seconds then carefully sat up. What was left of the warehouse were smoking ashes.

With his heart beating hard, Skipper dug into his pocket, fishing out his cell phone which had thankfully survived the drama. He called his team and told them to pick him up. As soon as they got the coordinates, Rico and Private jumped in their car and drove off to find their leader.

Not Kowalski though. Skipper had given Kowalski the job of tracking down that Dane, and pinpointing his exact location.

He had a few questions for Hans.

Sight:

The alarm sounded, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper said, glaring outside the window with a hate filled expression. "Come on, boys! This time we´re going to get him!"

The three soldiers grabbed their weapons and headed out the door, ready to attack anything that was remotely threatening.

Skipper reloaded his gun and was just about to join his team outside when a sudden hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait! Skipper what about me?" Marlene asked.

"Just stay here and lock all the entrances!" The commanding officer told her before he rushed out.

Marlene sighed, realizing now it was a bad idea joining the guys on their "vacation". She chastised herself for not expecting this because honestly, she´s lived with them long enough to know that there were no such things as peace and quiet in a Penguins HQ.

The brunette locked the door and drew the curtains over the windows after making sure they were tightly secured as well.

"You think that´s going to keep me out?" A voice behind her laughed.

Marlene whirled around, her hands coming up in defense in an unconscious imitation of the penguins.

Someone sat on the chair next to one of the guys´ secret entry ways. His hair was dyed a milky blue and he was dressed in a lab coat. The most notable thing was the mechanical eye replacing his right missing one.

"Dr. Blowhole!"

"That´s right, I´m sure you´ve heard aaall about me from those wretched peng-u-ins!"

Marlene backed away. "Uh…sure." She glanced at the door.

"Oh, don´t bother." Blowhole said, standing up. "I´m not here for ´revenge´ or ´kidnappings´. I´m just here to sightsee. "

"Yeah, right. I might not be a penguin and a _girl,_ but that doesn´t mean I´m stupid."

"I might be a villain and evil, but that doesn't mean I don't get a vacation every once in a while."

"Touché."

"Trust me, Marlene. I don´t mean anyone any harm. Well, you know, unless I run into your annoying friends."

"Alright, alright." Marlene crossed her arms. "Then why are you here? This town doesn´t have anything worth seeing. It´s almost a ghost town."

"That´s not true. There is one sight I came to see."

"Which is?"

"You."

Soulmate:

It should come to no surprise that people often made fun of them.

After all, Skipper was a military officer and finding him in one of Maurice´s big tropical designed shirts or cooking aprons was amusing to especially his team. But it was nothing more but lighthearted teasing; they knew how overprotective Skipper got over his boyfriend.

He argued more with Julian and even though the king didn´t dare to treat his royal advisor as horribly as he did before, the lemur often provoked Skipper to fights. While Maurice sometimes had to physically pull his lover away, he was more than grateful for the help.

In return, he was there after a hard mission that required them to defeat the one of their many enemies or to save the world.

Skipper told him of their victories and failures, concerns and fears while Maurice bandaged his wounds. They were indeed a strange pair, a royal adviser and a commanding officer. But that didn´t change the fact that they were each other´s missing piece.

Smoke:

"You know this stuff´s unhealthy?" Hans said, before he stuck the cigarette into his mouth.

"You know I don´t care, right?" Clemson responded dryly. It was a warm evening and the two high school boys sat outside in the mowed grass of Clemson´s garden.

Clemson´s parents weren´t home for the week so the two friends used the opportunities to smoke and/or drink whilst sitting outside for hours, talking, listening to music or sometimes getting into mischief around town.

"Yeah, I know. It´s just teachers and other adults are always shoving the message down our throats. ´Don´t smoke, kids! Cigarettes are unhealthy!´" Hans scoffed, shaking his head as he passed the cigarette to Clemson.

"Well, they´re basically right." Clemson responded, taking a drag. They always shared one cigarette. It made the package last longer. "What they´re not right about is the belief that we give a shit."

Hans glanced up amused at his friend as he accepted the cigarette once more. "Aren´t you in a good mood tonight, Clemy."

The reddish-brunette sighed. "Sorry, long day."

"Hey, no worries. We all have them. But you can lighten up, I mean. You have a sexy guy next to you and something to smoke." Hans joked, nudging Clemson.

"Ha, you´re right. And what an incredibly handsome and attractive guy you are."

"Sounds like you´re trying to get laid tonight."

"Why not? I mean, we´ve been technically been kissing the whole time. Indirectly, but it can still be counted as a kiss."

Hans laughed and placed the cigarette in his mouth, mockingly closing his eyes. "Oh Clemson~ your lips are so sweet."

He heard shuffling next to him and opened his eyes again. Clemson had scooted closer, a smirk adorning his features.

"I´ll let you have to real thing if you want." He said, tapping his mouth.

Hans removed the smoking object and seemed to consider the offer for a moment. Then he sat straighter and cautiously leaned forward, kissing as if he was testing a piece of fruit for its flavor. Their eyes slipped shut and they stayed still, letting each other´s taste linger on their own mouths.

When they pulled away, the world had grown quieter, making their heavy breaths stand out even more.

The silence seemed precious but Hans broke it with a small, "Clemson…do you…?"

Clemson´s grin returned, although it was noticeably shyer and softer. He grabbed the forgotten cigarette from Hans´ fingers and stuck it between his teeth.

Conclusion:

She was beautiful, Kowalski noted. It was a mere observation, a hypothesis. Tiny white specks of snow decorated her dark brown hair like fragile jewels. He face was bright and happy, cheeks and nose dusted pink due to the cold weather. She talked quickly, passionate about the subject while her eyes watched their friends roll and run around in the snow, shouting to each other.

Kowalski barely noticed what she was talking about, as he was too focused on studying her, red lips releasing her foggy breath that was all too visible in the freezing outdoors.

He often found himself spacing out, listening to her voice instead of her words. It was always cheery, punctuated with a small chuckle every now and then that sounded just melodious.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, a miracle unto herself.

That what he always said when someone asked him what he saw in her. She would blush and dismiss his statement, claiming he must be talking about someone else.

"Kitka maybe. Or Shelly. Come on, Kowalski, you think I´m pretty?" She would say and he would nod and say, "It lies in my conclusion that, yes, you are the most exquisite girl I have ever seen."

Jealousy (ft Agent Red and Penguin Enemy Nr 1 Nigel):

"Agent Red!" Nigel jeered, aiming his gun at the Russian agent.

"Hello, Nigel." Red said calmly.

"Why are you here, squirrel?"

"Isn´t it obvious, _penguin_? I am here to stop your fiendish plans." The agent drew out a gun of his own and pointed it at his number one enemy.

They glared at each other, but before anyone could speak or even move, another voice joined in from behind them.

"Nigel!"

They look over to the entrance of said British villain´s new secret liar and found a tall, beady eyed penguin holding a bazooka standing there.

"Special Agent Buck Rockgut?" Red said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Nigel just groaned, face palming.

"This is not my day." He sighed.

"Yes it isn´t, because now I will capture you and bring you back to-"

"Whoa, whoa hold on right there, Buck!" Red interrupted. "I had him first!"

"So? Nigel is my archenemy, Red. So you can just pack your bags and report to your tea drinking buddies that the matter is taken care of."

Ignoring the rude remark, Red pointed his gun at Buck and hissed. "Nigel is mine and I won´t let you touch him."

"I doubt you can stop me, Russian boy."

Nigel, at first peeved that his escape plan had failed, watched on with interest as the two agents fought for him. He smirked and silently backed away.

With them so enwrapped in their bickering, they didn´t notice their main target sneaking off.

Only as Nigel stood in front of the open window, ready to climb out and disappear in less than five seconds, did he decide to enlighten the two agents on what was going on.

"Well, this has been a lovely chat and I am honored to be in the center of your bickering, ladies but unfortunately I have to get going now."

Buck and Red looked up from throttling each other.

Nigel smirked at them. "See ya later boys!" He shouted, blowing them goodbye kisses before swinging himself out the window.

"Shit!" Buck cursed, letting go of Red. He waved his gun around. "This isn´t over yet, Red!" He yelled as he ran out, trying to catch the fugitive.

"I´m counting on it!" Red yelled back, following him, his own weapon drawn.

Sleep:

Skipper looked so peaceful, Hans noted as he watched his boyfriend´s form rise and fall from the other side of the bed.

The usual angry or stern expressions were replaced by a soft, peaceful one, as if Skipper could only truly relax when he´s asleep.

They´ve only recently gotten together and the commanding officer was still unsure about physical contact. He accepted nothing more than kissing and holding hands and even there it was usually Hans seeking out the affection.

Whether it was because the American didn´t fully trust him yet or because it was a problem for Skipper in general, Hans wasn´t sure.

He ran his fingers gently through the soft, black hair, smiling lightly when the leader leaned unconsciously into the touch.

Even if it might take Skipper a while to get used to being intimate with Hans, the Dane didn´t care. He was just happy that he had the officer, safe and sound in his arms.

Short:

A quick kiss when no one was looking, giving their hands a small squeeze before heading into unknown places, eating their lunch together, locking themselves into their bedroom and taking naps together; Rico and Kowalski always managed to get away with the smallest gestures of love.

If word ever spreads that they were together, enemies would use that against them, stealing one or the other and forcing their partner to do unspeakable things for the safety of their partner. Or breaking them by killing their love.

It was very dangerous, but their love was worth it. And even if they couldn´t outright express their feelings for each other, even if every I-Love-You had to be whispered almost silently, the time they spend with each other was sweet, brightening up their worst days and keeping the smiles on their faces.

Loyal:

"Doc? You called?" Red One asked, standing at the doorway. He looked more concerned than nervous of being called to Dr Blowhole´s office.

"Yes, close the door." The evil genius responded.

As soon as the click of the lock ensured their privacy, Blowhole looked up.

"Sit."

Red One moved to a chair opposite of his boss and seated himself. A moment of silence followed before Blowhole spoke up again.

"Why?"

"Er, why what, doc?"

"Why are you always so loyal to me? I don´t treat any of you well enough to deserve it. You´ve had multiple offers from enemies to betray me and whilst others accepted the bribes and had to be replaced, you never were tempted by any amount of money."

Red One calmly listened, although his heart was beating thirty miles a minute.

"So, I wanted to know why."

R1 shrugged, trying to act casual under the piercing, but interested gaze of his boss.

"It-it´s no real reason…just…" He fidgeted nervously before he took a deep breath and sat up straighter. Looking Blowhole in the eyes, he told him exact reason behind his loyalty.

How no matter how fat and juicy the bribes get, he would never betray the most important person in his life.

Magic:

"Okay, but seriously. How can you even LIKE her?" Skipper asked, scowling.

Kowalski shrugged. "I just do, Skipper. I know you dislike her-"

"Pfft, understatement of the year."

"But I don´t. Y-you…you don´t understand sir, but there´s something so special about her. Like…when she smiles or when she´s fangirling about whatever story or review she just read on fanfiction…I love watching her eyes lit up like that."

"Whatever," Skipper rolled his eyes.

Kowalski shook his head at the stubbornness of his leader who was so deadest on hating SweetPripper just because the author tends to write extremely perverted stories about him and Private.

And he had to admit, when he looked into a few of the stories, he was surprised at what kind of things he found.

But that aside, she might´ve been a hyper, sarcastic, perverse ball of energy, but she was _his _bundle of sunshine and that was all that really mattered to him

Light:

"ROGER!" Doris screamed, breaking out of the grasp of Skipper as he tried to hold her back.

The Rat King stared at the fallen body in front of him, dropping his gun. "I-I didn´t mean to shoot." He stammered. "I-"

Doris ignored him and fell to her knees beside Roger, grabbing her loved one´s hands. "Roger, Roger can you hear me? Please be alright. Oh my God, please be alright!"

Roger groaned in pain, blood seeping through his shirt. He tried to speak, but violent coughs racked his body, causing him even more agony.

Behind them, the penguins had secured the Rat King and his minions and locked them into their van. Skipper dialed for help but he knew the shot was fatal. Roger would be dead before the ambulance even got here.

Doris cradled her lover´s weakening hand to her cheek, crying and pleading him not to go. "Roger, please…I need you…I can´t live without you…please…please don´t go."

"D-Doris…" Roger gasped. His fingers curled lightly around hers and he stared at her, wanting to say so much, wanting to comfort her, to reassure her that he loved her…but he never had the time.

He squeezed her hand one last time before his body slacked and his head lolled to the side.

Doris sobbed harder, choking on whispering his name through her tears, like she was chanting a spell to bring him back to life. But there was nothing she could do. She could only sit next to him and hold tight to his hand as she watched the light fade out of his beautiful green eyes.

Cracked:

When Kowalski finally cracked, it wasn´t pretty. He woke up the entire team with a sudden shrill shriek of rage and despair.

Immediately, his friends were on their feet and rushed to the lab. They found Kowalski standing in the middle of what used to be his lab.

Now countless of inventions were shattered to pieces, test tubes broken and paper scattered everywhere.

"A-are you alright, Kowalski?" Private asked.

The scientist turned his eyes toward the small Brit.

"Oh I´m FINE PRIVATE! I am absoLUTELY FUCKING FINE!" The genius shrieked, throwing a chair into the opposite wall. He let out another frustrated scream.

"Stand down, soldier!" Skipper demanded. He never took his eyes of lieutenant, ready to command his team to scatter if the analyst started throwing objects at _them_.

"SHUT UP JUST EVERYONE SHUT UP GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kowalski sunk to his knees and started wailing. It was eerie, hearing his broken screams in the semi darkness but being too afraid to approach him.

"Walski," Rico started, stepping forward.

As if he sensed the step, Kowalski whipped around and aimed a ray gun at Rico.

"DUCK!" Skipper yelled and the three hit the ground as the pink light emitted from the gun and burned a foul smelling hole into the wall.

"Kowalski!" The commanding officer shouted, pushing Private and Rico away as if to say, ´go I´ll take care of it´. They obeyed.

"Kowalski! Calm down!"

"Fuck you! Don´t FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. You don´t know anything. ANYTHING. YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME. NO ONE DID. But now you will. Now I´ll be the last thing you´ll see before you´ll DIE!"

Skipper stood up, holding his hands up in surrender. "Look, don´t fire…it´s going to be okay, soldier…just put the weapon down and-"

"DON´T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" Kowalski aimed at Skipper, but didn´t shoot. The analyst was shaking.

"Okay, okay. I´m not moving, see?" Skipper said, completely frozen. His voice took on a soft, gentle level. "Look, I don´t know where you got the idea from that no one cared about you…but that´s not true. We all love you dearly, as hippie-ish as it might sound, you are our brother and you mean a lot to this team."

Kowalski didn´t respond, but his eyes glazed over, as if Skipper was putting him in a trance.

"Y-you mean a lot to everyone, soldier…" Skipper said. He carefully took a step forward. "And with everyone…I mean me…you´re the best lieutenant a man could ask for…you´re an important part in our team…sure your inventions tend to go haywire more often than not, but without your science knowledge, we probably would´ve already been dead."

"R-really?" Kowalski asked, his voice hoarse and shaky. He looked like he was going to cry again.

"Yes…" Skipper put his hands down and walked closer. "I mean it soldier…you…you´re important t-to m-me…I need you to stay with us, Kowalski."

The scientist looked up at his commanding officer, who had knelt down beside him. All of the sudden the wild look out of Kowalski´s eyes were gone and he broke down, dropping the gun and throwing himself at Skipper, sobbing into his chest.

Skipper hugged him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Shhh…it´s okay…it´s going to be okay."

**A\N: There you have it! I feel terrible for taking so long.**

**Also, I´m still getting back into this whole writing drabbles for PoM thing so forgive me if some aren´t written that well. **

**Anyway, love you guys~ xD**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Holy fish, we´re at chapter 30! **

**New Pairings: DorisxMarlene, SkipperxMarlenexDr Blowhole, PrivatexRed Squirrel**

Answers:

Hans sat in the small Finnish café, slowly sipping on his hot drink. His hands were shaking but not out of the fear of the authorities or what his punishment will be once they figure out he was behind the recent assault in Copenhagen.

No…

He was trembling, wrecked with guilt and loss because his conscience had finally caught up with him.

He thought it would be fine, that he would forget, laugh it off, be the careless Dane he always bragged he was.

He couldn´t. Not with the knowledge that he had killed the love of his life. His former friend. The only person worthy enough to call himself an adversary of Hans the Puffin.

The heavy weight on his mind never left him alone for a second and he wanted to cry and scream. But he didn´t. He was already pathetic enough, he told himself. Sitting here, mourning Skipper. No. He was a cold villain. He was the reason Skipper had been banned from Denmark in the first place.

Hans clenched his fists and chanted in his head that he will not cry, everything was just the way he wanted to and- damn it!

His eyesight became blurry with tears and he quietly stood up, leaving the small café as to not drawing attention to himself. He needed some alone time.

The Dane slipped into a small alley way and took a seat on some discarded crates. He buried his face in his hands and finally let a small sob escape his lips.

Before his crying could intensify, however, sounds of footsteps caught his attention.

_Can´t I just cry in peace, for goodness´ sakes?!_ He thought, quickly wiping the tears away.

Whoever joined him in the moist passageway now stood in front of him. Hans didn´t look up.

If it was an officer, the Dane was tired of running. However, it could as well be someone trying to sell him trinkets or drugs.

The person didn´t say anything and before Hans looked up he…noticed…something…

Black leather boots, their material hard and dull. Their shoelaces were white though, which normally wasn´t the case with military boots. It was an old insider joke that only Skipper and Hans knew from their time as friends.

Hans knew it was too much to hope for but this was Skipper we are talking about, surely he must´ve found a way to survive, of course something as silly as a bomb wouldn´t kill him, he even lives with a walking dynamite holder.

The Dane glanced up, eagerly and in that second relief washed over him, drowning all the fears and doubts he had in the previous moment.

"Skipper." He said it calmly, but the crack in his voice betrayed his emotions.

The leader raised an eyebrow at that, but didn´t reply. He just stood there, watching Hans and before the Dane could help himself, he was hugging his frienemy. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he muttered apologies over and over again, not caring that he was the lousiest villain because he just couldn´t bring himself to hate the hero.

"I´m so sorry, Skipper, I am a terrible person, please don´t hate me for what I did I thought I could be victorious in killing you but instead I lost everything that was important to me I´m so so sorry!"

"Hans." The American said and the other quickly detached himself from the commanding officer.

Hans prepared for a punch in the face or a gun to his head. He felt something cold on his cheek and it took him a second to realize that it was Skipper´s hand.

The falling tears were wiped away with the brush of a finger and he looked up uncertainly to meet Skipper´s smirk.

"You stupid puffin."

Girlfriend:

Halloween parties were just a cover for letting-people-look-slutty-or-goofy-tonight-but-other-than-that-the-party-is-exactly-the-same party.

At least, that´s how the parties were like in this area, which Marlene found pretty annoying. There _are_ great parties. It was just that the majority of them suck.

She sighed, wondering why on earth her lover wanted to go to this particular celebration. It was extremely dull, only having soft music in the background while people stood around, drinking and talking. A few were making out in corners or on the couch and one or two couples had disappeared upstairs.

She heard someone came up behind her and turned her head, hoping that it was- no, just some weird guy dressed up as a robot.

"Hey, pretty girl~" The guy tried to sit down next to her, but he missed completely and ended up on the floor. Obviously drunk.

Marlene realized the accent sounded familiar and she leaned over to see his face from underneath the grey paint. "Julian?"

"Ah! Marlene!" Julian grinned wide and dragged himself back on the couch. He was still holding a cup, though now the contents had spilled all over his costume and the floor.

"Julian," The brunette shook her head. "You´re drunk."

"No I am not! Eh, but tell me dis, why is it I can see two of you?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Seriously, Julian. You shouldn´t drink anything else tonight. Except maybe water."

She stood up to go, but the other grabbed her wrist. "Wait! I want to talk to you!"

"Julian-"

"Don´t be leaving me!" The grey haired male pulled himself up and clung to Marlene, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Okay, that´s enough! Get off of me!"

"Mhm, I don wanna!"

"Hey!" A shout made them and the surrounding guests look up. An irritated looking blonde was marching their way.

"What do you think you´re doing, Julian?" Doris asked.

"I´m just to pick up this nice girl here, so it should be none of your concern-" Julian started but Doris cut him off.

"Yes it _is _my concern because you´re trying to pick up _my_ girlfriend."

A few seconds passed as the new information processed in the African´s mind before Julian slumped.

"Fine." He said and staggered away in the direction of the drinks, probably to refill his empty cup.

Marlene visibly relaxed. "Thanks." She said, giving the drunken Julian one more glance. "I think someone should take care of him."

Doris pulled at her arm. "I think I saw Maurice on the way in, he´ll look after the idiot. C´mon, let´s go home and watch a movie or something. This party´s boring."

Funeral:

Buck Rockgut was a great man and a brave soldier. He died on the 3rd of November. While heroically saving two children from their kidnapper, he was shot in the back. Buck died in the hospital, surrounded by a doctor, a nurse and the penguins.

Unfortunately, due to their work, his lovers Nigel and Red had no way of arriving in time before his death.

When they finally reached New York City, Buck´s body had already been moved to the morgue, leaving them no other options than to stay in town for a week.

During that time came the long, painful session of organizing the funeral, taking care of his house and mourning with friends (or, ´friends´ since Red still have troubling warming up to the penguins, despite being in a relationship with their role model, friends and uncle)

The weather for the funeral was appropriate. Cold and gloomy. Occasionally, the sun would peek out from behind the clouds. Most of the time it was just grey, though.

They were the only ones at the funeral other than the pastor and a distant friend of Buck. Everyone else probably thought Buck as dead, due to him and Red hiding away in bunkers for forty seven years.

Private cried, the rest saluted the brave soldier silently. Nigel and Red threw roses on the grave. Rico fired a shot in the air.

Then it was over. Buck Rockgut was not one for many fancy words and ceremonies.

While everyone was leaving, Private came up to Nigel and Red. The boy´s eyes were still wet.

"Uncle Nigel? Back in the hospital, B-Buck gave this to me and said to deliver it to you." He held out a slip of paper.

"Thank you, Private." Nigel said, giving his nephew a quick hug before Skipper called him back.

"What´s it say?"

Nigel unfolded it and read it, before chuckling.

"Well?" The Soviet asked impatiently.

"Here." Nigel handed him the note.

**Stop crying, ya bunch of sissies.  
>Love you.<strong>

**~ Buck R.**

Ghosts:

"I love you."

The soft whisper lingered around the room, startling him out of his light slumber.

Skipper´s eyes shot open and he stared into the darkness, trying to calm his racing heart. He had heard Marlene´s voice. He was certain he did.

After a few moments of fear passed, the leader carefully sat up, scanning the room. There was no one there. Other than the sleeping form beside him, he was alone.

Skipper glanced at his hands. They were shaking, but free of blood and grime. It must´ve been a dream again. They were getting more frequent, more vivid.

Kowalski told him that with time the memories will fade, that his guilt will ease up. It wasn´t his fault.

Skipper didn´t believe him. Every night, when he would wake up from another scream filled, bloody dream, he was sure he would see her pale form on the foot of their bed, ready to bring him the sweet relief of death.

For hearing her whispered last words over and over again was far worse than finding his end at the hands of a spirit of vengeance.

It was too much. He had to do something about this, it was eating him alive. He was putting his team in danger – his lack of sleep and focus took its toll on his actions.

Thankfully, he had Blowhole with him to step in whenever Skipper couldn´t go on. He was a great leader and his men had learned to respect and trust him, though sometimes Skipper suspected that they were only doing it for him.

Despite the fact that they had put their rivalry behind them and that the commanding officer and his arch enemy were in a steady relationship, he could still sometimes feel the wariness his team had towards Blowhole.

Speaking of the mad genius, he was slowly waking up as well, mumbling a sleepy, "Skipper?"

The leader wordlessly gripped his hand, afraid that if he started talking, he would start to cry.

He felt a tight, comforting squeeze on his fingers and the tears rolled anyway. Skipper pressed his free hand over his hand, trying to muffle his sobs.

Blowhole sat up and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, holding him in a tight embrace while he wept.

"It´s alright…" He murmured into soft, black locks. "I miss her too."

Monster:

Rico didn´t really understand what was happening, all he knew was that Kowalski had locked himself in his lab and had been refusing to come out for weeks.

At first Skipper told them to leave him alone, thinking Kowalski had Doris heartaches again. Only after every mission they went on had gone terribly wrong, they decided that they couldn´t hold out any longer without their analyst.

Hours of commanding, yelling and pleading were futile against the steel door. Kowalski would not come out.

Now that Rico was alone with the locked away scientist, he tried his luck. The weapon experts gingerly knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked repeatedly until finally an annoyed groan came from the other side. "What do you WANT?"

"You. Come out." Rico said.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I can´t."

"Lost the key?"

"No…I appreciate your concern, Rico but I´m perfectly content sitting here in this confined room until I rot."

Rico furrowed his brows. "Don´t say that!" He said, trying the handle. It was still locked.

"Oh I will. And you´d be happy to let me once you see…" Kowalski trailed off and the scarred soldier thought he heard a slight shaking in his voice.

"Kowalski. Open up." Rico banged against the door, getting frustrated. He wanted to help his friend, but he couldn´t if Kowalski continued acting like a stubborn mule!

Sudden fast approaching footsteps echoed through the room and before Rico could realize what was happening, the door swung open.

"Here! Is this what you wanted to see?!" Kowalski shouted. Except…he was barely recognizable as the analyst. His skin was a deep, sickly black like a scorched, rotten corpse. His hair was matted and wet, falling into his now pure white eyes. When he talked, Rico could see blood dripping from his teeth and pooling by his tongue.

The weapons experts took a step back, startled by the transformation of the scientist. Kowalski narrowed his eyes.

"See?" He said. "I knew you would react like that. I´m a monster."

The door started to close, but in a flash Rico had regained his wits and threw himself at the barricade, forcing it open. He wasn´t going to let Kowalski lock himself away again, monster or not.

The scientist didn´t expect a stunt like that and he stumbled back. Rico closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to interrupt if the rest of the team came back, or for Kowalski to make an escape and be lost for good.

Speaking of the taller male, he was now glaring at Rico, hissing quietly. He looked tense, ready to pounce or flee at any second.

Rico held up his hands. "Calm down. How´d it happen?"

"On Halloween. Experiment gone wrong. Awfully, dreadfully wrong."

"No cure?"

"No!"

"Okay."

A look of confusion passed over the other´s face. "What do you mean, okay?"

"Okay. Who cares. Monster or not, you´re still my best teammate." Rico said, shrugging. He gave Kowalski one of his crooked smiles.

The intellect searched Rico for any hint of deceit or terror. He found none.

Rico dared to move closer, watching Kowalski for any sign of discomfort when he did so. "In fact," He continued, taking another step forward. "You´re more than just a friend. You´re like a brother to me, a soul mate. I want you to come out. I missed you a lot."

The scientist tensed as Rico came closer and closer. He prepared for an attack, but he found no hostile signs in the other´s eyes or body language.

Then Rico was standing right in front of him. He reached out and just when his fingertips touched Kowalski´s shoulders, the taller male collapsed against him. His long arms wrapped around his friend and he buried his face into the crook of Rico´s neck, shaking.

And the scarred soldier let him, rubbing his back and holding him as he cried. He squeezed him tightly.

"Shhh…it´s going to be okay." Rico promised. "Don´t worry, whether or not we´re going to find a cure, I´m not going to leave you. And neither are the guys. We´re here for you."

Protective:

Neither Red nor Buck ever thought themselves as over protective boyfriends. That soon changed after the news came out Agent Nigel had been kidnapped and held hostage in Kenya.

Preparation:

"Clementine!" Hans shouted, pointing his spoon at his oldest daughter, a quick, mischievous thing with black curls and radiant blue eyes.

"Put those scissors back on the table, you know you´re not allowed to use them!"

Pouting, Clementine did as she was told. Hans exhaled and turned back to his other girl, Hannah who owned Clemson´s crimson brown hair and Hans´ chocolate eyes. She laughed gleefully as the Dane tried to feed her with banana mush.

Clementine began to giggle as well. Thinking she was up to no good again, Hans turned around – and got promptly jumped on by a wide eyed ghoul.

"BOO!"

The soldier shrieked and stumbled back, colliding with the wall behind him.

Clemson started laughing, along with his kids. Hans scowled and lowered his hand that had been holding the spoon for protection.

"Seriously?"

"Aww, don´t look so mad. Haha, you should´ve seen your face!"

Hans whacked the ginger on the arm. "Shut up."

He turned back to feeding Hannah.

"I´m sorry." Clemson said, placing a kiss on the dark strands. He didn´t sound apologetic at all. "Now what can I do to help?"

"Well, you can help Clementine get into her costume and make sure she´s all ready to go out. I have to finish feeding Hannah and then dress her and myself. Should take like about half an hour. Then we can go out trick-or-treating."

"Sounds good." Clemson smiled and turned to his oldest. "Come on, Clementine. Let´s get dressed up."

"Yeah!" The girl responded enthusiastically. "I´m going to be a ninja for Halloween!"

"Sounds awesome."

Clementine grinned and she grabbed her father´s hand before they ran to the living room for preparation.

Lost:

"I TOLD you we should´ve taken the right path!" Nigel said.

"This is the right path, you idiot! It´s not my fault that you can´t tell your lefts from rights!" The Red Squirrel retorted angrily.

He, Nigel and Special Agent Rockgut were all more or less forced on a rescue mission together. It started when a notorious villain had kidnapped the four penguins while they were helping Nigel.

Buck was in town, decided to jump in and that would´ve been that if the Red Squirrel wouldn´t have suddenly shown up, demanding to go with them because it was their and the penguin´s fault that his little brother Fred had been kidnapped as well.

One and a half hours of trying to find the villain's liar later, they were hopelessly lost in a deep, creepy forest.

And on top of that, Nigel and Red would not stop bickering. Buck had unfolded a map and was trying to figure out where they were, but the fighting was making it damn near impossible to focus.

"If you haven´t told us to go-"

"You were the one who suggested it!"

"No! I said we should search the city!"

"You wanted to go in the sewers! The forest is much nicer compared to that literal dump!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!" Buck bellowed, his last ounce of self control gone.

The others silenced immediately and the trio continued through the woods, frustrated and annoyed.

Another hour passed and they were no longer focusing on saving their loved ones.

"I´m pretty sure they´ve escaped already and we´re walking around here for nothing." Red grumbled.

"It wasn´t for nothing! It always worth for family." Nigel corrected him, earning a disgusted look from the Soviet.

"Dude, you´re such a hippie sometimes."

"I am neither a dude nor a hippie, my dear Red. I´m a high trained, well mannered British gentleman."

Red laughed. "A ge-gentleman? Really? Nigel, if I had a penny for every foul word you threw at me during this trip, I could afford-"

"I never recounted anything but facts."

"Will you two- okay, that´s it." Buck stopped and turned, glaring at them. "I´m going to have to teach you a lesson." The special agent growled and removed his belt.

He approached them and kneeled down at their feet.

"Buck, what the hell are you doing?" Red hissed.

"Something I used to do to teach squabbling soldiers!" The other shot back. He then proceeded to tie Nigel´s left leg with Red´s right together.

"Buck, I assure you this isn´t-"

"Silence." Buck stood up again. "I´m the oldest here and I say you have to stay like this until we leave the forest. And don´t think you can disobey me, because if you do…"

He let that threat hang in the air, because they knew full well what Rockgut is capable of when he´s pushed past his limits.

For the rest of the journey, neither Red nor Nigel said a thing. Especially not when Red grabbed Nigel´s arm to prevent him from stumbling into a ditch. Or when Red was about to step foot into a heap of discarded metal scraps and Nigel pulled him to the side. It might´ve not been much, but once the belt was removed and they made their way home, the two former adversaries started chatting like old friends.

Memories:

"Sometimes I wish I can be a little kid again." Marlene commented casually to her friend Skipper, who was currently lying on her bed, reading a book their teacher had assigned them with.

"Why? Don´t you like college? And drinking?" He grinned.

"That´s not what I meant!" She said, rolling her eyes with a smile. "What I meant was: I want to dress up as whatever fandom character I´m obsessed with at the moment and go to door to door to collect candy!"

"Oh yeah. The good old days." Skipper returned to his book. "Going on field trips with class, complaining about early bed times, flying kites…but to be honest I like this adulthood freedom more."

Marlene shrugged. "Sure, I´m not saying one is better than the other, just…it was easier when it was simple."

Silence ended the conversation and for a while the two students sat on the bed, busying themselves with whatever activity they had chosen, until Skipper spoke up again.

"You know what? Screw studying on Halloween." He jumped to his feet and motioned Marlene to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"We´re going to the store to buy candy, they´re open till eleven tonight and then we´re going to prank the lower floor and after that, it´s horror movie time."

Skipper picked up a can of shaving cream and held the door open. "You in?"

"Absolutely!"

Capture:

"Now I´ve got you, Nigel!" Agent Red shouted in delight, aiming his ray gun at the Brit.

Penguin Enemy Number One Nigel glared back. "You think you thought of everything? Well, how about this?!" He lunged forward. The Soviet fired, but Nigel held up his arm and his wristwatch reflected the lethal beam.

It sprung back to Red, who ducked just in time. When he straightened back up again, Nigel tackled him to the ground. They fought for a while, until Nigel had Red pinned down.

The British villain unsheathed a dagger and pressed it against Red´s throat.

No one moved for a moment, until Nigel sighed and released the other.

"Fighting isn´t what it used to be before we stopped being enemies."

"Yeah, I agree." Red pulled himself to his feet and the former rivals faced each other.

"So…" Nigel shrugged. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Alright with me."

Run:

"You shouldn´t go back there!" Marlene called after her best friend, Francis Blowhole. It was getting dark and the two seven year olds knew that sooner or later, their mothers were going to call for them to come home.

Francis peeked into the darkening woods. "I wonder what´s back there." He said.

Marlene jumped off the swing and joined him. "I heard that it´s full of monsters." She said.

"That´s a load of crap, monsters don´t exist." Francis said.

"No really! Haven´t you read of the headless horse man?" Marlene insisted.

"I thought that was in Sleepy Hollow."

"Well…yeah. But why do you think he´s on a horse? So he can travel around and kill lots more."

The young blonde looked nervous. "You shouldn´t say things like that. They can scare people."

"Sorry." The two turned back to the woods.

The last rays of sunlight slowly died as the darkness crept in further. The forest seemed more menacing now in autumn, when the cold weather brought fog along. It surrounded the small neighborhood, giving ghost stories more sense of truth.

Francis shivered. "Hey," He whispered.

"What?" Came the equally quiet reply.

"I´m scared."

A cold hand found his mitted one.

"Me too."

Another moment was filled with silence. Then Marlene gripped Blowhole´s hand tighter and leaned close to his ear.

"Run."

They both took off, sprinting towards the safety of their homes, never looking back.

Awkward:

Wood splintered as it collided with Skipper´s boot. The leader didn´t even bother to knock, in fact, breaking a door down was the other way to knock according to the penguins. They preferred coming in that way.

"Alright, Red Squirrel!" The leader shouted, unsheathing a large knife. "Just give us Private back and we´ll leave you with most of your limbs attached.

Rico agreed, pulling out a gun. Next to him, Kowalski had a grenade ready.

They heard noises coming from the dining room and headed there, prepared to fight for their youngest team member.

What they found surprised them.

Private sat, perfectly unharmed at the table, sipping some peppermint tea. He was in the middle of telling Red a story while the crazy foe refilled his china cup with more of the steaming liquid.

"What the deuce?" Skipper asked, trying to comprehend the scene in front of him.

"Oh, hello guys!" Private said, waving.

Red didn´t look as excited.

"We thought you were kidnapped! Held here against your will!" Kowalski explained.

"No…well, yes. I was. Until I noticed Red´s new tea set and he agreed to let me go if I show him how to use it!"

A loud groan came from Skipper. "I am so done." He said, placing his knife back into its case. "Let me know when you´re done with your _tea party_." The leader disappeared outside.

"So," Red motioned the others to come and join them. "What kind of tea would you like?"

**A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and the silent readers! I´m really glad people are still so interested in PoM. 3**

**Also, this is the 30****th**** chapter, so yay! xD My longest story so far. Leave a review if there are more pairings you want to see! **

**And in case you´re wondering, yes "Run" was inspired by John Green´s "looking for alaska".**


	32. Here s Chapter 31, srry for the w8

**A/N: Full Author´s Note iis at the end.**

Idol: (non humaniized, takes place after "The Return Of The Revenge Of Dr. Blowhole")

"Good job today, soldier."

A familiar voice echoed through the silent HQ. Skipper sat up and found that next to his bunk stood a glowing, holographic image of a penguin, one that he instantly recognized from earlier.

"Buck?"

"Yes, it´s me. I wanted to stop by again and congratulate you on your victory. I have to say, I was pretty impressed when you and your team took down that singing dolphin and saved New York City, that was some feat not any ordinary crew could´ve d-"

He was cut off when the shorter bird jumped out of his bunk and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"I´m so glad you´re back! I missed you, even if I´m still not 100 percent sure who exactly you are."

Buck raised his eyebrows. "You´re still amnesiac?"

"Only a little, I think. But it´s wearing off! Kowalski said, I´ll be fine in the morning."

"That´s…great." The hug was lasting longer than the holographic penguin thought so he tentatively put his own flippers around the other´s back. Right then Skipper pulled back and beamed.

"Yeah! Did you really watch the entire thing? Alex and I totally showed that dolphin villain! And my team too, they´re so amazing, and they follow my orders blindly. I hope my memory will be fine in the morning, because I really want to know-"

He continued rambling and Buck could only stand and listen, partly because the other was holding onto his flippers, and partly because he was fascinated on how different the penguin leader acted.

There was no sign of the reserved, firm leader that had burst into his underground chamber a year ago, ready to help take down whatever enemy Buck would direct him to.

Instead, there was an excited, energetic boy, eager to please and completely okay with putting his entire trust into whatever spirit guide stood before him.

Buck found it endearing and honestly, kind of adorable as well. Not like he´d ever admit it to himself or Skipper.

"-and even though he helped me in the end, I really wanted it to be you to guide me, because I have always looked up to you and I´ve never told you-"

He´s still going. He just took down one of the world´s greatest villains and saved New York City from being blasted to pieces thanks to an unholy mix of science, technology and malevolence. Where does he get all this energy?

"-matter, but you were the best and I really like you! Haha, this is kinda awkward, but you were always my hero and I wanted to make you proud, because you mean so much to me-"

"Whoa, hold on there." Did he really just say that?

Skipper´s beak snapped shut, but he avoided the other´s gaze.

Buck wanted to ask him to repeat that last part, to make sure he heard right, judging from Skipper´s reaction, however, there wasn´t any doubt that he did.

He was flattered, really, but Skipper´s expression made it clear that he was basically drowning in embarrassment for letting that comment slip. So instead, Buck disregarded it and placed a glowing flipper on the other penguin´s flat skull.

"Well, kid. I´d love to stick around some more and chat, but I have to go now and you have to get some sleep."

Skipper nodded and he looked up, previous embarrassment obviously forgotten as he smiled brightly. "Alright! Will we see each other again?"

"I hope so."

The leader hugged Buck again, tighter and the spirit guide began to question whether this was even scientifically possible.

"Goodbye, Buck!"

"Take care, little soldier." The older penguin glowed brighter and he gave Skipper a warming smile before fading completely.

**(8ack to the humaniized penguiins now! XP)**

Ring:

The first person to notice it was Private. He often met up with his uncle for a chance to have tea and catch up on each other´s lives, what was going on in Private´s life, how the team was doing, any new missions and so forth.

"Another cup, Private?" Nigel asked, interrupting Private´s story of how they saved Julian from drunk driving off a bridge.

"Yes please," The younger boy said, frowned, then added, "What´s that on your finger, uncle?"

"What?" Nigel set the teapot down and brought his hand up to his face. It took him a moment to realize his nephew was talking about the sleek gold ring secured around his ring finger.

The older man´s expression fell.

"O-oh…I must´ve forgotten to take it off before you came in." He said.

"Uncle," Private started slowly. "Are you married to someone?"

Nigel wordlessly returned to filling the other´s cup up and only when he set the teapot down, he looked back to Private.

"Well, I am actually…"

"That´s great! And? What´s her name? Do I know her?" Private urged, excitedly.

"Look, lad…there´s a reason why we have been keeping it a secret. Not because we don´t trust you or the others or anything. It´s just a hard thing to digest."

"Okay?" The younger Brit leaned forward. His uncle hesitated.

"I´m married to two other men."

Private´s expression brightened. "Oh? That´s wonderful! Wow, you have two husbands instead of one? That´s a tad strange, actually. What are their names?"

"Buck Rockgut and Red."

As soon as the words left his lips, the room went silent. He saw his nephew give him a look of confusion, trying to figure out if he was joking or if there was a chance that he was talking about a different Red and Buck.

Nigel stayed serious, waiting for Private to break the silence first with either his approval or repulsion.

And the boy did break the silence, moments later when he leapt up from his chair and ran over, giving his uncle a hug.

"Congratulations! I´m so happy for you three! Oh, I have to tell the others right now!"

Private pulled back and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. While he dialed, Nigel picked up his cup again, unable to keep himself from smiling gratefully. As naïve and innocent his nephew was, Nigel loved him dearly for that.

Misinterpretation:

The endless shuffling of the sleeping bag against the cold wooden floor grated on Clemson´s nerves. It was bad enough that they had to be caught by surprise by a blizzard, trapping them in a shitty, barren cabin that didn´t even have beds.

Sleeping on the dusty, filth covered floor was already hard as it was, but with Hans never giving his shifting a rest made it all the more impossible to get some shut eye.

"Hans! Would you just calm down and go to sleep?"

"Fuck you, it´s cold." came the harsh response.

"Then put on another sweater or something."

"All my sweaters are on my body."

"Well, I´m out of ideas."

"Your ideas suck anyway." Hans grumbled, wiggling deeper into his bag. "You´re the one who suggested hiking up here in the first place."

"Hold on, Dane. I didn´t force you to do anything. So if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself."

In the dark, Clemson could hear a long, agitated sigh and he was about to add something else when Hans whined.

"I´m freezing my tits off, why is it soo cold?"

"It´s winter."

The Dane huffed, then the room was silent once again save for the wind and minuscule tossing and turning.

Clemson felt bad and to be honest, his sleeping bag never really felt cozy as well. He decided to scoot closer to Hans, maybe if they shared body heat, they could-

"What are you doing?"

"Making you feel warmer." Clemson responded to the annoyed voice in the dark. This felt way more comfortable than before and he began to have hopes for actually managing to catch a few winks before morning comes.

"Not right now, Clemson." Hans said. "I appreciate your attempts on ´helping´ but I´m too tired to fuck you."

…

What?

"What!?"

"What?"

"Who said I was trying to…" Clemson sat up and stared at the dark form beside him.

"What else would you be doing?" Hans sat up as well. "I know how these things go, warm each other up by making sweet love in a sleeping bag. As flattered as I am, that is not what I want to be doing, especially with someone I only met about two month ago on a failed murder mission."

"…I…um…hm…" Clemson was definitely blushing now. "I wasn´t…I just thought if we´d sleep closer together, we could share body heat…"

"Oh…" Hans said, his voice tiny against the roar of the snow outside.

The other chuckled. "But hey, I´m not saying that it was a bad idea."

"Shut up, Clemson. I told you, I´ve only met you a month ago and even though we hit it off as friends pretty quickly, that doesn´t mean that I´d be willing to jump into bed with you already."

"Aw, well what if we were to get to know each other more over dinner?"

"Then I might consider it." Hans said, settling down against the floor. Clemson laid down as well, closer to his cabin mate than before.

He draped his arm over the European and pulled him against his chest. Hans made a little noise of surprise, but accepted the gesture.

He was drifting off when a low growl next to his ear jerked him back to reality.

"I would fuck you so hard, all night long, baby, until you´re screaming-"

"CLEMSON!" The Dane shoved the laughing ginger away from him forcefully.

"What the fuck, I was trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." Clemson snickered, not sounding apologetic in the slightest bit.

"Asshole." Hans muttered, letting the taller man pull him close once again. This time, they fell asleep quickly, blissfully unaware of how the snow kept piling up outside.

Unexpected:

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Nigel shouted, aiming his gun at the fleeing figure. The Russian villain didn´t stop his sprint towards the door. He wasn´t stupid enough to let the British agent catch him.

So what if his plan and backup plan both failed, at least running away was still an option. His opinion on that changed fast enough as a bullet buried itself in the wall near the heavy wooden door.

"You´re not getting away from me this time, Red!" Nigel declared, making his way towards the trapped soviet, barrel still pointed at the other man´s chest.

Red bared his teeth. "I always find a way to escape you pesky penguins. You´re all not half as smart as you think you are!"

"We´ll see about that." Nigel kept his gun fixed at the Penguins Enemy Number One while his other hand searched for his communication device in his back pocket.

He finally found it and pulled it to his mouth, but before he could get a word in, he was tackled in a wild flurry of red.

Red grabbed the rifle and yanked it out of the agent´s grip, while landing several punches to Nigel´s face. Nigel, stunned at first, quickly snapped out of it, reaching for the gun as he wrapped his hand around the attacker´s neck.

They wrestled for the grip of the gun and the upper hand, blows and kicks making their mark, but never once did any of them let up.

Soon the weapon was thrown to the side and hands, knees and teeth came into action as two grown men wrestled on the floor like lion cubs.

Nigel grabbed Red´s shirt and the villain´s hands shot to the agents wrists immediately, in an attempt to stop him, which ended up as futile. One jerky movement and a loud ripping sound filled the air.

Red froze and so did Nigel. He had torn the other´s shirt completely in two, giving clear sight to a hairless chest covered in scars and…

"What the hell?" Nigel asked, before he could stop himself.

Red regained his wits and gave the older man a forceful shove, sending him toppling to the floor. The soviet jumped up and tried to hide his chest with his ruined shirt.

Nigel got to his feet and stared at Red, confusement etched on his face. "Why are you wearing a binder underneath your shirt?"

"None of your fucking business!" Red snapped back.

But the damage was already done. Realization came across Nigel´s features and he took a step back, letting his gaze sweep over Red´s figure, just to confirm his suspicions. He had never noticed it, but Red did seem a lot…curvier than most men he came across.

"You-you´re…"

"I´m nothing!" Red hissed. "You didn´t see anything, and you´re not going to tell anyone about this, do you understand me?!"

Nigel hesitated, then nodded slowly and Red turned, fingers still tightly clutching the fabric, trying to hide his secret. He ran for the exit and this time, Nigel didn´t stop her.

Dreamy:

There are nights when his dreams would be filled with destruction and power. Where he, Dr Francis Blowhole, would finally succeed in his wicked ways, wiping out the race he loathed so much, all of those petty humans, drowning, dying around him.

No Kowalski, no Skipper, Rico or Private to stop him. No annoying wanna-be king messing up his plans. No mercy.

There are nights where his dreams would take him to hell, where he would finally himself in a dark, wet place, chained and bloody. Noises would echo through his mind as the nightmares went on, mixing with his own screams and the growls of inhuman creatures just beyond the iron gate leading to freedom or certain death. Possibly both.

Then there were nights were he would dream of his sister, and everything would be alright again. Sometimes she´d be standing in the middle of a small forest stream, like the one they played in when they were younger.

Except she wouldn´t be a little girl with pigtails on either side of her head, but a grown young woman with mid length hair flowing over her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She would stand in the cold water, occasionally picking small wet stones out and collect them in her palm, talking incomprehensibly, not caring that her jeans were getting soaked.

Other times she´d be right next to him in the apocalyptic wasteland, the blood of their enemies on their clothes, ready to rule over the world that had wronged them in so many ways.

In his dreams, Doris was always his guidance, the one who´d open the doors to his cramped prison, chase the nightmares away, soothe his anger.

And when he finally woke up, he was left with a sense of euphoric nostalgia.

Interrupted:

Private had been searching for his Harry Potter book for half an hour now and he was beginning to get frustrated. He had checked his bedroom twice already, rummaged through cupboards and dressers in which he knew it definitely wouldn´t be and bothered all the inhabitants in the building if they had seen his book.

Thirty five minutes already and no success. He hopped off the stool and plopped down tiredly in it, running all the rooms of the house through his mind. He checked them off mentally until he came to one that he hadn´t thought of before.

They had a guest room down in the basement, right next to the gas room. Really, the only person they let down there for a weekend visit is Uncle Nigel, since Skipper didn´t trust anyone else not to accidently (or purposely as the paranoid leader claimed was a likely scenario as well) start a fire and kill them all.

Even though Private had only been down there once yesterday, it was a good enough reason to make his way down the stairs to search for his book there.

Nigel had asked to remain undisturbed, but Private presumed he was reading his heavy books about history and geography again. He always got lost in them, so it would even be a positive thing for Private to interrupt him and remind him to take a break.

The black haired boy walked up to the heavy oak door and knocked once before gripping the handle. He didn´t know why he bothered knocking at all, when his uncle was reading, he barely took note of anything happening…around…him…

Huh.

Okay, well…

This is awkward…

He didn´t really know what shocked him more. Seeing Red (Red Squirrel, THE Red Squirrel, yes, the Russian speaking super villain) in the room (how the hell did he even get in?) or the fact that he was sitting on the bed, arms wound tightly around his uncle and neither of them seemed to be unhappy about this particular fact.

Well, for the split second where they were still oblivious about Private´s presence. Then Red looked up and Nigel followed suit and they both froze. Red wore an expression of malice and wariness as soon as he made eye contact with the younger Brit and Nigel looked guilty.

Moments passed and no one said anything until Private noticed Harry Potter sitting on the table next to the aforementioned heavy books.

He stepped in and took it off the table. He must´ve forgotten it here when he helped Nigel carry his suitcase inside.

The two men were still watching him. Private hugged the book close.

"I´m…I´m going to go…now." He said, stepping back through the door.

"Alright."

"You go do that." They both responded at the same time.

Private nodded and closed the door again. He slowly made his way back upstairs, replaying the scene in his head. Should he tell anyone? No…Nigel can handle himself and if he were in any trouble, he probably wouldn´t have been lying back against Red.

And he seemed awake enough, so the choice of having been drugged and forced against his will is out. There was only one explanation for this, really.

As he was busy considering that option, he was unaware of where he was going until he ran into someone else. "Whoa there, soldier."

Private´s head snapped up and met the eyes of his leader.

"Something the matter?" Skipper asked him.

The other just shrugged. Then he hesitated.

"Skippah? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What would you do…if the Red Squirrel suddenly turns into a nice guy?"

Remedy:

This wasn´t how they envisioned their movie night to go. Halfway through 10 Things I Hate About You, Doris started crying. Startled, Marlene and Kitka muted the movie and tried to coax her into telling them what was wrong.

The blonde started explaining through her tears how she broke up with her boyfriend Elliot yesterday because he didn´t think she was the one he wanted to grow old with.

"It´s not like he was a dick about it," Doris said, accepting the box of tissues. "He let me down gently, but…I´m probably just complaining here, I´m sorry, girls I didn´t mean to ruin our movie night."

"Don´t apologize about something like this! We´re here for you." Marlene assured.

"You should´ve told us this sooner." Kitka said. She rested her hand on the other´s knee. "Then I could´ve picked out a slasher movie instead of a romcom."

Doris let out a watery laugh. "Th-thanks but no thanks."

Kitka shrugged, smiling herself.

"I don´t think our original plans for tonight suffice anymore. What do you want instead?" Marlene asked. She stood up from her place in the chair and sat down on the other side of Doris.

The blonde dabbed at her eyes with a fresh, dry tissue before she swung her arms around her friends.

"I think cuddles, candy and how i met your mother would be perfect right now."

Badgers:

"Private?"

"Yes, Skippah?"

"What´s the real reason you´re afraid of badgers?"

Private and Skipper had been cuddled up on the couch, watching some old thriller that was playing on TV when the leader had asked the question.

Now the younger of the two shifted to look at his boyfriend.

"Why do you want to know?"

Skipper shrugged. "Dunno, always been curious, I guess."

Private settled back against him. "Well, my uncle always told me that badgers were mean felons turned into animals by an old witch and over time they got so fed up with being stuck as animals that they decided to take revenge. Uncle Nigel said that people who went into the forest at night and didn´t come back were attacked by the badgers, looted and had their throat ripped out."

"…and you believed him?" Skipper asked incredulously.

"Skippah!" Private protested, shoving at the other´s arm. "I was like, five! Of course I believed him! It sounds violent enough to be a fairy tale."

"Fairy tales aren´t violent."

"The original versions are!"

"Alright," Skipper shook his head, a faint smile beginning to appear. He drew Private closer to him and kissed the soft strands. "I´ll protect you from the evil man eating, purse stealing badgers."

"Stop making fun of me." The younger boy pouted.

"Sorry."

"No you´re not."

"Yeah, you´re right. I´m not." Skipper smirked.

"Why do I even put up with you?"

"Well, I´m your leader, you´re hopelessly in love with me, I´m blindingly handsome,-"

Private rolled his eyes, nudging the other with his elbow. "You´re so full of yourself."

"You love me." Skipper repeated.

"Unfortunately, yes."

**A\N: Thiis was supposed to come out iin Decem8er. II wanted to make iit iinto a Chriistmas chapter, deciided agaiinst iit halfway through and got stuck iin one of the worst wriiters 8lock EVVER. Dx**

**II really wanted to get iit out sooner, though.**

**Anyway, from now on, a XDrabbles chapter wiill come out once a month at the vvery least, once evvery two months iif thiings are really 8ad. **

**Oh, and another thiing. II´ll change the ratiing soon enough once iit gets steamy agaiin. Don´t 8e afraiid to send iin any smutty/suggestiivve requests for your favvoriite paiiriings.**


	33. VValentiine s Day Ediitiion

**A/N: A VValentiine´s Day chapter for you people 8ecuz the only way II cele8rate thiis holiiday iis through anyway. ^,^**

**The requests aren´t wriiten iin thiis chapter, these are just Valentiine dra88les. All of the requests wiill 8e done iin the next one. xP**

Date:

Another well practiced swing, another ball landing successfully in the hole. A few onlookers clapped, but Private found it hardly worth cheering about. These maps were excessively easy for a mini golf champion like Private.

But the area for professional golf players was closed for today, leaving the black haired boy alone with the beginner's areas.

At first people followed him around, clapping and congratulating him whenever he´d score, which made the whole thing a little more fun. Gradually though, the crowd thinned and went off to try the maps themselves. Private continued playing, trying different angles and positions to increase his interest. The only reason he was here was to play after all and he didn´t want to leave already. He was glad that the rest of the team stayed home, lest they bore themselves to death.

The Brit readied his club to the ball and swung. The little white sphere rolled over the concrete, it´s momentum carrying it forward, bouncing against the wall with just enough force to move though the tunnel and land safely in the hole.

Private watched it, smiling a little when he scored yet again. He swung his club over his shoulder and went to retrieve the ball. A sudden grip on the club however stopped him dead in his tracks and yanked his arm back uncomfortably. He let go instantly and turned around.

"Congratulations, young Private. So far, you´re the only one today, other than me of course, who managed to beat every single map at the first try."

"They´re doing renovations in the advanced section." Private said.

Amarillo Kid shrugged. "A minor victory, but a victory nonetheless."

"Sure…can I have my club back?"

The older man handed him the stick.

Private shouldered it once more. "So, how´s life going for you?" He asked, after a few moments of silence. "Last I heard, you wanted to turn over a new leaf."

"Yeah, and don´t worry your pretty head over that, I haven´t done so much as jaywalked since you last saw me. I´ve been completely clean." Kid promised.

"That´s great!" Private said, sending the taller man an honest smile.

"Yeah…but I missed you, old friend. Remember, all the fun we used to have together, waaay back then on that desert golf course before any of your OTHER friends were there. "

Private furrowed his bros. "Fun…? We weren´t really on a good page back then, Kid."

"Doesn´t matter, boy. The point is, I missed you. I wanna hang out together, what do you say? We could go grab a bite to eat, watch a movie, go boating, whatever you like."

"Umm…" The other´s friendly demeanor dropped to a bashful one. "That, uh-"

Amarillo Kid frowned. "You don´t want to? Fine, I get it. I mean, you probably have penguin things to be doing. I completely understand."

"It´s not that! I would love to hang out with you, really! It´s just…never mind. I´m being silly."

"What? Tell me!"

"The way you phrased that…it kinda sounded like you were asking me out? Like out out. Like, as in a date…" Private blushed. "Yeah, sorry. Weird assumption on my part."

"Do you want it to be a date?" Kid asked. The other´s head snapped up.

"What?"

"It can be a date if you like."

A set of different emotions flashed over the dark haired boy´s face. One of them was indecisiveness and Kid smirked.

"Well, it can be whatever you want it to be. No pressure. See you next Sunday, at eight, that okay? Okay, great." The taller male shoved his hands into his pockets. "Goodbye, Private."

"Bye Kid." Private watched his older friend walk out of the golf course. A faint blush still settled on his cheeks and he couldn't shake the subtle hint of eagerness for the next weekend.

Taunt: (penguiiniized 8ecuz II forgot they were supposed to 8e humans xPP)

"Rico, time."

"Twenty minutes."

Skipper rolled his eyes, casting an uninterested glance at the TV.

"This is the longest they´ve ever fought. Do you think we should break it up, Skippah?" Private asked, following his leader´s look with a more worried expression.

"Negative. They´ll break it off eventually. They always do. Rico, if they´re not done in five minutes, you have permission to use force."

Meanwhile, Kowalski stood face to screen with the TV, shouting his insult at the grinning image of their worst nemesis.

"Admit it, peng-u-in, I´m the better scientist out of the two of us."

"You are not, you abuse your scientific knowledge to make your disgusting doomsday devices!"

"At least they work and not blow up as soon as you plug them in."

Skipper made a small sound of agreement and was promptly elbowed by Private, receiving a glare from the younger one.

Kowalski took no notice.

"My inventions are created with good intentions in mind! Science is not about destroying, it´s about exploring and understanding, then using that new found knowledge for the good of others."

"Whatever you say, peng-u-in. Let´s not talk about Jiggles then, shall we?"

"You leave Jiggles out of this, _dolphin_! He and his many other halves are in outer space, fighting the malevolent squids as we speak."

"Look," The evil genius drove closer to the camera, thus getting bigger on the screen. The same smug, toothy smile was still plastered on his face. "I don´t care what your weird green creature is doing on what planet to what kind of outer space aliens. The fact remains that you can never match up to my intelligence."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Blowhole."

"I´d rather you help me with that."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Kowalski growled in frustration. "I hate you so much."

"Love you too, wanna get married?" The other´s shit eating grin wasn´t getting any less. The penguin decided that he had enough and reached over, switching the power button off.

The screen flashed back on again.

"Aww, don´t ignore me, baby." The dolphin mocked.

"Do us a favor and go drown somewhere deep and dark, will you Francis?" The penguin hopped onto the slight dusty apparatus and pulled the cable out of its socket, ending Blowhole´s tyranny once and for all.

He jumped down and stormed back into his lab, muttering angrily under his breath, ignoring his teammate´s horrified expressions at the scene that just unfolded before them.

Decorations:

"Private?!"

Skipper´s voice rang throughout their HQ. That is currently undergoing a new makeover. One with paper hearts and fat cupids.

"Yes, Skippah?" came the innocent response.

The leader followed the voice into the dining room, where the youngest member of his team stood, on a chair, holding a basket of paper hearts. He was right in the middle of hanging one next to their clock.

"What are you doing?"

"I´m decorating for Valentine´s Day!"

"No dice, I´m not having my HQ look like cupid just threw up. Take them down."

Private´s expression fell. He pouted. "But Skippaahh!"

"Private, this is just too girly for my standards!"

"Please?" The younger boy gave his leader the best puppy eyes he could manage. "Just for today!"

"…"

"I´ll give you a kiss if you let me do this." The Brit continued to prod.

Skipper´s eyes widened. "Shh! Shout it so the entire apartment can hear, will you?"

"Come on, the others aren´t even here." Private said. He climbed down from his chair.

"It doesn´t matter! Keeping a relationship a secret means keeping it the covers at all times, regardless if anyone´s around or not because you´ll never know when-"

Private rolled his eyes and tugged the other down for a kiss to shut him up. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against Skipper´s.

"I dunno, I don´t think the others would mind, Skippah. Besides, I just want to decorate our HQ for this very special day, no biggie."

The leader sighed, taking the younger boy´s hands off his shirt. He looked around and grimaced. "Fine. But I want these gone tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

Science:

"Alright, Rico. You see that vial over there? No, not that one, the one-, yes. Give it to me."

The weapon expert cautiously handed a long vial holding a swirling blue liquid. Kowalski took it from him and let a few drops drip into the pot containing a black boiling ´pudding´.

It began to hiss and steam, so the analyst grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred it, until the shade changed to a dark, inky blue.

Rico peered into the pot with fascination, but Kowalski frowned.

"I´m not sure it should be turning that color…"

"Kaboom?"

"I sure hope not. Hand me the previous vial again."

The weapon experts shoved the desired object into Kowalski´s waiting hand, watching excitedly.

The brew turned black once more and started hissing, while boiling bubbles formed and snapped.

"Oh no…fuck, fuckfuckfuck!" Kowalski cried, grabbing a handful of while magnesium powder and tossing it into the pot, but the thick brew refused to be saved.

"Kwalski!"

"Damn it not now! We were so close!"

"Kowalski!"

Rico grabbed the scientist and shoved him down, both of them cowering under the table. The brew exploded and boiling blobs were flung throughout the room, the sound wet and loud.

Then it was over. Rico looked around and Kowalski uncovered his eyes. The black, steaming goop was everywhere, sticking to the wall, the floor and scattered equipments.

"Oops." Rico said.

Kowalski just sighed.

"Aww, cmon. We can try ´gain." Rico said, pulling his defeated lab partner in for a comforting forehead kiss.

"I guess…later. After we get this cleaned up and take a long break."

Consolation:

9 PM and the bar was already filling up steadily with rejected admirers and heartbroken exes. Skipper just scoffed at all of them. There are plenty of fish in the water, he always says. No use getting sad over one unfortunate Valentine´s, there will always be another one.

He turned back to the bartender, trying to ignore loud complaining or depressed moods going on behind him.

"Same as usual?" Kitka said, the ginger that had worked behind the counter for as long as Skipper had been visiting the bar.

"Yeah."

She turned around and began rummaging around.

As he waited, Skipper risked a glance around again. While he had ordered, a young woman had taken a seat next to him. She looked miserable, her brown eyes puffy from crying and her brunette locks frazzled.

Kitka said something about being right there in a moment, but the other barely seemed to hear her.

Despite how ridiculous Skipper found the usual dejected people coming to the bar, he couldn´t help the small pang of sympathy at her sight.

He turned in his chair to face her completely. "I take it today wasn´t your lucky day?"

She lifted her head slightly to look at him. A bitter smile appeared. She looked tired. "No…"

"Something happen?" Skipper asked. He inwardly cringed at how stupid that sounded, of course something happened or else she wouldn´t be so down. But he didn´t want to make any assumptions just yet about her situation. Asking her seemed to be the best option to hear her story.

"I guess you could say that. My…" She sighed. Kitka came over and placed Skipper´s drink in front of him before asking the woman what she wanted.

The brunette chose a random cocktail. She didn´t seem to care what she consumed, as long as it contained alcohol.

"My boyfriend," she continued once the bartender turned back to make her drink. "cheated on me with my best friend. That´s what happened. Now I lost my partner, with whom I´ve been together for three years now and my best friend, the only one I had whenever things got ugly. So I thought I´d go down to the bar and make some new friends, like this wide array of alcoholic drinks here."

She chuckled dryly.

"You really shouldn´t do that." Skipper said.

"Why not? It´s better than crying myself to sleep or whatever."

"Because it can have serious health problems, not to mention you´d be completely helpless in case someone tries to take advantage of you."

The brunette picked up her order from where it was placed in front of her and sipped it thoughtfully.

"I wouldn´t care." She finally decided. "I´ve lost so much, what does it matter if I lose a bit more?"

Skipper raised his eyebrows. The gesture was more unimpressed than questioning and made the woman look away.

"I´m just saying," he said, his voice going soft. "Don´t do something you´ll regret later."

He got no response. The leader stood up, leaving a folded five dollar bill next to his glass. When he turned to leave however, a sudden grip on his arm stopped him.

The brunette held it tightly, her expression no longer blank or tired. Instead, she was tearing up, pleading.

"Please, can…can you stay for a while longer?"

"What?"

"I´m sorry, I just…" she removed her hand from his arm quickly, bashfully. "I just need someone to talk to. But, I-I won´t keep you here. Sorry. You can go if you´d like."

Skipper glanced to the door, then back to the girl. He smiled softly and returned to his seat.

"It´s no problem, I´ll be glad to listen."

She looked up at him. A miniscule, but hopeful smile graced her lips and he handed her a napkin to wipe away her tears.

"Thanks…"

"Call me Skipper."

The smile widened.

"Marlene.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Someone kill me ahaha. **

**Thanks to all the people that are still here. 33**

**I am unworthy**

Always:

He mentioned it once, casually in a throw away conversation.

"Apologies if I seem disinterested in our relationship," he said. "I´m not one for romance. Why? Well, it´s silly and insecure, the reason why that is. I´m always scared I´ll wake up one day to find nothing. Kinda like Doris. One day, she decided it was over."

The scientist laughed easily and fiddled with a button on his shirt. "I don´t want to experience that ever again."

The weapon experts had kissed him then and promised to always be faithful. Kowalski had accepted, but with doubt in his eyes.

It hurt, but Rico took it upon himself to prove it. Forget-me-nots in a vase in his lab, a love song before bed, holding hands whenever he could. It earned them quite some teasing from both Private and Skipper, but the scarred soldier wouldn´t let anything discourage him.

It was when they were sitting in the team´s shared car, windows open and the twinkling city lights stretched before them. A warm breeze played with their hair in a careful caress, a content silence hanging between them.

Rico glanced at Kowalski and the contentment dissolved. He cleared his throat and when the scientist looked over, the weapons expert stood up and took his hand. Kowalski gave him a confused look, but Rico held up his hand before he could say anything.

He pressed something into his lover´s palm. "If you agree, I don´t want our love to ever be over." Rico let go of his hand.

When Kowalski looked down to see what was in it, he choked up.

Nestled in his palm were two silver glinting rings.

Restless (w/ Fem! Red):

Nothing was more obnoxious than lying bed, exhausted and ready to fall asleep while your partner tossed and turned in bed, rustling the sheets. Nigel knew Red has trouble sleeping because of her occasional nightmares, but his patience was slowly running out.

"Will you find a place and rest?" Nigel finally said.

"I can´t get comfortable!" She snapped back. Nigel sighed and Red stopped, lying stiffly next to him.

The Brit rolled over and tugged on her arm until she got the hint and scooted closer. He slung his arm over her, tucking Red´s head under his, hearing her sigh, soft and content as she sank into his arms.

They stayed like that, falling into a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.

Baths:

Something Private and Rico enjoyed to do was taking baths together. They´d pile up with soap and towels and rubber ducks, spending hours in the warm water to give each other bubble beards and was their hair. Despite it being just for fun, it was hard to deny that it didn´t bring them closer over the time.

Leather:

Skipper knew playing Truth and Dare with Hans was a terrible idea. But there were others around, so it´s not like it´ll escalate into an embarrassing, torturous ordeal. He realized just how horribly wrong he was when Hans started looking up BDSM terms online.

Warriors:

Kitka met him over a group of friends one night at a casual restaurant.

He was dressed in military attire same as the little dark haired boy in his lap. They were reading a picture book while they waited for their order. She could hear him changing pitch when he read the words aloud from over where she sat.

Gloria, her lifelong friend caught her staring and nudged her suggestively. "See something you like?"

Kitka nudged her back. "Stop it, Glory. Look, I´m sure he´s married, he´s got a child with him."

"That´s not his son. And he´s not married."

Marty butted in.

"How do you know that?" Kitka said.

"Because that´s Skipper. We go way back, namely high school. Also, I doubt anyone´s crazy enough to settle down with that nut job." Alex said.

"I think he´s sweet." Kitka said.

Her friends looked at each other knowingly.

"What?"

Melman stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Skipper!"

"No, shh, what are you doing?"

Skipped looked up and studied them for a second before he lifted the boy off his lab and took him over to their table.

"Look who found me again. The hippie bunch from high school," He then seemed to notice Kitka and raised his eyebrows. "New recruit?"

She gave him a little predatory smile. "Believe me, I´m anything but a flower girl."

He smirked right back at her. "I´m glad to hear that. You strike me more as a huntress of perhaps warrior."

Alex just rolled his eyes at Gloria, who refocused her attention on the little boy next to Skipper.

"Hey Private."

Private let go of Skipper´s hand to hug her.

"Hello Aunt Gloria!"

"Kitka, you don´t have to stay here with us, if you´d rather accompany Skipper, you´re more than welcomed to." Alex said winking.

"That´s an excellent idea, tree hugger." Skipper said, turning to the ginger while Alex made a face at him, causing Marty to snicker into his drink.

"Private´s uncle will be here shortly for dinner. I´ll leave the kid here and show you someplace better, if you´d let me."

"I´ll delighted to." Kitka said.

"Aweso- err, great. Gloria, will you watch Private till Nigel appears?"

"Sure thing. Give the boys a hug from me." She responded.

They said their goodbyes and Skipper escorted Kitka out to a traditional African restaurant, one that was dimly lit and had exotic, dishes for brave.

One week later they were in love.

Babysitting:

"Tell me again," Nigel said through gritted teeth. "Just how exactly did you lose my four year old nephew?"

Skipper shifted uncomfortably. "We lost sight of him for a moment-"

"And he suddenly disappears into thin air?" The British agent looked like he was going to say more, but then he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, alright. Where exactly were you? Let´s go back and search for him again."

A few miles away, completely unaware of the trouble he´s caused, Private busied himself with a swivel chair, upper half sprawled over the surface while tiny feet kicked at the ground, spinning him in endless circles.

He laughed and babbled happily as a few feet away, the Red Squirrel fought with himself in his own thoughts.

On one hand, this was his enemy´s little nephew, he could force Nigel to his knees with this child. But on the other, he couldn´t possibly hurt the bright eyed, red cheeked wonder, currently letting himself get carried by the momentum of the chair. He should really get Private off of there, before something happens.

Red stood up and stopped the boy, picking him up as Private clung to his shirt for balance, asking excitedly, "did you see me? Did you see me?"

The villain tried not to smile, failed anyway and ruffled the boy´s hair. "Yeah, I saw you. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"That´s good. But, uh, I don´t want you to get sick. Let´s do something else. Do you like drawing?"

"Yes!" Private shouted again, bouncing in Red´s arms.

The Russian supposed keeping him for another few hours wouldn´t hurt anyone. He´ll just leave the boy in a public place later on, but for now he was going to draw robots and ponies with him.

Waiting:

Hans was late. He was fucking late. He´s never late, what if something happened to him? What if his dad found out?

Okay, calm, Skipper. Breathe. Deep inhale, slow exhale. Hans is a moron and on top of that he´s a douche as well. If he hadn´t gotten lost searching for this place, he was probably being late on purpose, just to scare you.

Because Hans is a jerkass hockey jock, best friends with a stoner and the dread of any high school teacher. He´s the type of trouble your father always warned you about.

You shouldn´t have even fallen for him. You should´ve fallen for perfect, fierce, red haired Kitka or sweet, artistic, drama student Marlene.

Not this Danish idiot.

And the fact that your parental figures all find the concept of homosexuality disgusting, makes it even worse.

But hell if it wasn´t worth it everytime Hans did manage to show up. His stupid smile, his cheesy as fuck pick up lines he liked to text to you in class as if you two weren´t already dating, or his annoying European accent, all these quirks never failed to get you high.

You really hope his father didn´t catch him. While your own father was far less vicious in his distaste for boy love, Hans often told you stories of how his parents talked about homosexuals as if they were fornicating, drug addicted pigs.

Even though he was always joking, you never failed to see the tinge of fear in his eyes as he talked about them.

If he wasn´t here in five minutes, you´re heading over to his house. You don´t care what happens, just as long as your boyfriend´s safe, you´ll take on anyone´s angry parents anytime.

What was that?

Calm down, it could just be an animal or the wind.

Or an angry homophobic mob of soccer moms and dads.

No, wait-

"Hans!"

"Hey. You miss me?"

"Where the fuck were you? I thought something happened to you, damn it!"

"Awww. Calm down, Skippy. I´m here now."

Finally.

Punishment (w/ Fem! Red):

Red´s breath hitched as the cold wall slammed into her back. Nigel pinned her arms against the brick and she dropped her gun.

Instead she wrestled with him, fighting for dominance. He lost his grip on her and went for her throat, holding it in a tight grip as she raked her nails down his back.

"Let me go." Red hissed from behind clenched teeth.

"No."

They pulled each other closer, teeth clacking in frenzied hisses, Red grinded her hips roughly into his, leering when he hissed at her.

She pressed herself flush to him, relishing in the soft noises he tried to suppress when she moved against him. The villainess buried her nails into his scalp, but Nigel didn´t register the pain as a threat, he kissed her harder, harder until she felt dizzy.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, it lurched to a halt. Red hipped free from his gasp.

Nigel refocused on her, his dazed look clearing into a glare.

"Red." He said threatingly.

She smirked. "Bad boys get punished. And myohmy, haven´t you been one naughty lad, playing with things that don´t belong in your hands." She dangled his gun from her fingers. "See ya, Nigel."

She absconded before he had time to gather himself. Nigel cursed under his breath and reached for his radio for backup, but the clever Russian had pickpocketed that as well.

"That crazy Squirrel." He muttered before taking off, running in the direction where she had disappeared in.

Loyal:

"I´m telling you, soldier. Leave before it´s too late." Buck said. He was completely soaked in mud and blood, some of it his own, some of it not.

He held the branches of a nearby bush back, revealing a hardly used dirt path.

Skippers fingers tightened on his gun.

"i´m not leaving you, sir."

"Soldier."

"You can´t make me." The younger officer stood his ground, holding Buck´s glare confidently.

"Like hell I can´t." Buck growled, but didn´t move.

"I can help you, Buck. Let me fight with you."

"You´re gonna die, kid."

"I don´t want to return to camp without you." Skipper said, his honesty taking Rockgut back- The general studied him hard. He wanted to be stern, to send that damn boy home right now, turn away, you still have a future.

Instead he let go of the branches and dropped to the ground, hissing, "make yourself useful and take cover, cupcake."

Skipper did as he was told and crouched behind him, but not before Buck caught sight of a smile.

What the hell even…

Tastes:

Clemson liked sweet sour pickles. Hans put too much salt on his vegetables. Clemson enjoyed pepper on every dish but dessert. Hans dumped everything on one plate.

After a few home cooked meals together, they agreed to make their own food from now on. Of course, it was another excuse to order takeout for their stay-at-home movie dates.

Sweet Love:

They were always together, sending hushed whispers and sweet notes during class, spending hours studying in each other's room. On Valentine´s they belonged to each other only, prom night was the night of their dreams.

They promised each other a lifetime of love and a few years later, at the altar, they were able to seal the vow.

A/N: If you reviewed sometime in April and your drabble isn´t in this chapter, it´ll probably be in the next. xP

Thanks for reading, yet again.

(as you can also see, I dropped the typing quirk cuz of reasons XP)

Stay awesome!


End file.
